


One step at a time

by naruchan



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Naruto
Genre: Bakugou will be protective, F/M, Her chakra is her Quirk, Shihana can be very quiet, is awkward at some times, ive been told this is a slow burn, izuku will worry like always, just not my hero academia, later on Bakugou will be possesive, lots of death in the begining, my oc may be a tinsy bit bitter, oc will have a mangakyou sharingan, sorry - Freeform, very possessive, will have read naruto manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 122,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruchan/pseuds/naruchan
Summary: When you die, you don't expect to be reborn. Heck, who does expect to die so young in the first place? Especially to be reborn with some cool powers from a manga and in a different world! This new life is strange but she will just have to take it one day at a time. After all, how different can this world be?She had no idea.Who knew quirks were powers! And why did her mom just teleport?! What's going on?Shihana is a girl who came from our world only to be reborn into another world. A world were 80% of the population have powers called quirks. She learns first hand how cruel her new world can be and decides to use her powers in the sake of all that is good. However, in this world, she unknowingly captures the attention of many, both heroes and villains alike. Despite her wish, can she survive her new world?





	1. Really?! You must be joking!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on the websight. I hope to make it proud. Please, no rudeness, ok? This is just to entertain. 
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own either Naruto or My Hero Academia. Those belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Carry on and have a good day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter was edited so the next few chapters may seem more dull and short. 6/22/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto. There will be times were I will takes words from My Hero Academia. If I ever quotev, its mostly likey from my Hero academia.

It was very crowded. Not at all what someone would expect from getting shot in the heart. Everthing was smushed and tight. She could barely even breath, really.

This could not be heaven, right? The last thing she remembered was trying to wrestle a gun away from a man who was about to shot a mother and her child. She had been walking home from school when she heard a scream coming from an allyway up ahead. As soon as she heard it she ran ahead, dropping her back pack. There was no way she could just ignore a cry that obviously pointed out that someone was in danger. 

As soon as she got there, she was shocked to see a man with a black ski mask over his head. In front of him was a women and her child kneeling on the floor. 

The women was sobbing and sheilding her soon with her body.

"Please",she had begged," please let us go! Don't hurt my baby!" She had clutched the little boy closer to her. The man with the ski mask had had a gun cocked at them, his head tilted. In his other hand was a purse. 

"Hmmm...no. I don't plan on going to jail" he had said and put the safty off, getting ready to shoot, his finger on the trigger.

Throughout the ordeal, kathrine had been frozen with fear, no sure what to do, but when she heard what the man said, her body moved without thinking. She ran, her feet moving as fast as they could before she had crashed into his large form, catching him off guard. 

They both tumbled to the floor, with kathrine landing on top. She had desperately tried to grab the gun away, making the theif snarl in anger as he moved to get her off him.

"You fucking brat! Get off! I'all kill you, too!" He tried to pull the gun away hoping to just shoot her and be done with it. Looking around, Kathrine had tried to find some kind of object to fight him. It was difficult trying to pin a grown man down while also trying yo find an object to attack them. She then had saw that to her right was a bottle. Grabbing, she broke it over the head of the man.

The man slumped on the ground, knocked out. Kathrine looked down at him, looking to see if he was really out. She had been sure that he was but that had been her mistake.

Getting off the man with a loud sigh, she looked around to see the women and her since getting up off the floor where they had been. They ran towards her, relief on the womans face.

"Oh, thankgoodness you are alright! Thank you! You saved us!" She gushed in gratitude as she hugged her. They all had had their backs towards the man on the floor. 

When the woman let go, Kathrine smiled akwardly, scratching the back of her head. "Aww, your welcome. We should go call the—"she had stopped suddenly when she had felt intense pain forming at her back. Turning, slowly, he had seen that the robber had stood up. 

Her eyes followed his hands to see that he had another gun on him. She had then swayed on her feet before falling to her knees, coughing up blood in the process. She had heard the women behind her scream.

As she had lay on the floor, her body had been numb. Huh, maybe this is what I get for trying to be a twelve years old Hero, she mused. She coughed up some more blood, practically drowning. From afar she had heard the sirens. She had slowly started to lose her vision.

Aw man, I hope my mom won't be too angry, she thought, smiling a bit before everything went completly black.

She does not remembered what happened,but she is pretty sure that she died. That was so unfair, but mabye she will go to heaven. After all she had died protecting a mother and her child.

Just then, everything tightened all around her even more. She could barely breath. She could her murmurs from somewhere. It was then that she saw an opening with light passing through. 

Maybe that was the light I have to follow it go to heaven. Whatever, anything is better than being in here.

Moving around, she made her away to the light where she popped out. 

It was freezing! And so bright! Even with her eyes closed, it was as if she were standing next to the since. Not to mention how sluggish and sticky she felt? Was this heaven?

Something then grabbed her. It was just then that she realized she was in someones arms. What the heck! How am I so small! Who just grabbed me!? The person who grabbed her then slight checked her over before giving her a slap on the bum.

A loud cry escaped her and once the started, she could not stop, even when she tried to. All around her, she could head loud voices. Its a different language', she realized. Why a different language?

At that moment she realized that she had been passed down to someone eles. She tried escaping their grasp but her boby didnt follow her comands. Curse it, what the heck was going on here? Why wasnt her boby listening to her? Once settled against the new person, she tried to pay attention to her surroundings, starting with the stranger holding her. This person was softer and smaller then the first. And they smelled like strawberrys. They cooed at her and she felt a hand pet her cheek softly.

Why is she petting and cooing at me like I am a—. Katherine froze in the persons arms.

'I'm m a baby' she realized' and I have been reborn'. Katherine did the only reasonable thing to do in her position.

She fainted, causing complete and utter chaos around her. Way to start a life.

*+*+*+*+*

It has been five months since Shihana 'Katherine' Kurohi was born. Not much had happened. Turned out being a baby is very boring.

When Shihana fainted, that caused major problems. 

Originaly, Shihana shouldn't even have been born, due to the many previous miscarriages her mother, Menma Kurohi, had had. After so many tragedies, it should not have been possible, not after the doctors telling her mother that Shihana would have just died. So Shihana being born was a miracle in of itself. Unfortunantly, due to this problem, her heart was weaker than normal. Like much weaker, unfortunately.

Her mother and father, Itaki Kurohi, were there after very protective of their only child, always watching over her. Her entire trip home had been a nightmare, with her mother not even wanting to go home for fear that Shihana would die if something occurred at their home. In the end, it was all good.

Currently, Shihana was just lying in her crib, a purple crow in her hand. She thought back on how her previous parents were doing. She still didnt know how to feel about having new parents, even ones that clearly loved her as much as they did. While her previous parents may have not always been there for her, she knew that they had loved her. They gave her everything she needed and at times that was enough. Now, though, she wondered if there were mourning her. Did they miss her? Would they have another child? She sighed, well, as much as a baby could sigh. 

Shihana knew that her parents were kind of worried due to the fact that she did not act like other babies her age. Most would just sleep all day long at their current age but Shihana found it that she liked staying awake better. It helped her think about her current situation. Her parents just blamed it on her weak condition, thinking something wasn't allowing her to sleep. In reality though, she just did not want to do much right now, other than ponder about the universe. You know, normal baby stuff. 

She was also still busy thinking about her death. She considered strange that she had been reborn. She always thought those types of things were impossible. But did it mean that it happened to everyone or was it just her?

After the first few weeks at home, she discovered what language the people at the hospital had been speaking. It was Japanese. Seems watching all that anime from a young age had its uses afterall. While she wasn't a professional at speaking it, she knew just enough to understand what her new parents were saying.

A loud creak sound through the room just then. Craning her head, Shihana turned to see her parents walked in.

"We are… fix that door… later." Was all Shihana was able to make out from her mother, who then walked over to her with a warm smile, her father right right behind. They both smiled at her, pride in their eyes.

Menma was a average hight woman with long black hair all the away to her waist. Her bright yellow eyes stood out with her tan skin and she had a contagious smill. Shihana still did not know how she herself looked like, but she hoped she had she had her mothers eyes. Yellow eyes were pretty cool in her opinion. But how the heck was that possible. People were only supposed to have brown,blue,green or on rare occasions, red, depending on if they had Albinism. Maybe that explained her dad too.

Her father was a tall man with short white hair and dark green eyes. His skin was very pale. He could most certainly be an Albino. All in all, her parents were very kind looking and seemed like great people what she has gathered so far. 

She wasn't going to lie, there was a part of her that so dearly wanted to feel all the love her other parents never showed her due to how busy they had been. But at the same time, would she be good enough for them in return. She had always been weird and at times awkward. She didn't want them to be disappointed. 

She felt her mother pick her up and settle her into her arms, facing to look at her father. He cooed at at her and raised his hand in front of her. Then, unexpectedly, his hand was palmed upwards and slowly, a tiny white flame lit up on his palm. 

Shihana started with wide eyes.' How did he just do that!' She silently screamed in her mind. She could only imagine how she must have reacted apon seeing such a wondrous thing. Her father laughed at her expression before putting the tiny flame out. 

Shihana whimpered in disappointment. No, she still wanted to see more of yhe fire! Was it magic or something? Her parent mistook her whimper as a sign of hunger, however. She felt her mother behind her shake her head a bit, making her body jump a bit. Handing Shihana over to her husband, she suddenly disappered with a small twinkle. 

Shihana jumped when she saw this from her father's arms. 'What just happened!? Are they wizards and witches or something?' She wondered as her mother suddenly reappered in front of them a few minutes later, this time with a baby bottle of warm milk in her hand. 

Taking her from her father, she gently manovered her in her arms, before pushing the bottle towards her mouth. Shihana took to drinking the milk contently, not realizing she really had been hungry too, while thinking.

'How can they both do those things?' She grumbled as she drowned down the warm milk.

Slowly, the bottle was emptied and she started to feel sleepy. 'No matter what, I will find out!' She yawned as she felt her mother place her in her crib, the bottle being taking from her tiny grasp. She smiled slightly at the gentle lullaby her mother started singing.

Seconds later, sleep took over.

*+*+*+* 

'I hate this'.

Shihana growled as they pinched her cheek. Her cheeks were being attacked and no one was doung a thing about it! This was child abuse, they pulled so much! She was surrounded by two women, one of them pinching her cheek like crazy. The woman just wouldn't stop squealing around her.

She was officaly one years old, and she could now take small baby steps, she could even say a couple of sentences. Most was just bable to other people. But still!

Since the time of find out her parents abilities, she had done everything to get her parents to them again.

She would follow them, crawling after them like mad which they just found to be utterly adorable, cry and many other things. It was only a few weeks ago that she finally learned some valuable information.

Apperently, she was in an alternate version of her own original world. 80% of the earth's population was filled with people who had 'quirks', speacial abilities. The main profession in this world was actually to be a Hero, like in the US comics The rest of the 20% of the population were 'quirkless'. These people were kind of made fun of. It was unfair, really. 

The age of 3 to 4 is usually the time in which a child manefests their quirk, if they have one.

This world looked to be much more dangerous as well. Due to quirks rappidly growing, so did the vilolence rate. People who caused problems using their quirks for crime were called villians. 

'Hm, the only villians here are these two old ladys' she huffed as she was finally placed on the floor after 10 minutes of cheek grabs. She quickly made her getaway as as fast as her chubby legs could carry her away.

She decided to sit in a corner and watch all the other kids around her. This day care was for those who could not watch their children, even so soon after giving birth.

The room in wich Shihana was sitting in was large. In total, there was about 18 kids here, most of them troublemakers. She had only been there for 2 months, but already she had heard just how much of a mess mother kids were.

The two womans who watched over them had quirks that were fit for taking care of child. One of the women, miss Hakiti, had arms that could strech 3 feet. Capuring a baby had never been so easy. The other woman had a quirk that could freeze a person by staring at them, only for 30 seconds though, perfect for keeping kids out of trouble.

Shihana started at the blooks in front of her. They were stacked neatly in a perfect triangular pyramid. 

The blocks then fell to the floor as she knocked them down. 'I wonder what my quirk will be'. Shihana then grabbed a block and held it up close to her face, inspecting it carefully like one would a diamond.

'Or if I will even have one'


	2. A first Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter was edited so the other few chapters may seem less detailed and more short. 6/23/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, im glad you are still reading! And thanks for reading.have a great day. I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto. If you ever recognize anything, its probably from these two stories.

Today was speacial. Today was a new start.

"Shihana, are you excited?" Shihana's mother asked as she helped her put on her sweater. Shihana just smiled and shrugged, letting her mother put it over her head. Her mother just smiled at her antics." Well, just remember that if you don't feel well, just give me a called, ok?"

Shihana smiled softly. "Ok, Kaa-chan. I will, don't worry!" She assured her mother taking, her hand in her own. Her mother's hand was encompasing her own small hand. She mother scrunched her brows up in worry, but said nothing else, only keeping a weak smile.

"Ok, then, let's go. Don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you? Let's put your shoes on and then your mittens and earmuffs. Don't want you to get sick" Menma listed, looking around for said items. Shihana just stood there as her mother searched. It wasbt that cold though. She sighed in exsperation. Her mother was so over protective. She didn't remember her other parents ever being like this.

Today was Shihana's very first day of school. Like ever in this life, at least. Even though she was already seven, she had never been to school before, due to a shocking incident that had happened.

Last year, on her birthday, her father had decided to take her out for icecream. She had always had a sweet tooth and her father had surprised her with the idea. They had just come out of the icecream shop, happy and laughing. Shihana had been so happy, happier than she had been in a long. Yet she could not have helped feeling guilty. She felt bad that she was starting to love her new parents more than she had loved her old parents. But her new parents gave her all the love she craved for and more. Her last mom and dad had been materialistic, hardly giving her the attention she really needed growing up. 

It had been night time, around 8 when most shops were closed. Her father worked most of the day so this was the only time he could take her. Even with work, he always managed to find a way to play with her, no matter what. Shihana loved when he would pick her up after coming home from work and how he would twirl her until she was dizzy and laughing. 

The icecream shop itself had been about to close but they had begged the owner for some last icecream. All the other shops were closed. When learning about her birthday, the owner had agreed and even went as far as putting it on the house. They had thanked him and left to finally go home.

The whole day had been nothing but fun. Shihana had spent the day reading with her momma and drawing pictures. Sadly, Menma had not been able to make it for she had been sick with the flu. When Shihana and her father had volunteered to stay and take care of her, Menma had put her foot down and had ordered them to have a great day and to bring back pictures. So they reluctantly left, promising to bring back an ice cream cone for her. 

As she had been licking her favorate lemon icecream, a different strawberry cone in her other hand for her momma, with her father by her side. She had looked suddenly up when she saw a shadow fall over her. Shefelt her heart stop in fear as her eyes grew wide.

In front of them had been a grey-dressed man with knifes growing out of him. They stuck out of him in jagged directions and diddent seem to bother him at all. He had been wearing a mad grin on his face as his grey eyes were wide with blood lust. He cocked his head at them as he stood only a few feet away, watching silently.

Beside her, she had felt her father stiffen. He had cleared his throat. "Is there anything we can help you with?" The man in front of them had just let out a dry laugh, finding whatever her father had said funny.

"Why…yes…there is actually. Would…you mind…", he croaked, "GIVING ME YOUR HEART!" In seconds he had lunged at them. Shihana's father had acted quickly and grabbed her by the arm to throw her behind him, shielding her with his body.

Shihana had stood frozen with shock and fear, trembling. Her ice cream cones feel to the floor, melting. She watched on as her father quickly drew some fire from his palms, lighting them up. It was then that she had remembered something about what her father had said. 'My quirk only lights up big and flashy when I am in danger, making it heard for me to learn to control it. If a Hero cannot train his quirk to use it better, it can lead to problems on the streets when fighting.'

' When I would want to use my quirk to train it, it always comes out in tiny flames. For this reason, I chose not to follow heroics. I would have been a a little useless. Poppa just wasn't meant to be a big hero. But that's okay because I can be my little flower's hero 

'. Shihana snapped out of it when she saw her father fall. Her pulse raced as she had seen her father's pale Face, trying to control his quirk.

"Tousan!" Shihana had screamed wanting to run to her dad. Their attacker had looked up at her at her scream. For a few seconds he had forgotten about her father on the floor in front of him and her father had taken full adventage. With his full consintration, he had thrown a large fire ball at the villains face.

The man had screamed in rage and pain, hands trying to put out the fire. In his anger, he had kicked Shihana's father in the ribs. A loud crunch had flown through the air as her father had howled in pain. The gray man had stumbled back a couple of steps, his hands covering his Face, before revealing it.

Shihana had gasped. Most of his Face had been burnt off. The man growled slowly. "Heh heh, lo…oks like … you are more resilient han most weaklings. For that… you get the honor of getting killed quickly" he groaned. He had then drew his arm back, and dragged out a knife from his back, before plunging it into her fathers stomach.

Shihana had screamed, tears in her eyes, before she had felt something weird happened with her eyes. She had felt a burning anger and despair light up in her. Everything had happened so quickly yet so slowly. In seconds it had felt as if the world had become clearer. As she had ran at the man, she had been surprised to see that everthing, like the whole world, was slower.

The man had looked up to late from attacking her father to see the fist coming towards him. In seconds he had flown back, crashing into the wall, causing a huge gap in the wall of one of the stores. Smoke had risen from the hole made in the wall. Shihana had taken this moment to run to her father, deciding that the man wasn't important. That was her mistake. 

 Swish

Out of the smoke had flown two small knifes and they sunk into her right shoulder and her left leg. Shihana had gasped in pain but stood standing, waiting to see what would happened next. She had already died once for making the stupid same mistake. She had to protect her father at all cost. When nothing had happened, she looked back at her father before gathering the courage to walk over to the hole.

She had slowly pered in, feeling like she was going to pass out from the intense pain in her body. But she had to make sure that the bad man wasnt going to do anymore movements. That was then that she had seen that the man was knocked out, blood coming from a head wound and a broken nose. He just lay in all the rubble.

'He must have thrown those knifes before he passed out as revenge' Shihana had thought, tears streaming down her face. 'He wanted to kill me'. The pain was getting to be too much.

She jumped when she heard the alarm system blaring from the shop with the broken wall. The police would be coming soon. Thank goodness! Turning back, she had limped hastily to her father. She collasped when she had reached his side, looking at him in despair.

Her father had barely been breathing, his eyes craked open when he heard her coming. He cracked a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Shihana", he croaked, blooding splashing on his lips," you h-have t-to run. Go… get he-elp. Go." He had smiled at her to reassure her. Shihana shook her head, she would never leave, yet she could already feel herself slipping. Her vision was slowly leaving her.

"Don't worry tousan, I beat that bad man. Help is on the way . You will be okay! Don't go to sleep" she had whimpered to her father, hugging him but being careful of his wound. She felt herself sag against him in exhaustion. She had than felt her father move his arm to gently pet her head.

" My beautiful miracle, I always knew you would be strong. Ever sence i held you as...a baby. I-im sorry… I won't be there… for you and Kaasan. Tell her I love her. Grow strong...my little flower" her father said, his breathing getting more shallow. His cheast wasn't even moving as it did a few seconds before. Shihana didn't even realize just how covered in blood she was. In the backround, you could head the sirens. But the streets were still oh so very empty. Why were they empty? This was Japan for gods sake!

Shihana had been confused, but before she could ask her father why he was talking like that, she felt herself go into complete darkness as she slumped forward.

*+*+*+

When Shihana had woken up, the first thing she had felt had been pain throughout her entire body, but more intensely at her shoulder and her leg. She had looked around, only seeing white for a few seconds. Was she dead again? She had then seen her mother sitting by her side, looking so heartbroken, even asleep. People are supposed to look peaceful asleep, not sad. She felt the hand of her mother's in her hand. That's when she had remembered everthing. Her breathing speed up as all her memories sprung forward.

Her jolting had women her mother who had been asleep by her hospital bed, holding her hand.

As soon as her mother had seen that she was awake, she had burst into tears and had hugged the life out of her as she sobbed uncontrolably. The first thing Shihana had asked had been where is her father. He was okay, right? They had him okay, right? She looked up at her mother hopefully. 

At this, her mother had stilled and slowly backed up to look at her. In that moment, Shihana didn't need her mother to tell her. Her face said it all. "Sweety, I'm sorry… " Menma had trailed of before crying softly again, holding her close to her shoulder, gently rocking her.

At this response, Shihana had known that her father was gone. And she cried, too, holding her mother for dear life.

It was a few hours later when Shihana had decided to go to the restroom that she finally noticed something just as shocking as her fathers death. The walked over there had been painful, but she had had to go to the loo. When she had looked down at her body, she had noticed that she was covered in bandages.

When she had looked into the mirror, the first thing she had noticed had been her eyes. They had been their normal yellow eyes that she had inheirited from her mother. No, they had been bright red with three tomoe in each eye. Shihana knew exactly what they were. SHARINGAN.

Shihana had started at eyes for half an hour before her mother had knocked on the door, asking if she was alright. Having not known what to say, Shihana had come out of the restroom. Outside had been her with two newcomers, a nurse and a doctor. They must had come at the time they had to give them some time to grieve.

The Doctor had cleared his throat when her saw her. He had then looked at her eyes.

Looking away from her intense stare, the doctor had turned towards her mother." Mrs. Kutohi, I am here to check on how your daughter is doing. I see that she has manefested her quirk. At her age that is normal, just not under these types of situations. I also have some test results that I must tell. But first, her exam." The doctor had said. Shihana had nodded and went along with the check up. She would think about NARUTO and the SHARINGAN later, when she had time. This was her only clues to her Quirk.

Shihana had been asked questions concerning how she felt. She had replied with saying that she only felt pain in her body, an uncomfortable feeling in her eyes and that was it. At this, the doctor had asked if she could 'turn her eyes off'. Having seen sasuke in the anime, Shihana had been pretty confident. She focused, closing her eyes.

A few seconds later her eyes had returned back to normal. A few more questions later she had been left alone in her hospital room. Her mother had promised to return later. She had to make funeral arrangments for Shihana's father. A few police man would come the next day to asked some questions comcerning the incident. That had given her plenty of time to think. And cry. She cried like crazy. She hated crying. It was something she ala ways tried to avoid.

After she had stopped crying, she began to think about her quirk. How was it possible to have an anime power for a quirk? And one that never even exsisted! In this world, they did not have the same type of anime like they did in her old world.

They did not have any of her world's anime at all. No Naruto, Fairy Tail, One peace, Attack on Titan, Dragon Ball, Or Bleach. They only had animes about superheros, mostly about a man named All Might. A great Hero who saved more than a hundred people in Ten minutes.

She had stayed up for hours even after the lights went out and her mother had left home. Just thinking about the enormas power she had.

Eventually, she had fallen asleep, thinking about fire and red eyes.

The next morning after she had eaten the hospital breakfast and had gotten her check up, two police man had come. They had asked her everything they could about the villian. After an hour of asking questions, Shihana had gotten made. So she had decided to asked her own question. " Why didn't a Hero come?"

At this, both police men had been stumped. They later excused themselves, not able to look her in the eye. That day, Shihana had been dishearted about the true meaning of heros.

Shihana was released from the hospital a week later, more quiet than before. She didn't smile like she did before. If she I'd, they were only small smiles.

Since that fateful day, Menma had been very protective of Shihana. The fact that Shihana had been told yet again that she had a weak body did not help the case. Yet, that did not still Shihana. Ever since, Shihana had been working on her sharingan in secret, even going as far as to write down all she knew about naruto to make sure that she had enough information. That meant she wrote down the entire series.

The only reason Shihana was even going to school was because she had begged her mother to let her go. If she hadn't she would probably be home schooled her entire life.

"Oh! I almost forgot your sunglasses! Silly me." Menma tutted to heraelf before facing her daughter. Shihana just held out the house keys in response. "Aaa, Shihana you have such a better memory than me! What would I do without you?" She asked, shacking her head before taking the keys and handing the since glasses over to her daughter. Deciding that they were ready, Shihana opened the door and walked out, not waiting for her mother, her backpack bouncing as she ran down the steps of her house.

"Shihana, slowly down! Don't hurt yourself!!" Her mother yelled behind as she locked the front door. Shihana did not slowly down. Too soon though, she was forced to as she soon got tired. The fact that she had a weak body did not lower her spirits at all. It just ment that she would have to train her hardest, like a ninja.

No, her spirits were still up. To day was a freash start. Looking up, she started at the sky. It was blue with puffy white clouds. She would make her father proud, one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to change the title of the story to " One step at a time"


	3. elementary… my old days were better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at school, how will that go?  
> Edit: this chapter has been edited so the few chapters after this one may seem less detailed and shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peps. I just wanted to say thanks for reading. Also, in my fic, kids start to get their quirks between the age of four and six. That's all. Have a good day. Also, I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto. There is a lot of times were I will quote what the chatacters actually said word per word in the anime. That will change as time goes on. However, I just wanted to mention this. I don't want to get in trouble for this. Kay' thanks.

When Shihana had arrived, her mother had scolded her fiercly for running off like that. It was then that they entered the school grounds.

The school was not very big. In fact, for an elementary school, it was kind of small. The school itself only seemed to have a couple of classes but they still had some trouble finding their way. It took a while though before they found the front office.

All around them were dozens of small children running around. As Shihana looked around, she could that most of the children had groups of their own. As her yellow eyes scanned the court yard, her eye caught a mop of messy green hair. The owner of such hair seemed to be sitting alone under a tree, staring at another group of children. Shihana thought he looked lonely. She would try to talk to him later. She turned when she felt her mother tugg on her arm. With that signal, they entered the office. 

Behind the counter sat a old woman. She looked up when she saw them."How can I help you?" she asked Menma . Menma gently reached behind Shihana and pushed her in front of her for the last to see.

"Well, today is my daughters first day of school. I was told to pick up her class number here in the office." Menma replied. Shihana felt her mother squeeze her shoulder, wrinkling her new school uniform.

The women nodded in understanding." What is you daughter's name?" She asked, about to type it into the computer in front of her. Menma smiled down at her daughter.

"Her name is Kurohi, Shihana." Menma stated with pride in her voice. Her daughter was her pride and joy. The women in front of them quickly typed in the name without looking up. After a few minutes, Shihana heard the printer beside the computer start up. The woman reached over and got the paper that had been printed. She then handed it over to her mother.

Menma took the paper." Thank you" she said before looking down and Shihana. "What do we say, Shihana?" Shihana stared at her mother for a moment before sighing and faced the woman behind the counter.

" Arigatou, miss" she said with a small bow. The women just nodded in response before going back to her work. Shihana stared. 'Really?' Just then the bell rang, signaling the students to go to class. Shihana felt her stomach tumble a bit. First days of schools were always so nerve wrecking! 

With the paper in hand,they left the office. It took them a few minutes to find the classroom Shihana was in. By that time, all the kids were already inside. Shihana gulped. That ment everyone would stare at her when she came in! She could hear all of the noise the kids were making.Menma knocked politly on the door. They waited.

The door opened to reveal a woman with blue hair. "Oh, are you the new student we were expecting?" She asked with a warm smile as she stared down at Shihana. Shihana could see that behind her back, the kids were staring with curious eyes. Dang it! Shihana nodded, looking her in the eyes of the woman in order to avoid having to look at the other children in the background.

Menma spoke up. "I'm here to drop her off. I hope she will have a good first day of school. Also, could I have a world with you, in private?" She asked the reached. The teacher looked surprised but nodded. She looked back at her class.

"Class, I'm going to step out for a few minutes. I am going to leave the door open so I expect you to be on your best behavor" she warned them. She then turned to Shihana. "You can stay with you mother or go inside. Whatever you like." She smiled.

Shihana thought about it." I'll stay with kaa-chan" she finally spoke. The teacher nodded before gesturing to her mother to walked further down the hall with her. Shihana decided to stay by the door, but out of sight of the kids. She knew they saw her, and she wanted to head what they had to say about her. Kids always talk. 

Just as she suspected, the children started to talk immediatly. "Did you see her?" "Wow, she looks weird." "Great, a girl. Yuck" , "she looks really small and weak, like a doll". All these things were typical kids stuff, nothing new. Shihana was just about to turn around and go with her mother and teacher when a different question caught her years.

" I wonder what her quirk is? Probably something useless" she heard a childish male voice comment. All around him kids laughed. Was this kid the ring leader?

" kaachan, that's mean. You don't know that" a new voice protested. It sounded nervous. Just then the laughing stopped.

" What would you know? You're just some deku! You don't even have quirk!" The first voice snarled. This guy was way to harsh for his age. Shihana was starting to get mad. That's not a fair thing to say. It does not even matter if he has a quirk Or not.

"Ya-ya… but!…" the poor boy who had objected could not even finish.

" Heh, you can't even talk, deku! What makes you think you know anything!?" By this time the whole class was laughing at the boy. She could just imagine how embarrased he was feeling right then. Shihana could not take it anymore. This boy was being bullied for defending her. Shihana gritted her teeth. She step into the room without thinking.

"He knows a lot more than you, that's for sure", she drawled. The whole class turned to stare at her. No one ever spooke back. The class had turned deadly quiet.

Shihana did not care though. She looked around the room, searching someone who looked as if they were nervous. Then she saw a boy with dark green hair and freckles. His face was bright red and he had tears in his eyes as he hunched over his desk, trying to make himself look smaller than he already was. She started to walked towards him. He was in the back of the room, the seats around him empty.

Suddenly she was pulled back as something caught her sleave. She turned to see a pair of made, crimsom eyes boring into her. " Who do you think you are, new girl!" The boy growled at her. Shihana said nothing, instead she pulled her arm away from the ash-blond boy and continued walking to green haired boy.

She stopped in front of the boy was cowering behind his desk. She smiled as she stared a him. Just then, the teacher came in again followed by her mother." Oh, Shihana-standing, you are already introduced with the class? Oh, and Bakugou-kun, why are you standing up? Sit down." The teacher was surprised. The boy named Bakugou glared at her before sitting back down between two boys, one with wings while the other had horns.

Shihana walked back to the front of the class to where her mother was standing. Her mother kneeled down to give her a right hug." Do not cause a trouble, ok, Shihana? If you have any problems, give me a called right away and I will come" she promised,"oh, and here is your bento box." She opened her purse and pulled out a small box.

Shihana was very much aware of the fact that the whole class was watching her and her mother, but she did not care. Her mother was the only person she had in this world. She was more important than what mother people thought about.

Shihana took the bento box with a small " thank you". She smiled at her mother. Her mother gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before finally turning to leave. At the last moment, when she had reached to slide-door, she looked back one last time with a worried smile before leaving out of sight.

Shihana looked back at the classromm to see that everyone was staring. She turned to the teacher for some guidence as to what to do next.

"Well, class, as you can see, we have a new student joining us. I want you to make her fell welcomed" the woman gestured to Shihana. She knew that that idea would only go straight out the window thanks to the blonde boy.

" I will introduce myself first and then you go, ok, Shihana-standing?" The woman looked at her expectantly. Shihana nodded.

"My name is Urgura, kimiki, but you may called me Urgura-sensei." The whole class turned to see what Shihana had to say.

"Hello, my name is Kurohi, Shihana. It is nice to meet you all. Please take good care of me." Shihana bowed in front of the class.

The class waited for her to say more but Shihana kept silent. It was not as if she could tell them that she had died and been reborn into this new world. Not would she say anything about the death of her father. That was private. Not many people knew about it anyways. The police had kept it on a down load due to the request of her mother. Besides that, it not like she was interesting. 

Urgura-sensei nodded. "Well, Kurohi-chan, you can sit in one of the empty seays near Izuku-kun. Izuku-kun, raise up your hand please so that she can see you"she instructed. The boy who raised his had turned out to be the green haired boy. He seemed to figet when Shihana turned her yellow eyes in his direction.

Shihana could not believe her luck! She was happy. Now that they sat next to each mother, she would be able to thank him for speaking up for her.

"Now then. Class, today we are going to…" Shihana ignored the rest of what was being said. At this stage, math was very easy. She had gotten B's and A's at school in her old life. 'Course that was because she never had any distractions.

In her old life, she had been considered 'weird' due to love of anime/manga. She would spend most of time either reading manga or drawing anime; it was her favorite pastime. But this lead to her having no friends. Of course it had not bothered her as much but in this new life, she was determined to make friends this time around.

While she already knew the material, Shihana pulled out her notebook from her bag for show. Instead of writing with the rest of the kids, she looked around the class room.

Most of the kids were listening and writing down what Urgura-Sensei was writing on the board. However, one boy was staring right back at her with angry eyes. Bakugou. Huh, seemed like that boy could not let things go.

Deciding to have a little fun, the yellow-eyed girl activated her sharingan, just for fun, the commas spinning lazyingly. The bow paled at the sight of her eyes but continued to stare, stuck in a transe.

The seven years old knew that her eyes could be considered scary, with the color a bright, blood red. And the commas just made them more intense. Not to mention they were spining slowly.

After a few minutes, Shihana turned them off, not used to using them for a long time. Or at least, to her, it was a long time. She hadn't gotten used to using her eyes yet. Every time she used them, she would feel sleepy. She was getting better though.Shihana sighed tiredly, looking down. Curse her weak body.

The blond boy snapped out of transe and looked away, but not before giving her a murderous glare. He huffed in her direction, nostrals flaring. Shihana simply blinked back with a tired sighed. She was stupid to have used her 'quirk ' so foolishly.

Looking nervous, the boy besides her poked her with his pencil. "Are-are you… okay?" He stuttered, his eyes worried. Shihana merely smiled at him before laying her head on the desk. Good thing they were in the back of the class. She could get some rest.

—————— 

Class dragged on for another 2 hours before the bell rang, signaling playtime out side. Thankfully, her partner had been kind enough to tell her about it, seeing as she was new, before running out of the classroom, his face bright red. He almost tripped on his way out.

After getting out, Shihana walked into the play ground. There were kids running around everywhere. She continued wandering around. No one bothered to talk to her. Her little stunt during class must have given her a reputation. It did not bother her though. She wouldn't want friends who only believed in gossip rather than what makes sense.

"—stop it, kaachan! " and a small voice cried out. Shihana looked around for the cry. It sounded like Izuku. She noticed that no one else seemed to listen. Where were the teachers? She then heard another cry. Shihana ran towards the sound. It was close to the back of the building, were there were less people. She ran and turned towards the corner.

She stopped when she found it. There was izuku, crying on the grass, mud all over him. Standing over him was that blond kids, Bakugou, palms spread out and tiny sparks jumping from them. He had a big grin on his face as he stood there watching Izuku cry. Behind him stood two other boys, the same ones that sat next to him in class. 

"How can you even become a Hero if you can't even do anything? You don't have a quirk, you're just a useless deku!" Bakugou laughed at him. The two behind him joined in. Small izuku just rubbed his eyes.

"Yes-yes i-i can… I just want-want to be a-a Hero too, kaachan!" The boy whimpered. This only made Bakugou even more mad. Shihana watched as Bakugou's palms blew up with sparks, and got ready to attack izuku.

Without noticing, Shihana activated her quirk. Sometimes, it was prone to activate when her emotions were running wild. In this case she was angry. Moving as fast as she could, she ran towards izuku and stood infront of him. With her eyes she was able to clearly see the attack that was ment for izuku come at her. When his hand just about to touch her, she brought her arm out, and knocked hand aside. Jerking her leg out, she swipped under the blonde it to push Bakugou away, making him tumble a few feet away.

All through this, Bakugou had not been able to react. All he felt was his body fall under him as red eyes stared at him. He had not been expecting anything his way and had landed on his right side, facing izuku and Shihan with a small thud.

Shihana was panting lightly, her body sagged a little. She really was stupid. Using her sharingan twice in one day!? What was she thinking? The thing was… she hadn't been thinking. All she knew that she could not just around and watch someone get bullied.

There was complete silence as everyone present stared at her in shock.

"How can you say things about heroism to izuku when you yourself are acting like a villian, Or to be more specific, a bully" Shihana had to asked. She hated people like that. Bakugou was quiet, before he quickly jumped to his feet and stood right up to her Face, his Face furious and red with embarrasment.

"You-you BITCH!" Bakugou growled at her. Everyone gasped around them, not ever having heard someone close to them say a curse world. "Who are to say shit! You look like you could blow away at any seconds, just a flower! Get in my way again and I'll crush you!" He had tears forming at the ends of his eyes due to frustration as he tried to intimate her with his pitifully small sparks. He was still far too young to much of a threat yet.

Shihana blushed in humiliation at the insult. It wasn't HER fault she was physically weak. But Bakugou did not know that.

"Oh ya? Well, at least I'm not some bully!" She spat right back. She felt like was going to fall over, her body felt so heavy, but she couldn't afford to look weak.

The blond boy scoffed. "Tch, I'm only sayin' the truth! And who asked you anyways!? Butt out!" Bakugou raised his palms which were shooting sparks, to back up his threat. Shihana shook her head feircly, her short white hair flying in the air.

" No! I won't! I'll keep on fighting you until you leave izuku alone! Even if this means that you beat me, I just keep on coming back. I want to be a Hero, too" she declared, her yellow eyes blazing," so that means that I will protect those who need it!" Shihana squeezed her eyes tightly, ready to take any hits. She was too tired to fight back any longer. She swayed lightly on her feet.

"Leave-ve her alone kaachan!" Shihana looked up, shocked. Standing in front of her was izuku. He had his back to her, his arms spread out. He was trying to be strong, but she could see that his arms were trembling with fear. She hadn't even heard him move! She really was tired.

Bakugou scowled at the scene in front him. Deku was getting on his nerves. Bakugou looked at Shihana. She looked looked like she was going to fall.

"Tch! Its not even worth it, your both of you are so weak, its pathetic!" Bakugou scoffed at them. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked away. "Don't think this is over!"he called over his shoulder before disappering around the corner. His two friends looked at each other before looking at izuku and Shihana. Running, they followed after Bakugou in a hurry.

Shihana fell to her knees and sighed deeply. Her body felt really tired. She looked up at izuku in front of her. Izuku turned around and kneeled in front of her. 

" ohh-oh! Um-mm are you okay?!" He panicked, waving his arms, distressed. He looked like he was about to cry again.

Shihana nodded, too tired to speak.

" How ca-an i-i help you?" Izuku cried out. He was so scared. For the first time someone had stood up for him but at a cost. He couldn't just sit there.

"Hey…could you help me up. My body feels like mush" izuku snapped out of it when he heard Shihana finally say something. She raised her arm to him. Izuku took her arm and put it over his shoulder while putting his arm around her waist. Izuku blushed fiercly.

Shihana was so small, even smaller than izuku, it took them no problem to walked over to a bench nearby. The teachers were all somewhere else and the children were too busy with themselves that no one noticed their state. They sagged onto the bench.

"umm… thank you very much! For helping me, no one has ever done that!" Izuku stood up and quickly bowed slowly in front of her. Shihana was surprised at his politeness.

"Ahh…it was nothing. I just couldn't standing there and watch." Shihana leaned back and closed her eyes. "Your welcome, though. I had heard you defend me during class you know," izuku blushed," and I thought you were cool". Shihana explained. 

" Umm… can I ask you something?" Izuku asked hesitantly. Shihana nodded, her eyes still closed. "Why…are… are you tired?" 

" Oh, that. I have a really weak consitution. If I use my quirk, I get tired" Shihana explained. Izuku started to jump around. Panicking yet again./p>

"Does that mean that your going to die because of me!? Oh, on! We need to get you to the hospital! Do we called your mom? Do you have medicine? I'm so so—" izuku was cut off when Shihana put her hand over his mouth.

"Hey! Its cool,ok? I'm fine. And no, I don't need to go to the hospital. I just need rest. But I can't go home" izuku looked like he was about to protest but she cute him off again. " If I go, my mom will worry. Hey, do you think I could go to your house? I know we just met…" Shihana trailed off, embarrased. She looked down.

At the question, izuku jumped back away from her hand." Really!? You want to come over to my house!? Umm… the only person who has been at my house has been kacchan! But… he doesn't go anymore" izuku stopped softly. Shihana stared at him in shock. They were friends? Then why the hell does Bakugou treat him like that?!

"Bakugou was your friend!?" Shihana asked increadiously. Izuku figited under her intense stare. He nodded slowly, looking away.

"Then why does he act like that?" 

" When kacchan got his quirk last years it was super cool. Everyone said so! It was flashy and strong, awesome for a Hero! But when I found out that I don't have a quirk, kacchan turned really mean" by the end, izuku looked really depressed. Shihana looked at him with empathy.

Shihana had discovered at a very young age that to have a strong quirk is everything, especially if one wanted to be a Pro-Hero. Everywhere you looked, there were posters of heroism. Toys, t-shirts and more was made to advertise just how great the heros of the world were. In this world, heroism was everything.

Looking at izuku, Shihana realizes just how much having a quirk means to people. She looked at her hands. In her world, people with who were different Or stood out were considered dangerous. Here though, you would due to get attention. 

" What's Bakugou's quirk anyways? Is it fire Or something?" Shihana decided to change the subject, for now. Izuku looked back up at her, his eyes shinning.

"He has explosions! On his hands! It comes from the sweats on his hands. Isn't that cool!?" Izuku squealed. Shihana noted that izuku seemed to really admire Bakugou, even after everything. He really is a good friend. Reminds her Naruto. " Hey, can I ask about your quirk? It seemed really cool! You were able to dodge all of Bakugou attacks. And he couldn't even keep up, you were so fast!" Izuku rambled, stopping to breath.

Shihana thought about it too. If she had the sharingan, that ment she had chakra. The sharingan did not work unless you poured chakra into them. But did that mean she could do jutus? Or walked on water? Shihana shook her head. It was too early to find out. She would have to experiment some mother time.

"Umm, to be honest, I'm not really sure yet. All I know is that it let's me see actions before they are going to happened, and I go really fast when I use it." She explained.

"You can see the future!?" Izuku shouted. Shihana's widened. She shook her head quickly while waving her hands to the side.

"What!? No! No! That's not it. I can only see what's someones is going to do by a few seconds. And anyways, its kind of useless if you can't react in time. I was only able to move because of my quirk. But just barely." She quickly explained. Izuku calmed down, nodding in understanding. 

" I guess that's true. But still" he smiled brightly at her," that's a great quirk. You could really become a great Hero!" He finished. Just then, the bell rang.

The two children jumped at the noise before looking at each other. Izuku was looking at Shihana with worry." Are you going to be okay? Should we go to the nurse? You could rest there."

If she went to the nurse, it would look bad. Going to the nurse on the first day? Her mother would worry for sure! Then she would pull her out of school in a seconds! She couldn't let that happen. She looked at izuku with a determined but tired grin. No, she wouldn't let that happen, not when she finally had a really friend.

"Nah, don't worry. I will sleep in class. We sure in the very back, so teacher won't notice. Would you mind lending me your notes, though? I don't want to fall behind." Shihana asured him. Izuku nodded, still a little worried but nodding anyways.

"C'mon, we don't want to be Late!" With the help of izuku, they made it to class on time. Urgura-sensei did not think much about her state, probably thinking that it was the cause of a little rough housing from the play ground. This made Shihana question the mentality of the teachers in the school.

While passing Bakugou, Shihana and him locked eyes for a few mere seconds. He had a smirk on his Face and his arms were crossed as he worry a smug look on his Face when he saw how they looked.

After what seemed like hours of staring was broken by izuku who tugged on her arm to get her attention.

When they reached their seats, Shihana immediatly put her head down. She had a headach.

"Hey izuku-kun, Wake me up five minutes before the bell rings, ya? Do you think… I could go to your house? Its okay if you don't want to, though" she picked up her head and looked at izuku with hopeful, yellow eyes. Izuku brightend at the idea.

He didn't have any friends because he was quirkless. But still, Shihana had defended him and still wanted to hang out with him even after all the problems he had caused her. He teared up and nodded.

"Ya-a, yo-u can c-come" he said in a shaky voice. Shihana nodded in graditude before putting her head down.

" Thank you izuku. You're a great friend. Heh, you are like my Hero" she mumbled before falling to sleep. Izuku beamed. They were friends.

——————— 

"…ak up. Psst… Shihana-chan we have five minutes left"

Shihana cracked her eyes open slowly. She had women to the feeling that some had been shaking her shoulders.she looked up at the clock in the front of the room with sleepy eyes. It was 12: 54. Perfect. She glanced at izuku as she streached. "Thanks izuku. I really apreciate it." She smiled at izuku.

Izuku nodded." Ahh… it was the least I could do for defending me". He scratched the back of his head in response, embarresed. 

" No sweat, that's what friends are for, you know?" She yawned. She looked around the room to see that the rest of the kids were already packing there stuff." By the way, I'm going to have to called my mom not to pick me up right now. You should called your's too. I don't want to come unannounced". She pulled out her phone to put it into her pocket. As soon as the bell rang, she would be ready.

"Ano…i don't have a phone" izuku pulled her out of her thoughts.

"That's okay, you can use mine. I only hive mine for emergancies. Do you know your house number?"

Izuku nodded. "Ya, I do."

"Great then. Now, all we have to do is wait."

" A few seconds later, the bell rang. Kids started to pour out the room in a hurry. Shihana and izuku stood up to leave, too. Just as they were out the door, Shihana remembered something. " I forgot my notebook! Here, you called your mom first while I go get it." Shihana took out her phone and shoved it into izukus hand. Then she ran back. "Wait for me by the water fountain" she shouted over her shoulder.

Shihana ran into the classroom. It was completly empty. She looked over to her desk to see that it was still there. That notebook was the one that everything about naruto. The same reason why she desided to use it as a show, since it already had words. It the teacher had ever looked over it would have looked like notes from scared.

She quickly went over to grab it before placing it in her backpack. She heard footsteps behind her and so she turned around.

It was Bakugou. He was slouched over, standing there with his hands in his pockets, staring at her. "Why are you with deku?"

Shihana was confused. Who's deku? " I don't know any deku" she replied before walking towards the door. A hand flew out in front her.

"I meant Izuku", he stared impatiently, his eyes boring into hers. Oh. She shrugged.

"Because he is my friend" she replied easily. Bakugou looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I could be your friend,too" he whispered so quietly, Shihana was not sure she heard him clearly. She stood there shocked.

Bakugou suddenly turned on his heal and headed towards the door. " You have a strong quirk" was all he said before he disappeared.

Shihana was frozen. Did she heard correctly? Nah, she shoke her head, she probably heard wrong. She shrugged and walked out the door too.

^×^×^×^× 

Izuku was waiting by the water fountain, just like she told him to. He looked up when her saw. He ran towards her. "My mom said yes!" He squealed. He handed her the cell-phone.

Shihana didn't know whether Or not to tell izuku of her encounter with Bakugou. She had left the room, he had been nowhere to be seen. She decided not to. It was probably nothing to worry about.

"Okay, let me called my mom" she dialed her house number. Today, her mother had been let the day off, since it was her first day of school. For the rest of the year, though, she might have to stay at school with the rest of the kids whose parents were still working.

The phone rang a few seconds before Menma picked up." Yellow? Shihana, is everything okay? Are you hurt? Is something wrong? I'm going to get you right now, don't worry!" Her mother rushed out. Shihana shook her head even though her mother couldn't see her.

"No, kaa-chan! Everything is okay! I promise. I just wanted to asked if I could go to a friend house today?" She asked, nervouse. The line was silent for a minute.

"What is the name of your friend?" Her mother finally asked. Shihana sighed in relife. Her mother was most likely going to say yes.

"His name is Izuku" she chirped. Her mother sighed over the phone.

"And he seems trust worthy?" She asked.

"He is super cool and great and nice" she asured her mother.

Her mother sighed once more. "As long as izuku-san's mother agrees." Shihana squealed and showed a thumbs up to izuku. He squealed back. 

" Okay, ya, she already said yes. We called her before. So I can go?" She asked, breathless. Her first time at someone elses house. It was going to be great.

"yes, you can go. But called me when you want me to get you. No later than 6:00 p.m., okay? I'm trusting on this Shihana. Be carefull." Menma stressed, clearly worried. Shihana smiled warmly. She loved having a mom that scared about her soon much. She would never give her up for the world.

" Okay, mom. Don't worry, I'm going to to be fine. I will called you, okay? Bye, I love you." Shihana said farewell. She nodded again at izuku, who gave her a big grin.

"Okay dear, have fun. I love you so much as well." Menma said goodbye before hanging up. Shihana pocketed her cell-phone phone and looked at izuku.

"Well, just lead the way!" She chirped happily. Izuku nodded. He started walking, chatting with her as they went.

*+*+*+*+ 

Izuku's house actually wasn't that far away from Shihana's own house. Shihana here even more happy when she discovered this. They could easily hang out even more!

Two blocks later, they were at izuku's house. It was on a nice, clean block.

" Hey, Shihana-chan, two blocks away is where kaachan lives" izuku broken the silence. Shihana whipped her head around to look at izuku.

" He lives that close!?" Shihana cried out. Izuku laughed nervously as he nodded. He looked up suddenly.

" Oh, there's my house!" Izuku pointed to a green house. Standing outside of it was a chibby woman with green hair and rosy cheaks with a smile on her Face. She waved at them.

" Izuku, your home! Is this your friend?" She asked once they were a few feet away. She hugged izuku and took his bag. Then grabbed Shihana into a big high.

" Oh, you are just the sweetest looking girl! So cute!" She squealed before pulling away. Shihana was a little dizzy at the suddenly hug. That had been unexpected.

Izuku's eyes were wide and he was stamering. Shihana stepped back held out her hand. "Hello, medoriya-san! Its great to meet you." Shihana shook hands with izuku's mother. 

" Oh, that's not nessassary! Called me aunty-Inko, dear. Oh, you are polite!" Inko pressed a hand to her blushing cheeks while the other went over her heart.

"Ok… aunty-Inko.

Introductions done, they went inside.


	4. first friend…like ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it like to have an actuall friend? Shihana is going to find out the strange way. And someone is visting izuku? Who?!

SLAM

"Katsuki, is that you!? Get in here brat!"

Katsuki slipped off his shoes before dropping his backpack by the door. It fell with a thump as he threw it carelessly. The seven years old padded down the hall towards the living room.

Sitting on the couch was his mother. Bakugou was almost an exact replica of his mother. They both shared the spiky ash-blond hair and skin tone. Not to mention the same aditude.She looked up when she saw katsuki walked in.

"Katsuki, go change into some better clothes. You're coming with me to visit a friend."she said casually as katsuki glowered in anger.

"What! Why do I have to go!?" He spat out with his eyes narrowed. He had his feet planted firmly apart and he was waving his fists in the air, smoke seeping from his plams. His mother stood up from the couch before turning off the TV.

"Watch it brat, or you will be grounded for a week! Besides, we are visiting your Aunty-Inko, Izuku-kun's mother, so you better behave!" She warned, a finger pointed in his direction, a friend on her face. Bakugou's red eyes grew wide in surprise. They were going to Deku's house.

Without saying anymore, his mother left the room to go to her room."You better change!" She called back. Katsuki clenched his tiny fists in anger. With a low growl, he ran to his room.

Katsuki slammed his door shut, a thing he liked to do when he was made, before leaning on it. Why the heck did he have to go to deku's house? It was not like they're friends or anything. He pushed out the tiny little voice that told him otherwise.

He walked over to his closet. His room consisted of posters and bed sheets of Hero from all around. Like any kids his age, he was dying to one day be a Hero. And not just any Hero, but the number one Hero! Even better than All Might!.

Katsuki grabbed a black t-shirt, a red hoddie and a pair of blue jeans.

Katsuki looked down at his dirty clothes. Good thing his mom had been too angry to really take a look at him. She would be pissed when she saw the grass stains. Wiggling out of his dirty clothes, he put on the ones he picked out. 

Once done, he grabbed his dirty clothes and was about to throw them in his dirty laundry basket in his room when he remembered the reason behind the grass stains.

That girl. Shihana Kurohi. He blushed when he thought about how she had best him so easily!

When Bakugou had first gotten a glimps of her, he had instantly thought of a flower, because she looked as delicate as one. With her flowy white, large yellow eyes and tiny figure, she looked as though she could have been blown away by a strong wind. She had looked so small and thin. And yet, her eyes… they had been weird.

Katsuki had thought that she would be weak, and had had no problem in voiceing his opinion on the matter. It had made katsuki puff up with pride when everyone had agreed with him, as they should have. But then that little deku had to ruin everything! 

Gritting his teeth, katsuki tightend his grip on his clothes before letting them fall into the basket. He could feel that his palms had started to smoke up. It was a good thing he had let go when he had. His mother hated when his clothes had burn marks on them.

"katsuki! Get over here already! We Have to go!"

Katsuki jumped at the sound of his mother's loud voice. Grabbing his hoddie, he ran out of his room, taking big steps.

He skid across the floor just in front of the door, barely stopping himself from bearling into his mom. He let out a sighed of relife before straiting himself. He guppled in fear when he saw the dark look on his mom's face. "Where are your shoes?" She asked with a deadly smile. Katsuki raised up a hand to point to the shoes by the door. Katsuki's mother pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a loud sigh. "Put them on and let's go"

His mother stood there standing while hurried to put on his shoes. Once on, he ran out the door, his mother behind him, locking the door. No one was in the house but them since his dad was still working and would not come until.

"Katsuki! Slowly down and wait!" His mother shouted, waving for him to hold on. Katsuki stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets while waiting for his mother to catch up.

He growled as the since burnts his eyes. It was way to sunny. Raising a hand over hies eyes, he squinted as he looked up at the sky. It was clearly blue. He looked up at the since for two seconds before blinking away. It was so bright.

The new girl had bright eyes, they almost seemed to glow. He felt someone last a hand on his shoulder. He looked who it was.

His mother was grinning at him.

" While its good to see that you want to play with little izuku, don't run off like that! Something could happen" Katsuki snorted at the part about wanting to see izuku. They continued walking.

katsuki ignored his mother as she talked about meaningless thing. His mind was occupied with the white haired girl.

When She had walked into the room for the seconds time, she had seemed different. Which was weird because no one can just change,right? Her eyes had been burning brightly as she had contritected him.

This had made katsuki so angry. Who was she? Then she had ignored him for deku. For deku! No one had ever ignored him. His quirk was too great to be ignored. And yet she had.

When he had grabbed her, she seemed so small compared to him. And yet she decided to ignore. It made his blood book at the memory.

After she had taken a seat next to deku, he had glared at her, expecting her to back down, as she should have done. Instead, to his surprise and shock, she had activated a quirk.

Her eyes had turn bright red with threw commas spinning in a circle around her pupile. The commas had been black and had stood out against the red back round, giving her an intense look. She had just looked back at her with no expresion. Her stare had been so nerve recking that he had had to look away.

As soon as he had done that, he had scolded himself for being weak. Although her eyes nerved him out, he couldnt help but wonder what her quirk was. Throughout class, he had broken his pencil 8 times, his grip on his pencil responsible. He would have to go but some new pencils.

When the bell had rang, he had seen izuku run out the room. Seeing izuku rekindeled his anger. He and his followeres had went after him.

It made katsuki so angry that izuku actually wanted to become a Hero even though he had no quirk. It was impossible to become a Hero with no quirk. Only the ones with the best types of quirks can become heroism. And Bakugou had basically told deku just that.

Izuku had then started to blabb about wanting to be a Hero and that had just made him more mad. Just as he had been about to attack him again, something had gotten in his way. It had been a blurr of white that had blocked his attack and pushed him away.

He had not been able to react, there was not enough time for it. The next thing he knew, he had been lying on his side, staring up at a small white-haired girl with feirce eyes. It had been the new girl who had stopped him. He had been shocked to silence, he couldn't find anything to say.

When he had finally gotten his bariings in place, he had exploded in anger. How could this weak girl before him be stronger and faster than him!? He was the best in the class! The number one student.

When she had fallen, he had been stumped. This girl, even when she didn't have the strength to fight, was still willing to protect deku!

Bakugou had unwillingly felt awe at the girl infront of him. She had looked very worn out and pale. Looking at her like that had given him a weird feeling in his chest. That, however, had been replaced when deku had decided to protect.

For some reason, that had made him so mad! That quirkless cool couldn't even protect himself, much less someone else!

Just when he had been about to go off again, he had accidently looked at Shihana again. A look on her face had made him stopped. He had not known why, but had had to stopped at that moment. With a last threat, he had left quickly. His face had been red, for reasons he had not known. Not minutes later his two followers had come, too.

They weren't really his friends, but he needed followers to look up to him. They did just that. They had walked over to the swings. There had been kids playing there but as soon as they saw Bakugou's angry face, they ran off.

They had stayed there. Bakugou had been brooding while his two followers had given him compliments. Usually he would have agreed, would have felt happy about putting deku in his place, but at that time he had not been able to. He had not been able to get the picture of an injured Shihana from his mind.

Soon after the bell had rang and they had walked back to class. Bakugou had been sitting impatiently. For what he had not know.

Finally, izuku had walked in, Shihana behind him slowly walking. As soon as Bakugou had seen what a mess deku looked at, he had smirked at his work on him. However, as he had scanned him over, his eyes had locked Shihana's eye. His smirk had stayed frozen on his face as they had stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

When she had walked past him, his smirk had left his face instantly. He had paled when he realized how bad Shihana had looked. Bakugou had not been able to stopped the regret from seeping into his heart.

For the rest of class, he had not been able to consintrate. When the bell had rung, dismissing the students, he had stayed in his seat. He had only watched as Shihana and deku walked out together, talking like old friends. He had felt a strange bitterness from watching the two. He had looked back to where the two sat and had been surprised to see a notebook on Shihana's desk.

Even when the teacher had left, he had not known what had compled him to stay. Just when he had been about to leave, Shihana had walked in. She had seemed surprised to see him. He saw her walked towards the notebook.

Then, without thinking, he had asked about her being friends with deku. Her answer had made him bitter. Then, she had been passing him again, he had blurted out that he could be her friend,too. It had been only a whisper. As soon as he had said it, he had prayed that she had not heard him.

Of course that had not been the case for the strange look she had given him said it all.

Embarrased, he had quickly left the room, but not before complementing her quirk. As soon as he was out the door, he made a break for it and run out of sight, his face burning. He stopped at the first corner and had his, peaking to see that Shihana had walked out the room and had seemed to look for him before walking off.

When Bakugou had seen this, he had ran all the away home. His house was not that far away so it had not taken him long to get home.

"Whoa, katsuki, where are you going? We are already here and you are going to pass the house".

Bakugou stopped suddey when he felt his mother grabbed his shirt collar. He looked up to see that yes, they were at deku's house. The knocked and waited.

*—*—*—*

Shihana had never been over to anyone else's house before, in her old and new life. She looked around as izuku showed her around.

The house was medium size with threw bedrooms and two bathrooms. Most of the rooms had a creame or green color to it. In all it was very nice and homey. A lovable house.

"Shihana-chan, Izuku! Come, the sandwiches and teacher are ready!" Inko called out to both of them.

When Shihana had entered the household, Inko had immidiately started going on about making lunch with tea. Then she had let izuku show her around.

When izuku had showed her his room, she had been shocked, not able to make out any words.

His entire room was filled with pictures of All Might! Every walked was covered in posters of him and his bed sheets had a picture of all might grinning and saying "I am here!". Even his carpet had a picture of all might. On top of his table beside his bed, were a bunch of All Might figurins.

When she had finally gotten over her surprise, she had turned to look at izuku. He had been a blushing mess, confident that she would say something funny about his room.

"You have a great room. I like it. Its cool that you look up to All might so much".

At her sentence, izuku had teared up and burst into tears. Shihana had taken a step back at his 180-degree aditude. He had been shy but happy one minute and suddenly he was crying the next. "Hey! Is something wrong!? Did I say something wrong? Should I called your mom over!? Hey, its okay."

Her hands had hovered over his crying form, not sure what to do. She had never really comforted anyone other than her mother.

Having gotten over her fear, she had drew izuku into a hug, petting his head until he'd stopped crying. It had been heard due to him being taller and all. Finally he had stopped crying." Are you okay?" Shihana had asked, worried. Izuku had nodded, rubbing the sleave of his shirt over his eyes.

"It-ts o-okay, its j-just no o-one has ever been this n-nice about my room. Kacchan had l-laughed when h-he had seen it. Thank you" he had stuttered. He'd looked at her with a timid smile and she grinned back.

"Well, I think my friends room is great! It really is! And forget about whatever Bakugou said, ok?" She had declared with a grin. Izuku had nodded. Just then, izukus mother had called them for lunch.

They ran out the room and headed to the kitchen, laughing and whooping. When they entered, Inko had a big smile on het face.

It made her so happy that her precious izuku had a new friend. Maybe, Shihana-chan could also be friends with katsuki-kun! Then they would all be friends. Just then she looked at the clock. "Oh!"

Izuku and Shihana looked up from their lunch at inko's gasp. They then looked at each other, confused.

RING, RING

They all jumped when the door bell rang. The two seven years olds watched as Inko ran to the door and out of sight

As soon as they both heard the front door open, they stilled to hear who it was.

"Mitsuki! And little Katsuki! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Please come in."

Both Shihana and and izuku froze as soon as they heard who it was.

Bakugou

Katsuki

Shihana sat still in her chair. This might get akward. There was nothing she could do about it. Maybe he wouldn't even notice her. She was pretty small.

"YOU!?

katsuki and his mother had just entered the kitchen when katsuki caught a sight of white hair. Wait, didn't…

Shihana wipped her head around, eyes wide at the accusation. In front of her was a pretty young woman with short, spiky ash-blond hair. Besides her was katsuki who was pointing a finger right at her. What did she do? Why was he pointing at her?

Everyone was still at katsuki's loud outburst. 

"You brat! What have I told you about screaming? And don't point at people, its rude! I did not raise you like that!" Mitsuki wacked katsuki over the head, causing him to yelp. The silence was broken.

Mitsuki turned away from her soon to look at the girl he had been pointing at. Her eyes widened when she saw her

Unable to help herself, Mitsuki grabbed Shihana and squeased her tightly to her chest. "Oh, you are so adorable!"

Inko saw this and decided to add in her own two cents." Oh, isn't she just the cutest!". Inko then walked over to them and both women started to pet Shihana and pinch her checks, cooing and smiling.

Katsuki and izuku were dumbfolded. One minute katsuki had yelled and the next minute both of their mothers were kuddling Shihana. They just stared, not sure what to make of it.

Shihana was embarrased. She didn't know how to handle it. The last time she had felt with this kind of intense treatment had been when she was one. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

She decided to just roll with it.

Finally, after 25 minutes, they finally stopped.

Mitsuki sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head as she stepped back. She hadn't acted like that since katsuki was 3. Inko blushed as well. She did not know what came over her. She coughed into her palm and looked away.

Shihana sagged with relife. Man, mothers can sure be crazy sometimes.

"Oh, Shihana-chan, we are so sorry! That was impolite of us. You must be so weirded out! "Inko apologised, bowing. Mitsuki did the same.

"Ya, same here squirt! Sorry about that." Mitsuki apologised, blushing.

Katsuki decided to speak up. "Heh, mom you acted like a complete weirdo. Lame." Katsuki smirked at his mother. Mitsuki gave him a stare and he stopped.

"So, can I asked what's your name? Or are you Inko's daughter or something? And how do you know this brat of mine? Because it looks a lot like he knows you." Mitsuki pointed her thumb back at katsuki. Shihana saw that katsuki froze at the question.

"Oh, my name is Kurohi Shihana. Its very nice to meet you! I'm actually a friend of izuku-kun. And I know katsuki-same because we go to the same class. I'm new, and today was my first day of school. My mom let me come over here." Shihana explained. Mitsuki nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm this brats mother. You can just called me Mitsuki-standing, alright?" She pointed to herself as she smiled down at Shihana. Shihana nodded shyly.

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes as she looked at Shihana's dirty state of dress. "Shihana-chan, why are you so dirty? Wait, were you playing with katsuki?" She asked suspiciously, turning to look at katsuki with her hands on her hips. Katsuki looked at his mother with wide eyes before looking at Shihana, his eyes pleading.

Shihana bite her lip. Should she tell the truth. She turned to izuku, asking what to do with her eyes. Izuku shook his head. No. Shihana sighed and looked at both Mitsuki and Inko. "Oh, we were just playing tag and there was must because of the spinklers. We kind of slipped." Shihana felt sweat run down the side of her head as she was stared at by both mothers. If they knew, she would also be in trouble for lying.

"Alright, let's get you out of those clothes then, yes. You can have some of Izuku's pair. Inko spoke at last. Shihana let out a breath of relife and nodded quickly, anything to get away from the topic. She scanned to clock and remembered something.

"Oh! Umm, aunty-Inko, may I please have some water? I have some medication I have to take." She looked up at Inko. Inko stared at her in surprise before nodding. Inko went to the kitchen sink and poured some water in a cup and came back to hand it to Shihana. Shihana nodded in thanks and walked over to her back pack. She opened it and saw a blue bag inside. Shihana grabbed it and opened it as well. Inside were a couple of blue pills. She grabbed one and drank it down with a cup of water. All the while, the others stared at her as she did this. When she was done, she zipped everything up and walked back to Inko, handing her the cup.

"Well, now let's go get you out of those clothes" Inko guided her to izuku's room. Mitsuki, katsuki, why don't you sit in the living room with izuku? We will be right back in a few."

Mitsuki nodded and went towards the living room, katsuki and izuku following.

Inko picked out a pair of soft blue shorts and a shirt that read" I put the the All Might in all mighty Hero". Inko gazed at them fondly before handing them to Shihana." They use to be izuku's when he was 5. Here, I will leave you to change" Inko nodded and left the room, closing the softly behind her. Shihana was left in the room alone. She stared at the clothes in her hands.

The young girl had never mention people so nice before, besides her mother. Here, most people she had just mention were awesome! Izuku was her first friend ever and already his mother acted like they had known each other since birth. Shihana felt herself start to tears up. She felt so happy to have people who scared about her.

Shihana wiped her eyes and put on the clean clothes. She gathered her dirty clothes and left the room.

When she reached the living room, she saw that everyone was sitting still in an akward silence. Izuku was sitting besides his mother on one of the couches while Bakugou and his mother sat on the other couch across from them. They were just sitting there. Shihana sweatdropped and shook her head before showing herself and purposely making loud footsteps with her feet to show she was coming.

At the sound of her footsteps, everyone turned to look at her. Shihana smiled akwardly at the attention. "Ahh, Thank-you very much for the clothes aunty-Inko! And you too izuku!" She mumbled to Inko,stepping in front of them to bow to each of them in graditude. Izuku looked confused while Inko blushed.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" Izuku asked, pointing to himself. Shihana gestured to the clothes she was wareing.

"Well, these are your clothes. I hope that's okay!" She explained and looked at him in question. Izuku turned best red and nodded feircly, before looking down at his hands. Inko waved her hands at Shihana.

"Awww, sweety, its no problem at all! I'm happy to help. If you need anything, just ask." Inko spoke cheerfuly, her cheeks flushed. Shihana nodded in return.

"Hey, Izuku-kind, would you mind taking katsuki with you to your room to play? I want to comb Shihana's hair and that will probably bore you." Mitsuki looked at izuku. Izuku's head shot up in question but he nodded before looking at his mother for permission. Inko nodded softly.

Bakugou shot his mother a look but she just ignored him and pushed him off the couch. Katsuki tripped and fell with a low groan, hitting his face. He got up on all fours before getting up again with a growl. He looked like he was about to tell at Mitsuki when he saw her expression.

Mitsuki was wearing a dark smile over her face, a tick mark on her head. She then smiled and said in a sickly sweet voice," Katsuki, why don't you be a dear and go with Izuku,hmmm?" Katsuki froze in fear at the sound of her voice before jumping anger grabbing izuku by the arm and running into the hall in less than a seconds. Izuku had let out a yelp before getting dragged off. A few seconds later, a door slammed, indicating that they were in Izuku's room.

Shihana was confused as she stood there watching both mothers leave the living room. Why would they tell the boys to go without me? Is my hair really that bad? Looking around, Shihana spotted a round mirror that was just above the couch. Climbing into the couch, she peered into the mirror, curious.

Her hair was a mess! Her usually tame white hair was all over the place. It was just then that she noticed just pale she was. She rubbed the dark bags under her eyes, cringing. Her mom would freak if she saw how she was.

"Ahh, so you just noticed your hair?" A voice spoke out in humor. Shihana wirled around in surprise, causing her tolose her balance and fall off the couch. With a dizzy head, she looked up at the upside down head looking down at her in worry, her blond eyebrows scrunched up.

"Oh, Shihana-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scared you! Let me help you up". Mitsuki gently put her hands under Shihana's under arms and slowly picked her up, before setting her right back on her feet. Shihana swayed for a few moments before looking back up at Mitsuki, blushing at the idiotic stunt she just pulled.

"You okay?" Mitsuki placed a hand on her shoulder. It was warmly and comforting. Shihana smiled and nodded. Mitsuki let go before smiling."Okay, then just come and follow me. Me and your aunty-Inko have a few things we would like to talk about" Mitsuki said softly as she grasped Shihana's small hand and pulled her out of the living room into the kitchen. 

The 7-year-old paled. What did they want to talk about? Is that why they sent izuku and katsuki away? Shihana nervously bit the bottom of her lip.

Mitsuki, who had just looked back to check on her, must have seen her expression." Hey, kids, its alright. Its nothing bad, trust me" Mitsuki assured her. Her eyes then looked at the too of her head. She grinned and barked out a laugh. "Not to mention we have to do something about that hair."

Shihana blushed and reached to touch her hair. It wasn't really her fault. She could head loud laughing in the backround.

—————— 

"Shihana-chan, may I ask why you take medicine, espeacially at such a young age? Have you always taken the medicine?"

Shihana stayed sillent as she felt Inko comb her hair. Currently, they were all seated in the kitchen. Inko was sitting on a small bench chair while Shihana sat on a blanket on the floor. Across from them sat Mitsuki, her legs crossed and drinking tea.

Inko took her silence as a no. " Oh, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to! I'm sorry for intruding!" Inko said franticly, not combing her hair anymore. Shihana, however, was not bothered. It was only natural for a mother to want to know everything about a new friend of their child. Shihana shifted and turned to stare directly at Inko. Inko gulped at the serious yellow eyes staring strait at her.

"No, its okay, aunty-Inko. I don't mind. Just…" she trailed off, looking comflicted. Should she tell them? Sure they were great, but she had just mention them. She stared at Mitsuki in front of her. Mitsuki instantly knew what her expression ment.

"Hey, kids, just say whatever you need and we will do it. We don't want you to be uncomfortable. "Mitsuki waved her tea around with a calm expression as she looked at the 7-year-old girl. Shihana gave a tentive smile in return. I think they can be trusted.

"Okay, just don't great me differently and… don't tell izuku or katsuki." Both adults looked surprised but nodded anyway. They had given their world and they would follow through with it.

Shihana clenched her shorts, not sure where to start. She wouldn't tell them the whole shebang, only the mere basics. She took a slow breath." Well, ever since I was a few weeks old, my body has always been weak. My own heart is even a centimeter small than the other hearts of normal kids" Inko covered her mouth in shock while Mitsuki frowned," and because of this, my mom never wanted me to leave my house. Even though I have always been taking medicine, I'm still like every other kid!" She exclaimed the last sentence. She leaned down, her bangs covering her eyes behind a shadow.

Inko and Mitsuki weren't bothered by her out burst. Instead they smiled sadly at the girl in front of them. Here was a child who carried a heavy burden and might never have a normal life like the rest of the children. Although, even with her head bowed down, they could tell that she was strong and would take the world by a storm. There was no doubt about it.

Shihana was shocked at her own outburst. Her eyes, which were covered, were wide. She had never acted like that! What was going on with me? I'm usually calm and collected! Shihana jumped when she felt someone person her hair. She slowly looked up to see, to her her surprise, that it was Mitsuki, not Inko, who was petting her head.

'I didn't even head her', Shihana thought,' she must have come while I was distracted'. Mitsuki was crouched in front of her, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, its okay, we understand. Why don't you go and play with katsuki and Bakugou. And don't worry we won't say anything. Pinky-promise". Mitsuki held her pinky out to her. Shihana couldn't help but feel greatful. She wrapped her pinky around the the other women's pinky. The pact was made.

Shihana stood up and was about to say thank you to both of them when she adruptly twirled around and pulled into someone's arms. She felt the arms tighten for a bit before the person let go to hold her at arms length.

Had tears on her eyes as she smiled down at the white haired girl in front of her."Make sure the boys play nice alright? Off you go now". Inko a sho-sho with her hands before wiping her tears away with hith a tissue. Shihana looked at her strangly before bowing to both woman before leaving the kitchen.

As she left, she did not see the sad expressions on their faces.

—————— 

Playing with izuku and katsuki was certainly a…different experiance than what she was use to. Katsuki would get mad over everything izuku did and would always called her delicate for the things she refusef to do. I mean who wants to pulled someone's pants down in the middle of the street? That's just wrong.

Katsuki would bark out orders and mostly threaten izuku with his quirk. This went on for hours.

Shihana sighed as she watched izuku and katsuki argue about the Hero courses. Even though this was her new life, she just wasn't as excited about heroism as everyone else. She put her chin in her palms and leaned on her elbows as katsuki started hitting izuku with a pillow. This caused Shihana to get mad.

"Oi! Bakugou! Stopped that, you bully! Man, you really are a baby!" Shihana growled at the blond boy. At hearing this, katsuki stopped the pillow and slowly turned to face her. He had a tick mark and strood towards her.

In a matter of seconds, both children had grabbed each other by the front of their shirts, staring each other down. Katsuki let out a dangerous grin. "What did you just called me, fragling?" He growled slowly. Shihana's eye twiched at the nickname. She grinned in return.

"I said—" Shihana cut off when she heard the door bell ring. She let katsuki go and ran out the room in a flash. That must be my mother!" Izuku, come on! Let's meet my mom!" She yelled. As soon as she was finished yelling, she heart footsteps behind her.

When she reached the front door, she saw that the door was open and her mother was standing there with a worried look on her face. She let out a smile when she saw Shihana." Sweety!" She smiled. Shihana lauched herself at her mother who caught her in time. They both laughed.

Behind them, izuku, katsuki, Inko and Mitsuki gapped at the sean in front of them. Shihana was so different with her mother! She was usually a calm and sweet thing but with her mother she was a ball of joy.

Katsuki couldn't help but feel jealously at the mother.

Menma finally saw the cried her and her daughter had attracted. "Oh, hello! I'm sorry to intrude so suddenly. You must be my daughters friends and their mothers" Menma said as she gently put Shihana back on the ground and held her hand out. Once everyone had shook it, she bowed to them." Thankyou for taking care of Shihana. I hope she was no trouble" she exclaimed. Inko and Mitsuki shook their heads.

"Oh, she was a darling! It was no trouble at all. In fact, I hope she can come and visit sometime again." Inko clapped her hands in front of her. "My name is Inko Medoriya, its so nice to meet you."

Menma looked embarrased before exclaiming," Oh, excuse my manners, my name is Kurohi Menma. I'm Shihana's mother."

Mitsuki waved it off." Nah, its okay. Happens to all of us. My name is Bakugou Mitsuki and this here is my soon katsuki". She pushed katsuki foward who nodded. Inko put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"This is my soon, Izuku" Inko smiled. Izuku let out a nervouse' nice to meet you'. Menma smiled at all of them before looking down at Shihana.

"Shihana, why don't you go get your things? We'll be going soon." She nodded her head at Shihana. She nodded and ran back to the kitchen where her bag was at. She grabbed it and ran back. In the door way she saw that her mother had a paper in her hand. Must be izuku's number.

Shihana gave izuku, Inko and Mitsuki a high. She only nodded at katsuki who huffed. She joined her mothers side." Bye, everyone. I'll see at school". Everyone said goodbye and they left.

As they got in the care, Shihana felt a lot of happiness. 'Is this what its like to have friends'? Well, I like it. Shihana looked out the window and was shocked to see that it was already night. A few seconds later, she was asleep as she felt the whole day come soon her. She went asleep with a smile.


	5. 3 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have come and gone. Shihana and izuku's friendship has grown stronger, however, will a tragedy brake their friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peps, thank you for reading. I have an extremly important matter to talk about at the end of the chapter. Its for the die-hard Naruto fans who know very well about the sharingan. Read the notes below to find out,'kay? Have a good read!

After that night, Shihana knew that Izuku and her would be best friends.

She was right.

From then on, Shihana and izuku would visit each other's houses almost every day. They would play with izuku's toys or just go run around in the park. At times, they would get into arguments and would not talk to each other for a few days. Eventually, they would both cave and apologise to each other, izuku crying his eyes out while Shihana looking completly devistated.

Both kids knew how it felt to be friendless, so they always made up to keep their friendship strong and powerful.

Every time they went to each others houses, their mothers would get together and talk. Half of the time Mitsuki would come along as well, without katsuki.

Katsuki always refused to go, only going to birthday parties, izuku's anyways. Shihana and her mother never really celebrated her birthday any more. Instead, they took the time to be alone and mourn her father. Of course even then, he was all grunpy about it, choosing to snap on about everything to anyone except Shihana. During school, katsuki would always tease and challenge Shihana. Shihana would always refuse though.

Through the years, Shihana has trained her eyes and her body. When she first started, she would pass out after using her sharingan for 2 minutes. This worried her mother and izuku greatly. Shihana would shake them off and continue. She had to do it to protect those close to her. With enough training, Shihana could last up to 40 minutes. Her body took even more time if possible.

Because of her weak condition, it was almost impossible to get her stamina up.

Three hours a day, four times a week was the amount of time Shihana took to train her body. Pushups until she gave out, running untill she collapsed. Everything to get her body in better. She had hoped that with time her body would finally get stronger and no longer hold her back. Even in school, her strength was fair at most.

Yet, the exsercises did not do what she had hoped. Week after week, the results were the same. Her body stayed delicate while she gained speed. Those were not the results she had hoped for. No matter how many times she got up again, she would just fall back down exactly the same. Through it all, izuku always had her back.

When izuku had at first found her collapsed on the floor, he had freaked out. Menma had taken her to the hospital after reciving a called from izuku. The doctor then told her that it would be very difficult for her to ever become a Hero with current state of body. Her bones were more frail than the normal person's and she was very tiny for her age.

For a seven years old, she old had a bright of 112 came while the rest of the kids, except katsuki had a bright of 121 cm, even izuku. Katsuki had been the tallest one in the class with a height of 125cm. Not much but still.

Even though the doctor had sugar coat it, Shihana had known what he had ment. She shouldn't be a Hero. It had made her so mad. After that day, Shihana had decided to train even longer. That was what had lead her to the 3 hours/4days a week schedual. She had been determined to be strong. On the plus side, two things had come out of it.

One was that her bond with izuku started to growled stronger. At first, izuku had been completly against the idea of her training, saying it would only hurt her. Shihana had then told him that everyone belived that she would fail, even her own mother. Izuku had home quiet. After that, izuku started to join her in training. Only in running and for only half the time.

Izuku had known what it was like, having no support on one's dreams, having been born quirkless. He too wanted to become a Hero, just like All Might.

The seconds thing had been developing her sharingan. With practice, she had been able to use it properly. This had made her proud. After all, her quirk was in her eyes, not in physical attacks like Katsuki's.

During school, katsuki was always a mystery. With each years he grew more and more agressive and cocky. His quirk always attracted attention with each passing year. Surprisingly, izuku, Shihana and katsuki always seemed to be in the same class every years. And like every years, he would always pick on izuku and tease her. He would relentlessly called izuku, 'deku ' meaning one who never gives up. Katsuki knew full well about izuku's dream and never hid his thoughts on the matter.

Katsuki also saw how delicate and frail Shihana looked so he had started to called her 'frailing'. The name always pissed her off. She hated the fact about how true it was. Her body just wasn't like everybodies elses.

"Hey, useless deku, why are you even looking at those? Not like you could every be a Hero! And stopped that damn muttering!

Shihana picked her head up from off her desk and angerily moved her long hair out of her eyes to see Katsuki leaning in front of izuku's desk. Behind him were two kids. The very same one who had been with him when they met.

Izuku was in his seat, trembling. In front of him were a magazine on heroism from all around, his notebook and his bento box. Shihana knew that izuku loved studying heroism and so he was always writing down whatever he learned. It was a habit of his. Izuku also had a tendicy to mutter under his breath without thinking.

While it was a strange thing for a 10-year-old to do, Shihana didn't mind. She had been around izuku for three years now, she had gotten used to his quirks, pun-not-intended.

The whole class had grown quiet. It was lunch time and the teacher had stepped out so who knows what could. While the rest of the class was eating, Shihana had decided to take a nap. It was a wensday, and the day before had worn her out like most training days.

Shihana stood up. She really hated when people interupted her naps. Izuku had once joked about it, calling her a cat. She slammed her palms on her desk.

SLAM

The entire class jumped at the sound, including katsuki and izuku. They all turned to look at the small yellow-eyed girl, her eyes narrow. Katsuki smirked, interested.

One of the reasons he picked on izuku was because he knew he would draw Shihana's attention.

"Oi! What the heck do you think you're doing, Bakugou?" Shihana snarled, cranky. She did not do good when women from her naps. She slowly walked to where Bakugou was standing and stopped a few feet away from him, her fists clenched. Bakugou in response only sat on the empty chair that belonged to the desk in front of izuku's desk. Izuku looked back and forth between the two.

"Why don't you just go take a nap, fragling. Kami knows you're the one the one who needs it here the most."Katsuki smirked as he leaned back in his chair. Shihana eyes flashed red for a seconds before returning to their natrual color.

Shihana shook her head, a tick mark appearing above her right temple. "If that's so true, than why do I have the best place?" She retorted smoothly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She saw that she had hit a soft spot as Bakugou's confident air around him started to dissapere instantly.

It was no secret that Bakugou wanted to be the best at everything. And he was, except when it came to the learning arts. At those, he was only 2nd place, with first place belonging to Shihana. 

When Shihana started training, she knew that it would cause some problems with her grades since she wouldn't have as much time to study. Still, Shihana did not let this get in her way.

She would stay up at night just to study. Sometimes, if she was too tired to study, she would use her sharingan. She didn't use it for school very much though. She wasn't very find of cheating so she used it to memorize faster. This and the fact that she knew half of the study topics helped a lot.

Bakugou cursed under his breath. It was starting to becoma a habit of his. He rose out of his seat and lunged at Shihana without thinking. What Shihana didn't know, was that Bakugou held a high respect for her.However…that didn't mean he had to show it.

Shihana was caught off guard and had only managed to avoid Bakugou's grasp by a couple of hairs.

"Shihana-chan!" 

Shihana quickly turned to see that izuku had stood up and was looking at her with a worried expression. "Just leave it alone. It okay." Shihana looked at izuku like he was crazy. Always the peace maker.

"Bu—" she gasped as she felt someone grabbed her shoulders and wrap one hand gently around her neck while the other hand was wrapped around her front, trapping her arms to her body. She hadnt even heard him move! Shihana froze and with wide eyes,slightly moved her head to see ash blond hair behind her from the corner of her left eye.

"Heh, you may be the best when it comes to school work, but I'm still the best at battling," growled Bakugou from behind her into her ear, " and that leaves you to be the little frailing. Too delicate to really do anything". At this, Shihana snapped.

She hadn't been able to do anything to stopped her father from getting badly injured and by the time she had done something, it had been too Late. The damage had been done. She never wanted to be like that again. Never!

Shihana broke her left arm out of katsuki's strong hold, adrenaline kicking in. With all her her strength, she brought her elbow into katsuki's stomach. Katsuki had made a move to grab her arm again but it had been too late.

"Ugh!" Shihana moved away as katsuki fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Shihana touched her neck as she stared down at katsuki. If her had wanted to, he could have used his explosions on her neck. In the end, it had been him who'd had the upper hand, not her.

"Dont…l-look down on me!" Katsuki whispered from the floor. Shihana's eyes grew wide with surprise. She would never look down on someone.

She watched as katsuki graspped one of the desks near him to slowly lift himself off his knees.

He faced Shihana, his face stotic as his red eyes held her still.

"After school. You and me. Let's fight! We'll use our quirks. The winner will be the best." Katsuki declared, pointing a finger right at her. The whole gasped at that. Izuku jumped up.

"Wait, you guys! Shihana! Kaacha—" 

"What's going on here? The bell is about to ring in a few seconds. Everyone, too their seats!" Izuku was cut off as the teacher, Wanaka-sensei, abruptly slid the door open and walked right in, staring at everyone in suspcion. The whole class scrambled to return to their original seats.

Katsuki and Shihana stared at one another for a few brief moments before also returning to their seats.

—————————— 

The rest of class was tense.

Shihana tapped her her pencil on the desk, nervous. Class would end soon. Earlier, Shihana had gotten a more from Bakugou. It had read: Meet up at the restricted area two blocks away. If you don't show, you just prove my point. Be there at 3:15.

Shihana debated whether to go or not. Today was different.

Before she had left for school, her mother had been acting weird. Right before she was going to head out the door, he mother had stopped her by grabbing her school sleave. Shihana had looked back at her mother in question only to be surprised.

Her mother had been deathly pale and her was shaking.

"Shihana, sweety, when you get out of school, come strait home okay? Don't stay too long and tell izuku that today he should stay home. I love you,sweety. Come strait home" Menma had told her strictly before hugging her and giving her a kids on the forehead. Shihana had looked up at her mother in confusion.

"Mom…what do you mean? Is something wrong?" The 10-year-old asked, staring to feel nervous. Her mother was never like this. Menma had just shook her head before giving her one last hug before telling her to go to school.

Shihana sighed and put her head in her palms as the beel finally rang. School was done for the day. She looked up to where Bakugou sat.

The explosion maniac just stood up, picked up his stuff and left with out so much as looking her way. His 'friends ' followed.

"Shihana! Are you going to go? Please tell me you're not!" Izuku quickly walked over to her desk and stared at her with a worried expression. Shihana looked at him for a few seconds before looking down at her wrist-watch. She smoothly stood up and packed her things.for She slung her bag over her shoulders.

"Come on, we should get going. Its almost 3:15". She started walking out the classroom.

"WHAT?!"

*+*+*+ 

They were at the front gates of the restricted area. The gates were huge, twelve feet tall, but very rusted. Between the two front gates was an opening, perfect for 10-year-olds like herself and deku. Deku nervously held the gate apart to let her enter first. The surrounding area was empty, no one was around. Even though it was close to the school, people always took the other way. The forest of the restricted area was very creepy. No one wanted to go by it.

'It's almost like the forest of death' Shihana thought as she looked around while holding to gate open for izuku.

Once izuku was in, she turned to him."Izuku, you can just stay here if you want. Or you can go home. I already got you dragged in enough as it is. You don't have to get in trouble with me if we get cau—"

"NO! I won't! I will stay by your side. You're my friend. I can't just leave you. A real Hero never leaves his friends." Izuku exclaimed, his fists clenched and his eyes shut. He was trembling. Shihana spaced out for a little as she stared up at him in awe.

'In the ninja world, those who brake the rules are scum. But those who would abandon even one of their friends is worse than scum'.

Shihana grinned at izuku. "Alright. Let's go!"

The pair continued walking, flinching at most noises, before reaching a clearing. Standing there was Bakugou and two of his 'friends.

katsuki stood there,his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His body language showed that he was relaxed and calm.

"So, you actually came. Thought you were going to back out. You still can," he leaned forward with a mocking tone," but then I'all be the winner. So either way, its still the same." He laughed out loud after that, his 'friends' joining in.

Shihana just gave him a cool stare." How about we just start? I have to be home soon. Let's just get this over with." She drawled. Katsuki's face grew red with anger at the insult.

Shihana had just stopped her back pack when katsuki charged at her, palms flashing. Shihana activated her sharingan in response as their audiance moved back out of the way.

Katsuki swung a fist at her, his hand smoking and fast. Shihana only just managed to slide to the left before jumping at him again to kick.him with her right leg.

Seeing this, katsuki held a palm out and let out a huge explosion. Shihana's eyes grew wide as she saw the explosion. Her body was too slow to avoid it.

"Nggg!" She gritted out as she fell to the ground. All around the dirty and sand picked up. She was completly covered. No one could see her.

"Shihana!" Izuku called out. No one could see a thing. Katsuki had really went all out.

Katsuki stood back, panting. He couldn't help but feel a bit scared and worried.

Shihana slowly rose off the ground as she she watched Bakugou from inside the sand cloud. She could use this to her advantage. She could see perfectly, if she could get this right, she could land some hits that would let her win. Getting into a crouched postion, she waited two seconds.

Feeling a strange energy run through her, she burst out the cloud at tramendos speed. With all her strength, she punch katsuki in the face before socking him in the stomach.

"Guhhaa!!" Katsuki gurgled out as he fell back heard. He gasped as he fell heard on his back. He winked at the pain in his face. He shook it off as he saw Shihana standing a few feet away from him, looking tired and dirty.

With some difficulty, katsuki picked himself up. He slowly reached up to touch his cheek and felt a bruse forming.

His stomach cramped painfully from the kick. Shihana and Bakugou stood there, facing eachother.

Then, they both moved.

Shihana ran to her left and into the trees. With her newfound strength, her speed was incredible compared to her old one. As she skid around trees, she looked back to see katsuki following her."Come back and face me! This isn't over!".

Shihana looked forward again, just in time to see and jumped over a bear-trap. "Whoa!" She gasped as she almost fell. She stopped to look back at Katsuki. She felt her heart almost stopped.

At the rate katsuki was running, he would not be able to stop and avoid the bear-trap. Even if she yelled at him, it would be too late!

Shihana started running forward as fast as she could. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins along with the strange energy. With the combanation, she managed to crash in to katsuki in time. They both fell, Shihana on top.

Shihana then gasped in intense pain and almost screamed.

Katsuki,who was still a bit shocked at the yellow-eyed girl, looked up dizzying at her gasped. She had tears in her eyes. His eyes sharpened at that."What's wrong?" He asked.

Shihana squeesed her eyes tightly as she gripped katsuki's front shirt. Her foot, was in intense pain. She slowly turned her head and looked aback at her door, trying not to move.

Her foot, the bottom of it where her towards were, were caught in the bear trap. She cried out as she felt katsuki try to move out from under her. He froze when he heard her cry out.

"My-y f-oot… is in t-the bear-t-trap! She gritted out. Katsuki grew pale at the revolation. He began to move again, this time more carefully."Wait! D-dont—"

"No, its going to be okay, I will move slowly and then called on the others, alright?" Katsuki spoke softly. He eyed her face as she nodded in pain. Moving ever so slowly, he slid from under her and rolled into his stomach just as Shihana braced herself on her arm. He got to his knees and crawled to her feet. He gasped.

The bear-trap was deep into her right foot, almost all the way up to the sole of her foot. Her shoe did nothing as protection and there was already blood seeping through the shoe." Damn. That's deep…" he trailed off when he saw how scared she was. He stopped. Then it suddenly hit him." That's why you suddenly ran to me. You tried to stopped me." He looked down at her for conformation.

Shihana was surprised at how fast he got it. "Ya-a. You're r-right." She croaked in pain. She tried to get up on her knees but cried out when the bear-trap moved as well. Katsuki rushed to calm her. He gently brushed her hair, his hands shaking.

"Hey! Don't move fragling. Take it easy. I'm going to fall the mothers. We'll get you out of this, okay? Trust me" he spoke softly to her. Shihana thought it was nodded how calmly he was talking but was more than thankful.

"Thank y-you… Katsuki."

Katsuki was shocked at this. She had never called him by his first name. He nodded before moving to standing up. He looked at her one more time before taking off running in the direction they had come from. Shihana watched as he ran off. She layed her chin on the ground and closed her eyes.

Her mother must be worried sick. She was in so much pain. She hadn't felt like this since her dad was killed that night.

"Shihana!" "Hey!" "Oh my god"

Shihana looked up to see that katsuki had come back with izuku and the two other boys." H-hey, you g-guys." She called out softly. Izuku crashed to his knees besides her. He was crying.

"Shihana! Oh my god! It must hurt so much! Don't worry, we'll help!" He sobbed. Shihana tried to crack a smile but couldn't, the pain was intense.

"Alright, everyone, try to open the bear-trap for a few seconds. You better try! Shihana, when you see the opening, pulled your foot out as fast as you can! Alright, on the count of three, everyone pulls." Bakugou took charge and instructed the rest to do what they had to to. Everyone nodded and nelt over the bear trap, grabbing a piece to pull.

Everyone had a scared and nervous look on their faces. Izuku had stopped crying, a determined look on his face along with fear. He would help get her out of there!

Katsuki nodded when he saw everyone was ready. Shihana was tense as they would only have one white. They were only Ten, no one had the strength to try this twice if they failed the first time.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three! Pull!" Katsuki yelled. Everyone pulled as heard as they could, their chubby faces red with extrem effort.

"Nhgggg!" Izuku saw that it was opening, but not enough. Soon they would all be exhausted and then they would all be in a terrible situation. Espeacially Shihana. Then izuku thought of something." Kaachan!"

Katsuki did not look up, instead only grunting out "what!"

"Use your explosions! That should help!"

Katsuki grinned at the idea. That was true. His quirk would help a lot. Katsuki then slowly started to use his quirk. In seconds the bear-trap opening grew widder. Wide enough to slide the foot out. Shihana saw the opportunity and pulled her foot.

The rest of the kids collasped, gasping. They were all worn out as Shihana raised her bloodly foot in the air. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

Katsuki turned his head to look at Shihana. He then saw he foot. The whole shoe was covered in blood. "Damn, Shihana… your foot. That's too much blood!" He gasped in shock. This got the attention of the rest of the group. They all sat up quickly to see her foot.

Shihana looked at her foot grimly. "I'm going to take off my shoe. Its going to hurt a lot…do any of you have anything I can wrap my foot in for now?" Shihana looked at them. Suddenly the little chubby boy with wings raised his hand. Everyone looked at him.

"Umm… I actually have an aid-kit in my backpack. I also know how to make stiches…"

There was only silence

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? Go get it!" Katsuki screamed, pointing a finger at the winged boy. Said boy jumped up in fear and quickly ran to grabbed his back pack as fast as he could. Then, everyone turned their attention on Shihana.

"Okay, now time for your shoe and shock" katsuki blurted out. Shihana gave him a frightened look but nodded. They had to do this.

Slowly, Shihana untied her shoe-laces. Taking a big, deep breath, she then slowly started to tug off her shoe.

She let out a loud whimper as her cuts were touched by the shoe. By the time she got it off, she was sweating and shaking.

Thump. Thump.

Everyone turned to see the winged boy come back, panting and out of breath. He sat down and slowly took out a large, white box. On it was a red cross.

"Ohh. That looks terrible" the boy with wings commented as he saw Shihana's foot. Her once white and blue shock was now covered covered completly in red. In a diagnal line, there were four large and deep cuts. You could see how it went all the way to they flesh." We have to take that off."

Shihana looked at izuku."Izuku, can I hold your hand?" Izuku was not surprised and of course said yes. Shihana smiled thank and took his hand in one of herself. Then she looked at katsuki. "Katsuki, could you take my shock off?"

Katsuki was shocked twice in one day. He couldn't believe that she would trust him like that. He gulpped and nodded. He turned to his other friend with the horns." Hold her leg up by her ankle" he ordered. The did so at once.

Katsuki then, every so slowly and steadily, started to take off the shock. He streached it around the edges to make sure that it did not scrap over the harmed area. After a few painful seconds, it was off.

The winged boy took this as his quew to start cleaning Shihana's foot.

Shihana, izuku, katsuki and the other boy who was holding her leg up watched as the boy used alchohal-wipies to clean the injuries.

"MMMFFMGG!!"

Everyone looked up to see that Shihana had used a bit of her jacket to put in her mouth to number the screams of pain. She was pale and shaking. The winged boy looked at her in panic." Sorry! We're done anyway. Now I'm going to stich. Should keep that in your mouth. This going to hurt. I'll be fast though!" He said the last part quickly as he saw the look on her face on the part about the pain.

The boy then got out what he needed and quickly began with a shaky hand.

Izuku looked at Shihana with worry. He couldn't even begins to imagin what she was going through. He then looked at the winged boy. "How do you know how to do this kind of things?" Said boy looked up for a seconds before going back to his stiching.

"My mom is a doctor and she taught me a lot of things, like stiching." He replied. No talked anymore after that. Everyone was still scared and tired.

Minutes passed and finally the boy was done. He quickly rubbed some cream over it before bandaging it. "Umm, you should leave it like that. And not walk."

Shihana lay there for a few seconds on the ground. She looked up when a shadow fell over her.

Katsuki had his back to her and was crouched on the ground. " Get on. I'll carry you." He said haistly. Shihana couldn't see it but his face was bright red. Shihana looked up at him in wonder.

"Katsuki, you don't hav—"

"Look, just get on! If my mom finds out that I just let you walk like that, she'll kill me. Just hurry up already!"

Shihana didn't argue anymore. Standing up with the help of izuku at her side, she slowly climed up into Katsuki's back and placed her arms around his shoulders. As soon as she was on, katsuki stood up right again, his hands on the back her legs as he lifted her up securly. He then turned back to the rest of the group."Come on, let's get out of here."

Nobody said anything about the large blush on his face.

Going back through the fence was difficult, but they managed. Once out, Shihana, katsuki and izuku said goodbye to to the other two boys. Shihana thanked them profoundly for helping her out. With that, the two groups went their seprate ways.

The two boys walked in silence while Shihana layed on katsuki's back, her face in his neck.

"Will you stop acting like a damn cat and stop cuddling my neck!" Katsuki finally yelled, his face burning. The other two jumped at the yell. Shihana leaned back, embarrassed.

"Sorry, your surprisingly comfy…" she said meakly. Katsuki shut his eyes for o moment before sighing.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" He growled out, embarrassed. Shihana was unsure for a moment before laying her head back against her neck.

Katsuki could fell that his face was as got as his blast. Shihana was so small and soft and light, it didn't even bother him to carry her.

Izuku saw how red katsuki was but never said a thing about it. He adjusted his backpack and Shihana's backpack over his shoulder as he comtinued walking.

15 minutes later, after crossing the school, izuku spotted Shihana's house. "Hey, Shihana, you're house is just over there!" He pointed not to far to a cream colored house. Shihana and katsuki looked up to see that indeed it was. They all started to walk faster.

Katsuki gently let Shihana slide off his back, turning to make sure she was steady before quickly letting go and looking away. Shihana turned to katsuki and barred her neck to him. He stumbled back."What the hell are you doing!?" Shihana gestured to her neck.

"This is what wolves do to show that they surrender. This means that you since, katsuki. You are the winner of our fight."She returned her neck to normal as she said this.

WHAT!? Hell no! I refuse to win like this! We'll fight again! Then I'll win fairly!" Katsuki screamed, before storming off.

"Bye! Thank you very much for everthing! See you tomorrow!" Shihana called out to him. In return he just started running. Shihana then turned to izuku." Thankyou a lot izuku. You really helped me. I never forget this." She hugged izuku tightly, standing only on one leg. Izuku returned the hug. He pulled back.

"You should tell your mom to take you to the hospital, to check your foot. And it was nothing. I'm your friend. Its what we do. Say hi to your mom for me. I'll come tomorrow if I don't see you at school, okay? Bye!" Izuku handed her her backpack before waving good bye to her and leaving. Shihana waved back before going to open her front door using the key under the mat.

Her hand froze when she saw that the door was already opened a bit. He mother always had the door closed, even if she was at home. Shihana gently pushed open the door to see that there was glass on the floor. She gasped when she saw this.

Shihana then limped to the living room, trying to avoid the glass. All the pictures from the walk were broken." Mom!? Where are you? What happened?" She called out, looking around. She felt a chill go up her spine as she heard a dark chuckle behind her.

"Looks like the party is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the sharingan process will not be exactly the same. Infact, it will be very different. Now, I won't change any of the abilites of the sharingan. I will, however, change the process in which one goes through to get the MANGEKYO SHARINGAN and the ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN. I also plan on adding several things to one mangekyo sharingan. Shihana will growled with her powers, so don't worry about a mary-sue.


	6. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To continue where it left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so its going to just continue where it left off.  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry I took so long though, I was sick and after that I was really busy.

Shihana turned around only to be knocked into the floor, the glass cutting into her soft flesh. Shihana hissed as it made contact with her.

The broken glass cracked under as she turned her body to see who had attacked her. Steading her gaze, her eyes froze at the sight of two feet standing a few feet away from her. Her gaze slowly traveled up the body. Up the ripped and dirty black jeans to the brown and green jacket. The man had an insane grin. She let out a gasp at the sight of the person.

"It's… you… but how!?" She finally croaked. The man smirked and crouched in front of her. Shihana instantly scooted back, ignoring the glass.

A hand shot out and grabbed the front of her sweater."Oh no you don't! We're just getting started. Don't you want to see your dear mommy?" The man raised his eyes to meet her eyes. Shihana went still at the question about her mother. How is he even here!? He should be in prison!

"How about we go see dear old mommy,huh? How about that?" Not waiting for answer, the man roughly reached out to grabbed her by her upper arms, pulling her up with him. Shihana instantly started to try to kick the man, trying to get out of his grasp.

The man in return only tightened his hold to the point of bruseing. He jiggled her a little as the man left the living room. Shihana saw that he was going to take her to the kitchen. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It felt as though it was going to rip out of her chest. 

Shihana was helpless to do anything as they walked into the kitchen. There was broken glass everywhere on the perfectly white tile floors. There, by the sink, was her mother, knocked out. Shihana started yelling when she saw her mother.

Her mother had little cuts all over and and large cut over her right eye. She was slumped over, her skin looking pale as paper. Her white hair was a mess. Shihana was happy to see that her mother was still breathing.

"Look! Now the familys all here! Well, not all of it. Heh, I killed the daddy, after all!" The man let out a creepy laughed that shook his whole body as well as Shihana who was still in his gradp, dangling.

Shihana's eyes turned murderous as her Sharingan was activated. She turned her head to give him a death glare. The man only laughed at her stare." Awww, miss daddy?" He cooed at her. Shihana in return spat in his face. She smirked when she saw the look on his face but that smirk left her face when she saw his look of insanity growled in his eyes.

Faster than she could react, the man landed a powerfull punch in her stomach that threw her to the ground as he let her fall without warning. The man let out a crackle as he saw Shihana struggling to breath.

Shihana couldn't breath. The punch had taken the air out of her as she tried to breath. Not to mention that she had landed on her right foot which had the stiches. She was pretty sure that the stiches had come undone as she felt her foot growled wet. Since she didn't have a shoe on that foot, she could see that the once white bandages where turning bright red. Shihana looked away when she heard the man walk up to her.

Shihana layed there panting as the stared down at her, or more specificly, her foot, with a tilted head, as if curious. Shihana tried to inch back in to the draws of the kitchen.

"ARRRGGGHHHHAAA!!" Shihana felt a pain so intense it felt as if she was about to pass out from the pain. She was sobbing as she felt the man lift his boot off her injured foot.

"Shi-Shihana? Oh my god!" Shihana turned her head slowly, her eyes clouded in tears as she saw that her mother was awake. Menma was staring at her in horror before she looked at the man who was standing over Shihana.

"Mo-om" Shihana managed to say. She was so happy her mother was awake. They could get out of here together.

Menma leaned up as she blindly searched for a knife from the sink. Her actions were cut short, however, when a dagger sunk into her arm."Arghhh" she gassped in pain as she felt the dagger pain her to the cabnet.

"Mom!" Shihana yelled in fear as she watched the man throw the dagger. He eyes were able to see just far they sunk in. It made her sick.

"Nuh uh. Stop that. Let's have a chat, shall we?" The waved a finger at Menma as she lay there on the floor, her arms hanging due to the dagger.

The man dragged a chair from the kitchen table, not bothering to pick it up, and placed it right in front of Shihana. He had the back of the chair facing her as he sat down with a leg on each side of the chair, and placed an arm to rest on the chair, grinning madly at her.

Shihana couldn't move as she closed her eyes. She was panting softly, trying to calm herself. She had to do something, but what? Where are hero's when you need them the most?

"You know what? I never introduced myself! Mind my manners! My name is Rinchen, it is such a shame to meet you this way. But you know, this would have never had happened if you had just let me have your blood the first time we met. Now, your father—". Shihana tried to lunge at him, only to back down, not able to support herself. She coughed as she fell back.

"AAAGGHHA!" Shihana had tears streaming down her face. Rinchen had casually pulled out a small but sharp dagger from his arm and had leaned down to jam it into her left hand. Her hand was ozing blood at a slow pace. Menma cried out as she saw her daughter get hurt again. She was crying again, but not because of the dagger but because of the pain her little girl was going through.

Rinchen leaned back, and smiled, as if admiring his work." Don't interupt me again. Where was I?" He tilted his head as if thinking, ignoring the sobs of both females in the room. "Ahh! Your father! He fought back, trying to protect you. Man, he should have just ran away. Like my parents! Right!?" He turned his head to look at Menma. "I bet you would run".

Menma raised her head to look him strait in the eyes." A true parents never abandons their child. That's what made my husband a true Hero." She gritted out due to pain. Shihana was looking at her mother with pride and happiness.

Rinchen mockingly held his hands up." Oh ho ho! My apologies! I didn't know their were any Hero here. Then by all means, save yourselfs and the brat!" He crackled as he saw Menma not move." Exactly! No parents is a Hero! But hey! How about I kill the brat first, to make a 'hero'," he made air quotes," like you suffer? I think that sounds great! I hate heroism and parents! I hate everyone!" His mood changed from 'happy' to angry as he made a large sword appear from the side of his neck. He stood up off the chair and kicked it aside, not even looking away from Shihana. He had his sole attention on her.

Shihana was petrified as she silently stared up at the mad man. Her sharingan was useless as she was not able to move even if she wanted to." Mom, I love you!"

This was it. She was about to die for the seconds time. A least in this life she had parents who cared and she had finally gotten a friend. She shut her eyes tightly as she saw Rinchen raise the sword. She waited to feel the pain.

PLOP.

PLOP.

Shihana never felt the pain come, but she did feel something wet roll down her check. She cracked her eyes open and looked up slowly. She cried out.

"MOM!" Menma smiled through bloodly lips at her child. Menma was crouched over her daughter, a large sword sticking out through her heart. She coughed, blood dripping onto Shihana's face.

"Hi-i swe-ety... I love y-you so, s-o much—" she coughed again, blood splattering."Be… be a great Hero. I-i know y-you can do i-it. I love y-you." She croaked with a gentle smile.

SHHHIIIINNK!

Shihana was still as her mother's body fell sideways, the sword no longer holding her up. Shihana didn't know what to do as she lay there looking at the body of her dead.

"Uuuurgh! Damn it. Your stupid mother got in the way. I assume she had a teleportation quirk? Eh, doesn't matter any more." A voice caught her attention once more. Shihana numbly stared up at Rinchen. As she stared wide eyed at him, she felt something stire within her.

All of a suddenly, she felt her eye shift in a weird way. She felt so much pain and hatred that she didn't even noticed when black flames appered and covered the man. She didn't even feel the blood dripping from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Rinchen screamed in pain as strange black flames appeared on his arm. As he looked around, hoping to find water, bright red caught his eyes. He saw that the brat had the same red eyes but now they had a six corner star pattern with a smaller star in the middle. The stars were red but were surrounded by black. Rinchen sneared as he realized that it must be a quirk. Moving quickly, he swiftly slashed his sword over her eyes, cutting them. Yet, even as Shihana screamed from yet another injury, the flames did not stopped.

Shihana was completly blind as she felt a strong heart a few steps from her. She could only lay there as she bleed. She gritted her teeth as she felt herself slowly close consious. They last thing she heard were the screams of agony from the man who killed her parents.

——————————— 

Everything was cold. So cold. Shihana felt stiff and tired. She couldn't see anything. Was she blind? Where was she? Shihana tried to move inorder to discover her surroundings. She found that her right leg was raised in the air preventing her from moving.

With each moment, Shihana was able to slowly recover her senses. She could here low beeping in the backround. She she could feel that she was in a bed. When she tried to move, she felt tubes attached to her nose and wrists. She was also cold. As Shihana tried to turn her had, she heard something like a door opening. She turned her head in the direction only to realize that she couldn't see anything.

"Oh! Your awake! That's good." A cheerful but raspy voice spoke. Shihana jumped a little at the unexpected sound. She tried to turn towards the noticed but couldn't SEE where or who it was coming from. Shihana then felt a presense next her. She flinched when she felt a hand touch her arm.

"How are you feeling?" The voice was that of a womans but she didn't recognize it. It must be a nurse or a doctor.

"Am I in a hospital? How long have I been here? What happened?" Shihana decided that it was time to get some answers." Where's my mom?"

Silence was all she got." Hey! Tell me! Why can't I see? Why do I have this around my eyes? What happened?" Shihana was clenching her fists in anger. What had happened? Why was she like this?

The woman finally answered. "Shihana-san…yes, you are in a hospital. You have been here, asleep, for a week. You were hurt badly…" the woman paused." My name is Recovery Girl. I healed you, although, you will have marks, I'm sorry."

Shihana was confused. Why was she sorry? She still hadn't answered her questions! "But what about my mom?!". Shihana heard the footsteps walk away from here and then the door opening."Hey, come back!".

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going to called in some people to help explain this a little better", the woman asured her before leaving the room.

Left alone once more, Shihana leaned in the bed, frustrated. She hated not being able to see. It felt so off.

Ten minutes passed and the woman still hadn't come back. Just when Shihana was going to conclude that she wouldn't come back, the door opened again. She shot forward in her bed, ready for some answers. "Recovery Girl-san, is that you?" Shihana asked, turning her head this way and that to hear how many people were in the room.

She heard some shuffling and felt someone pretty her hair. "Yes, its me deary. And I brought two men with me. There are something we have to explain to you."

Shihana shifted in her bed some more to get more comfortable. She had a bad feeling about what she was about to hear. She heard someone step forward.

"Hello, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. I'm a police detective from the police force. About a week and a half ago, a villian escaped from prison. The villan was called Rinchen Matsuna. His quirk consisted of making full blown swords and blades from his body. He had been captured 4 years ago." He calmly explained. Shihana was feeling really bad. She knew of the Villians name and who he was. But what of it? And where was her mother? 

"About a week ago on at 7:00 p.m., the police received a called from a neighboor, saying that a one of the houses had smoke coming out. When the police went to check it out, it was found that half of the inside of the house covered in black flames. Some water users tried to put it out but to no avail. After a very hurried and short discusion, we decided to called in Easer-head, the Hero who could erase the efects of quirks. We had figured that the flames had been the cause of the flames." The detective paused for a moment. Shihana had a sinking feeling that something terrible had happened. She was twidling her thumbs to try to calm down her fear.

Detective Tsukauchi continued." We were right. After Eraser-head went inside, with the help of other heroism, he focused on the three bodies inside. After looking at all three of the just to be sure, the flames went out. We got everyone out. Sadly… not everyone was alive."

Shihana must have heard wrong. Not everyone was alive?! Where was her mom! "Hey! I want to know where my mom is! Is she okay?"Shihana was panicing. Was her mom okay? Where is she? All she received was awkward silence.

Shihana heard someone knew come closer to her." Shihana-standing, my name is Eraser head. I was the one who stopped the flames. Shihana, only one person made it out alive. That was you." Eraser-head placed a hand on her head before stepping back. "I'm sorry".

Every adult in the room watched as the 10- year old started to comprehend what was said. She started to shake.

She was shocked. Slowly, flashes of the event started to return. Shihana started remember all that had happened that day. The fight. The bear trap. The villian. Her… her mother dying. Her activating her MANGEKYO. That's where the black flames came from.

Her shoulders shook as she cried quietly.

Shihana was startled when she heard someone speak once more. This time it was Recovery-girl." Shihana-san, do you remember now? What happened? I healed all your injuries except for a few. I decided to let those heal naturally. You are still too young for me to heal completly." She sighed. Shihana only nodded.

After a few seconds, Shihana decided to ask." Am I blind? Is that why I have these raps around my eyes?" She asked bluntly.

"Well…about that. We had to do eye transplant surgury. We saw that your eyes had been slashed deeply. To deep for even me to heal. Then we decided to transplate your mother's eyes to yours. You will be able to see." Recovery-girl asured her," however, your quirk, is gone."

Everyone was silent as they bombed the young girl with even more terrible information.

Recovery-girl cleared her throat." Uh, speaking of eye raps, your eyes should be completly healed. I just take off the raps right now since I'm here."

Shihana had her head down as Recovery-girl slowly undid the bandages. She was perfectly still. Slowly, as each rap came undone, more light started seaping in.

Shihana blinked and squinted as she looked arout the room. In front of her was a small Tv. To her left was the window, the sunlight almost blinding her newly adjusting eyes. Finally, she turned to look at her right. There were many machines, making her look down to see the tubes at her wrists. She looked back up at the three adults standing to her her right.

Standing was a very short old lady pink glasses. She gave her a smile. Shihana turned to look at the man standing next to her. He was a plain looking tall man in a black suite. The man gave her a small smile. To the mans left was another man. This man had messy long hair all the way up to his shoulders. Most of the bottom of his face was covered by a really, really thing and messy white scarf. He just stared at her. Shihana in return started at the two men blankly. She didn't know which was which since neither were wearing any type of badge.

Recovery-girl saw her look and laughed. Everyone looked at her. The elderly woman gestured to men beside her." You don't know which is which." She stared bluntly. Both men seemed to catch on. The man in the short stepped forward.

He gave a warm smile. "My name Naomasa Tsukauchi. The Detective." He raised a hand and waved slightly. Shihana only started at him before nodding. She then turned to look at the man standing besides him. He must Eraser head.

"You're Eraser head then." She stated. The man only nodded at her, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. No one said anything after that.

Shihana looked back her hands. "So I'm able to see thanks to my mom's eyes?" She asked quietly, not bothering to look. From the corner of her eye she saw Eraser head and Naomasa look at Recovery-girl expectantly. Recovery-girl girl just gave them a look before answering.

"Yes, we were able to take your mother's functional eyes and implant them to yours. It was the only way to make sure that you did not go blind. Your eyes had very deep cuts, so much so that they left scars on the sides of your eyes. I'm sorry." Recovery-girl girl gave her a look, but not one of pity. Shihana sighed. So these eyes were all she had left of her mother.

"So, the villian, he does 'cause of my flames?" Shihana couldn't help but feel a little sick at the thought. She may have hated him with every fiber of her body, but she never wanted to kill. To her surprise, she saw the Detective knell down besides her bed. He had a calm but determined look in his eyes.

He layed a hand on the edge of her bed." Shihana-san, do not blame yourself, ever. It was not your fault. There was no way you could have controlled—".

"It was because I was too weak! I couldn't even control my own quirk so I killed a guy!" Shihana screamed, her eyes shut tightly, her tiny fists clenched to the point where her knuckles where white. She felt tears stream down her face. She was weak. She had always been weak. Shihana then felt something inside her book and her eyes shift in a familiar manner. She opened her quickly in surprise.

Shihana looked up at the adults in the room. Recovery stepped back in shock at seeing her eyes, her right hand flying to her chest."W-what, that's impossible! How…!?" Recovery-girl girl mumbled quickly under her breath. Her face was pale.

The two men had a similar reaction. They had both been told that the girl had basicly lost her quirk. And yet…. Eraser-head snapped out of it and reluctaly turned away from Shihana to look at Recovery-girl for answers.

"Recovery-girl, what's going on? You said that without her eyes, which was where her quirk layed, she would be unable to use it!" Eraser-head asked, confused. How could this be. Naomasa also turned to Recovery-girl, wondering what was going on.

Shihana was confused. What's wrong? Do-do I have my quirk? How it that bad?" Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, looking at all the adults around her. Her vision was a lot better than before. Like, a 100 times better. So she did have her quirk.

Recovery-girl meanwhile let out a shakey breath." It might have to do with the strange energy inside of her." She said, still looking at Shihana.

Eraser-head shook his head, not understanding." What are you talking about?"

Recovery-girl finally turned to face the two men." When we were doing the surgury, we found that she had some strange, blue energy in her stomach. This could be the cause, seeing as it should be impossible,but this," she stopped before going on again," is not good". She looked at them with a worried expression.

Naomasa stepped up."What do you mean? This is good. She has her quirk back." He asked, confused. This should be good news. Recovery-girl just shook her head.

"No, its not". Recovery-girl turned to Shihana. "Shihana, honey, there is one thing I have not told you yet". Shihana looked up at her expectantly, her eternal MANGEKYO turning lazyingly." Dear, you know that your heart has always been weak, right?" Shihana nodded.

Being born the way she had been caused that. Its also what made her body so weak.

Recovery-girl straitend her pink glasses." Well, because of the amout of stress that you went through...that day...your heart has gotten even weaker. I can't do anything to make it better. Using your quirk will most likely lead to you going into cardiac arrest." She finished, looking away. Shihana was shocked.

Behind Recovery-girl, both the men looked sad for the girl. Everyone watched as she bowed her head.

Recovery-girl moved to lay a hand on Shihana's shoulder when Shihana suddenly jerked her head up. She looked at them, a look of determination all over her face. Her sharingan was spinning.

"NO! I won't be weak anymore! I be a Hero! Even if I have to die in the process!"she yelled at them. She refused to just lay low because of her condition. Her had said that she could be a Hero! Then that ment she would be a Hero! No matter how heard she had to train. She would work hard to get strong and save lives. She didn't want people to go through what she went through. No, she would help the world be a safer place. She nodded at them." I'll be the best Hero I can be!"

As the three adults stared at her, they could see that the fire in her would change things.

She was a force to be reconed with.


	7. 4 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This were the canon for MHA will begin. Get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long to update! I've just been busy with school work. That's why I've tried to make the chapter longer to make up for that. Sorry again for the delay.

Shihana sighed in happiness as the final bell of the day rang, signaling that school was done for the day. She gathered her school materials, barely paying any attention to the teacher's instructions for that day's homework, and left as soon as she had everything in her back pack. As she left the classroom, her classmates stared after her curiously.

Shihana was concidered a longer. Most students thought she was strange with her scars surrounding her eyes. Nobody ever wanted to get bear her. And yet, she was always rushing off after school. The students found this weird but soon returned to their own concerns.

The small, yellow-eyed girl scowled at the brightness of the since as she squinted. This was a very common occurence. Ever sence she received her mothers eyes, the sun has been a disgusting and brutal enemy. She had never delt with this type of problem before the surgery where she had to desk with the sun light after going outside for the first time. It was a pain to real with and yet another liability she had to live with.

After putting on a few eye-drops that she had to carry with her for reasons like this, the white haired teen continued on her way.

Like most days, Shihana would go and meet izuku near his school where they would then go to the park or his house. Aunty-Inko was always happy to see her.

Izuku and Shihana no longer went to the same school since the orphanage in which she lived was much farther away from where she used to go to school. As an orphane, the court had stared that it was better this way. As a way to keep her out of publicity, and also to keep the whole "Villian-escapes-prison-and-killis-someone" incident on a down low.

While this had made Shihana very angry, she had agreed. She had no interest in unwanted attention. No, what made her curious, was the other reason they wanted to put a lid on the case was that the heroism could covered up the fact that to protect the citizens, twice, resulting in her being parentless.

It were these feelings that made her strive to be a Hero. She had dreams of being the best Hero she could be. She had no need for fame or lots of money. She just wanted to help out and make sure that what happened to her didn't happen to anyone else. True heros didn't do it for such materialistic matters, but instead for the differences they made in the world.

Of course, the path of a Hero was difficult. It would be even more so for her.

That day at the hospital had been white a damper on things. Recovery-girl, will awed at her recoving her quirk after it was suppose to be impossible, had informed her that because her heart was much weaker that before, this would drasticly effect her body. Because of that, ever since that day, Shihana had been required to drink pills ever day, twice a day.

A pair in the morning and a pair at night. They were needed to make sure that her heart did not get worse or frailing on her. All of it was free, due to Villian being one of the making reasons for her heart to getting weaker.

It were these very things that had made Recovery-girl and Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi declare that it would be better for her health to to just sit it out and forget about being a Hero. Shihana had almost broken down at this harsh reality.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Eraser head had stepped up and had offered to train her using her quirk properly, if only for a little while. Shihana has automatically agreed.

For the next year, Eraser-head would drive her a descreat area twice a week for one hour a day and try to get her to have better control of her MANGEKYO sharingan. The sharingan was to key to controling her Amaterasu. For the most part, it was very difficult, but very much worth it. In the of the year, she could perfectly control her flames, although half the time her eyes would start bleeding for no reason. Also she could only use it depending on how much chakra she had, which was never a lot

When they went to the hospital about that, the doctor there had said that her eyes were perfect and that her eyes only bleed as a warning that she should rest them. After all, her quirk was a part of her body and the body needed rest constantly.

Shihana had been dissapointed at hearing this. In Naruto, Sasuke was perfectly fine after he took his bothering,Itachi's eyes. And not to mention, he had a great amount of chakra, unlike her. 

Shihana had known that she had to do more training to get her chakra coils bigger so that she could use her sharingan longer. But it was heard, with a weak heart like hers. A lot of the time she got tired very easily. That didn't help her case very much.

It was also this fact that made her decide that she would work on her Susano and Tsukuyomi. Those where on a level she was not ready to deal with.

However, when her training with Eraser-head was officially over, she had had to perfect control. The only thing left had been to learn to heal, water-walk and and tree-walk. With that she would be able to walk on anything and heal some injuries she or others may have.

Shihana had decided to do the chakra thing in her own time. She was afraid to tell anyone about what it really was. Recovery-girl girl just seemed to belive that it was a strange energy— a part of her quirk. In reality, Shihana was pretty sure that she would have been quirkless without her chakra.

It had taken ages and lots of time falling in water and falling off trees but by the time she was 12, she had been able to climb a tree and water walk. It had been Eraser since she had remembered what sakura had told Naruto about how to climb the trees. 

She had even been able to learn to heal large cuts and bruises. She had been forced to learn in order to conseal her training from the Matron. That had taken up to when she was 13 to learn. Sakura from the anime/manga had made it look so much easier.

Shihana looked down at her small, seat blue watch. It was 3:11. Usually, it took her around 20 minutes to go meet Izuku, meaning he would have to wait another 10 minutes. The teen said nothing and continued walking until she stopped at a stopped sign, anxiously looking up at the street lights , waiting for the walking sign to appear along with the crowd around her.

A few seconds later, the orange walking man appeared and Shihana rushed forward. She made her way through the crowds on the streets as she walked towards Izuku's school.

Finally, the school came in sight. Izuku usually waited at a bridge that was close to the school, surrounded be beautiful cherry bossom trees. The girl smiled as she watched a couple cherry blossom petals fly by her. Shihana picked up the pace again, walking as fast as she could by the school. After all, a certain blonde bombshell with anger issues with to that very school as well.

It filled the white haired teen with guilt knowing that she was purposely avoiding him. Izuku had once told her that Bakugou himself had went up to him, asking if he knew what had happened to Shihana. But because Shihana had asked izuku not to say a sword, the freckled boy had replied no. Izuku had then commented on how heart broken he had looked. That had made her fell horrible.

Back at that day at the hospital, Shihana had been forbidden to tell anyone what had really happened. In fact, all she had told izuku and his mother was that her mother had died in a fire at their house. Luckily,or more like unluckily, the house had burned down due to her flames. Eraser head only shut out her flames a bit to late to save the house itself.

Izuku had asked about the scars and Shihana had been quick to reply that they came from pieces of woos from the house falling in her eyes. Kakashi anyone?

Even if the police had allowed Shihana to tell her close friends, she doesn't think she would have the heart to tell them. How is someone supposed to explain that they had killed someone, even if unintentionally, and that "her" eyes weren't actually her's, but her dead mother's? You don't.

Shihana was too afraid to think about what they would say. Heros in this world don't kill. It's not like the world of Naruto.

Thankfully, Izuku and Inko never pressured her for details on the subject. Now, as for Bakugou, that was a bit different.

Katsuki was the type to only see things in a single light, hence why he bullied Izuku so much. He would be more likely to demand more information. Not to mention, she...kinda hasn't spoken to him since the bear-trap thing. He would probably blow her apart if her saw her.

"WHAAAaaaaaa..."Shihana jerked her head up at the sound of screaming, surprised. Her eyes grew wide in shock as recognized the screaming. It was Izuku's scream. She squinted as she saw his body flapping in the air, holding onto a large body. Shihana quickly actavated her sharingan and saw that the large body was...All Might!! Izuku seemed to be holding on for dear life as tears streamed down his face.

She could see that All Might was screaming something at the scared boy.

"Hey—wait! Izuku!" Shihana cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled loudly. It was useless however, as they only flew farther away and into the city before dipping down out of sight.

The yellow-eyed girl was confused and worried and she stood there for a few seconds, her lips slightly parted, unsure of what to think. What the heack had happened in the 20 minutes she had not been there? Turning her sharingan off, the 14-year-old adjusted her backpack before jogging in the direction Izuku had flown to. She had to make sure if he was okay, #1 Hero be damned! Where were they when she had needed them!

• • • •

Shihana panted as she stopped to breath. She was pretty sure she was no where near them, they could be anywhere in the city. The small girl groaned in dissapointment as she flopped onto the cement, finally taking a real interest in her surroundings. Before she had been mindlessly running in one direction, only looking for a head of crazy green hair.

Shihana realized that as she took in the playground a couple of meters away that she was in a park. Looking around, she saw that the the playground only had a few kids in it. Suddenly, a lone man on a bench caught her attention.

He was hunched over with his head down and his palms faced up on his knees. His stringy, wavy grey hair blocked most of his face, acting as a curtain. He was waring a black hoodie with dark grey skinnie jeans. Yet what really caught her eyes were his hands.

They were scratched up and bleeding a little bit. And before Shihana knew what she was doing, she was already walking towards the stranger.

The man didn't look up as she stood in front of him. "Um, excuse me sir. Are you all right?" She asked tentavly. The man was unresponsive for a few seconds. Then he slowly raised his head.

His skin was a bit ashy, as if he didn't go outside very much. His red eyes stood out against his long, grey bangs. The area around his eyes were wrinkled. His lips were really cracked, as if he bit them all day, and he had a scar on the left side of his lips. He started at her directly in the eyes but said nothing. Shihana gulped slightly. She wasn't so sure about this now. "Um, I could heal your hands if want?" She held out her hands out to demonstrate. His eyes grew wide at the revelation.

"You...can heal?" He spoke for the first time, his voice was rough and scratchy. Shihana nodded, a little red. Healing was a rare but great quirk. Too bad, it wasn't really something that could be considered a quirk, at least by her it isn't.

The white haired girl nodded. "Would you like for me to heal them?" She looked at him,waiting. She didn't want to invade his personal space, but she would probably try to heal him even if his response was 'no'.

He stared at her with his head tilted, as if just seeing her for the first time. Shihana figited a bit. She knew her scars brought up questions.

Finally, she received her answer. He nodded slowly and held out his palms.

His hands were a bit wet due to the blood. Kneeling down on the cement, Shihana stopped her backpack on the floor and and pulled out a small first-aid kitchen. While it was small, it wasn't the kid kind. It held wipes, bandages, things for stiches and other things.

The teen pulled out a couple of rubber gloves and quickly put them on before grabbing a couple of wipies and tore them open.

"You carry a first aid kit in your backpack? What a strange kid." The man spooked her, and she flushed before laughing slightly.

"Um yah, I've learned the heard way that its always best to be prepared for anything." As she moved to clean the man's hands, she noticed that a single finger on each of his hands were sticking out behind the rest. "Did you brake your fingers?" If so, that was bad. She didn't know how to heal broken bones yet.

Shihana felt the young man tense before responding."No...my quirk can just be...very unpleasant. This tend to... fall apart when my whole hands touch them." He croaked slowly. Shihana felt a chill go through her body but nodded as well. Hey flames usually only caused death and distruction. Same went for Sasuke and Itachi.

Slowly and gently, Shihana wiped the blood away and cuts clean. Then she threw the dirty wipies in a trash can nearby. Returning to the man, she found that he was looking at her curiously. "Why...didn't you just heal the cuts before?"

Shihana put her medical kit back into her backpack." It's because I didn't want to risk healing the injury with a possible infection under the skin" she explained. She took off the rubber gloves. Now it was time for the real stuff.

The young man watch with facination as her palms glowed blue as they slowly healed the cuts, knitting the skin back together. Seconds later, his palms were completly healed. Shihana sat back on her knees with a satisfied smile. She watched as the man flexed his hands."There, good as new". She sighed contently.

The man was silent, just staring at his hands before meeting her gaze. "Thank you—"

BOOM

As soon as he finished saying thanks, large explosion went off, probably alarming the whole city.

Shihana quickly stood after getting over the shock of the explosion. She ran a few feet towards the the sound. In the sky ahead, there was smoke. Actavating her sharingan, Shihana was able to pinpoint exactly where the smoke was coming from.

What she didn't see was the man behind her on the bench was staring at her in creepy fasination. His eyes were wide in child-like wonder and he had a small smile on his cracked lips.

Shihana ran back to the man. "Mister, I've got to go. I hope you feel better!" She quickly said as she grabbed her backpack off the ground and slung it over her shoulders. 

Just as she turned to leave, she felt someone grabbed her wrists. Her eyes fell downwards on the hand in question before looking in the eyes of the owner. His red eyes were bright with interest.

"What's your name?" He demanded. Shihana flinched at the demanding tone and this made her a bit nervous. Should she give out her name? What are the odds that they would meet again?

"Umm...Shihana.That's my name. What's yours? It's only fair that I know your name in return!" She accused. The man chuckled slowly, making her even more jumpy.

"Shihana,huh? Well...flower of death...my name is Tomura. It was...nice meeting you" he smirked at her before letting go of her wrists. He had been careful to only use four fingers. "I'm sure we'll meet again". He said mysteriously before standing up. He was taller than Shihana had thought, well compared to her height of five feet he was.

He patted her once on the head before walking away in the opposite direction, his hands in his hoodie, never looking back.

Shihana stared at him for a few more seconds before remembering about the explosion from before. Shihana turned around. Surprisingly, there was even more smoke. Usually, the heros took care of it. Shihana couldn't help but scrowl a little.

Thinking no more, she ran towards it.

Behind her, Tomura had stopped walking to turn around and look at her leaving figure. He had a bright and creepy grin. Out of his hoodie pocket, he pulled out a prostetic hand. "Well Sensei, I think I found a new cheat code for our game".

•

•

•

•

Shihana was shocked by the amout of fire she could see even though she was still a bit far away. The fire was climbing up walls. There were heros everwhere, but none of them actually seemed to near the cause of the fire. As Shihana drew near the crowd that was surrounding the scene, she could see several heros telling them to back up.

Looking around, the small girl tried to jumped up and look over the crowd to see who was causing the fire. Obviously this was no ordinary fire. As she jumped up again, something caught her eye. Crazy green hair!

"Izuku! Hey—"Shihana gasped at the scene as izuku did something totally crazy. He ran towards the fire!

'He's running towards the fire. The last time there was a fire, I lost someone.' Shihana didn't even noticed her sharingan actavating. 'Never again!'

"No you idiot! Stop, you're going to get yourself killed" she heard a large, grey haired Hero scream after Izuku. It wasn't heard to tell that everyone was surprised by Izuku stupid and brave move.

'Izuku won't die', Shihana thought, ' he's too smart for that'. However that didn't stopped her from running after him.

"Are you kidding me!? Another one!?" The same Hero from before screamed when he saw her run.

There was fire everywhere. With her sharingan, Shihana could see that behind all the fire was a dark green blob thing. He had someone in his grasp who was struggling fiercly.

Consantrating, Shihana desided to use Amaturasu. She aimed the fire for the left side of the part where he was holding the captive. At that same moment, Izuku grabbed his own backpack and threw it at the sludge monster.

The monster screamed in agony as both the black fire burned and one of the books from izuku's back pack hit him strait in the eye. Shihana was happy to see that her flames burned the piece that was holding the capitve's left side. The monster moved around in agony, also letting go of the captive's face, allowing him to breath. Shihana quickly cancelled her flames, not wanting to hurt him.

It was then that Shihana saw who it was that was being held captive.

It was Katsuki! He looked older than the last time she saw him but there was no denying it. It was really him.

Izuku ran up to him and tried dearly to scratch him out of the Villian. He had to back away though when the Villian screamed in rage. Izuku cried out to katsuki. "Kaachan, I couldn't just standing there and watch you die" he sobbed.

This made Katsuki stuggle even more. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He screamed at the Villian holding him. His eyes were wild as he looked around. They stopped when they saw Shihana standing in front of him. "Wha—".

Around katsuki, the Villian reared up. He formed to squigly arms and prepared to aim them at Izuku. "Just a bit longer kids. Then I'm done playing with you two!" He screamed.

Shihana paled as she ran towards izuku. "Izuku!" The heros behind her also saw what was about to happen.

"Save the kids! This thing will kill them both!" They tried to reached them.

Shihana saw that both arms were about to come down perfectly with her sharingan. Just as the left one was about to come down, she made her move. "Amaturasu!"

That arm never came down, instead falling off and turning into ash. The monster looked at her in rage. Suddenly there was a small fist explosion, covering them from sight. Shihana managed to grab izuku's arm.

Ignoring the fist, Shihana was shocked to see that All-Might had stopped the other arm from crushing her and Izuku. Shihana let out a breath of relife.

"I told you the traits to be a great champion! But I see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" Shihana realized that he was talking to Izuku. "Prostetic are always risking their lifes! That's the true matk of a Hero!" And with that All might punched the Villian in the face, screaming "DETROIT SMASH!!"

Everyone near screamed as they were pushed back. The sludge monster cursed All-Might as he was completly defeted.

Shihana and Izuku flew back a couple of feet along with Katsuki, who was now free. The powerful fist of wonder lasted a few seconds as everyone had there eyes covered.

The small girl cracked her eyes open when she felt the wind settle. In the middle of everything, down on one knee and a bit out of breath, was All-Might. Strange was coming out of his body.

All the heros and citizens who weren't caught in the shockwave were just standing there, dumbfolded by what they just saw. Shihana blinked when she felt a rain drop fall on her cheek.

Everyone looked up when small rain drops started coming down. The once sunny sky was now dark with rain clouds, all in a matter of seconds.

The entire crowd stared in awe as All-Might stood up.

"Did that really just happen?" "He changed the weather with a single blast" "He really is amazing". The crowd started cheering for their #1 Hero.

This snapped Shihana out of it. Getting closer to where katsuki and Izuku where, she saw that they were really out of it. 'At least they're safe'. She looked at the sound of the crowd going crazy.

All-Might had a large grin and a fist in the air. That grin was the last she saw before passing out.

•

•

"You morons! Did you guys have a death wish!? Espeacially you, girl! You look like you can be broken by a right hug!"

Shihana sighed. 'Man, I pass out a lot', she thought while ignoring the mad scolding Izuku and her were getting. 'I really need to get my stamina up'.

"Hey you! The kid with the white hair!" Shihana looked at the weird looking chicken Hero who had called out to her. It was the same Hero who had been praising katsuki for his quirk and asking him to be his sidekick. "Your quirk is amazing! I've never seen black fire! If you choose to be a Hero, hit my agency up! You would be a great sidekic—" A loud growled halted the man.

Both Hero and girl turned to the sorce of the sound. Shihana froze when she saw where it came from.

Bakugou Katsuki growled again for good measure, causing the Hero to laugh nervously and leave, before locking his gaze on the small yellow-eyed girl a few feet away from him. He stared her down until Shihana looked away, pale-faced.

'Oh boy'

•

•

Izuku and Shihana walked silently together.

After being scolded, they were allowed to leave. Since it was Friday, Shihana was hoping to stay over at izuku's. She had done that lot before.

Shihana gave Izuku a sideways glance. "Hey Izuku." Said boy looked at her in question. "Why'd you do it?"

The freckled boy was silent. "Same reason you did. Thanks by the way. I couldn't just standing by and not do something. Even if I am quirkless." He finished sadly.

Shihana just stared at him. For a second she swore she saw Rock Lee standing there in place of Izuku. Shihana ignored the thought and placed a hand on Izuku's arm, halting their walk. He stared at her in question. "Izuku, there is no doubt about it. You are going to be the greatest Hero ever!" She grinned.

Izuku's face went from surprised to sad. "No, I don't think i—"

"DEKU!"

They both turned around to see Katsuki running towards them. He stopped a few feet away. "Listen, I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me! Don't think you can look down on me!" He spat as his body shook with anger. "Got that? You're just a quickless—"

"Katsuki! Shut it! Deku was only trying to help, so don't you dare insult him anymore!" Shihana finally snapped. She couldn't just standing by and watch as her best friend get insulted. Katsuki turned his attention on her. He looked ready to explode.

"And where the bell have you been, huh!?" He growled, stomping over to her. "Deku knew where you were this whole damn time,right?! Fucking great!" He grabbed her wrists, as if to take her with him." Where—"

"Kaachan! Wait! We're supposed to visit my house! My moms probably worried sick! We should get going!" Izuku suddenly blurted out. Shihana looked at him in graditude. She looked back at katsuki.

"Ummm, yah. Aunty-Inko is waiting... umm—"Katsuki let go oh her wrist.

"Tch! Fine!" He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on it before thrusting it into her hand. Shihana stared at it in confusion.

"What's this?"

Katsuki had a hint of red on his cheekes as he looked down at her. She barely reached his shoulders. "Its my damn phone number, fragling! Do you have a cell-phone phone?" Katsuki asked. Of course she did. For some reason Eraser-head had given her one, incase she ever need help. How sweet of him.

"Yes, I do". 

Katsuki smirked. "Then you better Text! You and me have a damn lot to talk about, fragling." He then stepped back and walked away. "And if you don't text or called, there will be bell to pay!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Shihana just stood there. She didn't think she had an explaination that would satisfy him. He would only settle down with the truth. Which she couldn't say. She looked at the number in her hand before putting it in her pocket. She would think about it later.

She jumped in fright when she felt Izuku spoke her.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I just wanted to know if you were okay! You know how Kaachan is! Well...not really, because you haven't seen him or talked to him in 4 years. But he's still—" Shihana cut him off.

"Izuku, its okay. I'm fine. Come on, let's go to your—"

"I AM HERE!"

"Ahh!" Both Shihana and Izuku screamed in fright. Out of the corner of the streets popped out All-Might in all his great-big-grin-glory.

"All-Might! What are you doing here? And how did you get rid of all those reporters?" Izuku squealed in fright. Shihana was just as confused as him. But then again he had said some strange things back during the fight.

All-Might let out a loud laugh and posed. "HA HA HA, I standing for justice! Not sand bites! Because I— I am—". There was a loud poof and a lot of smoke.

When the smoke was gone, there a very skinny man with sunkin-cheeks. His clothes hung very close on him and he had blood on his lips. He coughed blood once more.

"Oh my Susano! Are you okay? Here, I have wipies!" Shihana stopped her bag and immediatly handed him over a dozen wipes. Both Izuku and the skinny All-Might gave sweat stopped.

'She didn't even notice the transformation' the both thought as the tiny girl fussed over All-Might. "Ugh!"

Both were surprised when Shihana suddenly doubled over onto her knees, coughing up blood while at it.

'Damn it, I put my body through too much stress!' This was a common accurence. Her body couldn't take to much took with out some short of consequence.

"Shihana!"

"Young lady!"

All-Might and Izuku quickly sat her on a bench nearby.

"Shihana, what's wrong!" Izuku asked urgently beside All-Might. Shihana just shook her head waved him off.

"This is normal, don't worry about it" she assured him with a slight smile. Poor Izuku's eyes bugged out.

"Normal!? What—"

Shihana smiled before looking between All-Might and Izuku. "Hey, we all got our secrets, right?"

All-Might gave her a look of understanding.

•

•

Shihana slowly explained her heart condition. She told them about how weak her heart had been as a child but that it had only gotten worse with the accident 4 years ago. She did depend a lot on her pills as well to keep herself healthy as she could be in her condition.

Izuku was pale. He didn't say a sword as he just stared at her. Shihana felt uncomfortable with the attention purely on her. "Uhh, so mister All-Might... how did you go from hulk to man so suddenly? Why do you have two looks?"

The thing blond sighed. "About 5 years ago I got in a real bad fight with a Villian. It left me badky injured. After coming out of the hospital, I could only do Hero duty 3 hours a day before returning back to this form."

All-Might stared at her with serious eyes. "You can't tell anyone this. That Villian really did a number on me and the public can't know that. Young Shihana, I am trusting you not say anything, please".

They stared at eachother for a few seconds. Izuku staredt at both of them with worried eyes.

Shihana shrugged. "Okay".

Both makes faceplanted. " 'Okay'?! That's it?! You're just going to accept it?!" Izuku was dumbfolded. Shihana nodded, looking as if she hadn't heard a super top secret.

"Well yeah. Its not my secret to tell, so I won't tell." She didn't mention that reading so much anime kind of prepared her for a lot. Also the fact that she was reincarnated. And having poweres from a supposed fantasy world. She turned to All-Might. "And I assume that izuku already knew about this? Was it when he met you today?"

All-Might had a look regret when Shihana mentioned that. "Yes, about that talk with young Izuku" All-Might turned to Izuku,"Young man, I came here to thank you. And to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life. If you hadn't run into that fight, I would have just been a bystander, watching by." All-Might thanked him. Izuku shook his hands wildly in front of him.

"Ah no! It was my fault to begins with! I wasted your energy and that's the reason the Villian got away in the first place," Izuku looked down sadly. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Not to mention I wasted your time—"

"I'm not done. You told me you didn't have a power. So when I saw this timid, quickless boy and this little girl who looked like she could brake any second, it inspired me to act, too. There are stories about every Hero. About how they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own."

Izuku started crying after hearing that. Shihana was touched as well by his words. Everyone who usually heard about her dreams about being a Hero laughed at her for it. A little girl like her, being a Hero?! Impossible, they said! The only one who had believed in her had been her mother, Eraser-head and Izuku. Even Katsuki had made fun of her for it at one point.

"And today, that's what happened to you". Izuku broken down completly, full of joy, falling to his knees. "Young man, you too can be a Hero!" All-Might raised his hands." I seen you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit."

At this, Izuku stopped crying. He looked up, his face showing his confusion and still red with tears. Shihana raised an eyebrow in question. 'Inherit'?

"Wait—what do you mean 'inherit'? Inherit what?" Izuku asked confused. All-Might stared him for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Ahahaha, you should see your face right now," he laughed, walking over to Izuku. "Don't worry, I'm not going to force this thing on you". He then raised his are into the air, his index finger sticking out. "Listen well young man! This is your choice. Do you want to accept my awesome power or not?" He boomed, blood streaming from his mouth as he pointed at the freckled boy.

Shihana wordlessly handed him a wipy, which he took with a 'thank you'.

"First, there are a couple things you should know about my abilities. Journalists always guess my quirk is super strength or some type of invulnerability . When people ask in interviews, I always laugh and dodge the question. It's. Because the people of the world need to believe that their symbol of peace is a natural born Hero. But I'm not". He spoke roughly. 

Shihana and Izuku were staring at him, hanging on his every word. "There is nothing natural about my ability", he confessed as he streched his arms wide in the air.

"I wasn't born with this power. It was a sacred torch passed down to me by someone!".

Both teens were shocked. "Someone gave you this quirk?" Izuku asked, his voice trembling. "No way—".

"Yes way! And you're next! I can give you my abilities!"

"Hold on!" Izuku waved his hands. "This is a lot to take in. It's true that there are a lot of debates as to what your quirk actually is. Nobody's ever figured it out! It's one of the worlds greatest mysteries. People are constantly talking about it online..."Izuku started to mutter under his breath.

All-Might stared at him before looking at Shihana who was still sitting on the bench. "Does he do this a lot?" He asked, refering to the muttering and rambling. Izuku was too busy to notice.

Shihana smiled knowingly and nodded. "Yeah he does, but he also comes up with great ideals while doing it, so I like to think that It's a good quality. Most of the time." All-Might looked at her bright yellow eyes before nodding and turning back to Izuku.

"Well, it sounds like you're overthinking this whole inheriting thing. STOP NERDING OUT!" He screamed the last part, spooking Izuku. "You'll have to adjust your reality and accept the truth! I can transfer my quirk to someone else! And that's just one facid about my secret abilities". He held out his palm out in front of him.

"The true name for my power... is called ONE-FOR-ALL. One person improves the power, then hands it to another person and it continued to growled as It's passed along. Its this caultuvated power that allows me to save those who are in need of a Hero. That is the truth of my power".

Izuku still looked confused. "But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What I can't live up to it"?

"Shihana decided to speak up at the question. "Hey Izuku, isn't it obvious"? Both All-Might and Izuku looked at her. "You have a great heart and you never give up. You're will to do what others aren't, even without a quirk. Without a quirk, you are amazing. With a quirk, you'd be out of this world!" She exclaimed, smiling widly at him. Izuku looked like he was about to cry again.

All-Might nodded, he liked this girl. She has a good heart, well not phyisically, but still. She could be a great Hero as well.

"Yes, I've been on a long hunt for a worthy successer. And then, I watched you jumped into actions as the rest of us stood idly, mind young Shihana. You may just be a quirkless fanboy, but like young Shihana said, you tried to save that kid. You acted like a Hero".

Izuku did start to cry this time. When All-Might saw this, he laughed while hitting his head and kucking his foot out. "Seriously, you've got to stopped crying like that if you want my quirk!"

Izuku rubbed his arm over his eyes, wiping the tears away. "Okay I'll do it! Yes!". Izuku declaired. All-Might grinned.

"No reluctance. That's exactly what I want".

Shihana smiled at the scene. Finally, her friend would have a chance to be a Hero and she would be right by his side through it all.

No matter what.


	8. Preperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I accidently posted this chapter. I'm going to add more to it so be on the look out for another update in which I add more to this chapter.  
> I guess you could say that this is a sneak peek.

"Man, its cold!" Shihana's teeth chattered lightly as she held goose bumb-covered arms close to her body as she kicked up sand while running. It was always cold in the morning, even more so when the sun wasn't even up.

After Izuku had accepted All-Might's offer, they were both told to meet up at the beach in two days time at 4:50 a.m. After saying fairwell, Izuku and Shihana went to izuku's house. Inko had been happy to see her, as always showering her with hugs.

The following day had passed in a breeze, both teens excited for the following day.

Shihana had debated whether or not to text Katsuki. In the end she decided to put it off for a later date. I mean, what could he do if she didn't text back? Not like he knew where she even lived. Also, Shihana wouldn't know what to say.

Currently, they were on a crowded beach, but the beach was not full of people. No, it was full of trash. At 6:05 in the morning. Yeah.

"Ngghhhhh...!!" Shihana had stopped to watch as izuku desprately tried to pull a frigde.

The beach was full of waste, and not just bottles and cans. No, it litterally had broken Tvs, refridgerators, and other mechanicle trash.

Izuku groaned as he tried to pull an entire refridgerator usung only two pieces of rope strung over his shoulders. His face was flushed with exhaustion. All-Might, in all his glory, also added his weight to the fridge.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's pretty comfy up on this fridge. How's it going down there?" All-Might had his signiture grin as he stared down at Izuku from where he was sitting. Izuku struggled to pull once more but collapsed after the tiresome effort on the floor.

Shihana glanced down at her watch. She might as well stop now and take a brake before she pushed herself too much. She had to take things slow and steady.

"People move these everyday, you know!" All-Might looked around. "And they don't even have super strength."

"True, but they don't have an extra added weight of 600 pounds of All-Might on top to move", called out Shihana as she walked towards the pair.

Izuku raised his head to look up back at them and nodded, agreeing with her. All-Might flashed Shihana a wide grin as he looked down at her. She looked adorable in the large All-Might t-shirt izuku had lent her. Well, large on her. "Not true, I've lost weight so I'm down to about 550 these days!" He laughed.

Both Izuku and Shihana sweatdropped. 'That's not much of a difference when it comes to you,' Shihana thought as she flopped to the ground, not bothered that she got sand all over her sweats.

Izuku got up too his knees." Why do you have me dragging trash across the beach anyway?" All-Might laughed out loud at the question.

"HAHAHA! Take a look at youself! Youre not ready for my power", he said as he pulled out his red smart phone and proceded to take take pictures of izuku on the floor. He turned to Shihana. "While you're not inheiriting my powers, your body isn't that of a heros's either" he said as he also took some pictures of her.

Shihana looked away at that. It wasn't her fault that she was born with such a weak body! Even in her other life she hadn't been this frailing. Yellow eyes cast downwards, she sighed. All-Might was right either way, though.

Her body was still too weak for her to even consider being a probably Hero. Her best chance would be sharingan, but it would be stupid and dangerous to solely reply on it. She would have to get in shape, soon.

Izuku snapped his at All-Might, tears in his eyes. "HUH? But I thought you said that I was worthy!" He cried, a heartbroken look appearing on his face. A dark cloud was cast over his body as looked down, seeming defeated.

All-Might shook his head and jumped off the fridge with a thud. He walked over to Izuku, holding his phone out for izuku to see. "I'm talking about your weak body. My quirk ' ONE-FOR-ALL' takes a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who has had it creates a hurricane of pure force". All-Might saw the confusion on both izuku's and Shihanas face. "An unprepared body can't fully inheirit it. Their body would be ripped apart by the sheer power".

Shihana could see Izuku go pale after hearing this horrorific peice of information.

"Really!?" He screeched before shaking his head." Okay...so this whole trash thing is really just some kind of heard core gym class". He looked back at All-Might. "And...you're my gym teacher". He trailed off.

All-Might held up a big thumbs up as he looked from izuku to Shihana. "You got it! I am both your trainers!" He stopped to look around. "But there's another reason for this whole trash situation." The Pro Hero walked off in the other direction. "I did a little online research yestyrday. Turns out that this part of the beach used to be beautiful, but It's been a total mess for the last few years." There was a tinge of sadness at the last part.

Shihana stood up, dusting sand off as she walked after All-Might and izuku, kicking bits of trash around as she went.

The powerful currents of the waves brought in lots of trash thrown into the ocean and people have taken advantage of it as well to dump in their own trash despite the laws against it. Due to that fact, this section of the beach was largly avoided.

Truthfully, if the yellow-eyed girl wanted to, she could burn away all of the trash using her Amaterasu. But, on the other hand, it could be used as a great traing method as All-Might mentioned.

"Heros these days are all about showing off and catching flashy villians." All-Might slammed down on the fridge for emphasise. "Things were different before the use of quirks. Service is really mattered. Back then, heros were those who helped the community! You must clearly the costline for this entire section of the beac! That is your first task for both of you. Towards your paths as heros!" By the time he had finished talking, the fridge had been completly demolished. Izuku and Shihana were dumbstruck by what they had just witnessed. They both turned to look at their surroundings. There were piles and piles of trash on end in every direction.

"You mean all of this?" Shihana raised a hand to point out around her.

"But...there's so much! That's impossible!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Young Medoriya, young Kurohi, you both want to go to UA, right?" The number one Hero stared at them. 

Shihana nodded. It was one of the best Hero schools around not to mention Izuku wished to go there,too. While she didn't want to be the most flashy Hero, she definantly wanted to be the most prepared and UA was the best at getting up-and-coming heros ready for the field.

"Of course. You went there. It must be the best school around? It's a long shot, but I'm aiming for the moon. UA" Izuku spoke, his eyes sparkling at the thought. Shihana smiled and placed a hand on his arm in support. Izuku smiled back in gratitude.

"You both have a lot of spirit, fanboy and china-doll-girl!" Shihana scowled at the nickname. She was not a china-doll! All-Might faced his back towards them, facing the sunrise. "But, as I mentioned before, heroing isn't easy to do without a quirk or with a frail body. And UA is the hardest heroing school to get into. That means—"

"That we have to prepare ourself for what's ahead, as quickly as possible. The exams for UA are in Ten months!" Shihana concluded, panicing. All-Might turned around to face them, papers at hand.

"Not to worry,kids! I've got you two covered! With my handy schedual for the next Ten months!" He handed them to Izuku and Shihana to look at. On the top first pace, it read,

"Daily Schedual(weekdays)" "4/8—5/31(weekdays on different sheet)" 

"Phase 1"

"Follow this to the letter and the beach should be cleaned just in time! I also detailed every aspect of both your lifes while I was at it!"

Shihana and Izuku looked at one another. Even their sleep was schedualed. All-Might sneaked up to them. "I'm going to be honest, this is going to be super heard! Think you guys are up it?"

Shihana drew in a shaky breath as she replied. "Sure, Im up for it. Izuku?" She turned to him.

"Yeah, sure I am, we have to work harder than other people to get into UA, so what choice do we have?" He said slowly.

All-Might nodded. Time to get to it.

•

•


	9. Training for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still much training to do before the U.A. Exam and Shihana has to make it all count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have not updated in months! Things(aka school) have been keeping me busy. However, that is no exscuse, I know. I will try to update more offten from now on. Now on to the story!

Shihana collasped on the floor, exhausted. Her lungs felt like they were about to bisrt and the black of water was not helping one bit.

"Hey, come now! You have to get up and move! Otherwise you won't be able to keep up with the scheduale I made you! You as well, Young Medoriya!"All-Might's loud voice boomed in their direction.

Shihana lifted her head from the ground to see that All-Might was Kneeling over her, casting as large shadow. At least the shade was nice. Looking of her shoulder with some difficultly, her arms wobbly, she saw that Izuku had fallen to his knees, looking ready to drop dead like her.

Traing was, simply putting it, hell. During the first-half of the summer, both Shihana and Izuku had to spend the time training by dragging off huge amounts of trash off the beach, some things weighing more than them. Every morning, without fail, the two teens would shows up the beach before the sunrise. All-Might would already be there, large grin and all, greeting them in that heroic voice of his. He would immediatly tell them to drop and give him 100 push-ups. And that was just the warm-up.

This is how it went for the first few months. It was draining, between all the running, dragging, pushing, lifting and more. Besides that, they also had the taxing Nobody of studying for at least 2 hours everyday. The U.A. written exam was no joke. Only a few ever passed them. Rain or shine, there was always something to exercise. Be brain or body.

Shihana groaned as she slowly lifted herself off the beach floor, her body sending out loud protests at the movements. She looked over to her left, towards the beautiful horizon of the calm ocean waves. Already the skin was sinking into the ocean, casting and orange-pink hue over the beach. Glancing down at her watch, she saw that it was 6:55 p.m.

All-Might saw this motion before also checking the time himself. "Nah! You are correct!" He was refering the to expression on her face as a result of seeing how late it was." It is almost time to leave for the day. Today I'm feeling generous, so you can go now. But tomorrow" he held a finger up," you will clean more of the beach until 8 p.m.!" He announced. 

Just as he finished the last word, there was a burst of smoke.

Instead of the tall and imposing that was once standing, there was now a thing man, wearing clothes that three-times to big for his thing frame. They hung on his body. The man coughed, blood dripping down his mouth as a result.

"Ah! All-Might! Are you alright?" Shihana and Izuku hurried over to him, looks of concerns on both their faces. The former of the two opened a small pouch that hung around her waist and opened it. She pulled out a klenex, handing it to All-Might who thanked her with a smile.

This was a common occurance. Yet both teens always felt the need to worry over the Hero in front of them since he rarely did so himself, always taking risks.

All-Might smiled behind the klenex. The two kids in front of had grown a lot over the last months of training. "Nah, don't worry yourselves out, I'm fine. As for you two, make sure you study when you get home. With only four months left, you are going to need every bit of knowledge. But good work today! I can really see the improvement. Keep it up. Tomorrow, you both are going to have to carry me in my other form." He smiled. "Goodnight. Oh—Shihana, would you like me to walk you to the orphanage?" Now All-Might and Izuku turned to look at Shihana.

Shihana didn't even have to think about it. She shook her head. "No, its okay. I'll be fine. You should go now, All-Might. You used your other form for a pretty long time." She scratched the back of her neck. "I'll be fine. Thankyou though. Have a goodnight." She nodded at him and stepped back.

All-Might gave her a knowingly look. "You always say that". Shihana just shrugged.

"Well its true". All-Might just shook his head before nodding.

"Well, walking safely then. I expect to see you both tomorrow. Goodnight." 

"Bye. Goodnight All-Might!" Izuku smiled at the Hero.

And with a wave of fairwell, All-Might walked away.

Izuku and Shihana stared as his slowly shrinking back. Once his form was gone completly, they turned to look at one another.

Izuku had dirty smudges all over his face and his green T-shirt was covered in sweats stains. He smiled tiredly at Shihana. Shihana didn't look any better.

Shihana had bags under her eyes, making her yellow eyes even more noticeable. The scar over her eyes stood out as well, heard for anyone to miss. While her hair was usually prinstine white, it now dirty thanks to the beach sand. The same with her face. Her baggy sweater had a few stains and her sweats were completly dirty.

This was a fault training occurance. They came out measure but proud. Shihana let out a small hiss as she streched her arms over her head, poping her back also. She really needed a bath. She gave izuku a grin. "Well, time to go. I'll see you tomorrow, ya?" The white haired girl tilted her head in question. Izuku snapped to attention.

"Yeah, for sure! Tomorrow we'll work on getting even stronger! Goodnight Shi-chan!" Izuku let out a sheepish smile as her rubbed the back of his neck. Shihana noticed that he shivered as a fist of wonder passed by. Pretty soon fall would come along and it will get even colder.

"Heck yeah, you can count on it. Goodnight Izuku-kun. Tell your mom I said hi." The petite waved goodbye and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Izuku stretched a hand at the last second.

"Um, hey! Are you sure you're okay with walking alone its getting pretty late." Izuku stuttered. Shihana stopped to turn and look back at him. The green-haired boy had a look of worry as he stared at her. He was always worring about her.

Although he did that about everything, to be honest.

Shihana shook her head slightly, her bangs running over eyes. Hmm...she would have to get a haircut soon. Long hair tends to get in the way.

"No, its cool, Izuku-kun." When Izuku opened his mouth to protest, Shihana reached up and tugged a strand of his hair. This got him to stare at her. Tugging his hair was always something she did to get him to stop rabbling. "Really, its okay. You're probably as ready to drop dead as I am."

Izuku still looked hesitant, but relented due to the look she gave him. Her eyes could get really intense when she wanted them to be. "Fine, goodnight then Shi-chan. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a safe night." He smiled worridly at her one last time before walking in the opposite direction.

For a couple of seconds Shihana stood there, just watching the waves, the streetlights casting long shadows over her face.

The few that were on the streets gave her no glance as she trudged down the streets. She looked up when she reached a brown-brick building. The building was completly ordinary, almost to the point of being full.

Over the double doors, hung a letter sign.

……

Run Len Orphanage

……

Shihana made no sound as she walked up the stair-steps that lead to the orphanage's entrance. Without bothering to check if it was opened, stuck her hand into her pouch. Pulling out a key, she twisted it into the lovk. The door opened with a small click.

The orphanage always picked the doors at 6:00 pm. Once you turned 14, you were given a key to come and go as you please as long as you came back before 8:30 pm.

As she closed the door and locked it quietly behind her, she heard laughter. Seconds later two children came running past her, laughing and chasing each other. They only looked at her once before quickly looking away and dissapearing once more to another room.

Shihana pocketed the key once more and looked at the staircase if front of her to her right, only a few feet away from her. She slowly dragged her feet as she walked over to them and started climbing the first steps. As she climbed, she dragged her feet at a slow pace.

"—then Shinki-kun was all like blushing—".

Shihana looked up when she heard voices. The talking stops as soon as she comes into sight.

Two girls were standing in the hallway by the bathroom. They froze when they saw her. Without saying a word or taking her eyes off her, one of the field grabbed the other girl's arm and dragged her away as they rushed past Shihana and down the stairs.

Shihana only turned her head to watch as they left before slumping her shoulders and continuing to her room. They sooner she took a shower the better.

The building itself was only four stories high, with each storie having 4 rooms. Two people always had to share a room. The small girl finally reached the top floor, where her room was.

Quickly unlocking the door, Shihana looked at the room with one bed and a lovely sight of the big backyard. Hurrying, she grabbed her sleepware and rushed to the bathroom.

In 20 minutes she was done. She felt better. More refreshed. She closed the door to her room, locking it for the night.

Surprisingly, the 2-people-per-room rule did not apply to her. When she had first arrived 4 years ago, everyone had stayed away from her. During lunch and dinner, no one would sit near her. Thankfully you could eat lunch anywhere so she always ate in her room.

News of how both her parents had been killed in front of her had arrived before she had. The children had immediately taken this as a sign of bad luck, nick-naming her "Deathly Flower " due to her namesake and the death that always seemed to surround her.

Because of this, the other occupants in the orphanage refused to share a room with her. This had given the matron no choice but to place her in a small room of her own.

Not that Shihana complained. She perferred being alone, really. Plus, she father be alone than to be around others who would just standing her in the back given the chance.

The small girl belly-flopped onto her bed, her body protesting to the movement because of all the previous exsercise. She rolled o to her back a few moments later and reached to turn on the lamp that stood on the small round table beside her bed. Laying back on the bed, her eyes wandered around the room, watching the shadows that came from the objects around her.

As her eyes scanned the walls, a small paper thumbthacked on the walk caught her eyes. The covers of the bed bunched as she moved into a sitting position before getting up towards the paper. Now at a closer distance, her eyes widen as she recalls what the paper was.

It was Katsuki's number.

Shihana reached to touch the paper but drew her had back at the last second.

She hasn't called Bakugou, even though he had told—no,demanded that she call him.

"Or else I would have to face the consequences"she murmered as she read the number over." Well, too bad for him that I'm such a coward . Guess I'll just have to handle what ever he throws at me". Turning away, Shihana grabbed a textbook from the bottom of her bed. She still had studying time.

°

°

°

The following month went by quickly. Already it was mid-fall. The UA exams were only three months away.

Shihana panted as she shifted the bricks in each of her hands, each palm sweaty from carrying them for a long time. The good part was that the cold weather helped with keeping her over-heated body cool. When she looked at the fall leaves that covering the trees in the park, she didn't knowtice a small whole in the dirty.

Shihana stumbled and fell as her foot got caught, falling hard. Luckily,not landing on any of the bricks.

A few feet ahead, she heard Izuku fall as well, but for the opposits reason. Shihana winced as she slowly lifted herself up to a Kneeling.

She leaned back when a skinny but strong hand apeard from beside her. The girl blinked in surprise before accepting the outstrached hand and slowly lifted herself up. As she was dusting herself off, she smiled at the man besides her.

"Thank you All-Might. I hadn't seen that hold" she laughed nervoulsy as she thanked the man in the scoutter bike. She didn't like the hard look her was giving her. All-Might nodded in welcome before driving the scoutter in front of Izuku as Shihana helped him up off the floor. Besides izuku was a safe.

Once they were both up, All-Might looked closely at both of them. "Shihana, you should have easily noticed that home. And Izuku, there was no reason for you to fall after just running with a safe." The man with the bright yellow locks stated. He had his mouth pressed into a then line.

Shihana looked down in shame. She knew exactly what he was saying even if he wasn't saying it. The home was big enough to be noticed by anyone so there was no reason for her to have missed it. Instead she had looked at the trees at the wrong time, trying to keep her eyes open. 

For the last months, the sharingan-weilder had stayed up later than usually, stufying twice the amount of time recommended by All-Might. She could bearly keep her eyes open.

"You two have been overdoing it and that's not good. When I made those scheduals for you two, I had made them in mind to fit your bodies, so that you could growled at a consistant and regular pace. It's going to have the opposite effect if you two overdue it and don't stick to the program" All-Might ranted, his hodded eyes staring right at both of them.

Both teens were quietly as they felt All-Might's intense stare.

"We don't have much of a choice," Shihana finally looked up. "Yeah we're pushing it, but only because we have to catch up to the rest of the applicans. My body is weak, so I have to push myself harder if I want to even standing a chance!" She declaired, stepping forward. Izuku nodded, following along.

"Me too. I don't just want to make it to UA, I want to go above and behind. I look up to you, so I want to be the greatest Hero and help others, just like you!" Izuku shouted passionatly, his fists clenched and his body trembling," so I'll keep on going, until I can be just like you".

There was silence as the wonder blew the leaves. Shihana and Izuku both stood their ground, staring at All-Might.

"Ack—?"

"Wha—?"

To their shock, All-Might had buffed up in seconds and had picked up both of them clean off the ground by the collars of their jackets as if they were sacks of flour. He held them 1 foot off the floor.

"HAHAHA! You have great spirit! It does the both of you a great service! And I understand where you are getting at. However, now is not the time to ho off track. But have no fear," he swung them both for emphasise," for I can get the both of you right on trck once more! Its the least a bag of bones like myself can do!" He grinned as he held both teenagers up, one in each hand.

Dangling, both teens just stared at eachother wide-eyed and pale before looking back at All-Might's large and powerfull form.

"Huh? But you're not a bag of bones! You're the world's greatest Hero! The symbol of peace!" They concluded symultaniously.

Birds flew from the trees at the loudness that All-Might's laugh.


	10. The time is here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the U.A exams creep closer, Shihana does her best to bring in her A-game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This whole month has gotten me pretty busy with the holidays and all. Well, I hope you all have a Happy New Years! I know I will. Now, on with the story. It has some Katsuki~

——"AAAHHHHH!!!"

"Huh?" What's going on? Shihana's eyes shot open, her yellow eyes wide and unaware as she topples off the microwave with a start. She landed on the soft sandy floor, an 'ohhhff' leaving her lips. With sleepy eyes, she lifted her head to scan the area. Where am I again? She realized that she was lying close to the ocean. When she looked down, she noticed a large shadow surrounding her. Following the base of the shadow, the yellow-eyed-girl rolled onto her back. Towering over her was a large pyramid of trash and furnisher. Shihana cocked her head. Oh yeah, we finished cleaning the beach—no wait. 

Today was February 26. The day of the highly anticipated U.A Exams. Today was the day that would determine a majority of her life. 

Shihana's eyed the figure standing on top of the very pyramid itself. Standing at the very top, stood Izuku. He was without shirt, panting as if his life depended on it. It must of been him who yelled, mused Shihana. 

"Hey, Izuku! When did you decide that you wanted to be a rooster?" Shihana gave him a lazy smile when he suddenly whirled around, his neck probably getting whiplash in the process. Izuku blushed and stuttered, he tried to take a step back while shaking his head in denial, only to to slip and fall back on his behind. There was a moment of silence. It was soon broken. 

"Holy crap! The beach! It's spotless, completely clean! You two even cleaned the area I hadn't even told you to clean, and with time to spare,too!" Shihana turned her head to see the sideways figure of Toshinori Yagi standing not too far away from her, completely stunned and awed. She could see from where she lay that his blue eyes where shining bright with pride. 

In a flash, All Might, the giant and powerful figure of the hero known to everyone in the world stood in his place. In a mere five steps, his figure was towering over her, a large grin on his face as his eyes flashes with joy. He wordlessly stretched out a large hand and offered it to her. Shihana blinked up at him, still sleepy from before, before lifting her arm to give him a thumbs up. 

In return, the giant hero took the arm she held up and sprung her up off the floor before pulling her into a hug. Shihana's eyes grew wide in surprise, the gesture seemingly surprising. She had a warm feeling as she akwardly returned the hug, her arms not really going all around him and his large size. It was very uncommon for her to receive hugs, only getting such gifts from her Aunt-Inko and Izuku. 

A moment later, All Might set her right back on her feet. Creak——. 

At that moment, both man and teen looked up to see that the creek had come from Izuku's seat, which was the top of the trash. He had a dazed look on his face as his body leaned forward, ready to topple of the pyramid. 

Shihana nearly had time to blink before a small dust storm erupted due to the speed at which All Might had moved. In seconds, All Might was on top of the pyramid and the next thing she knew, he was next to her with Izuku in his arms. 

"Excellent work!" All Might praised the boy in his arms, who in response gave him a weak smile. 

"We...we did it, All Might." Izuku said weakly. "We finished. What do...you think? Are we ready?" Izuku slurred at his Idol. All Might slowly set Izuku on his feet. Shihana steadied him before stepping away again. Both teens were dirty and worned out. 

For the last final months, they had both put in their very best efforts. They both had known what was on the line, so it was no or never. All Might had miraculously been able to redesign a new schedule foe each of them. It had been difficult, but when the final day came, both Izuku and Shihana had looked at the trash left over to clean as a farewell, not a challenge. Today was the dawn of a new time. 

Shihana glanced at Izuku." Hey, sorry for falling asleep at the last minute and making you have to clean the rest. My bad," Shihana said, looking away in shame. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked again to see that Izuku had a huge smile on his face. 

"It's okay, Shihana-chan. You were only asleep for the last ten minutes. There was hardly any trash left." He gave her a comforting nod. Shihana sighed. She didn't feel worthy of the smile. They were supposed to be a team, helping one another reach their goals. 

"But i—" Izuku cut her off by shaking his head. 

"Its fine. Really. We BOTH still finished early, right All Might?" 

Both teens looked up at the world class hero, Izuku carrying a smile on his face while Shihana had a small cloud over her head. She was a lot like Hashirama. Shihana squirmed, but only finally letting out a smile when she felt a large hand ruffle her hair. 

"Do not be glum, Shihana-chan. I admit, I am proud of you both, and it was just a small issue. However, please do try to get more rest. Falling asleep while doing a task is not healthy and can be dangerous. Just keep that in mind and you should be fine." Toshinori held up a finger as he finished riffling her hair before stepping away. Shihana nodded, a determined look on her face. All Might faced Izuku. "Young man, as for your question from before. Yes. You are ready." All Might bought out his phone and held it up for both teens to see. The first picture was of Izuku, crying on the floor. The next was of Shihana, looking as frail and as small as ever. "Look, these are pictures of both of you, from 10 months ago. Just look at the improvements you both have made, coming so far." 

Shihana took a hold of the phone and looked at the picture of Izuku. She then looked at the real Izuku standing next to her. Before, he was skinny and scrawny, but now he was more lean and muscular. He had definitely changed over the past months. She swiped to look at her own picture from before. She felt her eye twitch. 

All Might was surprised by the phone that was held so close to his face, and took a step back. "All Might, I haven't changed, I'm still the same!" Shihana deadpanned as she held the phone up. 

All Might took the phone and stood beside Izuku. Both males looked at the screen at the same time before then looking at Shihana. They did so three more times. She was right. 

All Might just waved it off. "Just because you don't look different, does not mean you are not different. Would the old you had been able to carry a laundry machine?" Shihana shook her head. "Well, the, you see? You have have changed and matured, in both strength and in mind. Do not let what you see only with your eyes alone deceive you from the truth." All Might assured her. Shihana nodded, feeling better. He was right. She had changed, mentally if not physically. 

"Medoriya my boy" Toshinori placed both of his hands on Izuku's shoulders," you have a long road ahead before you can inherit my full power. But now, it is beginning to look like you can do it!" He spread his arms, looking at Izuku. Izuku looked down at his hands in question, looking unsure. 

"Do you really think I'm worthy of your power, All Might? Are you sure? So much of your time and energy was put into shaping me up, how in the world did I get so lucky?" He cried, looking at All Might and then at Shihana, his shoulders shaking.

Shihana just let out a exasperated sigh. Its not like he will listen to her, so All Might should tell him instead. 

All Might laughed and patted Izuku on the back, causing him to stumble forward slightly due to All Might's brute strength. "Medoriya, my boy, there is no luck in your actions. You have proven yourself, and so this is your reward" reaching up to his blond locks shooting into the air, All Might plucked a single strand of hair, "eat this." All Might proclaimed. 

Izuku's and Shihana's face went black and ashen. 

WHAT?! 

All Might saw the their faces and shook his head frantically. "In order to inherit my power, you have to digest a part of my DNA! That's the only way it will work!" All Might akwardly scratched the back of his while still holding the strand of hair as he hurried to explain. 

Shihana 'tasked' and shook her head in wonder. She was so happy that she was not the one inheriting One For All. Turning to face Izuku, she gravely placed a small but firm hand on his shoulder. "I so do not envy you right now." 

Izuku squawked at her blunt statement and looked back at All Might, his eyes wide. "I hadn't imagined this being the way that I would inherit One For All!!" 

"Oh come on, I washed my hair. Hurry, with power comes sacrifice! Now, here. EAT"!!! 

Man, am I lucky to not be in his shoes, Shihana thought as she turned away. Izuku's shrill scream sounding in the background. 

"Come on, Izuku!" Shihana called over her shoulder. "We still have to clean ourselfs up and change if we want to make it in time!" 

§}§}§}§}§§}§}§}§}§}§}§}§}§}§} 

. 8:40 a.m. 

"Izuku, dang it! Slow down! I have small legs!" 

Shihana and Izuku gasped for breath as they finally reached the gates at the U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location. Students who were also coming to take the test gave them funny glances. Shihana glanced at her wrist watch. They made it just in time. 

It had taken a bit longer than planned to get ready, but they made it. Shihana was wearing her white school uniform while Izuku was wearing his standard black male uniform. Both of them carried their backpack filled with extra clothing, as instructed in the paper. Shihana didn't realize that the students had also looked at them strangely due to her back-length hair, which gleamed in the sun. 

letting out a breath of awe, Shihana stared up at the Humongous structure in front of her. The entrance was lined up with pilers, with rose bushes in between each one. The school itself was shaped as an 'H', blue windows covering every inch of its surface, gleaming beautifully in the sun. She finally looked away only when she felt something tug at her sleave. 

"Shihana-chan! We barely made it, we don't want to be late!" Izuku figited as he looked at her with a slightly panicked and flushed expression. 

Shihana wordlessly nodded and let Izuku lead the way as she followed besides him. 

All around them are students looking both eager and nervous. Of course, anyone would be. After all, U.A. was one of the best schools in the country and was very strict with who they passed. 

"Fragling! What the hell are you doing here? And you too, shitty Deku!" 

Shihana and Izuku stopped and turned to see who was addressing them in such a crude manner. Shihana's yellow eyes grew large. 

Bakugou had a scowl on his face as he stared at them both. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets of the same uniform as Izuku. Around his neck was a yellow scarf. Izuku stumbled back, stuttering. 

Oh-oh, h-hey, Kaachan! Let's d-do our best and good luck!" Izuku said nervously. 

"You know, its nor very nice to name call. Not very hero like" Shihana spoke smoothly, staring at Bakugou. Bakugou snarled, turning to her and roughly grabbed her by the front of her school jacket, pulling her towards him. 

"And what the fuck would a weakling like you know about being a hero!? I'm going to be a hero either way. Besides," he growled, moving his face closer to hers. Shihana used all her strength not to shrink back. "Its all not fucking nice to ignore someone for 10 fucking months". He spoke the last part lowly so that only she could hear. Shihana paled. 

"I... was busy" Shihana finished lamely. She didn't know what else to say. Its not like she could tell him her fears. He would hate her. No, it was better for him to hate her for being a bitch than to know the truth. The truth was much worse. 

Katsuki 'tasked' and set her down non too gently. He glared down at the petite white haired girl standing nervously in front of. He knew damn well that that was a load of bullshit. Hell, even he could have came up with a better excuse. Whatever. No way in hell was he going to let her get away again. She suddenly disappears almost five years ago and then erupts again out of no where! No word whatsoever! Katsuki turned his glare towards the snot nosed Izuku. No, there was word, probably. Just not to him. He clenched his fists. Well, he would find out why she fucking left, one way or another. He wasn't about to let her go twice. 

He thrust his hand out to her. "Give me your goddamn phone". He demanded. Shihana looked up at him in confusion. 'Is he going to brake my phone?' However, she wordlessly pulled out her phone and tentivly handed him her phone. She and Izuku watched in silence as Katsuki worked on her phone. "Umm..." she shut her mouth at the fierce glaire he shot her. He was dead set on whatever he was doing. A few seconds later, he thrust the phone back into her hands before walking on ahead, but not before bumping her in the shoulder as he walked away. His hands were stuffed in his pants as he went towards the large front doors to the main auditorium. He never slowed or looked back. 

At that moment, Shihana felt the crazy impulse to call him back. She wasn't going to deny it. She had missed her explosive block head of a reluctant friend. She shook her head at the thought. Better leave things as they are, if only for his sake. 

Shihana glanced down at her cell before putting it away again. When she looked at Izuku, she saw the look of confusion he was throwing at her. 

"Shi-chan...what...?" 

The yellow-eyed-girl smiled at him in reassurance. "Its okay, nothing to worry about. Let's go before we're late, yeah?" 

Izuku didn't lose the look of concern but nodded anyway. He hadn't missed the look of hurt that flashed across katsuki's face when they had been talking. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that one of his shoe laces had come undone, tripped, falling. 

Shihana was surprised when she noticed a girl close to them reach out and pat Izuku just before he could fall flat on his face. To further her surprise, instead of falling, Izuku just floated in midair. Shihana looked at the girl with interest. 'Is it a quirk?' 

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. She had a cute haircut that consisted of short hair in the back and much longer hair surrounding the front of her face along with stylish choppy bangs. She had naturally rosy cheeks that instantly put her at ease. She seemed kind. Izuku panicked, not expecting to be in midair and flailed his arms wildly. 

The girl gently took a hold of Izuku's body and set him back onto the ground. Izuku recovered his balance and stared blankly at the girl. 

"Ah, sorry! I used my quirk to stop you from falling. I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized, clapping her hands as she gave a warm smile. Izuku still didn't say a word, frozen. It was then that the girl noticed the small white haired girl standing close. "Oh, hi!" 

"Hello, thank you for helping my friend" Shihana greeted and thanked the girl, smiling and bowing slightly. She noticed the girl's eyes focus on her scars for a fraction of a second before returning to look at her. The girl laughed, shaking her head. 

"Oh, no, its okay! I'm just happy to have helped. Wow, isn't this so nerve wrecking? Well, it was nice meeting you both. I'll talk I to you both inside." With a smile on her face, the girl departed. Izuku didn't say a ward as she left. Shihana looked at Izuku strangely. 

"You know, you could have thank— Izuku? Hello?" She pocked him in the nose, officially snapping him out of his daze. "Wow, you got it bad" she commented. Izuku blushed. 

"Ah! No... its just...uh!" The green haired boy stuttered, shaking his hands. 

"Well", Shihana started walking ahead, "if we go, you'll be able to see her sooner." She laughed as she head his stuttering follow her into the dark auditorium. 

***

. 

***

. 

***

Everyone looked up as the lights turned on aisle by aisle. Before, the auditorium had been completely dark, giving a suspenseful air all around. Shihana blinked, her red eyes glowing. She had activated her Sharingan as soon as they had entered. Besides her , Izuku jumped slightly at the sudden light show. 

Everyone's attention was brought over to the the very front of the room, where there was a stage. A large screen with U.A. logo appeared as well, revealing a man in a black leather jacket and matching leather pants. 

"HELLOOOOO U.A. CONTESTANTS!!! I am your school DJ! The coolest and groviest teach here! NOW, MAKE SOME NOISE!!!! Standing in front of the audience was a man with slick back blond hair that stood up in the air. Around his neck, he wore loud speakers. Covering his eyes were orange trangle-shaped sun glasses. He put a hand to his ear and leaned his body towards the crowd expectantly. 

Silence.

The man sweat dropped before getting right back into it. "Tough crowd, huh? NO PROBLEM! LETS GET STRAIGHT TO THE MAIN JAM!! He placed a hand on his hip and pointed to the air. "Are you... READY!?!?" 

No one made a sound. 

"Oh my goodness, its the pro-Hero, Present Mike!" Izuku gushed, his hands hovering over his mouth. Shihana sweat dropped as her best friend fanboyed. She nervously tapped on the arm rest from her seat. She was nervous. 

"Will you please shut up?" 

Izuku quickly shut is mouth, looking down. Shihana shot Katsuki a look, who was sitting on her left. However, Katsuki didn't back down and just glared back at her, challenging her. They both looked away once Present Mike started talking again. 

"As per said in your application, you boys and girls will be contesting in tow super boss battles in different suburban settings! After I drop the mike, you will head to your specified battle zones!" Present Mike spread his arms as the screen behind him changed to show a picture of the auditorium with different battle routes. Each one lead to a zone categorising from A to B. 

At this, Shihana, Izuku, And Katsuki looked down at their exam tickets. The card had their picture and information. Shihana turned to her right, towards Izuku. "Mine says Battle Center A. How about you?" She leaned over to look at his card. Battle Center B, it read. 

"I see, they're splitting us up so that we aren't with our friends," Katsuki stated as he looked at Shihana's card. "We're going to the same Battle Center." 

Shihana looked at Katsuki's card and realized he he was right. She dared to meet his eyes but quickly looked away. She stilled when he leaned closer to her ear, his warm breath near her. "You can't keep on hiding. Now I'll see if you are still the weak little girl from back then, Fragling." He pulled away and settled back in his seat as if nothing had happened. 

Shihana gulped, choosing to stay silent. She turned to Izuku, her tapping constant. "I'm sure it'll turn out great" she promised just as Present Mike began to speak again. 

"Alright, there are three types of monsters, each with a certain amount of points. All YOU have tod o is is destroy them using your quirks and you should be good. HOWEVER, keep it cool and only use your quirks for good. Attacking other contestants is a plain NO-NO, ya dig?" He waved a finger as if warning them them against doing something naughty. 

"EXCUSE ME SIR, BUT I HAVE A QUESTION!" 

All heads turned to see a boy stand up. He kepts a proper posture at all times. He held up a print out and pointed to it. "On the print out, there are four types of monsters listed and yet you have only spoken about three" he stated , "with all respect, if U.A. has made an error such as this one it is disgraceful!" 

The boy then placed his right fist over his heart. "As Japanese students, we expect only the best from this nation's most prestigious hero school. Mistakes like this will not do." He then spun around and pointed straight at Izuku, who shrunk under the intense boy's intense stare. "And you, with the unkept hair, you have been muttering this entire time. Also, I don't know if its you who is making that tapping sound. Stop that. If you can't take this seriously, then leave. You are only distracting the rest of us." 

Poor Izuku trembled at the boy's harsh declaration. Shihana scowled at this. Izuku couldn't help that he muttered so much. It was a a habit of his when he is thinking about something intensely. And it was her who was doing all the tapping, not Izuku! 

"Sorry..."Izuku squeaked, his hands over his mouth as his face turned red. There was sounds of laughter and snickers that rang throughout the auditorium. Shihana couldn't take it anymore. She stood up. 

"You know, you should get your facts straight before you go around accusing them of something." All the eyes in the auditorium turned to her figure. What a sight it was. A small girl with such harsh eyes. "I was the one making the tapping noises. And also, its rude to point. I figured someone as eloquent as yourself would know that. If such small things such as muttering and tapping distracts you, I can only imagine what loud noises would do. Making a fuss over suchpetty things will get you nnowhere real fast. Just saying." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders before sitting down. 

The boy was speechless. So was everybody else. How could such a tiny girl have such a sharp tung. Katsuki smirked while Izuku gave her a huge smile in gratitude. Shihana smiled brightly back at him. Present Mike coughed, trying to ease the tension. 

"Alright, alright. Nominee number 711, thanks for the request." He gave a big thumbs up before pointing at the screen behind him. "The last monster is worth ZERO points! That's just an obstacleto throw you off. There will be one at every battle center. Think of it as a boss battle you should avoid. While it can be beat, it may be... a little difficult." Present Mike spoke, raising a hand."I would recommend that you try to avoid it and just ffocus on the rest." 

The boy snapped out of his shock due to the explanation and bowed. "Thank you for clearing up the situation." 

Present Mike began to do jazz hands. "Folks, that's all I have for today. I'll leave you off with a little present. As once said by Napoleon Bonaparte, ' A true Hero is one who overcomes lives misfortunes.' NOW," he grinned ," YOU READY TO GO BEYOND!?" Throwing his hands in the sir, he called, "let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!!! 

***

****

After the orientation ended, a bus picked up the students and left them at their destined area. Shihana was lightly trembling as she stood in front of the huge 35 foot gate despite the fact that she was wearing her jogging suite. 

Katsuki came up behind her, stretching his arms across his chest. "This will be fucking easy" he grinned, clearly excited. He was wearing a lose, black tank top and black jogging pants. His broad boulders bunched as he stretched, the tank top outlining his defined body. He looked down at her, over a foot taller. "Looks like you have the balls to speak shit but let's see if you have the power." 

Shihana clenched her hands into fists. Yeah, we'll see.


	11. Give it my all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test is upon her. Now it is up to Shihana to use what she has to begin her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, little dumplings! Sorry for the wait, like always. I hope you are still reading despite the long waits. Well, on with thy story! By the way, if you guys are looking for good anime's, you should look up "Food Wars!" And "Kekkai Sensen". Those are very good. Give them a look. Although, I should warn you, food wars is echii. Despite that, it has a very good plot. Kekkai sense is also amazing. Fun yet serious. Carry on!

The croud was carefree. Most of those around her were carefree. Many of them even seemed to be goofing off. Shihana grimaced. 'I hope Izuku does alright.' She thought back to the conversion they had right before they had to split off into different sections.

**~**~**

Izuku looked at her worriedly, the rest of the students spilling out of the auditorium and avoiding them as they stood there. "Are you going to use your special quirks?" Izuku asked, curious. Shihana hummed, looking off. There were only a few people who knew about the real master mind behind her individual quirks, a.k.a., her chakra, and Izuku and All Might were some of those few. Since her days back with eraser head, the white haired girl had continued training on her own, specifically the tree and water walking technique. However, she had decided to take it to a more difficult level, walking on different land scapes and terrains and even harsher waters that require constant shifts in chakra. Those had been difficult, especially without a teacher. She was no Naruto, who learned jutsus in a ridiculously short amount of time. She had been forced to recall back on all the episodes about chakra and such from during the Wave mission and more.

All Might and Izuku had tried to help, too course, but there hadn't been much they could do other than make sure that she didn't pass out due to chakra exhaustion. Thankfully, she had never coughed up blood.

Because she has chakra, which leads to her Sharingan, it also lead to a gateway of other cool techniques. Recalling Naruto, the Uchiha Clan was known for casting gen-jutsus, so maybe she could cast them as well. For now, however, all she knew was her basic Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the water/tree walking, basic healing techniques and a tinsy bit of strength enhancement. Females were always better at controlling chakra, according to the anime. Not much use though since there was only so much chakra she use and so much time.

Her body wasn't developing as it should be, meaning her chakra core wouldn't be growing as much anytime soon. The Sharingan wielder would have to look more into it in the near future.

Shihana shook her head slightly in response to Izuku's question. "I won't go all out if that's what you mean. I'll only use what I have to for now. I don't want to show my hand before I have to, ya know?" She looked at Izuku while holding her palm up in the air. Izuku was nodding in understanding.

His eyes shined. "Ahhh, I get what you mean. Seeing as you have a quirk that really branches out, it WOULD be a good way to gain an upper hand for the near future." He perked up slightly at the prospect of talking strategy. Shihana was glad that he seemed less nervous. That was a good thing. She blinked when when she noticed him tense up again. 

"Shihana-chan... if you get into trouble, use everything you have, okay? Your safety is more important than gaining an upper hand!" He said passionately, his fists in front of him. The white haired girl wasn't bothered by the sudden shift. She looked down, her white bangs creating a shadow over her eyes. She smitked when she saw the panic on Izuku's face. 

In a flash, she grinned up at him, her hand shoting up and poking him in the nose. He never saw it coming and yelped, jumping back. The petite girl laughed and straightened herself. "What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not arrogant enough to believe that I can pull off anything when only using a few of my abilities. A real hero uses everything they've got to get themselves out of a situation. Now!" She clapped her hands as Izuku rubbed his nose, "we don't have much time left do I'll get straight to it." She placed a hand on her waist. "We both know that you don't know anything about One For All yet, but I'm POSITIVE you will figure it out when the time comes." The yellow eyed girl placed a hand on the green haired boy's shoulder. "I have faith in you, so do your best, ne?" 

Green eyes were filled with unshed tears, his bottom lip trembled as Izuku stared at her. He quickly pulled her into a hug, which she happily returned, before they were interrupted. " Hey, you two! Hurry it up if you want to make it in time!" A man called out to them, waving at them. Izuku and Shihana pulled away to see that they were the last ones there. They gave each other looks. 

"Good luck!" They told each other simultaneously. They then went their separate ways. 

**~**~**~** 

Shihana pulled at the cuffs of her sleeves nervously. Her eyes moved back and forth between the crowd. 

"Everyone, ready!" 

The entire crowd stopped what they were doing to look up and see s man standing in one of the many towers of the wall, looking down at them. Eye lids low, bored was the only expression on his faced as he had his arms crossed over his chest. Around his neck was a very thin and long scarf that looked to be rapped around his neck multiple times. His black shoulder length hair was slightly messy. The clothes he wore were pure black. 

'Eraser Head!' Shihana thought as she stared up at him along with the rest of he contestants. She hadn't seen him in a while. She for hot he was a teacher at U.A. He raised an eyebrow when they just stood there, looking at him. Suddenly the gates sung open slowly and yet everyone stood there frozen. "Well, hat are you waiting for? A real battle won't hand out invitations. GO!" 

Katsuki was the first to brake out of the crowd, running past the gates and into the fake city but not before looking back once and giving her the small girl a look. This caused a chin reaction in which everyone was pushing and yelling to get past the gate. Shihana 'tasked' in annoyance as she was dragged along against the crowd. 

Finally most of the people were gone, having split up. The white haired girl let out a high of relief. Alright, time to form a plan. The entire city was made up of huge buildings and skyscrapers, perfect for scouting. She saw that by now everyone had gone their own directions. Quickly, Shihana looked for the tallest building closest to her. To her grief, the only good size one near her was still pretty far away. Running, she headed down the street, activating her quirk along the way. "Sharingan!" Instantly, blood red eyes replaced sunlight eyes. The to moves spin as they scanned the perimeter. She had improved greatly with using it over the year. 

Skidding to her left, she bearly managed to duck and roll out of the way of an incoming two-pointer that had seemed to come out of nowhere. It directed its vision towards her. "Target Spotted." The robotic tone only made her narrow her eyes. The robot itself looked strangely similar to a scorpion, except with army green coating and two giant arms instead of pincers. With a screech, the robot to barrel its way towards her at top speed. Shihana tensed as her eyes darted around the perimeter, easily catching the future moves of the machine. 'You can't escape these eyes.' 

The robot's right arm swung at her; Shihana, expecting this, waited until the very last moment where it would have made contact before jumping up into the air and landing on its body as it reached the spot where she once stood. Directing chakra at the base of her feet, she ran up its arm and right to its head. As hoped, the heartless shell continued to try and attack her. 

Red eyes traveling at lightning speeds, the white haired girl tracked its moments and waited for the right moment to move. Finally, the programmed being, not realizing its error, sung both of its arms right towards its own head, making the mistake of believing her to still be there. The next instant was like a fire works show. There were sparks and glitches as the robot crashed at her feet. Shihana brushed her bangs out of her eyes, Sharingan gone. For now. Her yellow eyes sparked. "Two points! Cool." 

ERRRRK....! The small girl looked up to see that there were two more machines coming right at her! And from both sides! One of them, a three pointer, was coming from her tight, while a two pointer was coming from her left. They would be one her in seconds if she didnt move. Sharingan blazing once more, the white haired teen leaped out of the way at the last moment, allowing for both machines to crash right into each other. Rubble flew everywhere. Shihana brought her arm up to shield her eyes from the flying debris. 

She crouched a few feet away, panting softly. Her eyes bleed away. As she stood, she noticed that she had drawn the attention of a few other contestants. They stood in awe as she took off sprint away from them, not bothering with the attention. Her destination lay elsewhere. 

Apon reaching the desired building, she looked around checking to see if their were any individuals in the area. There weren't. The yellow eyed girl cocked her head though when she heard faint explosions coming from somewhere else. Bakugou. Ever the flashy character, turning her attention on the matter at hand, Shihana ran to what she assumed was the back of the structure. The sun casted a shadow over her, creating a type of protection. Without a second thought, Shihana ran straight for the building's back wall, turning her feetes degree when she finally made contact. Her arms were tilted behind her as she ran, her hair catching in the wind. Seconds later, her feet touched the edge of the building where she slowly pulled herself upward and onto the flat rooftop of the building. 

A breath of relief escaped her as she observed the rooftop as a whole. It was wide and bare. Walking towards the opposite edge, the Sharingan user leaned slightly to get a better look at the city, her white hair spilling over her shoulders. Throughout the city, there were broken robots everywhere! Smoke rose from most of the locations in the city. She could even see where the explosions were coming from. They weren't as far off as she had originally believed. All around were adolescents, scrambling around like ants, trying to defeat as many robots as possible. Such a variety of quirks too. All for one purpose. 

Tomoe eyes activated once more as she looked over the area closest to her. Blood red eyes lit up when she they happily realized that there were a group of robots not to far off. Now all she had to to was get to them first. She glanced down at the streets below. Now there were crowded with individuals hoping to tack down more robots. Not caring for the audience below, Shihana jumped over the ledge and skillfully ran down the building despite gravity trying to take her down faster that was considered safe. She ran quickly but carefully, not caring for the eyes that followed her being. 

As soon as she touched ground, she took off running, juking other contests and their battles. By now, everyone was getting a bit more desperate. There wouldn't be much time now. 

"Ahh!" A cry of panic came from a few feet away from her. Shihana twisted around to see from where it came from. She came across to see something strange. For an impossible second she thought her eyes were deceiving her. However, her eyes widened when she realized that what she had belived to be floating clothes were actually a real person. A girl, by the looks of the girly clothing. The clothes were trembling as she was surrounded by three 3-pointers. No one other than Shihana seemed to pay her any attention, everyone else too absorbed in their own selves. 

Her sleeves were crossed over where her head would be in defense, not that that would to much good. 

The robots reared up and rushed in for an attack, no mercy whatsoever. Everything happened in a flash. 

Shihana didn't have time to think. She moved. 

She didn't think as she ran as fast as she could. She didn't think as she dogged the robots and grabbed the girl by he sleeve. She isn't think as she used all of her might to pull both herself and the girl out of the way just as 3 pairs of incoming robot arms slammed into the ground, cracking and uprooting the same spot where the girl had been. She only realized what she had done when she felt an intense pain as they both crashed into some broken prices of robots from nearby. 

"Ahh! What.. what happened? Who...oh are you okay? You saved me! Hey, are you alri—"The girl was beside shihana , on her knees, her body facing her. She waved her arms in a panic when Shihana spoke a not commanding. 

"Step back! The robots are coming! I'll deal with them. You stay here! Don't go anywhere near them!" Shihana sluggishly cut her off as she rose unsteadingly into a defensive crouch. She looked down when she felt an intense pain in her left arm. There was blood running down her arm. 'Damn it— Izuku is tight, I will have to use everything I have!' 

Even with her eyes closed, the white hired teen tensed as she heard the robotic rumbling coming from the robots. Her eyes snapped open. 

"Eternal Mangekyo!" 

Her ordinary Sharingan was now replaced with a master piece. Now, there was a black six-corner star with an even smaller black star in the middle, her pupil now barely visible. Next, she flicked the arm of her good wrist. She didn't want anyone watching to realize that the next move came as a result of her new eyes. 

"Amaterasu!" 

It happened instantly. One second the robots were there, getting ready to attack. The next, there were being devoured by gorgeous black flames. Seconds later, they were slowly turning into ash. 

Shihana hissed when she moved to tack a step back and felt the harsh effects of a broken arm. She was even more unprepared for the arms that rapped themselves around her, squeezing her tightly. 

The invisible girl was so happy. "Oh my god! Thankyouforsavingme! You—oh my god you're hurt! Imsosorry! Let me help! Its my fault!" The girl let go of instantly but only quieted down when Shihana held up her good arm. 

"Hey, its alright." Shihana smiled tiredly. "Its okay. Nothing I can't take care of." 'Maybe' Shihana lowered herself to the floor. Seated, she tentivly lifted her sleeve of her left arm to check the damage. There was a lot of blood. When trying to move her arm, Shihana couldn't hold in the small cry of pain that escaped her. The girl sitting by her lifted her hand, wanting to help in some way, but paused, not sure what to do. 

What surprised the girl was what came next. Shihana's right hand, which was hovering over the cut on her left, glowed a green-blue color. She was entranced. Just who was this girl. She looked so small and delicate. Even covered in dirt, she looked kind of like a delicate doll. But no, the girl knew that the white haired girl sitting in front of her was anything but delicate. 

Shihana was clueless to the other girl's thoughts as she silently cursed under her breath. 'Damn. My arm is broken!' Shihana sighed as she took a few seconds to grab a tiny packet of alcohol wipes from her pocket before handing it to the girl. "Could you open this for me? I need to clean the cut as much as possible to prevent infection." Shihana wasn't sure if the girl actually agreed or not but she assumed she did when she took the does out of her hand. Tearing the packet open, the invisible girl handed her the wet wipe. 

The white haired girl clenched her teeth to ignore the harsh stinging that came when the wipe came into contact with wound. Thoroughly cleaning it, she discarded the wipe and threw into the flames from the robots. There was nothing but ash left of them. Shihana flicked her hand and the flames disappeared. Then she slowly used her chakra to seal the cut, replacing most of the dead cells. 

The yellow-eyed-girl was alarmed and yelped when the invisible touched her broken arm. In a panic, the see through girl pulled back. "I'm so sorry! Your arm is broken isn't it? Here—" the girl unzipped her jacket and shrug it off. "We can use this as a sling! This is my fault, so its the least I can do to help!" The girl's form slumped. Shihana could tell she was sad just by the tone in her voice. She nodded. 

"Do you think you could do it for me?" She asked quietly. It helped that the girl perked up at thepprospect of helping. Sitting there patiently, the small girl moved whenever she had to as the other girl wrapped the jacket around her neck and under her arm. It took a while, but some minutes later, her arms was bound close to her chest. As Shihana stood up, so did the invisible scramble to do the same. They faced each other. 

"It wasn't your fault. You can be a great hero, you just have to learn to use your invisibility to your advantage. Try to grab the enemy's attention before making them crash into solid objects. Or water. Using their weakness of not being able to comprehend things very quickly might work in your favor." The yellow-eyed smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Never think of yourself as a liability." The invisible girl's form shook slightly. This time Shihana was ready for the girl who launched herself at her but hugged her gently as to not hurt her arm. They pulled away. 

"Thank you.... you're so nice to me even when you got hurt because of me. What's your name? I'm Hagakure Toru." The girl sobbed but Shihana gently shook her head. 

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go! There isn't much time left. You should try and destroy more robots. Remember, your quirk gives you stealth. Use it. I'll see you, I'm sure." Shihana quickly explained. Taking a step back, she ran around the girl as best as she could with one arm held to her chest headed in the direction where she had last seen the groups of robots. 

Toru stood there frozen before she suddenly jumped. "Yeah! I can do this!" She took off running to find some more robots. 

When Shihana arrived, she groaned in disappointment. There only lay broken prices of machinery. The robots had been destroyed. Oh well. Saving Toru is worth more than some points. Her safety is way more important. 

Shihana continued to wander around, dodging running contestants, but most of the robots were already taken out. 

"Folks, there are only 10 minutes left. Destroy what you can! GoGoGo!" 

The tiny girl nearly had a heart attack. 'A little warning would be nice before you start screaming your head off, Present Mike!' Everyone started to run around like mice. Only ten minutes! Not much time! 

"Woah...!" There was no warning when the earth started shaking. There was a loud boom. The Sharingan wielder knelled by one of the buildings as the ground slowly stopped shaking. All the other contestants were looking at each other in confusion. What was that? Another rumbling noise sounded and Shihana turned in the direction it had came from. 

Yellow eyes widened when they saw smoke and dust billowing in the wind. What.. was that? 

She quickly got to her feet and looked at the building she had been grabbing onto. Luckily for her, it seemed to be one of the tallest buildings in the city. Stumbling, she clumsily started to run up the building. Tripping and falling was a major concern of hers as she nearly had any balance as she ran. Finally she made it, but had a difficult claiming up with one arm. Once on the top, Shihana's eyes instantly zoned in on a large shape that was nearly made out through the smoke. She took a sharp intake. 

Only a few blocks away was a humongous shape emerging from the shadows. It took only a few seconds for the smoke to clear before the figure was revealed to everyone watching. 

It was the robot worth no points! It was 20 times bigger than the 3-pointer! Bigger than even the tallest building in the training city. Everyone on the ground were running and screaming, running get away from his in formidable beast. Shihana's heart was racing. She could hear the blood in her ears. Her breath was getting quick. She was scared. Her bangs covered her eyes as she grit her teeth. 'I don't have that much chakra left! And judging from this thing's size, I might use up too much if I try to take it out!' 

The white haired girl was torn as she looked at the people below, running. Her heart clenched, sweat dripped down the side of her temple. 'But I have to do something!' She ran to the edge of the building, facing the large robot. It was slowly making its way over to her direction. People looked like ants compared to it. The ground shook slightly with each step. She took a step closer to the ledge. "Less than 2 minutes remaining" sounded Eraser Head's voice from the speaker phones all around. 

"WHAT? Two minutes?" Shihana sighed. Whatever. Dealing with the robot was more important than some points. 

Steeling herself, Shihana looked dead straight at the robot. Her yellow eyes morphed into her Eternal Sharingan. They blazed brightly. 

"AMATURASU!!" 

The Black Flames from hell instantly defended upon he robot. Nobody could process what was happening, especially the robot. Its entire body began to get encased in Black Flames. 

Shihana gasped as she boubled over, her hand gripping her chest. She felt so much pain...! She couldn't help swaying dangerously close to the edge of the building. Her vision began to blur. *<*<

Everyone on the ground was in awe. That enormous robot was slowly turning into ash! 

Red eyes narrowed as they saw the flamed from not too far away. Katsuki bared his teeth as he watched the robot complety brake down. Who... could have such a powerful quirk!? 

As he stared at the ashes of the what remained of the robot—he didn't have to worry like the losers around him over points, he had more than enough—he caught movement from the corner of his eye. It was coming from above. He looked up and was surprised to see that it was a person. They were about to fall. Then the person tipped over, and started to descend. His eyes grew impossibly wide when he realized something. 

The person was small—tiny even—and... 

Had. White. Hair. 

His heart stopped. 

She was falling fast. He moved. 

Using his quirk, he pointed the palms of his hands downwards, blasting himself over to where she was falling. He could make it in time to grab her in midair, but if he could reach the spot where she would fall...! Katsuki used everything inside him. 

^•°•°•^ 

Shihana felt tired. She didn't even realize that she had closed her eyes. All the small girl felt was air passing by her at rapid speeds. She was falling and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

She couldn't hear anything. Abruptly, Shihana felt herself slam into something solid. She couldn't open her eyes. When she tried to move, she felt pain in her arm and chest. She let out a gasp of pain. The mass holding her shifted, cradling her. The mass—no person was so warm. She felt strong arms hold her securely as she felt them moving. The white girl whimpered as she was shifted into a different position. She was being carried princess style, with her head on their shoulder. 

Using what was left of her might, Shihana cracked her eyes open. Through half-lidded eyes, she saw crimson eyes glaring down at her with worry. They seemed panicked. She saw his mouth moving widely and rapidly, as if he were shouting at her. Shouldn't hear anything though. What was happening? 

Her eyes slowly started to close again and she felt her body being shaken. The arms around her tightened in fright. As she let the darkness swallow her, the last thing she felt were wet droplets fall onto her cheeks. Was it raining? 

• °•°•°•°•°•° •

Beep..Beep...Beep 

The room was quiet except for the heart monitor beside the bed. Sleight flooded the room as the morning sun hung low in the horizon. 

As the beeping continued monotonously, consciousness started to seep back into the person on the bed. Long eyelashes slowly fluttered open, allowing yellow eyes to see the light coming from the window. They soon closed however. The light was too harsh. 

Shihana lay there with her eyes closed. She was quite cozy, surprisingly. Usually hospitals were very uncomfortable for both the residents and the visiters. As she lay there, memories slowlystarted seeping back to her. Taking the U.A test. The Entrance Exam. The Robots. The invisible girl. The 0 pointer. Falling. The rest was a blurr. She remembers being caught at the last second. CCautiously, she shifted her left arm and was glad to feel no pain or discomfort. 

After a few minutes, the white haired titled decided to open her eyes to the world. The world was still harsh so she had to blink more than usual. She glanced around, noticing that there was nothing out of the ordinary. However, a second glance made her realized that right on the table next to her were her clothes. And on top of that was her phone. She looked for a clock in the room.The only one read 8:17 a.m. 

Click 

Her attention was drawn to the door. The door opened to show that it was an eelderly woman. Recovery Girl. Oh how time has passed since she had last seen her. She still had her pink lenses as well as her cane. 

"Good Morning, dear. It's good to see you again. Although its such a shame for us to meet again in such circumstances. But you are awake, and that's good." Recovery girl greeted her as she hobbled over to Shihana's bed. 

The introduction only made Shihana confused. "What...what happened? Where am I? Last I recall, I was using my quirk...then my chest started hurting so much it was kind of hard to breath." Shihana tentivly rose her hand to her chest, as if trying to find the pain that had been there. Her hand dropped back to the bed as her eyes followed Recovery Girl move to a cabinet on the other side of the room. She reached for the last cabinet on the bottom and opened it to pull out a file. It must be her medical records. It was a bit bigger than the average person's. The elderly woman then walked back to where she lay. There was nothing but seriousness on her face, her wrinkles deepened. 

"Shihana dear, do you still remember all those years back when you were in the hospital after the villain attacked you and your mother?" She asked. Shihana could only nod. Is that even a question? How could she not. It was one of the worst days of her life. The day she truly became alone. Recovery took this silence as a chance to open her medical file. 

Recovery Girl cleared her throat. "During your test, you used your quirk in such a way that your heart was prepared for. Those black flames. You used them again." It was such a statement, Shihana nodded anyways. "Have you used them very off ten? To train?" Shihana shook her head. It was uncommon for her to use them, because of the damage they did. In the end there was always ashes of something. So she made her mind up to only use them as a last resort. 'I guess it was stupid of me to use them so excessively when I'm still not used to them.' "Well, from what I learned from the other contestants, you used it not once. But twice. Don't get me started on the amount you used the second time." 

Recovery Girl only sighed deeply. "You used far more of that energy of yours and that caused your heart to work overtime. This in turn brought on large amounts of stress to your heart." Recovery Girl paused, contemplating on how to say the next statement. 

"The pain you felt was from you suffering from a Heart attack. You had those blackouts because your body was slowly shutting down." 

There was silence. You could drop a penny and it would sound as if you dropped a 3 pound brick from the celling to the floor. 

Shihana's mind was blank. Her hands trembled as her body went stiff. She.. had almost died! Again! Damn it! She tightly shut her eyes, trying to cancel out all of the possibilities. She fisted the sheets. Was she still so weak?! After all that training. For nothing? She should have more chakra! But... what if that's not the fuel problem? That's it! Her eyes opened once more and she looked at Recovery Girl again. 

"You're saying that my heart wasn't able to take on using so much ch—" she stumbled, "energy at the rate it was being used?" Shihana asked desperately, praying that maybe, just maybe, she had misunderstood what recovery Girl had said. However, deep down, she knew the truth. 

Recovery Girl sympathetically placed a hand over one of Shihana's hands, which caused her hands to relax their deafly grip on the sheets. "Dear, I I told you 5 years ago that it would be impossible for you to become a Hero. Your heart is just too delicate to take on such a power full energy." She said sadly. 

Shihana felt numb all over. Her dream, was over. How could this be? She didn't even look up when Recovery Girl started talking again.

"However, that was five years ago." Shihana looked up, confused. "I see now, that there might be a possibility that you can become a hero." Shihana's eyes meet Recovery Girl's. 

"What do you mean? How?" 

"Its extremely slim, but if you can use that energy of yours for quirks, then MAYBE, just maybe, you can somehow use it to help your heart condition. You have used it to heal, yes? A girl told me. Maybe you can use it to support your heart when using your quirks." 

Shihana didn't realize she was crying until she felt hot tears stream down her face. She was so happy. She Had a chance. It didn't matter how slim it was. Just as she was going to thank Recovery Girl, a loud bang stopped her. Recovery had slammed the edge of her cane to the floor. 

"You are aware that this is only a theory, correct? We don't know the full capacity of that energy inside of you. You are the first in history to have such a thing." She said calmly. Shihana, however, wanted to differ. She wanted to shout that she DID know how it worked. It's full capacity! A power so strong that it caused world wars. Great ninja wars to be exact. But she kept silent and continued listening. 

"That being said, if the possibilities are true, you will have to a difficult path ahead of you. Are you sure you want to do this? To put your everything into this?" Recovery girl fell silent, waiting for her response. She already knew the girl decision. She just wanted to hear what she had to say. 

The yellow eyed girl did not disappoint. Shihana slowly raised herself into a sitting position and rubbed her tears away. She then looked Recovery Girl souly in the eye. 

"My Dream is to protect those who can't protect themselves. How can I even THINK about being a true Hero if I'm not willing to put my life on the line? I know the task head of me with will be no walk in the park, but the results will be worth it. So yes. I do want to do this. I am more than willing to give my everything!" Shihana declared, eyes bright as the sun. 

As Recovery Girl looked at the small girl in front of her, she couldn't help but imagine what a wonderful Hero she could be. She smiled. "Well, if you are sure of this, then I will help in any way I can. I will see can improve those pills of yours. Are you taking them everyday?" She raised an eyebrow at the white haired girl, looking at her sternly. Shihana nodded fiercely. She took them everyday, otherwise she would be coughing blood up like a certain number 1 hero. 

"Good. Well, your vitals seem fine, so you will get to leave tomorrow. A safety precaution to make sure that you don't fall into a relapse." Recovery made to leave and excuse herself but Shihana stopped her. 

"Wait, you still haven't told me where I am! What day is it? How long have I been here?" Shihana started shooting all kinds of questions. 

Recovery looked back at her. "You are in the U.A infirmary. I thought it would be better since I spend most of my time here. You have been here for three days. The U.A results come out in four days. I will be back later. Rest for now. Excuse me." Recovery Girl excused herself and left the room. 

Shihana fell back on her bed. She had been out for 3 days. That test sure had taken a lot out of her. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, her pinky running along the scar trailing over her eyes. She turned her attention to her phone on the table. She grabbed it, hoping to check on Izuku. She hoped he wasn't too worried. 

She turned it on and checked for messages. She was surprised by the mount of messages her phone was spammed with. They came from to sources, Izuku and an unknown number. She checked the ones from Izuku first. There was about 25 messages from him. All stating how worried he was and that he hoped she was okay. However, the last message caught her attention. 

FROM: SmallMight 

TO:WhiteNinja 

~Ahh, I went to the office at U.A. I found out what happened. When u wake up, please text or call. They wouldn't let me visit because apparently, Katsuki made a huge scene and started screaming at the nurses when he brought u in. I hope you get better :-) 

Shihana shook her head. She quickly texted Izuku that she was okay and that she would see him the next day. At least it didn't take him long to figure it out. That was just like home. But had Katsuki really caused a scene? Oh, who was she kidding. Next, she scrolled over to the unknown number. There was 10 messages. Most were about how she was such an idiot for being so reckless. They cursed her out, too. They last few went like this: 

From:xxxx-xxx-xxx 

TO: WhiteNinja 

~U R Such An IDIOT!!!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS?!?!?! 

~Be u start freaking out, its me Katsuki, idiot. 

~I'm the one who saved you from falling to your death 

~You better fucking respond! 

Shihana's heart got stuck in her throat. Katsuki had her number. She thought back to when he had taken her phone. He must have put his number in and taken hers. 

The white haired girl decided to respond. He did save her life. A thank you was the least she could give him. 

TO:xxxx-xxx-xxx 

FROM: WhiteNinja 

~Thank you. I'm okay. You saved my life, so I am forever great full.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# 

Tap... 

Tap... 

TapTapTap— 

Shihana threw the pen back on the bed, nervousness clear on her face. She looked out the window, hugging her knees. It was getting dark outside and the street lamps were coming on. 

The orphanage was still pretty loud despite the hour as kids kept running up and down the halls. Today was special. Today was the day the U.A exam results were supposed to arrive. Three of the Orphans eldest kids were out right now, out to get the mail. Shihana grabbed her pillow, her legs crossed as she held the pillow close to her chest, her legs smashing the pillow as well. 

She had called Izuku, who had told her all about his experience during the exams. The green haired had not gotten a single point but had broken most of his limbs saving a girl. The same girl who had helped Izuku from falling on his face. Defeating a zero pointer as well, just like her. 

When she had heard this, she had only been at the orphanage for a couple of hours before she had declared over the phone that they were going out to get ice cream to celebrate. The green hadbeen confused and hesitant, but had agreed nonetheless. They had meet up at a cute but secluded ice cream shop. There, they had sat and Shihana had told him everything that had happened at the exams. Izuku had, of course freaked out. Seeing her friend so scared, she had nothad the heart to tell him that she had had a heart attack. Instead she had told him that she had just fainted. This had calmed Izuku down tremendously. Afterwards, they continued eating ice cream, talking about the exams before each going home, or in Shihana's case, the orphanage.

An hour passed, and Shihana was starting to get even more nervous. 'What is taking them so long? Did they get hurt? Did they—' 

She jumped when she heard someone knocking hard on her room door. She looked up quickly. 

"Hey, that letter from U.A came. Although I doubt you made it." A girl snickered behind the door and slid the letter before leaving with a laugh. Shihana tried to ignore the comment, but her nerves were getting the best of her. 

She stared at the letter from the top of her bed, not moving to pick it up. She just stared at it. This went on for 5 more minutes before the yellow eyed girl finally decided to make a move. She got off her bed and padded over to the letter, bending to pick it up. 

She inspected it as she walked back to her bed. The letter was white and crisp. Right in the center, over the opening, was a bright red wax U.A seal. The seal was unbroken. She sat right back on her bed, getting back into a comfortable position, her mighty pillow besides her. The teen started at the letter in her hands. It was now or never. She tore the letter open and flipped it over. 

A letter and a small circular object fell onto her bed. 

Shihana reached for the letter first but 

"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!" 

Shihana fell back in fright, almost falling off her bed. The little circular object was now showing a projection. It projected a All Might in a yellow stripped suit. It suited him surprisingly. She watched as he backed his face away from the camera. 

"I know its been a while, but with great power comes a great deal of paper work!" He coughed into a fist. "I apologise, young lady." He bowed slightly with an arm behind his back. "The truth of the matter is, fighting villains was not the only reason for me coming to this city. You are now looking at U.A's newest MEMBER/TEACHER!" He nodded, losing and grinning at the same time. 

"No way...a new teacher, huh?" Shihana breathed, surprised. This was major. The media would go wild. As well as some of the villains. But surly this letter was not the only reason for such news. 

All Might was still laughing. "HAHAH—wait what? I have to do how many of these? I have to cut this short? Fine, to wrap things up." The projected All Might got serious. 

"You passed the written exam and only got 16 combat points in the practical exam." 

Shihana stared down at her hands. She knows. But she doesn't regret saving that girl. 

"Thankfully, there were also other factors. And that is why I AM HERE! You see, the practical exam is not graded on combat skills alone." He made his arms cross to form an "x" to emphasis his point. "There is no way one could overlook the brave deeds a person did to save others despite the circumstances. After all, that is what a hero does." 

Shihana shook her head. She only did what she thought was right. 

"The judges watched all of your reactions throughout the battle. They also took into account the wonder full review ms. Hagakure as told by recovery Girl. And that's why, you get 70 rescue points!" 

Shihana started coughing abruptly as she choked on air. It took a few seconds for her to calm down, before she went back to staring at the hologram, shocked. She watched as all might extended his hand to her. 

"WELCOME, SHIHANA. Congratulations. You are now apart of the Hero Academia!" 

Shihana couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. She smiled softly as snuffles escaped her. She would have to call Izuku the very next morning. She was sure he made it, too. Tucking both the letter and hologram disk into her desk, she turned her attention to the window. 

The moon was out. And it looked beautiful. 

Shihana slowly reached into her desk again and pulled something out. It was an old photo. It was a picture of her with her family. Everyone was smiling. Her mom. Her dad. 

The lonely teen gently brought up the photo to her chest. Her eyes were closed as she smiled. 

"I did it, mom and dad. I did it. For you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I also had to change the original amount of rescue points Shihana received. So now it went from 80 to 70.


	12. A new day, a new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day at the hero academy. Should be ordinary. New students, making friend—wait! This isn't normal! We don't do this on the first day of school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dumpling! How are you? I'm fine. I'm still trying to update faster, but its taking a while. In the mean time, I have a new recommended anime. Its called 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'. If you love shonen, this is for you. Now to be honest, the first 20 chapters are mostly comedy because the author was originally going to go for a comedic story. After that, however, its switched to shonen. Watch/ read it. Its amazing! Well, thank you for reading. On to the story.

Izuku was so happy. Shihana could tell by the little jump in his step, even at such a late time. The sun was completely gone, casting shadows everywhere. The previous day, both teens had gotten word from All-Might soon after receiving their acceptance letters. The man had instructed them to meet him on the beach. At night. To be fair, the was probably the only time he wasn't busy, besides early in the morning. 

The pair looked around as they finally reached the beach, the only sound around as the gentle crash of the waves. Standing not too far away was a tall thin figure with oversized clothing and strangely bright hair. Izuku smiled as soon as they saw him, raising a hand to greet the world's greatest hero. "Hey, All—mff!!!" Said man raised an eyebrow at the incomplete sentence, turning around. He sweat dropped at what he saw. 

The reason behind the greeting ending early was all due to a small figure. Shihana had grabbed Izuku by the neck and had slapped a hand of his mouth, preventing him from speaking any further. When Izuku muffled something, Shihana finally loosened her grip. 

"Are you crazy?" She hissed, "you can't just scream his name out like that! You'll draw attention." She spoke the last part quietly, looking around the beach, hoping no one had caught on. She hoped not. Not far off was a dock, almost completely empty except for a couple that looked a little to curious for comfort. Or maybe she was just being paranoid. However, they soon lost interest when the only thing they saw were two teens. Tension left their bodies when Izuku and Shihana saw this. Small hands completely released their hold after that. Shihana muttered an apology as they returned to walking. 

Fluffy green hair shook from the force in which Izuku quickly jumped, shaking his hands at her. He had a light blush. "Don't apologise, your right! It wouldn't be a good idea to attract attention from calling out on All-Might. Sorry..." he apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. Shihana nodded. 

"No harm done." She said, shrugging. "All-Mights waiting. Let's go." 

Said man waved as they came closer, a look of amusement as he stared at the two of them. "I don't know what that was about, but I won't ask. Anyways, congratulations you two. You made it in." The two teens high-fived the man when he held both palms in the air. Izuku enthusiastically gave his mentor credits, his fists shaking up and down in front of him. 

"No, it was all thanks to you." The boy proclaimed, " We couldn't couldn't have done it without you!" The small girl besides them agreed, nodding along. 

"That's true. Your help got us where we are." The girl's eyes became distant. No, the both of you were the ones who helped me get here. I don't think I could have done it if it hadn't been for these two. While she wouldn't be at the end of the path for a couple more years, she was at least on the right tracks thanks to them. 

The two males didn't realize that she had became distant for those few seconds. Out of all of them, she was the most quiet. They were used to it. Recognition light up All-Mights blue orbs. "By the way, about that, I never actually told anyone at U.A. about me traning you kids" placing his hands on his hips, he looked at them warmly. This statement left the two students dumbfounded. Their awe must have shown because the #1 hero chuckled as he saw right through them. The thin man held up a hand. "I'm serious. I didn't tell the judges or use my name as a way to get both of you in. You guys did it all on your own". 

Smiling widely was all Shihana could do as Izuku bowed to All-Might. Eventually she bowed too though as her smile dimmed, a new thought crossing her mind. They didn't know that she hadn't almost made it. 

AllMight and Izuku noticed her sudden change in modes but decided not to comment. Suddenly, something crossed Shihana's mind and she sprang right up again. 

"Oh yeah! You're going to be a teacher at U.A. starting April, right? I honestly was not expecting to her that." Shihana stated at All-Might, big yellow eyes curious. 'He's going to be our teacher. Officially, anyways. Weird...'. She didn't notice the look in Izuku's eyes as she brought it up. 

"Yeah! I was wondering about what brought you here. Since your agency is in Tokyo and—" 

"That's getting pretty creepy!" AllMight sharply cut him off, snapping the freckled boy out of his fanboy mode. 

"Ah, right." He blushed. 

AllMight turned away from them to face the ocean, its dark waves rolling over the beach. Shihana sympathetically patted Izuku on the back. They stood to attention when he began speaking. "Into U.A. made it official, they asked mere not to tell anyone. An easy way to find a successor to One-For-All." 

Silence spread as the revelation made them realize the meaning behind such words, or the last phrase to be exact. Shihana couldn't help but glance at Izuku to see how he was, not sure what to say. All she had to do was look and and she instantly concluded that he knew the meaning behind those last words. The boys eyes were wide with the realization, his body petrified. 

Originally, AllMight was planning to choose a student from U.A. as his successor. Someone who had a quirk. Someone who wasn't Izuku. 

Izuku broke the silence at last. He stook a step forward. Shihana didn't interfere. "The power you gave me almost completely destroyed my body and I was only able to produce a single hit," he looked down at the sand, his fists clenched and fear and frustration clear in his voice. "What do I do if I cant control it?" He seemed desperate, unsure of himself. After a few seconds, AllMight finally faced them, his eyes clear and sharp. 

"Don't get so impatient and worked up over that. You'll learn to control it with time and practice. It would be ridiculous to try to master it all at once, liking a baby becoming the worlds greatest hitman." Shihana started coughing at the last reference, waving off the strange looks AllMight and Izuku gave her. She calmed down, silently shaking her head. 'Oh, AllMight you have no idea' she thought, thinking of a certain mafiaso from a manga/anime. She abruptly straightened, and without warning slapped Izuku on the back when she saw him hanging his head. Izuku yelped at the sudden impact, curving his back away from her hand and jumping away. 

"Cheer up! Its only logical, you know," Izuku leaned away from the finger the white haired girl was wagging in his direction, " these things take time. Do you think Madara Uchiha and Tsunayoshi became powerful in one night? No. It took time and lots of traning. Its not possible for you to go from 0 to 100 in a day." Shihana then poked his nose as he rubbed his back. She didn't acknowledge the looks of confusion with her examples. 

'She's like a ninja...attacking out of nowhere...' Izuku thought, but he smiled at her, felling better. He knew that Shihana always had his back. And vise versa. 

Simultaneously, something registered in the two teens minds. 

"Wait! You knew he/I was going to get hurt?" Both teens exclaimed, shocked. They stared at AllMight accusingly. Sheepishness creeped into the #1 hero's features as he scratched his head, glancing sideways. 

"Well...we didn't have much time but it turned out all right!" He dropped his hand and made a thumbs up, "besides, now you know what you're dealing with so it worked out." 

Both teens just stared. 

Blank yellow and green orbs cashed with blue. 

AllMight looked away to pick up two gas cans cans tat were laying at his feet. He held them carefully in his hands while watching both teenagers. "Izuku," he directed at the boy, "right now your quirk is either all or nothing. Nonetheless, with time and practice, one day you will master it and control it exactly how much power you are using". 

Izuku was soaking up every word, looking more hopeful. "So, I just need to control One-For-All?" AllMight nodded. 

"Your body is flowing with more power than it can handle. With proper training, your body will adjust to it". 

CRUNCH

The can were instantly crushed by the extremely large owner holding them in his powerful hands. In all his glory, the hero known to the entire world was standing before them, thin skeleton long gone. The T-shirt he was wearing was no longer lose fitting, no it steaced over his muscled body as he grinned down at them. "Then, your power will be completely yours to command!" He declared in his deep hero voice. 

Despite the motivational speech, Izuku still had doubt clear in his face. Shihana took this as her qui. "Izuku, don't worry, you've got this. Just follow your nindo." The yellow eyed girl encouraged, not realizing the looks of confusion that were being thrown her way. 

'What's a nindo?' 

"OHMYGOODNESS! HEY, THAT'S ALL-MIGHT!!!" 

The scream had all three of them freez. Turning slowly, they looked to see where the scream had come from. The same couple from before were now pointing and looking at All-Might in wonder. The only girl in the group looked at her companions. 

"We've got to dip. Like now." She nodded her head in emphasis. Not waiting another second, the trio took off running the opposite direction, away from the couple, kicking up sand as they went. The cries of disappointment they leafy behind only got fainter as they ran. 

While running, AllMight looked at his two students, both of them laughing as they ran. It was uncommon for Shihana to show her emotions very often, that he knew the year he had gotten to know her. On the other hand, Izuku wore his heart on his sleeve. The two friends had a powerful bond, there was no doubt about it. 'They have grown substantially. Still, they have a long way to grow. Especially Shihana. With her condition...If my suspicions are true, then the world will be especially had on her. As I know from experience...' he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts crossing his mind. 

Shihana or Izuku didn't know this, but as soon as he had heard that something had happened to Shihana, he had headed straight for Recovery-Girl, knowing full well that she would be able to tel him if she was all right. It was then and there that he had earned that the small girl had suffered a heart-attack. And at such a young age...that was not normal at all. Recovery-Girl hadn't told hiim an of the reasons or the causes, since then he hadn't been able to shake off the sensation that there was something much larger and dangerous going on. 

While Shihana may not be inheriting anything from him physically, he does want to pass on his legacy to BOTH Izuku and Shihana. There is something about her, an air of maturity that one at her age shouldn't have. Not to mention the deep sadness in her eyes. He doesn't know much about her background, but it breaks his heart knowing that such a young girl seems to hold such a large burden, even if he doesn't know what it is. Nonetheless, he wants to see her succeed, to be a true and just hero. The two teens in front of him were his pride and joy, there was no denying it. 

"Come on you two! Pick up the pace! I can practically hear the paparazzi already!" 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~APRIL°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ 

"Izuku, chill. We're not going to be late." Shihana tried to assure the boy. Keyword:TRY. Bee was less jittery than him. The pair were spleen waking through the streets, dodging traffic and crowds. Shihana had had to wake up earlier just wait at the lark near Izuku's house so that they could walk together. Fluffly clods flew overhead as she looked up at the sky while waking, a nice breeze blowing gently thru her mid-back hair. 

It was times like these that somehow made Shihana more conscious of the stares. Most adults weren't very subtle, and kids even less. A weak looking girl like her wearing a U.A. uniform? The fact that the uniforms themselves were extremely well known did not help. While she didn't care for strangers opinions, she hated the stares. And her scars brought a lot of those. 

the uniform wasn't bad. She had been so happy when she had received it. Although she could have went without the jealous looks she received from some of the few girls who had been up early at the orphanage. With the light grey blaze with black stripes at the sleeves, the military badges thing over the shoulders, the bright red tie and the knee length skirt(her choice), there was no doubt that the uniform was recognized by many as U.A. top quality. 

"There it is! We're here!" 

The school was just as grand as before, the structure unlike any others school, with its unique structure. It was even more appealing now that she knew that this was her new school. As they passed the gates, Shihana couldn't help but e a little nervous. Did she really have the right to be a hero? 

Blood, knifes and a deranged smile crossed her mind. 

She paled, trying to shake off the horrible felling as students passed by them, also entering the school building. She didn't even realize that she had began to trail behind Izuku and accidentally number into a student. She quickly looked up, ready to apologize. "I'm sorry–" 

The student she bumped into gave her a blinding smile. He was much taller, with a strong form, blond hair and the strangest eyes. However, the smile never left his face as he shook her hand. "Don't apologize, there's no need! First day jitters are always the worst!" 

Shihana nodded, just noticing that Izuku was far off ahead of her, mutating to himself. She sweat dropped. He didn't even realize that she wasn't with him. She turned back to the boy in front of her. Besides him, a boy with slightly long hair covering his faced shifted. She bowed to them. 

"Again, I'm really sorry, sempais. I have to go. Sorry again!" She apologized and quickly speed away, not noticing the looks the two looks the teens were giving her. 

The blond turned to look at his friend. "You know Tamaki, I have a good feeing about that girl!" He commented cheerfully. Tamaki just sighed, but silently agreeing as well. 

"Whatever you say, Mirio. Let's get to class." 

Shihana finally caught up to Izuku, feeling much better. That little run had helped her. She helped Izuku look around for their classroom, the halls giving them plenty of space to do just that. 

This year, U.A.'s acceptance rate had been extremely low like the years before. 1 in 300, 4 being recommended while 37 were passed through regular means, her and Izuku included. The classes were split into 2 groups, on having 21 students while the other had 20 students. 

Yellow eyes played close attention as they scanned the doors they happened to pass by. By this time, they were already high up in the building. One of the classes caught her attention, causing her to tug on on Izuku's sleeve, who was busy looking at their schedule. "Izuku, look! Class 1-A! There!" 

Indeed there it was. 

Izuku looked up, quickly putting the schedule away. 

For some reason, the door was huge. Impossible to miss, really. Taking a slow breath, Shihana looked at Izuku as she reached for the door. He nodded, trying to keep calm as well. Shihana looked out the window one more time. She then slid the door open– 

"Take your feet off the desk this instance! That is school property!" 

Even with the door only have way slid open, she could still see the strong sight before her and Izuku. 

It seemed that no one had noticed their arrival, their attention absorbed in something else. The classroom was mostly full. There was an entire row of seats completely empty on the right side of the room, close to the windows. 

As Shihana looked around the room, she noticed so many different kinds of people. There was a girl with pink skin and hair, but the white of her eyes were black. Then there was a boy with a bird head. He looked cool. Close by there was a boy whose hair was half white and half red, but he didn't really to be paying attention as to what was happening up front. 

Leaning back in his chair with his foot on the desk before him was Katsuki Bakugou. He didn't even bother hiding his amusement as he grinned cockily up at the student speaking to him.

"Hah!?" His red eyes only mocked the boy further. On the other hand, the boy was the complete opposite of Katsuki. It was just then that Shihana realized who he was. It was the same boy who had tried to scold Izuku during the beginning of the entrance exam. He fixed his glasses and pointed sternly at Katsuki, all the while gesturing to his feet. 

"Its only the first day and you are already breaking Academy rules by scuffing school property!" The pay used his hands as reference, almost acting like a robot. Katsuki just grinned more, looking like he couldn't give a damn. 

"You're kidding me right?" He barred his teeth at the student, who slightly flinched. The boy with the glasses seemed to be taken aback by his vicious attitude. "Where you born with ten-foot-pole up your ass?" 

Shihana and Izuku just stood by the doorway, unsure of what to do. Maybe they should just stay there until things calm down. 

Now the boy with glasses was introducing himself to be Iida Tenya from a school named So may. Katsuki was quick to cut him off before he could say anything further. 

"Private Academy, huh? So your an elite. I'm going to have fun crushing you!" He snarled, startling Iida. 

Iida seemed appalled. "Are you threatening me?" His voice shook under the glare Katsuki's bright red eyes gave him. "Are you crazy?! I'm your classmate!" He declared, his arms in the air as he took a step back. 

Shihana was startled when Izuku, who was leaning by the door, suddenly caused the door to slide wider loudly. The entire class turned to look at them, including Katsuki and Iida. For a couple of seconds there was silence. 

"Its them" whispered Iida as the class stared. Shihana just stared back Izuku instantly started stuttering and blushing. 

"Um, h-hi! Nice to meet you!" Stumbling over his words, Izuku looked away. Shihana nodded, raising a hand and giving a small smile. 

"Hello, its nice to meet you all". Simply put, the entire class thought she was the most precious thing ever, with her tiny stature and large eyes. 

"Good morning!" Iida walked over to them. "My name is Tenya Iida–" 

"Yeah, we know. We heard everything you told Katsuki." Shihana stopped him. Iida looked confused. 

"Katsuki? Oh, you must mean the boy sitting over there. Do you know him?" 

Yellow eyes met angy red eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like years. The class only watched as the two stared at each other. While the two may not know it, the rest of the class could feel that they had a connection. Shihana slid her eyes over to Tenya. "Yeah, we know him all right. My name is Kurohi, Shihana". She introduced herself, nodding her head. Izuku also took this time to introduce himself. 

"I'm Medoriya, Izuku" he spoke in a shaky voice. 

Adjusting his glasses, Iida straightened himself. "I have seen and heard many thing about you two. You both defeated the robots worth zero points! I completely misjudged you both". He shut his eyes as if he were in pain. "The two of you are far superior! You were able to see more behind the exams than I was. Something I over looked", he then bowed. "I apologize for my previous behavior". 

Shihana and Izuku sweat dropped. 'I'm not so sure about that' Shihana thought, not taking notice of what seemed like floating clothes moving towards her. 

"It is you! I'm so glad that we're in the same class! This is so exciting!" Shihana, Iida, and Izuku looked over at the speaker. While the two seemed confused, Shihana knew better. 

Shihana cracked a small smile. "Hey Hagakure-San. Glad to see you here,too". She said pleasantly. Hagakure waved her hands, only it looked as if her sleeves were saying 'no'. 

"No way! Call me Toru-chan! You did help me back in the exams!" She insisted. Shihana laughed a little, nodding.

"Okay then, call me Shihana, too." She shrugged. Toru squealed in joy. She gave Shihana a quick hug before sitting down again in her seat. 

"Hey, I know you two! You're falling boy and cool girl!" 

Standing at the doorway was the same girl with brown hair and flushed checks. As Shihana turned to acknowledge her, red eyes held her in place. 

Katsuki looked pissed. His whole body was stiff, no longer slouched. Smoke was emitting from the closed palms of his hands slowly. 'You can't run forever. We're going to talk' he mouthed, dead serious. He was tired of the small girl running. One way or another, he was going to get answers. And maybe something more, his mind whispered. 

Shihana gulped, looking away and back at the girl in the door way. She seemed to be chatting cheerfully with Izuku, pumping her fists in the air. Shihana just stood there frozen, looking at the ground. Katsuki was right. 

She was such a fool. It was only a matter of time before Katsuki decided to take matters into his own hands. But Shihana had seen something else besides anger when she had looked into hiseyes. Desperation. The blonde had seemed desperate in a way. 

Back then, Katsuki and Shihana had had some kind of rivalry. A bond of sorts. Even now, she never seemed to forget it. It had especially seemed that way on the last day she had seen him, with the bear trap. They had promised to see each other again. A friendship could have formed. But Shihana disappeared afterwards, only communicating with Izuku and Inko. 

She made up her mind. They would settle things, soon. But just not today. 

She focused her attention back on the conversation between the nice girl and Izuku. She decided to ignore the holes boring into her my a certain someone. 

"....I should probably be thanking you...." she caught glimpses of the conversation, but she shequickly zoned in on something on the ground behind the group before her. The oothers didn't notice anything strange. 

"If you're just here to socialise, then go home." 

The unexpected voice made everyone freeze. Shihana, on the other hand, looked very curious. 'That voice....' she thought and looked over on the ground where the voice had come from. Everyone else slowly turned to look with her. 

There, on the floor, was a yellow cocoon. A sleeping bag. The bag was zipped all the way, only leaving space for what appeared to be a man's face. He was staring at them boredly. Shihana instantly felt better, recognizing the person. 

"Sensei!" She greeted, happy. The rest of her peers almost fell. 

"Sensei!?" The entire classed cried out, shocked. Ignoring the stares, the yellow-eyed girl walked past the group next to the door and kneleled in front of the yellow cocoon. 

"Hey, long time no see." 

'What is that thing?! And why is she being so friendly with it?!' Thought the entire classroom. The sleeping bag nodded at Shihana. 

"Hello, Shihana. It has been a while." He agreed before turning its attention to the rest of the class. Everyone shrunk under the stare. "Welcome to class 1-A of U.A.'s Hero Course." He welcomed, pulling out a juice pouch and drinking it dry in seconds. 

Standing up, the large lump completely climbed out of the sleeping bag and in the light was a man with shoulder length hair, raps around his neck and dressed completely in black. He looked worn down. "It took you 8 seconds to shut up." He discarded the sleeping bag. "Time is limited, so that's not going to work. Smart students would understand that concept." 

While most people shrunk at his harsh tone, Shihana didn't even flinch. This was something she had gotten used to. Eraser-Head had always been one to state the truth no matter what. Back when he had trained her, he had said even worse things to keep her motivated.

"Right then. Hello, I'm Shots Aizawa. Your homeroom teacher." He introduced himself to the class, making them cry out in panic and surprise. This guy was their teacher?! 

Aizawa just ignored the looks and pulled out a type of uniform. It was blue, both the pants and the shirt. Together, the two pieces created the U.A. symbol. The shirt had a 'U' around the neck and the bottom half of the shirt had an 'A' that continued downwards to the pants.

Everyone merely looked at the clothes with curiosity. "Alright, everyone grab these and put them on. Meet me out side afterwards". 

Wordlessly, everyone grabbed a pair and head to their respective changing area, by gender. After, they all meet up outside, near the school field. The day was nice and clear. Shihana grumbled under her breath. She forgot to put on her eye drops and now her eyes were stinging a little. Using her hand, she successfully shielded the harmful rays away from her eyes. 

Besides her on her right was Izuku, Iida and the other girl standing next to him on his other side. To her left, a few feet away, was, you guessed it, Katsuki. He had his hands stuffed in his pants pockets, his posture slouched. He would look down at her from the corner of his eye from time to time but never made any advancement besides that. 

Expectedly, everyone looked at Aizawa-sensei for further clearance. His answer was unexpected. 

"We're going to have a quirk assessment test," he stated bluntly, his back to them. 

"Huh? A quirk assessment test?!" Their combined shouts could be heard even off school grounds. 

"But what about orientation? We'll miss it!" Panicked the rosy-cheeked girl. Others nodded, agreeing with her. The nods were useless as Aizawa-sensei didn't even see them. 

"If you're going to take this seriously then you can't waste time on ceremonies." Shocked gasps were heard throughout the group. He finally looked at them, somewhat, from the corner of his eye. "U.A. doesn't do what other schools would traditionally do. We have more free reign, and that means I run my class however I see fit." 

The class tensed, unsure of how to respond or react. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? How would that effect them. Shihana also tensed. Knowing Eraser-Head, he was probably going to do something drastic. He never dwaddled mindlessly. She watched his reactions as he continued. 

"For most of your lives, you have been taking standardized tests," now half his body was facing them, "however, you were never allowed to use your quirks for physical exams." In his hand, he held up a smart phone.

"its irrational, but the country is still trying to pretend that everyone is created equal. This means the ones with the most power do not excel. The Administration of Education will learn that one day. "He scanned the group of students, looking for one in particular. "Bakugou, you manages to get the most combat points. What was the farthest you could throw in Junior High?" 

Katsuki took a second to answer. "I think it was 67 meters. But what do you mean by 'combat' points?! Didn't I get the most points?" Katsuki started off calmly but by the end everyone could tell he was mad. A couple of people even moved away from him. Eraser-Head decided to humor him. 

"No, that spot goes to Shihana." 

The class couldn't help but look at the girl in a new light. She was the one to get first place? Amazing... 

Shihana stared straight at Eraser-Head, her eye twitching a bit. The maniac threw her to the dogs. She didn't bother moving, however, when Katsuki turned to her, palms smoking. 

" What the fuck!? How the hell did you get number one!?" He growled. Shihana just shook her head. 

"Bakugou, calm down." Aizawa-sensei ordered, looking at Katsuki. Katsuki almost looked like he wasn't going to listen, but he calmed down, and continued to glower at Shihana. The white haired girl could easily feel the heat radiating from him even though they weren't even touching. "Right, back to the subject." Aizawa-sensei pulled out a soft ball. "Here, stand in the middle of the circle and try throwing it using your quirk." 

The classed backed up as Katsuki got into position, stretching his muscles. Everyone had by now either heard or seen what his power full quirk was like. He stood there in the circle, still eyeing Shihana from the corner of his eye. He had a calculating a focused look. Eraser-Head saw this and sighed. He had a feeling there was something deeper going on between the two. 

"Come on, your wasting our time." This made Katsuki turn his attention elsewhere. He stretched his arm across his chest. 

"All right man, you asked for it" he warned and slammed his foot into the ground, raising the ball over his head, ready to throw. 'I'll show her whose stronger. I'll make her acknowledge me!' 

"DIE!!!" He shouted, swinging his arm as hard as he could and launching the ball sky high with an explosive power. Rings of smoke and fire formed as the ball flew. 

Everyone stared wide-eyed. 'He's gotten way stronger than before. He's grown.' Shihana thought, watching along with the rest as the ball almost flew out of sight.

"All of you must know our full capabilities" Aizawa-sensei said as the bal finally fell back on death. He looked at them, having already recorded the distance of the throw. It wasn't surprising, really, with a quirk like his. "Its the most efficient way to know if you have what it takes to be a Pro-Hero." The phone was held up for all to see. 

'705.2 m' it read. Almost ten times the original throw. 

"Wow!" The classed gaped. So much power, and so scary they thought as they looked at the satisfied grin on katsuki's face. 

"Man, 705.2 meters, you have to be kidding! That's crazy!" Laughed a boy with bright blond hair with a black bolt in in. Another girl nodded, her pink face flushed with excitement. 

"I want to try that! It looks so cool and fun!" 

By now, everyone was eager to give it a go, wanting to show off their own quirks. Eraser-Head was not amused. His face quickly grew dark as he heard all the comments. "So this books fun, huh? You have three years to become a hero," the students were confused as to why he had changed moods so quickly. "You think its going to be all fun and games every time!" He voiced, his voice a pitch higher than normal. 

He smirked. "Idiots. To gage your potential, today each of you will perform physical tests using your quirks." He paused letting it in sink in. 

"However, whomever has none, they will be expelled. Immediately." 

There was an instant reaction. "WHAAA!?!" Everyone jumped, shocked.'was this for real!? Expulsion on the first day of school!? 

Shihana gulped, pale. 'Izuku...!' She jerked to look at Izuku. The poor boy was petrified. She looked back at Eraser-Head to see that he was staring directly at Izuku. Comprehension filled her as her eyes grew wide. 

'He's going after Izuku...!' 

"Like I said. My class, my rules." He glared at them, his eyes wide with a grin. He looked a bit insane. "Understand? If you have a problem with, leave." 

Everyone had mixed reactions. Some of the class was calm and confident. The rest were mostly worried. Yet there were a rare few, who liked Katsuki, were excited, thrilled actually. The girl besides Izuku stepped up. 

"You can't send one of us home! I mean, its the first day! We just got here! That's not fair, even if it wasn't the first day!" 

Shihana bit her lip. As she eyed Aizawa-sensei, from the corner of her eye, she knew he was mad. 

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are?" He asked loudly. The girl was taken aback by his question, clearly unsure of ow aback by his question, clearly unsure of how to respond. "Or viscous villains, mhhh? Catastrophies disasters that destroy entire cities? No. The would isnts faire. And thats why its a hero's duty to they and make world a better place." 

Everyone was undoubtedly affected by his words. Shihana looked over at the sky. No matter how hard she had to try, she would become a hero and help prevent further tragedies. That she vowed.

"Your going to have to push yourselves and give it your all to become pro-Hero. The next 3 years will be filled with terrible hardships, so go beyond. Plus Ultra style." 

People were moved by his speech as they straightened themselves. He was right. U.A. was a Hero School and it was the best for a reason. No one could afford to slack off and goof around. 

The pro-Hero made a 'come-here' motion with his index finger, and confident yet lax smile on his face. Shihana wasn't fooled for a second. There was no way he was going to go ready on them. "Come and show me that you are not here by mistake." 

This made the entire class only more determined than ever. Everyone put on their game face. 

"Let the games begin" he smirked. 

The first test was the 50 meter dash. Side-by-side, two students would position themselves to run. A robot nearby would record the scores. 

As Shihana stood by waiting, she gradually allowed chakra to pool at the bottom of her legs. Every time the robot told the current runners to get ready, the rest standing only got more restless. 

A gun went off. The pair ran. 

Tenya was the fastest of the current pair. Because of the engines in his legs, he moved easily at faster speeds. Then the girl with the frog quirk was close second. 

Two more were paired two run. Uraraka Ochako, Shihana noticed, the girl who had helped Izuku from falling, had a gravity quirk. 

A blue flash caught her eye. The boy with light blond hair and who spoke french, Yuga Aoyama, used a laser from his belly to propel himself instead of running. It got him a pretty good score, while the girl besides him used acid to slide her way across the finish line. 

Through the races, Eraser-Head watched with close eyes. 'These tests help me understand where these students need growth. Then it becomes clear what they can and can't do.' He looked at Shihana, who was watching everyone with interest, her eyes shining. 'I wonder how much she has grown. Her performance in the year exams was quite the show. But I won't go easy on her just because she was my student.' "Shihana, you get next to Medoriya and Bakugou." 

Shihana gave Eraser-Head a look, her eyes suspiciously flashing red, but got into position next to Izuku, her chakra more than ready. She looked at Izuku and Katsuki. The green-haired boy looked very nervous while Katsuki had no expression, his eyes hard. She quickly looked away, her cheeks faintly red when crimson eyes caught her looking. 

"GO!" Yelled the female voice from the robot as a gunshot went off. 

All three took off. Creatively enough, Katsuki used his explosions to almost fly to the finish line, a crazy grin over his face. He didn't notice the white streak pass by besides him and didn't realize just how fast said person was. 

With chakra at her feet, Shihana was easily able to run at high speeds, naruto style. It really didhelp although she had to close her eyes because of all the dust Katsuki was kicking up with his explosions. By the end, she was a bit out of breath, and more than happy with her result. '4.10' seconds. 

Katsuki crossed the finish line with '4.13' seconds, but was quick to notice the person close ahead of him. The small white haired girl sat down as soon as she crossed the line. Yet, her six sense made her look upwards. Katsuki was towering over her, red eyes bright as the sun behind him made shadows over his face. He had an grin, his eye twitching. 

"Just what...are you doing?" He growled.

Wide yellow eyes blinked up at him, confused. "Umm, what do you mean?" She asked, not sure where he was going with this. 

"How the hell is it that you", at this he pulled her up by the front of her shirt, surprisingly gentle, and leaned down until their faces were only inches apart, "the Fragling are beating me!" 

This scene caused for the the rest of their classmates to stop and watch. The two didn't even notice Izuku despite him coming only seconds after them. It had gotten seemingly quiet. 

Shihana looked down, her face shadowed. Was it really that impossible to believed that she could actually grow stronger? Gently, she reached up and took a hold on the fist clenching her shirt and softly pried the fingers open one by one until she was free. Katsuki was so caught off guard by the act that for a few seconds all he could do was stare after the white-haired girl as she walked off to sit in a clear area away from the rest. 

Finally snapping out of it, Katsuki went to storm over there. He wasn't done talking, not by a long shot! "Hey–!" 

Out of nowhere, thin straps of cloth snapped in the air and rushed to wrap themselves and his arms and legs, preventing him from moving any further. Angrily, the explosive teen tugged and struggled to escape the animated cloth but to no avail. 

"Hey, no fighting." The class was surprised to see that the owner of the cloth was Aizawa-sensei. But was most shocking was his sudden transformation. His black hair was floating in the air, the straps around his neck moving at a deadly tempo. 

"Th-th-thats Eraser-Head! The pro hero! He can erase the quirk of any person he sees!"Whispered Izuku, fanboying inside. Luckily, no one noticed his inner being. 

Aizawa-sensei finally let the fired up blond go, returning to his normal self as his hair and cloth went limp once more. "Leave her alone." He ordered the blond. 

Said blonde looked like he was going to light something on fire but one look at Shihana's small figure and he was storming off in the opposite direction, leaving curses and explosions in his wake. 

Izuku, along with everyone, snapped out of it. He looked at both of his childhood friends beforewalking over to where his smaller friend sat. The yellow-eyed girl lifted her head as soon as she heard Izuku coming near her. "Hey, sorry for not waiting. I just had things to think about. How did you do?" 

The freckled boy wasn't fooled. The was something that had been bothering her for a long time. But he wouldn't push her. He just hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash. Instead, he gave her a wobbly smile. "Its okay. Um I got 7 seconds." 

Shihana nodded. "That's a good score." She got up and dusted herself off. "Look, just don't worry too much about the tests. There are seven, as long as you do alright in most, you'll be fine. Use everything we learned in training. Just trust me when I saw I just know you will pass." She poked his nose, smiling softly. Izuku couldn't help but smile back as well. The thing about Shihana was that her smiles were very contagious. 

"Aha, thank you. I will try my all." 

The whistle blew, signifying the start of the next test, the Grip test. 

Pushing some over chakra into her palm, the Sharingan wielder squeezed tightly down on the grip monitor. 

312.1 

satisfied, she glanced over at her friend. She gave him a questioning look when she saw his scared face but the boy just waved her off, saying nothing. Shihana knew it wasn't nothing. Glancing down at her hands, she couldn't help but feel like she was cheating. The only reason she was doing so good was because of a power that technically shouldn't even exist. If she hadn't been born with chakra, would she had been born quirkless? Probably. 

Next came the long jump. It wasn't ready, even with chakra. The jump had required more chakra than usual, allowing her to just make it over the line, tired. She would have to be more careful with how she proportioned her chakra. She would need a good amount for each event if she wanted to do good. 

After that, came the Repeating side steps. It gave her a headache. 

One person shined brighter than the rest in the Ball throwing test. Uraraka was readily able to make the the ball float so high that she got an infinity sign as her score. The girl clapped in joy. Someone whistled their surprise. 

"That's insane! No way!" 

"Whoa, that's so cool!" 

"Where do you think it went?" 

Next went Shihana. Relaxing her body, she silently formed a hand sign, concentrating. This made the class with in wonder. 

Whispering "Sharingan!", she snapped her eyes open. Glancing down at her hand with glowing red eyes, she quickly checked the balance of her chakra. Then, positioning herself, she launched the ball. 

It scored through the sky before dropping down again. The class was surprised to see that the small girl had gotten 602.4. While it wasn't the highest, it was still really high. But what really got the class going was her EYES. They were mesmerized by the black tomoe blazingly spinning in the crimson. The eyes alone spoke of unimaginable power, waiting to unleash itself, they could tell just by looking. Everyone shivered but relaxed once she turned them off and walked to Izuku's side. 

The green-haired boy was trembling. After seeing the results so far, he couldn't help it. What could he do? Shihana noticed and didn't say anything for a few seconds. An idea then swam into her head. Laying a hand on his arm, she drew some of her chakra and let it rush over him like a thin blanket. Izuku relaxed instantly, but looked at her questionably. "Wha–?" 

"Don't worry." Was all she said. She didn't have to say more. Her silent encouragement was more than enough. "Its your turn. Good luck." 

The class waited in anticipation. Tenya was serious as calculated the possible results in his head. Besides him, on the floor, was Shihana. She was sitting criss-cross apple sauce style, her chin in the palm of one of her hands. Uraraka looked on anxiously, praying that Izuku would do good. Not far off stood Katsuki, casually watching. 

"If Medoriya doesn't shape up, he's going to be the one heading home" commented Iida. Katsuki just grinned, not surprised by his thoughts. 

"No duh he's going to leave. He has do goddamn quirk!" He barked. This made Uraraka frown. 

"How would you know,hmm?" 

The three were startled to her the small girl speak. Walked over to her. "What kind of stupid question it that? Of course I know!" He snapped. Shihana just quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Really now? Then how did he pass the exams without a quirk?" 

"He probably just cheated somehow, the stupid Deku." He retorted. Shihana just chuckled, shaking her head. Katsuki growled, angry that she was so sure of Deku. "What the hell do you know!" 

"More than you, that's for sure" the white haired girl replied cooly. She turned her attention back to Izuku. It seemed that something big had happened in the few moments that they had been talking. For the second time that day, Eraser-Head was in his pro-Hero mode. "Just know that he does have a quirk." 

Katsuki bristled, hating being ignored. Shihana cut him off before he could even begin saying anything. 

"Look." Shihana ordered. While talking, Eraser-Head had stopped Izuku from using his quirk while throwing the ball, causing him to throw at a measly 36 meters, declaring that the judges had made a mistake about him. However, Shihana was sure that Izuku would be able to convince Aizawa-sensei otherwise and allow him to throw again. 

She was right. 

Turns out he didn't need convincing. He let Izuku have another throw, most likely to prove his point that Izuku would only be a liability every time he used his quirk and his bones broke. Everyone watched silently, wondering if Izuku's new throw would be any different.

Katsuki grunted. "He should start packing instead of pitching another pathetic throw." 

"Hmmm, I wouldn't be so sure. He's full of surprises." Shihana said, her attention solely on Izuku. It was sudden, but she felt weird, like someone was looking at her. She shifted slowly, and secretly looked around. None of the other students were really staring, so who could it be? It was when she looked passed everyone, to the back building, that she saw who it was. 

Standing behind the corner of the building was All-Mights large form clad in the same striped yellow suit from before. Once her caught her looking back at him in question, he silently waved. Shihana sweat-dropped and conspicuously waved back. No one else noticed. 

Looking back towards Izuku, she saw the boy shift his arm and throw with all his will and with all his might. Everything depended on that one throw. The ball zoomed, flying so much higher than before. 

Once she was sure the ball was going to fly high with a good score, she looked at his right hand. His index finger, by the looks of it, was broken. But unlike the time at the exams, nothing else seemed to be broken. It was a huge improvement. 

The ball landed on the ground. 

705.3 meters. 

He beat katsuki's score by .1 meters. 

Izuku slowly faced Aizawa-sensei. His face held pain but he continued to smile despite it, like a true hero. He clenched his right fist up. "Aizawa-sensei, I'm still standing!" 

The pro-Hero couldn't help but grin. He had exceeded his expectations. "This boy...!" 

Shihana whooped as she threw her hands in the air. 'He did it!' 

Unfortunately, there was someone who wasn't so happy. 

Red eyes narrowed with fury. 

'How...?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello! Yesterday was my birthday, so I was like, I have to update as soon as possible, so here we are!


	13. Knowing Your Worth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even from the beginning, things were intense. All one can do is to try and not let themselves be swept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! How are you doing on such a fine day! Well, I hope.

The rest of the class could not believe it.

Izuku had done it. Not only had he passed the 700 meter mark, which before only two people had been able to do, but he had beaten Katsuki's score as well. It was almost too unreal. 

However, Shihana wasn't surprised. She knew her friend was a capable in more things than he knew. Happiness filled her as Uraraka cheered besides her while Iida speculated the surprising results. That's was until she felt a strong wave of heat. Bunching her brows in confusion, looked at where the strong waves of energy were coming from. 

Besides her, Katsuki was gritting his teeth while emitting heat from the palms of his hands, unable to control his rage. His whole body was shaking with fury, causing Shihana to be concerned. 

The girl then acted. It wasn't planned but most things aren't. It was was obvious that Katsuki wanted to murder someone, and by someone, Izuku, so she had to do something to prevent a fight from breaking out. That was the last thing they needed. 

Without thinking, from where she was sitting, her hand shot upwards and quickly grasped Katsuki's wrist just as the boy had taken a step forward to cause what would have been a huge commotion. In a quick act, she then gently allowed some of her chakra to coat the boy like a sheet. The blonde stumbled at the sudden sensation, causing for him to look at Shihana in shock. He didn't know how to feel, he felt so strangely... calm. Well, less angry than usual. Red eyes looked down at her small hands, the cause of his abrupt change in attitude, before looking straight into her yellow eyes. 

"Calm down. There's no reason to be angry." Shihana quietly spoke, looking up at him with big eyes. There was nothing but calmness in them. 

Katsuki's body went more lax as he continued to look at her eyes. Damn it, what was this girl doing to him! He was still angry but he no longer wanted to kill Deku. Realizing he was staring, he 'tched' and pulled his hand away, settling instead for scowling at the girl, even if it was for show, not that he would ever admit that. "What the hell did you do." 

Slowly, the Sharingan wielder pulled herself off the floor, ignoring the fact that almost all of the class seemed to have their attention on them. Standing, she looked up at the boy. He was so much taller than her. She nodded. "I just stopped you from doing some stupid stuff. Really, that's all." 

The rest of the class watched with fascination. How such a tiny girl calm a raging beast that was Katsuki, they didn't know but their respect for her just grew even MORE. While they may not have been familiar with the blonde, in the short day they had gotten to know him, it was well known that he was a real hot-head. Of that there was doubt. 

"Alright, next person, come and get ready." Aizawa-sensei sensei broke the little scene. Honestly, trust his former student to attract the weirdest of people. And the roughest. He wasn't oblivious to the way the explosive boy held himself around Shihana. He sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long year, by the looks of things. 

Izuku took this as his cue and hurried over to where Shihana was standing.

Ochaco looked worried as he walked towards them. "Is your finger okay? It looks broken!" 

Surprisingly, Katsuki only glared at Izuku but did nothing else against him, making everyone stare at him. Even with the little time spent together, it had been made obvious that there was some bad blood between the two boys, from katsuki's part. Shihana pondered on how long the effects would last as she looked at katsuki's non-angry-just-annoyed face. 

After that, the tests took most of the day, ranging from sit-ups, to the seated toe touch to the long distance run. Realizing that the pain from Izuku's broken finger would only hinder him greatly, Shihana did what little she could do and healed much of the swollen flesh and tissue. While she wasn't able to heal the bone, she did lessen the pain, much to Izuku's relief. Before, he had been pale with pain, but he quickly regained some color after Shihana healed him. The boy was utterly greatful. 

"Sorry I can't do more. You'll have to do something about it after", Shihana frowned, frustrated at her lack of ability to properly heal. Izuku was quick to thank her, seeing small pout. 

"Ah, no this is great! Thank you Shihana-chan! I'll be sure to do better now!" 

And better he did. Finally, they were done. The class moved sluggishly over to where Aizawa-sensei sensei was standing. All the trst score had finally been tallied. Silence overcame the class as it finally hit them that the student with the lowest score would be leaving, permanently. Eraser-Head clicked a button and a holographic screen appeared before them, large enough for the entire class to see. 

Looking at the chart presented to the class, Shihana sighed in contentment. Her score must have been pretty good because her overall rank was #5. Not bad at all. Then she moved on to look for her best friend's score. Her heart slowly sank the lower her eyes had to roam the chart. Then her breath caught for a moment. There... 

There he was, marked at... 

#16 

She could finally breath normally again, her hand to her chest, she then looked at Izuku. The green-haired boy had fallen to his knees, staring at the score in awe, tears in his eyes. 

He wasn't going to be expelled. He wasn't— 

"Oh, by the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa-sensei said casually, his hands in his pockets. 

The entire class's faces went blank, staring at him with dead eyes. 

"It was a rational method to get all of you motivated enough to draw out all of the extent of your quirks," he continued, grinning, flashing a full set of teeth with wide dye-eyes. He was clearly enjoying their reactions. 

Shihana snorted as the rest of the class except for a few exploded with anger and protests against his unfair methods. 'Of course you would do something as extreme as this. Reminds me of the bell-test, where kakashi told sakura to kill naruto or else he would kill sasuke himself.' 

Somewhere besides them, a girl wearing a spiky-high ponytail commented on it obviously being a lie. The rest of the class who heard her could only gape at her. 

The class eventually calmed down when they realized that the test being a lie was a great thing. 

The boy with tape from his elbows as his quirk looked happy as he turned to the boy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth along with Katsuki. "Man, that's good, it all being just a test. That was so nerve wrecking,right!" 

On the contrary, the red head seemed excited. "No way, I'll take on any challenge any day!" Katsuki just scowled, staying silent. He had drifted from Shihana and the others after the effects of her chakra had worn off. 

Aizawa-sensei gathered the class once more. "All right, that's it or today. Inside the class are handouts with details explaining how the year will go and so on." 

Izuku, who had still been in shock, finally got up when Shihana offered her hand to him. He took it, standing up. From afar, Katsuki watched the scene with clenched fists, a shadow cast over his eyes as he grit his teeth. That's scene was so similar, just with one different person and the roles switched. 

Aizawa-sensei walked over to Izuku. "Here," the hero said, holding a slip," the old lady can patch up that finger, just give her this slip". Izuku took the slip and as Aizawa-sensei turned to leave, he paused. "Don't let your guard down. Tomorrow will only be worse", he tolled Izuku. "And you troublesome girl, visit more often." He walked away, leaving them. The last part had been directed at Shihana. 

Shihana, Izuku, Ochaco and Iida stared after him in silence until he disappeared. 

"I don't think he was lying about the whole expulsion thing." 

The other three turned to stare at Shihana in question, who was staring into the distance. 

"What do you mean. He explained the motives behind his actions, so why would you think otherwise?" Iida asked. Had he missed something important yet again? But then again, it was obvious she knew more than they did since she seemed to be acquainted with Aizawa-sensei. 

For a moment, her eyes closed as she hummed lowly. "I know Aizawa-sensei and he isn't one to something only halfheartedly." At this, Ochaco realized what she meant. 

"Oh, so you mean he must have changed his mind instead halfway?" Shihana opened hey eyes, yellow orbs flashing, and nodded. He gazed directed itself at Izuku. 

"Personally, I think this guy here," she slid to stand next to Izuku and lightly elbowed his side, "is the reason. Izuku must have changed his mind when he showed his quirk and determination. Aizawa-sensei must have realized that this class has a lot of potential." She nodded sagely, a small smile on her pouty lips. 

Izuku blushed when eyes turned to him. "W-what?! No way!! He must have thought differently. T-thats all!" He stuttered, shaking his head. He trusted Shihana's judgement, but still! There was no way he was the reason! Maybe he had never planned to expel anyone in the first place! 

Shihana shrugged besideds him and stretched. "If you think so. But we should go change. We're the last ones here." The teens then hurried off to change. 

Shihana and Izuku were in walking distance of the school gates when a hand landed on each of their shoulders, halting them. They turned, the one who had stopped them being the same strict boy, Iida from before.

The pair had just came from Recovery-girls office, Izuku's finger healed with a kiss. Unfortunately, recovery girl was only able to heal using someone's stamina and after the day they had, Izuku was left very tired. 

"How are you doing with your hand, Medoriya?" The tall boy asked as they walked together. 

The green haired boy smiled. "Fine. Thanks for asking. Recovery was able to completely heal it but I still have to keep it wrapped up." 

Tenya nodded, fixing his glasses. 

"Aizawa-sensei truly did leave a strong impression on me. To think, that while it may have been for the best, that he would deceive us in such a way." Iida was in deep thought, his eyes closed in concentration. Izuku nodded absentmindedly as well, agreeing. It had been very unexpected, especially for a first day. But then again, it WAS U.A. Shihana yawned, tired and eager to go shower and sleep. Today had been so eventful. 

"HEY! You guys!" 

The three stopped to see Ochaco running toward them, her face more flushed than usual. "If you're taking the station home, wait for me!" 

"You're that gravity girl, Uraraka." Iida pointed out as she reached them, breathless. Said girl beamed and nodded. 

"Yup! I'm Ochaco Uraraka! And you're," she looked at Iida, "Tenya Iida." Then she turned to Shihana."Kurohi Shihana?" Shihana nodded. And finally," Deku Medoriya, right?" 

The yellow-eyed-girl didn't know whether to laugh or feel disturbed but she didn't get the chance to do either. 

"OI! FRAGLING! WE NEED TO FUCKING TALK!" 

Shihana felt the blood leave her face when she heard that voice come from the school. Peeking over her shoulder, she was greeted with a frightening sight. 

Katsuki was making his way through the crowd of students all leaving for home, growling at anyone who stood in his way. Students scrambled to get out of his way all too fast. His body language screamed that he meant business. Hurriedly, Shihana looked back at the three standing close to her. 

"Um, sorry, but I have to go! It was nice meeting you–" Katsuki was coming closer, "I'llseeyoutomorrow! Izuku, I'lltextyouwhenl'matmyroom, bye!" 

With those last words, Shihana turned and ran for it. 

"Hey! Get back here!" 

Not bothering to look back, the girl continued running, weaving through large crowds of people and traffic, ignoring all the strange and annoyed stares she received. 

Eventually, she stopped hearing Katsuki's shouts but continued running. She ran and ran and ran, not stopping for a moment to not particular place. 

She collapsed to her knees at last, shifting into a sitting position. Out of breath, she heaved for air, her heart pounding. Her bag lay carelessly besides her. The sounds of waves reached her ears as she took the time to finally check out her current location. The ocean was beautiful as it stretched out before. 

Shihana just sat there, not caring whether her skirt got dirty. The atmosphere was calm, but it didn't match her mind. 

It hurt. It hurt so much. She was surprised how much it hurt. Whether Katsuki had realized it or not, she actually considered him a friend. An angry, hardheaded, stubborn friend. But he was also too smart and persistent for his own good. He wasn't one to give you space. No, instead he would get up in your face and demand answers no matter what. He wasn't one to give up and would be relentless in his pursuit. It was just the way he was. 

But Shihana was afraid of how reliable those tactics of his could be. Afraid of what the answers he wanted would mean to mean. If she couldn't even tell Izuku, who was like a brother to her, then how could she even start giving Katsuki an explanation? How? What would she say? How would she start? 

Somehow, she had the feeling that if she tried lying, he would know instantly. Plus, she didn't like lying. But she was living a lie. From the moment she had been born, her life had technically been a whole lie. 

But, that wasn't the only problem. While Katsuki was the one outwardly demanding answers, she had known for a long time that Izuku was wondering as well. Hiding from him was just as painful. 

Ever since that day, she hadn't only gotten scarred physically, but mentally as well. In a way, the death of her last parent had been a breaking point. She had gotten more distant from the world, almost withdrawing into herself. She didn't act like other kids. And of course, Izuku had been quick to notice. 

The press had only released that a fire had occurred at her old home, causing the tragic death of her mother while she escaped with scars and became an orphan. But, that wasn't the truth, not by a long shot. If the actual story had been revealed, people would no doubt question the credibility of Heroes. 'A girl losing both her parents on separate occasions to the same villain? Where had the Heros been? The police? How had he managed to escape in the first place?' 

Shihana blinked as she felt moisture on her face. Tentivly, she touched her cheek. Drawing her hand back, she realized she was crying. How had she not noticed? Once she realized she was crying, she couldn't stop the ocean wave of emotions that crashed down on her. And soon, she did not stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks, out of her control. She silently sobbed, pulling her knees closers to her body and cried into her arms, her shoulders shaking. 

She didn't know how long she sat there, crying until she could cry no longer. Lifting her head, she saw that it had gotten darker without her realizing it. 

"Shihana-chan!" 

Jerking her head up to look—she knew that voice– she recognized the body running towards her.

Izuku speed his run into a jog as he neared her. "I've been looking everywhere! When you ran off, I waited for your text. You usually always respond to my test right away so when you didn't respond, I ," he paused to catch his breath as he leaned on his knees, his face flushed, "I got worried, so I came looking for you." 

Shihana started up at him for a few seconds before patting the spot next to her. The boy understood and nodded, smiling, before dropping down onto the floor. 

"I'm really sorry I made you worry and that you had to run around looking for me. I didn't realize the time. Thanks for your concern, though, but I'm okay–" 

"No you're not" 

Shihana was surprised at his unexpected bluntness but didn't say anything. Izuku took this as permission to continue, "your eyes are red and you have tear stains." 

They both grew silent after that, just staring at the ocean. The view was absolutely beautiful, as the radiant sun seemed to be descending into the earth. The waves hardly made a sound, so quirt that they were. 

"I...I don't know why you ran from Kaachan, but...you should talk to him. At least to understand each other." Izuku was playing with the sand as he spoke, remembering the years before. 

"Even at school, there were times when he would just stare off into pace, after you left. As if he were thinking about something really hard or important. I think--I know this might sound crazy-- but I think he was thinking of you." 

Shihana stared at him incredulously. "How can you be so sure?" Izuku shrugged. 

"Even when we were kids, in his own way, he would treat you differently. Trust me, I know. He...seemed to respect you. When you moved school, he started acting weired. Even more aggressively. He even stated asking me--well more like demanding," he muttered the last part," information about you, like where you were." 

She couldn't even conceal the shock she felt. Katsuki had been that affected? She had always thought their friendship to be one sided. Izuku was now looking at her, seeing her reaction. 

"So...maybe you should talk with him. I think he's just...hurt. Hurt that you never contacted him." 

At this, she closed her eyes. She never meant to hurt him. 

"I'm sorry." She said simply, yet her face full of regret. 

Izuku cocked his head, confused. 

"You want to know too, I know you do. About what went on that night." She snorted, mostly in disgust at herself. "I've been by your side physically but that doesn't mean I was all there. I'm sorry for that. You've probably figured out by now that more went down that night than most people know. Just like Katsuki, by the looks of it," carefully, she stood, dusted herself off, and extended her hand to izuku , "but I'll tell you one day. Just not yet. I'm not sure if I could. Is that okay?" 

Izuku was surprised by the vulnerability that sounded through her voice. The normally strong and calm girl was now a young girl who seemed scared. Scared of losing her friend. She was clenching her other hand as she looked at him with large eyes, fear in her eyes. 

Taking her hand, Izuku pulled himself up. Smiling, he then hugged her, catching Shihana off guard. 

"Its fine," he said gently, "whenever you're ready. I'm you're friend and I promise to always be by your side, no matter what. I and I think that kacchan will understand too." 

Shihana's eyes watered, her eyes scrunching. The sunset was almost completely gone as the yellow eyed girl cried for the second time that day. Except only this time, she wasn't alone. She had her best friend with her. 

~§~§~§~§

Δ×Δ×Δ×Δ×Δ×

Surprisingly, U.A. had some pretty normal curriculums. 

In the morning, they had English. Like English English. Shihana had never felt so much in her zone. Whenever she spoke English, she didn't even have an accent like her classmates. Thanks to her previous life and her love for reading of all kinds, English was one of her best subjects. 

When it was lunch time, they would head to the main cafeteria, where the food was delicious and sold at reasonable prices. Shihana, Izuku, Iida and Ochaco would sit together in one table. While they was severed by chefs, Shihana couldn't help but miss the free food from the states. While most kids would complain about it, she happened to love it. 

However, it wasn't until the afternoon that the classes begin to fit the school. By the Afternoon, everyones excited for one thing. 

Hero Basic Training. 

Shihana stared out the window, her seat right next to Izuku's. They were waiting for the HBT teacher to come in. Three guesses who that could be? 

Behind Izuku, Katsuki was staring out the window, his face relaxed for once. Occasionally his eyes would flicker to look at the girl beside Deku. Shihana hadn't spoken to him since he had tried to chase her down. 

That's when the slid wide open with a woosh! 

"I AM...COMING INTO THE CLASSROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" 

Leaning through the door was the man of the hour, dressed in his red, white, blue and yellow signature costume. He grin was blinding as he entered the classroom. This entrance only made the class gasp in awe, basking in his presences. 

"Whoa! It really is All Might!" 

"I thought the rumors were just that, rumors. He really is our teacher!" 

"Is that the costume from the Silver Age, ribbit?" 

The number one hero jogged up to the podium in front of the class and stood behind it. Everyone was instantly quiet. "I'm in charge of teaching Hero Basic Training. In this subject' all of you will learn different techniques to be a hero." Whipping out a card, he held it up for the class to read. 

'Battle.' It read. 

"Today, we are working on...Combat Training!" He proclaimed. 

Shihana sat up, noticing the worked look on Izuku's face. 

Then, All Might turned and extended his arm. "And with the training, are these!" Out of the wall appeared shelves, each containing at least 6 boxes with numbers on the front. The class stared at them with interest. "In these shelves are he costumes that you designed when you first applied for U.A." 

Everyone immediately started chattering with excitement, the volume increasing in the class. Shihana and Izuku, the later beaming while the former smiled a bit but just as excited.

"Now, everyone please change and head to Ground Beta right afterwards!" All Might declared and the class eagerly agreed without hesitation. 

"Yes, sir!" 

*+*+*+* 

All Might stood in the clearing of a street that was apart of Ground Beta, patiently waiting for his students to appear from the lead way. 

Ever so slowly, the students started emerging, confidence radiating from them thanks to their new costumes. If possible, All Mights grin grew larger. "They say the clothes are what make the person, young men and ladies." He watched as the students inspected each other. "And remember. You...are...now...HEROES!" 

The students before him nodded, ready. Each of their costumes were different, unique to fit their person. 

All Might nodded. "Incredible, children. You all look wonderful and cool! Alright, let's begin!" 

Shihana stood in back of the group, her yellow eyes leading through the mask she was wearing, her arms crossed. 

"Wow! Shi-chan, you look great!" 

Said girl turned to look at Izuku, her coat billowing around her ankles as she did. This action alone caught the attention of some of her classmates. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. 

Izuku was awed by her appearance. She truly gave off the air of a true Hero. 

Covering her face was a white porcelain weasel mask, with grey and red strips around the edges of the eye holes. Her mid-back snow white hair was left as it was, falling over her shoulders as her bangs lay over her mask. Her attire consisted of a what looked like armor-a breast plate suit- on her chest and the same type of armer covered the top of her arms from her wrists to her elbows. Under all the armor she wore a lose black T-shirt and pants. White tape was wrapped around her arms under the protection and around the bottom of her ankles, over her pants, all the way to her sandles. Her sandles were different from most sandles. They were black and covered her ankles and most of her feet but were open toed at the bottom, showing only her toes. 

However, the coolest part was her trench coat, that fell around her ankles. It was grey, with realistic black flames roaring at the bottom. It was open, with a golden chain beneath her chin holdind it from being completely free. 

All in all, she looked like a badass hero, a ninja waiting to come out of the shadows and protect those in need. But with the mask on, it will be harder to figure out what she was thinking. 

Beneath her mask, Shihana smiled. If she were back in her world, anyone who knew naruto would think she was cosplaying, seeing as most of her designs were from naruto. Her costume was basicly a different version of the fourth Hokages trench coat, a bit different of course, and Itachis Anbu gear from when he was an anbu captain. 

She couldn't resist. The gear from naruto were just too cool. Besides, she might as well be a real ninja since she has Sharingan and wanted to protect. 

As she looked at Izuku's costume, she couldn't help but think how well it suited him. A light tree-green jumpsuit with white strips and battle gloves, black knee and elbow pads and to her surprise, a green rabbit mask wearing a large white grin. It even had the ears. Her eyes looked over at where AllMights large form was. She smiled when she saw that Izuku was also wearing his signature red sneakers as well. 

"Thank you! You look awesome, by the way. Green really suits you." She complimented him. 

"You guys! You both look SO cool! That is you,right Shihana-chan? You are the smallest girl here...." Ochaco walked over to them in her pink, white and black gear. It looked kind of space-like, as well as well fitting. Shihana looked around. To be honest, so were other girl's costumes. 

The costume was very cute, with head shield and all. When Ochaco noticed them staring, she rubbed the back of her head. "Haha, I meant for something a little less tight, but I got a body suit. I maybe should've been more clear..." she laughed.

"Your costume is fine. It looks really great and suits you perfectly," Shihana told her when it became obvious to her that Izuku wasn't going to say something, too busy blushing to say a word. 

Ochaco beamed. "Thanks!" 

They focused their attention back to All Might when he called for everyone to gather around him. 

"All Might, Sir!" 

Everyone turned to the tall individual wearing what looked like Knight armor. However, one look at the person's legs and that was all one needed to see to realize that it was actually Iida. "This is like the same location in which we took theentrance exams, so it is safe to assume that we will be fighting in urban areas?" 

All Might raised his hand to form a peace sign. "While a good guess, no. We will instead be taking two steps ahead! Most people assume that battles between Heroes and Villains take place outside. But in reality, the worst battles take place in close quarters, where it is easier to control the environment, for both Villains and Heroes alike. A truly intelligent and manipulative Villain conducts his works from the shadows! That's why they are the most dangerous!" 

"For that reason, today most of you will be split into a two-man team consisting of either Villains or Heroes. Since there is an odd number of students, there will be a group of three. A team of Heroes will then go up against a team of Villains in an indoor battle." 

Those listening quietly realized something. "We're supposed to fight without proper training?" The girl with the frog quirk questioned with a tilt of her head. 

"The whole point of this exercise is to get the feels of what a real battle may be like. Unlike in the entrance exams, there will be no robots to demolish, however!" All Might said, a fist held up. 

"Then how will we know the winner of these battles?" Spoke up a girl. Soon, the whole class was throwing their own questions at the number one hero. All Might started gathering sweat at his temples with all the stress the questions were provoking. 

Hurriedly, the teacher pilled out a script from his pocket. "The situation is that somewhere in their hideout, Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon and it is up to the Heroes to find and dispose of the weapon. There is a time limit in which the Heroes either have to find the weapon or subdue the Villains." 

"The Villains in return must protect the nuke or capture the villains. "All Might closed the book. "Whomever completes their mission is the winner!" Then the Hero picked up a box by his feet and presented it to the class. "And this will be what decides the teams and their foes. You will be drawing lots!" 

Iida appeared appalled and protested. Izuke quickly explained that maybe the reason behind this method was to make the situation seem as realistic to a real battle between Heroes and Villains. Many times, heroes get paired up at random when the situation is dire. Being able to function with unknown heroes was very important, off ten determining the success of the group. 

This explanation made sense to Iida who then apologized to All Might for questioning his methods. 

All Might smiled and turned. "Not a problem. Now, to do this quickly!" 

Everyone took turned pulling out a lot. 

Shihana, Izuku, and Ochaco were apart of Team A. This made them the only 3 man team. 

Team B had boy with two hair colors and the large boy with the arm-wing quirk. In Team C, the boy with grapes for hair was paired up with the girl whose quirk is to create. 

The most unexpected team was Team D, who had Katsuki and Iida paired up. They did not seem happy in the least. 

In team E, the girl with pink hair was paired with the boy with the laser. Team F had a shy boy and a guy with a yellow body suit. Team G had what looked like a good duo, the male with the black lightning bolt in his blond hair and the girl with the earphones. The girl with the frog quirk formed Team H with the boy who had a bird head. From Team I, Toru waved at Shihana enthusiastically, the boy with the tail besides her. Shihana waved back as well. And finally, in Team J was the boy with tape at his elbows and the guy with sharp teeth and bright red hair. 

Shihana smiled at her group. She was happy that she was able to get paired up with people she liked and knew. "Wow, this is so great, we're in the same team! Let's do our best!" Ochaco gushed, vibrating with happy energy. 

The yellow-eyed girl nodded. "Yeah, it looks like luck is on our side. I'm happy we're together." 

They then turned to see who the first teams would fight. With a separate hand in an individual box, one black, one white, All Might drew two balls. 

Team D for the Villains and Team A for the Heroes. 

Shihana took a sharp intake as she let her eyes wander over to team D. Yup, Katsuki was glaring at their team. She noticed his costume to be very flashy. With a tight v-neck sleeveless shirt and bulky pants from the large grenades attached to his wrists, his costume demanded attention. From behind his band around his eyes, his red eyes caught hers. 

To her surprise, he smirked. Shihana felt her eyes grow wide and she had to look away. 

"The rest of you, go to the monitor room." 

"Yes,sir." 

Team A stood there as they watched their classmates walk past them. Izuku gulped, nervous. He would be up against Kacchan of all people...but at least he had Shihana and Ochaco with him. Then a thought crossed his mind. 

But this fight wouldn't help the relationship between Shihana-chan and Kaachan! 

The green haired boy took a quick look at Katsuki, expecting him to be glaring at him but to his shock, he wasn't. No, instead he was smirking! At Shihana-chan! Looking away quickly, started muttering. That was strange... 

All Might called up the Villain team, telling them to enter the building first and set up. They had five minuted before Team A had to break in. The battle would then commence. 

As Shihana and her group stood outside the building, they didn't hear what All Might told The Villain group but by the looks Katsuki gave them, it probably wasn't good for them. 

Katsuki grit his teeth as Iida inspected the so-called 'weapon'. Of all fucking things, of course Deku would be paired up with Shihana! Damn it! He clenched his fists, his face going dark. He didn't even hear Iida talking in the back ground. 

He would beat Team A no matter what and show just who was the strongest. Yellow eyes appeared in his mind. He would show her too just how much stronger he was. She should have never became a hero! She would only get hurt! 

*** 

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" Shihana asked her team, looking at them for conformation. They nodded. Good. With their group having three people, they would have to use that to their full advantage. Especially going up against a power house like Katsuki. 

Shihana looked at Izuku and noticed something. "You're not as nervous as before?" She asked. Izuku shook his head. 

"No, I am, but I just feel better than before. I think the plan might work, since wehave a good group. Kacchan is amazing, and so is Iida but... iI think we can do this!" 

Shihana and Ochaco looked surprised. The smallest figure then smiled as Ochaco pumped her fist, feeling motivated. 

"Well, we don't plan to lose, so let's give it all we got. As a team, ne?" 

Uraraka nodded fiercely. "Yeah, with a great plan and team, we can't lose!" 

Izuku stared at them wide-eyed for a moment before nodfing in determination. 

"The indoor combat training with Team A and Team D will now start!" 

This announcement made all of Team A ready themselves. "Alright, let's go." Said Shihana.

It was easy getting in through the window. 

Shihana lead them through the halls, her Sharingan activated. With her eyes, she would be able to see any incoming surprise attacks. They walked silently, always stopping to peak around corners or listen for any sound. No one said a word, tensions high. 

The Sharingan wielder looked around, searching for any hint of movement when her eyes grew wide. "Get back!" She yelled in time to move when Katsuki came barrelling around the corner, in mid jump with his hands exploding. Luckily, Shihana's warning had lead them to move fast enough to avoid the sneak attack. 

Izuku had managed to drag Ochaci back as Shihana skid under the explosion and towards the wall. "Are you guys okay?" Shihana asked Izuku and Ochaco. 

"Yeah, we're okay. Thanks for the warning." Replied Izuku. 

All the smoke caused by the explosions cleared when Katsuki swapped an arm through it. He looked down at them. "So you still dodge with those eyes, huh? Still too weak to through a punch, Fragling?" Katsuki taunted her, his eyes boring into her. He didn't show it, but he had actually felt surprised when he had seen her in front of the group. He had been so sure that Deku would be in the front! "Deku, are you going to hide,too?" 

Shihana narrowed her red eyes. "Its called using tactics, Katsuki. Fighting isn't everything. You don't have to throw punches if you know you're opponent well enough." Shihana spoke. This made Katsuki snarl. Did she think he was weak, that it would be so easy?! 

A wide grin slid across his face as Katsuki charged again, aiming straight for Izuku. "As long as this fight doesn't get bad enough to stop, I'm going to beat the shit out of you, Deku!" 

Sadly for him, Shihana saw the attack coming. Sliding in front of Katsuki before his right hook could reach Izuku, she grabbed his incoming fist and stopped it, scidding back due to his strength. Gritting her teeth, she looked right into his eyes and allowed for her Sharingan to spin. He was surprised, not expecting her to interfere. Shihana took this chance and called over her shoulder. 

"Izuku!" 

She then let go and spun back to back with Izuku as he took her place and grabbed onto Katsuki's arm. Izuku then dug his shoulder into katsuki's chest, spun him, and flipped him over onto his back. 

"Thanks S-shihana-chan," Izuku panted, not taking his eyes off of Katsuki's form on the floor. "Kacchan..big right swings are usually how you start things off. I know because I've seen how you fight." 

Katsuki sat up and turned to look at him with wide eyes in disbelief. 

"In my notebook, I analyzed your moves," Izuku stood straight, determination bright in his eyes, ready to fight. "From now on, my name 'Deku', won't mean ' I can't do it'!" It will mean ' I can do it'!" He shouted, spread his fists and positioning his feet apart. 

Katsuki growled and got off the floor. Shihana couldn't see his expression but she could see how tense his body was. He was shaking with anger. He crouched, his palms out. "Deku...even when you're scared...you still try to fight! That's what I hate about you!" He yelled. 

As soon as he finished saying that, Katsuki barked into his mic, "Shut up and just defend!" 

Shihana noticed his body ready to attack and decided it was time. 

"Uraraka, now!" 

The girl had been so focused on the scene before her that she was surprised when she heard her name. But still she nodded. 

Looking back only once, they ran in the other direction, away from the battle. It was time to start the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, things are getting fierce! Thank you guys so much for all the kudos, you don't have any idea how happy they make me. It means a lot to me! I hope that you are enjoying the story. Happy Spring Break! Ta Ta


	14. Tactics and Unwanted conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her team, Shihana becomes the wild card who helps everyone in her team. Winning only has 2 'i's because it couldn't stand to be alone. But it won't be so easy, not with Team D having the number one most explosive and persistent person on the planet.

The sound of footsteps against hard pavement became more and more prominent as the two girls ran from the struggle between two young men. For the most part, they would run straight, only turning corners once the coast was clear. 

The explosions stopped. Once they were a good distance away from the fight, they stopped, trying to control their breathes. 

Shihana leaned against the wall as she glanced at Uraraka. "A-are you okay?" Her heart was pounding. 'I'm like this and its only been like two minutes into the mission. I wonder how'll I be later on when the fight gets even worse?' 

Uraraka looked up from the floor, her hand on her chest as if trying to lighten an imaginary weight, finally calming down. "Y-yes! Let's go continue with the plan but," the burnett's eyes grew wide with worry, "do you think Izuku will be okay?" 

The white haired looked away for a moment. She was glad she had a mask or else Uraraka would have seen the unmistakable worry in her face as well. That was the worst part of the plan. Izuku been sure that Katsuki would come after him, thus giving the girls a chance to go for the boom. The fact that Izuku had to hold off Katsuki on his own for the meantime was a harsh pill to swallow. While both boys from team D were strong, there was no doubt that the blonde was the more dangerous and unpredictable of the two. Not to mention how ruthless he was. His personality was almost on par with that of a villain's. There was no telling how far Izuku was willing to go just crush Izuku. 

Yellow eyes met brown eyes. "There's no telling what could happen, but I'm sure that Izuku will be able to hold his own. That also means that we'll need to hurry and do our part. This may not be very encouraging of me, but I don't think Izuku will be able to capture Katsuki in time. No, that guy moves too much. Which means that the only way to win this is to capture he nuke." Shihana spoke truthfully. 

Uraraka winced but nodded. "Right, we should hurry, there probably isn't much time." Shihana opened her mouth to agree when they abruptly heard screaming that while muffled was still able to be heard. The sound traveled through the entire structure. Katsuki must be pissed. The two girls looked at each other. 

"That sounded like Bakugou! But how can he scream so loudly!" Uraraka said in shock. Shihana sighed. She knew all about his angry screaming. 

"Trust me, with him, it can be even louder. Now, to find that weapon..." 

They began running again. Currently, they were on the second floor so there was no telling where the bomb could be. They moved quickly but silently, Shihana's and Uraraka's foot ware nearly making a sound. Alerting Iida of their arrival was not something they could afford just yet. 

As the girls ran, checking room after room, the girls headed for the next floor. 

Shihana, who was leading the two, suddenly signaled Uraraka to stop behind her. This was the fourth room they had checked on the fifth floor but she was sure that she had heard something from the room. Uraraka mouthed a 'what', trying to make sure that they had stopped for the reason she thought. Shihana jerked her head to the room up ahead and lifted a single finger over where her lips would be on her mask. Then, she edged her way towards the doorway, watching the light seeping into the dark hall in which they stood in. There must be windows in this room unlike the other rooms they had visited. This was good. 

Holding her breath, Shihana peeked only slightly around the entrance and into the room, her back against the wall as she tilted her head sideways. 

Standing in the middle of the room was Iida. Next to him, was what appeared to be a huge nuclear missile. Bingo. They found the target. Silently giving the girl behind her a thumbs up and a nod, Shihana motioned for Uraraka to follow her back down the hall way and out of ears reach. 

Once in safe talking distance, they began going over what they were going to do. "Okay, so I'll go back down the hall where I saw a window, climb it to go outside and trail around the building until I reach a window that goes inside that room." Whispered Shihana. Ochaco couldn't help but look a bit unsure. 

"Are you sure? That sounds really dangerous..." Ochaco trailed off, her finger tips pressed together. Shihana smiled before realizing that Uraraka couldn't see her face. She nodded to the sweet girl. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, my quirk let's me stick to surfaces really well." She assured her, pointing to her feet. "Once I reach the windowsill, I'll get Iida's attention and draw him towards me. With my quirk, I'll cut him off from reaching the weapon and then go in and retrieve the bomb. Um, is that okay?" Shihana asked a bit nervously. She didn't want to pressure Uraraka to do anything she was not comfortable. They had to be on the same page. Uraraka didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, the girl seemed hyped, her eyes shining. 

Uraraka brought her fists before her as she nodded in determination. "Yeah of course! Okay, let's start! Good luck!" 

Wishing the same to Uraraka, Shihana wasted no time in running back down the hall and stopped in front of the window. Hesitating for a moment, she pushed away her fear and hurdles herself out the window, using the will of the window to stop herself from falling down. Poring her chakra to her feet, she steadied herself and started running sideways, as strange as that sounded. Gravity was a strong force. 

A few seconds latter, she stopped under the window of the room Iida was in. She had decided to go for the window that was to the left of the doorway. That's way, once she had Iida far away enough from the bomb, fer flames would block him perfectly, giving Uraraka the chance to secure the weapon. 

With the stealth of a ninja, Shihana jumped on the windowsill, balanced. Iida didn't even turn as she moved. Forming a hand signal, Shihana said, "MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" Her pupil split to form a new shape, her eyes a bloody red as if they glowed even in the day. 

The roleplaying villain spun around. They stood face to face. Iida was shocked to see the masked figure crouching calmly on the window. Quickly hiding his shock, he coughed into his fist. "Ah-h Aha! Silly hero, you have given yourself away! Prepare to meet your doom!" Iida crackled awkwardly, throwing his head back while pointing at her. Shihana sweat dropped at the weird sight. 

With his attention now on her, Shihana shifted her eyes to the side behind him. "AMATURASU!" Called Shihana, extending her hand for show. Immediately, black flames formed out of no where, forming a wall behind Iida as they went from one wall to the other. Iida turned around to see what had happened and couldn't control the fright and surprise he had felt when he saw the flames. Even worse, the flames cut him off from the weapon! 

"Uraraka, now!" Shouted the white haired figure. 

Iida watched in horror as Ochaco appeared from the doorway. 'No! I can't let this happen!' Thinking quickly, he looked down at his legs and then at the flames before him. Praying to Kami, he took large steps back until he was almost close to Shihana, and powered up his engines. Without a second to lose, he ran weight at the flames, pumping his legs with all his force. 

Sharingan eyes grew impossibly wide as they watched the large figure manage to JUMP over the flames! Skidding across the floor, he landed clumsily a few feet from Uraraka. Clenching her teeth, Shihana canceled her flames and jumped off the windowsill. In a flash, she appeared directly in front of Iida, his eyes wide with disbelief at her speed, and knocked him over to the side. The boy crashed to the floor a few feet away. Before he could move, Shihana was quick to crest a taller wall, caging him to the other side of the room. Yet for some reason she had a feeling that wouldn't work... 

She was right. It seemed Iida was not one to give up. Using the gust of winds from the back of his engines, he swung his leg to blow back most of the flames, causing waves of flames to scatter all over the room in chunks. Most landed around the room. 

Narrowing her eyes, Shihana used a large amount of chakra to crest the biggest wall of flames yet. They rose up to the sealing, a fortress of darkness. She couldn't even see Iida on the other side. He truly was trapped this time. "Iida," she called out, "I wouldn't try blowing these away. They would just land on the nuke, destroying it and giving us the win." 

Judging by the silence, it must have sunk in that she was right. Shihana turned, as saw the others stray flames and quickly made those disappear. Tiredly, she faced Uraraka. "I-m going to go help Izuku. Do you think you can touch the bomb in the mean time?" 

Uraraka bunched her eye brows. "But couldn't you use your flames?" 

Shihana shook her head. "I can't. I'm already concentrating too much of my quick to keep the wall of flames up. I can create anymore right now. I'm sorry." She sighed. 

Uraraka shook her head frantically, waving her hands. "Ah! No, its okay—wow!" The girl was looking at the floor, Shihana followed her line of sight. 

The flames had created dents in the cement. They had burned some of the ground. 

"Shoot! That means we only have few minutes before the flames burn through the cement completely! Do you think you can get around the holes before the flame walls burn through the floor? I'm keeping it all in one spot so that it won't spread." 

"Yes! Leave it to me!" Uraraka spoke with determination. Uraraka was afraid to let the small girl down. The white-hired girl may be the smallest and most frail looking in class—you just wanted to take her in your arms and protect her from theworld! — but she was also a true leader. While a bit quite, in the short amount of time she had known her, there was something that made Uraraka trust her. She didn't want to let her friend down because that's what they were. Friends! 

Seeing the frantic look in her friends eyes, Shihana was quick to calm her down. "Hey, its okay! Once the nuke is secured, we win right? As a team? There hero team will successfully retrieve the weapon. That's the important part. Don't worry. Be care full where you step, okay?"

Nodding to one another, both girls faced opposite directions and went to do their part. 

Her cloak billowed as she ran, the closest window now in sight. The halls were not an option, seeing as Katsuki would be expecting someone to be coming from the halls. When it comes to attacking someone like him, the element of surprise is an essential aspect. 

Raising her hand to her earpiece, "Izuku, I'm coming to you now" she spoke into the mic. She frowned when she got no response. Damn it! She had to hurry. Leaping outside, she gripped the window before rest her feet on the wall. Quickly, she ban speeding down the wall to the fourth floor. 

As soon as she began to do so, the entire building shook. The movement of thebbuilding was so strong and sudden, Shihana wasn't able to keep her feet on the solid surface. Her feet flew under her as she began falling fast, the wind whipping her hair. 

Letting out a cry of panic, Shihana tried desperately to grab a hold of something, but her hand couldn't get a grip. Swapping at the wall, her arms outstretched, Shihana clawed at the wall. To her surprise, her hand finally was able to find a crease in the wall. Her arm struggled to hold her entire body and she reached up to use both of her arms to grip the ledge. With a grunt, she swung her legs to stand perfectly on the wall, the building no longer shaking. 

Her legs shook as she stood, she glanced down at her hands, grimacing at the bloody sight. Her nails were broken, cracked and missing in some places. Feeling a sting on her legs, she looked down to see, her knees all bloody from scrapping the wall as she fell. 

Counting the windows she could see, she realized that she was going to have to find the window closest to where the boys were. Forcing her body to move, she opened her ears for any noise, hoping to find them with heir conversations or yelling sessions. Getting restless, Shihana was shocked when she almost stumbled where there was supposed to be a wall. 

"—Don't look down on me!!" 

The person sounded pissed off. She quickly jumped through the wall price and couldn't believe what she saw. The entire area was crublimg, broken. There lay pieces of rubble everywhere. And in the center of all that rubble and smoke, stood two figures. Izuku and Bakugou. Both of them looked put out, but there was no denying their stance. They started towards each other. 

Pumping her legs, Shihana ran over the rubble and jumped just as Katsuki brought his arm up, ready to swing, explosions going off. 

To her credit, neither of them saw her coming. Even Izuku who had heard her speak through the mic was surprised at her matter of entrance. 

The small girl crashed into Katsuki, sending them both flying. Unfortunately, Shihana wasn't able to outmaneuver katsuki's blast and it sent her right into the wall, her head making a hard collision. She fell like a ragdoll onto the floor, face down. 

Who had been able to cancel One-For-All at the very last second, snapped out of stumped stance and scrambled over to Shihana. His hands hovered over her as she slowly struggled to sit up. 

A few feet away, Katsuki drew himself up, one knee on the floor as he balanced himself on his knee. Glaring, he looked for the damn thing that had fucking crashed into him. Finally standing, the smoke that had risen thanks to the crash and explosion settled. He lip curled into a snarl when he saw shapes on the floor, with a larger shape hovering. Growling, he stomped his way over , ready to beat the shit out of the person who had stopped him from beating the shit out of Deku. They obviously deserved it for getting in the way! With a swip of his arm, he cleared the last of the smoke. His mouth immediately opened, ready to shout profanities, his palms ready to blow the asshole straight into the stars when his eyes landed on the figure on the floor. 

Something snapped inside of him. His heart dropped as he fell to his knees in front of Shihana, who was slowly moving into a spotting position. Somewhere in the esxlposion, her beautiful mask had fallen, leaving her face bare. Her left eye was shut, and his stomach tightened when he saw the blood falling down her face from her brow. He almost didn't hear All Mights announcement. 

"HEROS WIN! The weapon has been retrieved!" 

This snapped Katsuki out of it. "Are you a fucking IDIOT?! What the hell where you thinking!?" He blurted. Shihana jumped, glancing up at him with her good eye. Katsuki had to stop himself from gulping. He almost went basilisk when she cracked a smile. "Why the fuck are you smiling? Fuck, you hit your head, didn't you! Deku, get the hell out of the way!" Katsuki pushed him out of the way.

Struggling to move, Shihana did her best to sit up, the ringing in her head not helping any. It was hard for her to concentrate and she fell over once more. Izuku jumped into sanction and rushed to help her only stumble under the harsh glare that Katsuki was shifting him. Instead choosing to step back, he watched as Katsuki fussed over Shihana. 

It occurred to him that Katsuki really cared for her, as he had never was one to do acts of kindness if he could help it. But watching him gently touch her bloody temple, there was no doubting the connection the two had. Even if both of them denied it. 

Katsuki was conflicted about something before he decided, 'fuck it'. Kneeling closer to her, he slipped his arms under her body, draped her arm around his neck, and smoothly picked her up, his strong arms wrapped securely around her. 

Shihana was flustered as she was picked up. "W-wait! What are—" 

Katsuki cursed. "Tch, you idiot! You can't even walk! What the hell were you thinking, jumping at me like that? Now I have to take you to the damn nurse because you got hurt!" He dared her to say something, dogging her. Shihana was about to say more but was suddenly overcome with fatigue. She grit her teeth. Damn it, it always seemed like she always passed out or was either on the verge of passing out. 

Katsuki didn't wait for a response and walked away, only to feel tugging on his shoulder. He looked down at his bundle and his heart clenched. Shihana looked so fragile and small, how they hell had she been able to push him so far! "What?" He barked. She pointed over his shoulder at Izuku. Katsuki groaned and reluctantly turned around, letting Shihana see Izuku. 

"Izuku, Uraraka is—" Shihana coughed. She wanted him to check on her. They both needed to check in with recovery girl. 

Izuku understood perfectly. He wasn't her best friend for nothing. He waved her off. "Don't worry, I'll check on Uraraka. You just worry about taking care of yourself." 

Katsuki couldn't stand waiting anymore and just turned heel, moving again and walking past All-Might at the entrance. Katsuki ignored him and walked right past him, not even listening to his suggestion of having a robot take Shihana to the nurse. "Pfft, yeah right." He muttered. There was no way he was going to let some wall-e trip and drop. She was already jacked up as it was. Guilt clawed at his heart when a tiny voice in his head whispered that it was his vault she was like that in the first place. He crushed the voice. 

They ignored the looks students gave them as they walked the halls and towards Recovery-Girl's office. 

The door was open when Katsuki walked right in, Recovery-Girl looked up from some papers she was looking over. "Hi, Recovery-Girl." Shihana greeted softly, coughing. The elderly woman took one look at Katsuki's outfit and the state of Shihana and hopped off her chair, grabbing her Cain. "Tut tut, girl, every time you are here its because of a dangerous situation. Follow me." 

She lead them to another room, this room being the same room Shihana had used when she had gotten hurt during the U.A exams. "Set her on the bed." Recovery-Girl ordered. Katsuki did as told and gently set her on the bed, softly placing her head on the pillow. He moved when Recovery-Girl hobbled over and planted a kiss on her head. Katsuki's eye twitched. 

"What the hell? Aren't you—" he grew silent when Shihana's eye and brow healed in seconds before his eyes. Only the blood was left behind. 

Shihana blinked her eyes. Her head felt much better, but now she felt more tired than ever. She looked over at Katsuki, suddenly more conscious of his being. She gulped and smiled weakly, unsure what to say. "Thanks for helping me again, Katsuki. You should probably head back—" 

The blond was fooled for a second. "Oh fuck no! This is probably the only chance I'll get at talking with you without any problems." He scowled, leaning closer to her face. "I told you you couldn't run. We're going to talk." 

To make his point, his fell into the chair besides her bed, crossing his arms and staring at her with his red eyes. The girl tried to protest. "But—" 

"It would be better if you went back to class. She needs to rest." Recovery-Girl interjected, eyeing Katsuki sternly. Katsuki didn't back down however. 

"I'm staying right here!" 

The two stared each other down for a good few minutes, not blinking, before Recovery-Girl sighed. "Very well. However, if you make any noise, you're out." She turned back to Shihana. "Your hands and knees are hurt, but I'm going to have to let those heal naturally for now. You don't have the energy for any more." 

Shihana just nodded and held her hands out. It was quirt as Her hands were taken care of before the attention was turned to her knees. 

Without her consent, a yawn escaped her. Shihana tried to hide it but the other two heard it. Katsuki rolled his eyes but didn't move. Recovery-Girl just smiled and learned in closer to her. "Sleep. When you wake up, we'll talk about your health. Nothing seems to be too bad." 

Shihana felt her eyes grow heavier and in a matter of seconds, she was out. 

§Δ§Δ§ 

She vaguely became aware of voices around her. She tried to open her eyes but her body felt too disoriented, she couldn't focus on her movements.

"—I'all master this power and beat you will my own strength!" 

There it was again. What? Was that Izuku? But who was he talking to? He seemed to be talking about One-For-All, but why? She tried to make out more but things came out muffled in most parts for some reason. 

"—You won't beat me twice, bastard!" 

Okay, so that sounded like Katsuki, but what...? 

Boisterous Laughter filled the room. She could hear the sound of the curtains fluttering as well as paper fluttering. 'Why couldn't she wake up properly?' She thought frustrated. Using all hr strength, she tried moving. 

At last, to her relief, Yellow eyes prided themselves open, fluttering a couple of times before they finally opened completely. Looking around, they blinked in surprise when she moved to see the figures in the room, the sheets around her rustling. 

Katsuki, now in his uniform, had his eyes shiny as he glared at Izuku and AllMight, who both seemed nervous. The air was tense around them. No one moved. 

"Huh? What—?" The current bed resident croaked. The spell was broken as all the attention was shifted onto the girl laying on the bed. AllMight waved. 

"Ah, Shihana —" 

Just then the door rushed open. "What did I tell you about noise! Look what boys did, you woke her up!" Recovery-Girl was not happy. They had disterbed one of her patients, and one with a weak constitution at that! What were they thinking? "Now, all of you, wait outside! Shoo!" Recovery-Girl shooed them out the door, much to Katsuki's protest. Izuku and AllMight apologized as they exited the room. Shutting the door behind them, there was finally peace. 

Sighing, Recovery-Girl turned to Shihana with a smile. "How are you feeling, deary? I'm sorry you had to wake up like that." She apologized, moving to take a seat at her desk, looking at her expectedly. 

Shihana pulled herself up to lean on her elbows before sliding back to sit upright. The covers around her falling around her waist. "Ah, I feel better, thanks. And the wake up wasn't bad. I don't mind." She cocked her head. "Um, I think I remember you mentioning something about my health right before I fell asleep?" 

The healer nodded. "Its good that you feel better. I'm glad that this time you didn't come here nearing death unlike the last time. But I do believe that you strained your heart, so I gave you a shot to calm you down. Had you used anymore of your quirk, you would have been in a worse condition. I'm going to have to speak to Aizawa about putting a limit on your quirk." 

Panic filled Shihana. "Huh? But then I won't be able to advance further if I don't train my quirk!" How could she get better if she didn't push herself, didn't improve past her limit? Recovery-Girl held a hand up, shaking her head. 

"This will only be temporary until we find a better schedule for your quirk. So until, further notice, you shouldn't use your quirk too much. Don't look too down," she added, seeing the look on her face, "Aizawa is good with coming up with limitations that won't withhold your growth." 

Shihana didn't respond but nodded. She looked up. "I actually tried what you told me. To use my quirk to help my heart? It was only for lasted a few minutes but it still worked. I couldn't hold it for long though." It had been difficult and since it had been her first time, she hadn't been able to hold it. But for those few minutes, she had felt strong. It seemed silly, but she had felt strong. Something she had never been physically. She smiled as she remembered it. 

This got Recovery-Girl's attention. She scribbled down a few notes on her notes. "Oh? Hmm. And how did you feel afterwards?" 

Shihana thought back. "After the few minutes, I did feel kind of tired...but this is good right? It means you were right!" 

Recovery-Girl decided not to voice her true thoughts. She would have to speak with Aizawa first. It seemed as if what Shihana did only took more energy. A temporary fix that left her with less energy. "I'll make sure to tell Aizawa this. If we can get you to master that, then you might have a greater chance at maintain a good health when using your quirk." She smiled. Shihana nodded. She hopped she could do it. She would never have a healthy heart. She knew that. But if there was a chance that she could be healthier, even for a shirt amount of time, then she would take it! 

Wordlessly, Recovery-Girl rose from her seat, patted Shihana's hands and went to slid the door open. "Okay, you can enter now. But if you make loud commotion again..." She left the rest of her threat hanging in the air the message was clear to all three males who entered.

Izuku rushed to Shihana's side, his eyes lighting up at seeing his friend in better shape. "How are you feeling Shihana-chan?" Before, her skin had been a sickly pale color, and while in katsuki's arms, she had looked on the verge of passing out. It worried him how easily she had rushed in to save him. 

Shihana gave a small smile. She was glad to see that her friend was fine. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm glad to see you okay. How's Uraraka?" The last she had seen of the cheerful girl was when she had left her alone. She hoped everything had went well and that she was in good health. Izuku cracked a grin, a light blush making his freckles stand out even more. 

"Ah, she's perfectly fine—" the boy never got the chance to complete his sentence. 

"Will you leave already?" A voice growled from behind. Everyone turned to see Katsuki glowering at everyone, his body tense with his hands deep in pockests. His eyes dared canyon to go against him. 

Seeing that this was last chance to speak, AllMight cleared his through and directed Shihana's attention towards him. "I am happy to see that you are doing well, young Kurohi. Since young Bakugou seems to be very eager to speak with you, "the youngest blond in the room bristled at that, even if it was the truth, "young Medoriya and I will take our leave. Rest for now and I hope to see you better soon."All Might speak cheerfully before gently patting her head with his large hand. Shihana smiled up at him from under his hand and nodded. 

"Thank you, I hope so too." 

The green-haired gave his final farewells, promising to fill her in latter on the other team battles before leaving with AllMight. 

The elderly woman had enough experience to know the look Katsuki was throwing. 'Goodness, are all the youngsters this way? Well, at least Shihana-chan was more well mannered. He can from her.' She thought as she collected some papers off her desk and turned to Shihana. "I will leave you two to talk, since I trust you two to be of reasonable age to be responsible." She stared at Katsuki with a pointed look who just stared back, not backing down. "Make sure that she gets her rest and do not stress her out too much, she needs her rest. I will be in the other room." The door slid closed softly behind her with a click, officially silencing the room. The two didn't move, neither speaking. 

Shihana fingered her sheets, looking down at her lap. Outside, the day was an orange color, filling the room with sunset colors. The white-haired girl could feel the red eyes boring into her skull. Nervously, she finally looked up, her eyes instantly getting captured by blood red orbs from across the room. 

"T-thank you...for helping me. I just hope this doesn't become a regular thing, you know?" She tried to joke but it came out awkward. These things weren't easy to come to her. Again, the room was filled with silence. The small girl didn't know what else to see. Or how to start off, to be exact. 

She only grew more nervous when he walked closer, his eyes never leaving her face. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

Her hands tightened around her sheets. "I'm not—" 

"Don't fucking lie. It doesn't suit you, Fragling." He growled, his eyes growing hard. Shihana sighed. Who was she kidding they both knew what was going on. Why hide any longer. "Why did you disappear those years back?"

Shihana glanced out the window. "I had to go to an orphanage, away from where I used to live. That's why I switched schools." She knew that wasn't what he was asking. Katsuki growled, his hands curling. 

"Bullshit, "he snarled, "you know that's not what I'm asking!" He wanted to know why she stuck with Deku but not him. What made Deku so great? "I know more went on that night! I read the papers! How is it possible that your mom, who had a teleportation quirk, wasn't able to get you two out of a burning house!" 

The girl on the bed froze. She was right. Katsuki had more perspective than people gave him credit for. She squeezed her hands together, staring blankly at the wall. "I-i can't tell you. You'll hate me." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please, I cant—" she chocked off, squeezing her eyes tightly. All the blood. All the pain. The fear. She wasn't ready. 

Red eyes watched this reaction and Katsuki let out a breath of frustration, running a hand through his spiky ash-blonde hair. The girl in front of him looked so vulnerable at the moment. Now, he wasn't going to pity her. That wasn't what she needed. He was going to get some answers. It was just his fucking luck that it wasn't going to be today! 

"Are you really that stupid!" 

Shihana blinked her eyes open in confusion. What...? 

He saw the look of confusion and "tched". "Is that the damn reason you hid all those years? Fuck, if you really don't want to say it, then fine! I'll wait if I have to! But you will tell me the truth someday! Even if I have to stick around you. Damn Fragling!" His cheeks grew a bit red. Damn it, he was acting weak. Yet he couldn't control his action for some reason. Somehow, seeing her look so frail made him angry, especially when he seemed to be the damn reason behind it! He wasn't soft, dammit! 

"Stick...around?" Shihana whispered. Did that mean...he wasn't angry? "Katsuki, you're... not mad?" Red eyes grew narrow. She gulped. 

"Oh fuck no! I'm pissed! You ran from me!" He snarled. Shihana jumped. Ran from him? "I'm going to be the number one hero! And since you beat me in fucking academics when we were in school, I'm going to fucking kick your ass this year and be number one!" 

Shihana sweat dropped. "Katsuki, that was years ago" she deadpanned. 

"That doesn't fucking matter," he yelled, "I'm going to beat you and fucking show you who's the strongest! Theses no running this time!" 

Shihana blinked. And blinked some more. Then, she felt tears start to prick her eyes. Katsuki, who had been tense due to yelling, lowered his guard. Then he started to panic. He didn't know what to do when her shoulders began to shake, her head down. 

"Why the fuck are you crying?" He yelled, unsure what to do, especially when she started smiling. Had he done something? 

The white-haired started laughing from relief, her shoulders softly shaking. He didn't hate her. He didn't hate her! HE didn't hate HER! Rubbing the tears away, she looked up at him. "Katsuki... can we be friends?" 

She stared at him with big eyes, hopeful. Katsuki shook his head. "Man, you really are an idiot." 

Shihana felt her heart break. Of course, how could she be so naïve. Why would he want to be friends— 

"Your better than those others extras but I guess I can put up with you. Just make sure to keep up and don't cry when I become the number one hero." 

Shihana looked up. Katsuki was smirking, his eyes shining, arms crossed over his chest. Shihana nodded, wiping the last of the tears away. 

So, she may not be ready to tell the truth, but at least she was with her childhood friends again. Even if one of them considered her a rival. 

"So why were you crying?" 

"Because I was happy." 

"That makes no fucking sense." 

"Does anyone make sense these days?" 

There was silence as Katsuki just snorted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to UA, everything you do is a learning experience. Especially when it comes to learning about those around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers! Sorry for the lag...but I'm working on it. Also, I might not be able to update as soon due to TONS of exams. I'm really sorry. But on the bright side, season 3 of my hero academia is AMAZING! 10/10. I've actually read the many a so I know what will happen but even then the anime never ceases to amaze me.

U.A has always been a calm and secure school despite how wild some of the classes may get at times. Students are always assured of a great education and and also taught to control their quirks in order to maintain the peace once out of schooling, the teachers themselves being retired or halftime Professionals Heroes capable of nurturing the next generation of Heroes. While the teachers may be famous to a degree, the school usually doesn't have to worry about fans and paparazzi. Usually. That changed, however, with the introduction of a new hero at the prestigious school. 

Popping her medication pills into her mouth, the white-haired girls quickly drank a cup of water, not bothered by the buzz of chatter coming from the other kids around her or the stares that were coming from them. No doubt they still couldn't believed that she had made it into U.A. . At times, she couldn't believe it herself. Finishing her breakfast, Shihana swung her backpack over her should, adjusting her hair so that it wouldn't get caught by the straps, and left the kitchen with quick steps. 

The hall was bare for once as she reached the double door at the front entrance of the Orphanage and pulled it open, walking out into the beautiful day. The sun hit her eyes with bright rays but the eye drops she had put on made it better, especially for her light eyes. To her right in the distance, she saw Izuku standing by the corner, his shoes being a beacon. Lightly running down the front steps, she made a beeline for him, dodging other civilians walking. She still remembered what Recovery-Girl had told her yesterday. It helped—depending on how you looked at it—that she still felt kind of tired from the day before. Not to mention she was still recoverying her chakra since Recovery-Girl hadn't fully healed her the day before. 

The green-haired boy smiled, waving as he saw her coming. "Good Morning Shi-chan!" He greeted her when she reached him. The girl smiled in return. 

"Good-morning to you, too, Izu-kun. Thanks for waiting." They started walking towards U.A, talking the whole way. Well, more like Izuku did most of the talking while Shihana listened attentively, nodding and giving her insight from time to time. Still, you could tell that she was listening to every word he was saying. 

When they reached the school block, they were surprised by the crowd of people holding microphones and professional cameras standing in front of the school gates. They had been there the day before but the two had never realized how persistent news reporters could be when they had their eye on something. 

Everyone had been surprised over the announcement of AllMight becoming a teacher at U.A . Since the news had been made public, the world was eager to learn more about AllMight's added profession. There wasn't a single person who had heard of his new job.

Unfortunately, the two teens were completely unprepared when the crowd turned to them, taking notice of their U.A uniforms, their eyes glinting at the thought of a good story. Questions came down on the teens like bullets. 

Unnerved, just as Shihana was going to politely decline and pull away with Izuku in tow, she froze. She had a strange feeling as she felt eyes staring at her. 

The stare was unlike the ones the reporters were giving her. No, this one gave her chills and left her felling cold. The questions directed at her felt muted as she anxiously scanned the area, lifting her head this way and that, searching for the owner of the stare. Izuku gave her a look of concern but she didn't notice, too busy trying to discover who it was. As her eyes fluttered over the crown, on the other side of the road, a man caught her eye. He wore a black hoodie, his face shadowedby the hood, but still, she could tell he was staring a her. 

Yellow eyes widened in shock. She turned her attention away when she felt izuku tug on her arm before jerking her head back to look at the man. Except, the man was gone. 'How? I only looked away for a second!' Unease filled her as she let Izuku pull her away from the crowd of reporters, not even registering what they were saying as they left. 

As Izuku lead her away, Shihana couldn't help but look back at the spot where the man had stood. 'Why did he seem familiar? Like I've met him before?' 

'Who was he?' 

|~|~|~| 

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I've seen the video feeds and all of the results." Complemented Aizawa-sensei from behind the front podium, looking as bored and as scruffy as ever. He laid his sights on Katsuki. "Bakugou, you talent, so don't waste it by throwing tantrums." 

Said boy grimaced, his eyes narrowing. "I know that." Was all he said before looking away. Surprisingly, that was all he did. He surprised the class with his calm attitude. Most expected him to blow up —pun intended. 

Katsuki wasn't the only one to blessed with Aizawa's words. "Shihana," the girl looked up from the window. Aizawa-sensei narrowed his eyes at her and she couldn't help but feel nervous. His glares always seemed to have that power, especially when she was younger. "Since you can't stop getting injured, we need to have a chat. Meet me after school." He ordered. Shihana nodded numbly.

"Yes sir." She said, swallowing. Man, she really needed to get a grip. 'I can't keep on getting hurt. If only there was another way...'. She trailed off into thought, leaning her head into her hand and looking out the window. She still remembered the man from before and couldn't shake the weird vibe she got from him. 

I'd didn't even register to her that Aizawa-sensei continued talking. The excited yells from her classmates brought her attention back. "Huh?" She blinked, lifting her head at the sudden explosion of noise going on around her. She was greeted with the sight of teenagers jumping out of the desks and waving their arms as if to draw attention to themselves. At the same time they were screaming, "pick me!" And the like. Only a handful of students, herself included, were quiet. 

Shihana turned to Izuku. "What's up with everybody?" 

Izuku faced her, his eyes wide. "Well, Aizawa-sensei announced that we shade to pick the class representative. I suppose they just want to be picked as class representative." 

Looking around, it seemed true. Even Katsuki was yelling, demanding that they pick him as class rep.

"Silence!" 

The rowdiness stopped, everyone froze, staring wide-eyed at the speaker. Iida stood straight and composed as he held everyone's attention. "Know that this is a very important job that requires serious leadership skills. Only those with true dedication are deserving of such a position. You must gain the trust of your peers. In order to decide, an election should be held!" His voice was clear, loud and proud. While a bit inspiring, it did nothing to hide the fact that he was practically standing on his toes just to raise his hand the highest. 

"But your hand is raised the highest!" The class pointed out, causing him to blush. 

Other concerns were raised like the lack of true trust and what if people only picked for themselves. 

Tenya displayed a hand, efficiently silencing them once more. "Its for that very reason that the one with the most votes can only be considered the most suitable for the position?" He questioned, clenching his fist passionately. He turned to Aizawa-sensei for further guidance on the matter. 

The hero, who was bundles up in his sleeping bag, just said ,"I don't care as long as you decide before the hour is up. I'm going to sleep in the meantime. Don't be too loud." He then promptly fell to the floor as went to sleep as soon as he hit the ground. 

The class stood there awkwardly for a moment before getting into the move of things. Everyone put their votes in a box. The results were then calculated and written on the chalk board for everyone to see.

Izuku stood there gaping at the board, his eyes bulging out of his skull. Besides him, Shihana looked at the results, her hand on her chin, and nodded. "Congratulations." She told the boy, who was still as can be. 

Out of everyone, Izuku had been the only one receive 4 votes, Momo coming in second with 3 votes. Everyone else either got one or zero votes. The sounds became evident the longer they stared at the board, but surprisingly, nobody put a fuss over the results. Well, almost everyone. 

A chair screeched as it was pushed out none-too-gently. Katsuki shot out of his seat, slamming his palms on the surface of the desk, making the table creak. "What the hell?! Who picked Deku!?" He pointed a thumb a Izuku while looking angrily around the room. 

Obviously, those who voted for Izuku chose to keep quite rather than to face the wrath of the ash-blonde, Shihana included. Truthfully, Izuku really did have the skills to class-rep. He had the brain to come up with a plan like that! And he was kind and was never the type to try to be an attention hogger. Humble as can be, that one. 

Izuku was trembling before the class, still not able to believed that this was real, Momo standing silently besides him as vice-class rep. 

Seeing the pair standing like that, the majority of the class agrees that the combination was a good one. 

Poor Iida sat stifly, a glum cloud over his head, which he failed. Still, he tried to put up a front. Izuku deserved the position, no matter how much he desired it as well. Yellow eyes looked at his sad form, a pang in her heart. He had really wanted to be class rep. 

Everyone stood as the bell rang, all leaving to go to lunch. 

The lunch room was crowded, abuzz and lively with the happy chattering of students. 

Uraraka hummed happily as she ate, her eyes closes. Around her, Shihana, Izuku, and Iida silently ate. Except, Izuku kind of picked at his food. 

So far, Shihana hadn't been able to talk to Katsuki, too busy with class work before being dragged off to eat for lunch by a happy Uraraka. Even now, as she twisted this way and that, she couldn't find the boy. The lunch was too big and full, so there was no way to know where he was sitting. 

Throughout class though, the tension that had been surrounding them had lessened. 

"Even though I was chosen for class rep, I'm not sure I'm qualified for it," Izuku confessed, his chopsticks stilling in his food. Iida and Uraraka didn't seem bothered by the confession. 

It'll be fine." They assured Izuku, Shihana noddeding as well. It was true, no doubt. Izuku carried all the qualities of a leader. He was a good choice and Iida seemed to believe so as well. The tall boy looked at him. 

" It is your courage—" 

A shout interrupted him. "Shihana-chan!" 

The four turned in their seats to see a floating girl's uniform hearing their way, exscusing herself as she passed around studenstd to get near them. The sleeve waved when she realized that they saw her. 

"Hi Uraraka-San, Medoriya-San, Iida-san, Shihana-chan!" The girl greeted them with a bubbly tone. The four greeted her back. 

"Hi, Tour-chan," the white haired girl greater, staring up at the standing girl. 

"Hey, do you know I voted for you! You would have been so cool, as a class rep! Oh, no offense Medoriya!" The girl exclaimed when she she realized how she sounded saying that. "You know what I mean!" She waved her arms in embarrassment. 

"Oh, you voted for me?" She wasn't sure what else to say. She had wondered who had been the single individual to vote for her, and now she knew. Still, she didn't know how to feel. Instead, she gave a tiny smile, " thanks but I'm not sure I would have been the best option." She held her palms out. 

Toru pouted even if the others couldn't see her doing so and bought her arms up the form an 'X' in front of her. "No way! You would have been awesome!" The girl protested. Just as she was about to say more, her name was called out. 

"Hey Toru, one on!" It was Mina, waving her hand in a 'come here' motion. She have the foursome a happy grin and held up a peace sign when she saw them looking. 

Toru signed, her body visibly deflating a bit. "Sorry, gotta go! Oh, but before that, are you feeling okay? From yesterday? You don't look as good..." she asked worriedly. Just like back at the exams, she still worried over the small girl. 

To everyone else, Shihana was looking a bit on the pale side, and there were bags beneath her eyes, but they weren't as obvious. Shihana shook her head, her hair fluttering. "Ah, no, I'm fine, thank you for the concern though. You don't have to worry, I feel good."

Toru shifted, unsure but nodded. "Okay, if you're sure... I'll see you guys later!" She waved goodbye and speed back from where she came, Mina waiting for her at the end. 

Izuku gave the others around him looks, Shihana not looking up from her food. 

Shihana, are you sure you're alright?" Uraraka asked, setting her chopsticks down. Shihana inwardly sighed. They worried too much but she was greatful for that. 

She smiled a bit, looking each of them square in the eyes. "You guys, I'm telling you, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Really." 

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to relent, her voice sounding firm as she stuck to her claim, the others settled with it, if a bit reluctantly. The girl usually gave off a light but that isn't seem the case right now. 

Uraraka cleared her throat and exclaimed, "you know Shihana-chan, now that Toru-san mentioned it, you would have made a great class-rep, too!" The atmosphere was instantly lifted, with the boys instantly getting interested in the new change of topic, nodfing their heads in agreement. 

Shihana cried with dismay inside. Nooooo, now they would start with that nonsense too! She eyed her food, wondering if she could get a refill or something just to avoid the subject. 

Iida didn't notice her discomfort. "I can see why Toru-dan decided to choose you. You have a great mindset and are quick to act--the skills of a leader." The boy stroked his chin, using a calculating tone. He took a bite as Shihana stifled a groan. All this talk about her being a class rep was getting her down. 'Dang it, didn't they realize how uncomfortable she was with the subject?' 

Shihana took a low breath, looking away elsewhere. "You guys, I appreciate it, but I think you guys might be mistaken," she said quietly, her test tightening. 'They wouldn't be saying such praises if they knew of her past.' 

Underneath the table, no one noticed her hands tightening into fists. 

She continued, not giving Izuku the chance to protest like she knew he would. "I'm not the class-rep type. I'm really awkward and unsociable. If anything, you guys would be better class-reps than I could ever be." 'There, they won't say anything now, right?' 

Wrong. 

The white-haired was so close to banging her head against the table, social normalities be damned, when the three opened their mouths again to argue. 

This timed Shihana did sigh outwardly. "Please, will you—" 

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!! 

All around the lunchroom, everyone was looking up in shook at the sudden ringing of an alarm. The room went silent when a voice spoke over the intercom. 

"Will everyone please begin evacuating the building promptly in an orderly fashion. There has been a level 3 breach." The message just kept repeating itself, like an old broken record. 

That's when the uproar began. Kids began running to the halls, pushing their way past others. Still, the four freshman from class 1-A stayed seated, unsure of exactly what was going on. Iida took it upon himself to discover exactly what was happening, eyeing all of the students who ran past by them. He turned to a older student seated nearby. 

"What is a 'Level 3 Breach'?" He asked quickly, his voice surprisingly firm. The boy jumped when he heard him, swallowing. He look of disbelief didn't disappear even as he looked at them. 

"It means that someone has tress passed onto campus!" The boys said almost hysterically, scrambling out of his chair, which fell back with a loud clash. "You should hurry!" He ran off, joining the group off students trying to run out. 

Iida sat there frozen before looking at them. "You heard him. We need to leave immediately!" He prompted them, also moving.

However, Shihana didn't hear him. 'A level 3 tress passing? Could it be that man from before? Argh...he had seemed suspicious, why hadn't I done anything!?' She thought angrily, berating herself. In a split second she made her decision. 

The girl jumped to her feet like the rest of her friends but instead of following the crowd, she headed towards the opposite direction. "You guys, go on ahead! I have to check something!" She called over her shoulder but never slowing down as she pushed against the sea of students moving in the opposite current. 

Her friends looked at her with confusion, trying to reach her. "What are you--?" 

It was too late, the girl had already disappeared from their view , lost in the swarm of panicked students. Her friends were unable to follow as they were forced to go with he flow of the rest of the students, all the while calling out her name.

"SHIHANA!" 

*+*+*+ 

Her footsteps were the only sound as she ran down the hall, echoing like a lost call. As soon as she had left the lunchroom, the alarm had turned off.

The classrooms she passed were bare, not a single body in sight, the rest having taken the other exits, more than eager to escape for safety. Her leap from the top of the a flight of stairs almost caused her knees to completely buckle from the force of her landing. She grunted and picked herself up out of crouch, taking off running once more down the new set of hallways. 

To be perfectly honest, she had never been in this part of the school. She was just going with her gut and hoping she was going in the right direction of the back school exit. There were two but the other one had been on the other side to the school, with the one she was searching for being the closest. Now all she could do was pray that she found it in time. 

She halted when she saw a large steal for, a faded exit sign above it. You almost couldn't see it without the sign on. Perfect for entering unnoticed if you asked her. 

The girl gulped, her white hair a bit wild because of all the running. Would he be there? Now that she thought about it, what would she do even if he was there. Her hand froze just as she reached the door bar. She hadn't thought this through. Students weren't allowed to use their quirks without permission. Her recklessness would only get her in trouble. She looked at the handle and bit her lip. 

But weren't heroes supposed to go into danger even when the outcomes are unknown. No one else knew she was there or about the strange man before. Without another thought, she slowly applied pressure on the door handle. The door opened with a soft click and to her relief no alarm went off. 

The light from the sun shined down on her like a beacon as she opened the door wider. She blinked and saw no one. The field was empty with the exceptions of a couple of trees. Before stepping completely out of the dorr, she hesitantly looked back and decided to would probably be better to leave the door open. 

Cautiously, the white-haired girl inspected the back of the school grounds but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Still, her skin prickled up as she got a sudden feeling. She did a 360 just to make sure that she was the only one there. 

As she turned, a red flash caught her attention. Looking down, a few feet away, there was something lying under a tree not too far away. Stepping closer, she realized what it was. 

There, lying innocently on the grass, was a blood red flower, delicate and still in contrast to the green grass it lay upon. She bent and picked blossom up, gently cradling it in her small palms. She found the petals soft as they were vividly spread out, the tips curling inwards from the bottom. What made it a unique sight were the long pollen stems, branching out from the middle like spider legs. The small girl could help but be captivated. 

"Hey, Fragling, what the hell are you doing?" 

The white-haired girl spun to face the caller, her body tensing up. 

Her shoulders relaxed as Katsuki made his way over to her, opening the door she had left open wider. "Why the hell did you run off like that?!" The boy snarled. 

When the alarm had sounded, he had happened to pass Deku and the other two extras. Imagine his anger and fear--not that he would admit the last one--when he didn't see a certain small yellow-eyed girl. Katsuki had literally almost skacken Deku for answers so much that the boy had looked like he was going to vomit. As soon as he heard that Shihana had run off, he had cursed up a storm and had practically exploded anyone who got in his way as he began to go the opposite direction. 

However, he hadn't moved fast enough and had been within earshot when the stupid glasses extra had yelled at everyone that the supposed intruders were just the fucking media outside. He stopped to look out of the widows and sure enough, there there were a fuck ton of reporters. Blocking them were Aizawa and another person. 

Relief filled Katsuki once he realized that there was no real danger. Still, someone had to go find the girl. 

Shihana looked up. "Oh, before I had seen--". Maybe now was the time to tell someone about the strange man. 

"Your lucky it was only the damn media!" 

Shihana froze. Wait what? The media? She thought back to the reporters. Katsuki nodded. 

"Yeah, all those fucking reporters dying to kiss up to All Might, must have triggered the alarm." Shihana stayed quiet. So while it wasn't the man, that doesn't mean she should stay quiet with it. She'd talk with Aizawa-sensei later. 

A tug on her arm snapped her to reality. Red eyes glared at her, but they weren't as harsh as normal. "Come on, let's get to class. Deku is probably pissing his pants with worry over you." 

§{§{§{§{§ 

Upon arriving late to class, Izuku bee lined to her almost immediately, ignoring the curious gazes of the rest of the alumnus. Questions flew out of mouth at 100 miles per hours as he fussed over, making sure the small girl was in perfect condition. He finally calmed down and back down only when Katsuki screamed at the boy to "Shut the Hell up!" Aizawa-sensei then took the liberty to calm the class to take their seats and to hush up. Following this, Izuku and Momo took to standing before the classroom, the later looking a bit put out. Nervously, Izuku announced that he beloved that it would be better for Iida to become Class Representative in his stead.

While unexpected, the class wasn't too surprised. 

A majority of the commotion had been pure chaos, panic spreading throughout the mass of students while no one bothered to create some type of order to move things along smoother. Most of the students packed in the small space had only thought about their own wellbeing, pushing and shoving others to get to the exit. 

And yet, Iida had actually decided to use his brain and discovered the problem, going so far as to fly through the air—even if not on purpose to relief the students of their panic by explaining that the news reporters had been the ones responsible for the alarm going off. 

While not having been their herself, from what she heard, Iida had done a great job at calming the students. Izuku speaking out for his behalf showed that he would make a great class representative. The tall elite was surprised though by Izuku's claim and even more taken aback when the rest of the class concurred with Izuku. 

Wordlessly, Iida stood. "If the class representative and the rest of the class has nominated me, then I humbly accept! I give my word that I will use everything in my power to be a class representative that will be attentive to all!" He proclaimed, thrusting a hand in the air as he took a perfectly straight pose. The class cheered, clapping loudly while Aizawa-sensei just continued to sleep by the front of classroom, twitching every so often. 

^•^•^•^•^•^•^ 

The flower lay simply on the desk, a sharp contrast to the desk with its bright and vibrant shade. 

Shihana rested her head on her arm over her desk, slumped forward as she pet the flower's soft petals at eye level. Up in front, Aizawa-sensei called attention, looking as bored as ever behind his scarf.

"Today's basic training is going to take place somewhere else, seeing as the school isn't equipped for these types of exercises. "He started. No one could deny the curiosity coursing through them at finding out that today's training actually involved something that U.A WASN'T prepared for teaching. Who knew? "There will be three," he held up three fingers, "instructors consisting of All-Might, me and one other individual." 

This only got everyone more intrigued. The white haired girl stopped playing with the flower, instead looking up more closely. From behind her in the mid back, one of the boys raised his hands, being the first to ask what the training was involving. In response, the pro-Hero held up a card reading : 'RESCUE' in blue. 

The hero closed his eyes. "We'll be working on disasters, shipwrecks, and everything closely related. Today you will be focusing on rescue training." 

Shihana leaned into one palm, her head tilted. The types of rescues Aizawa-sensei was speaking of were, while less glamorous, just as important if not even more so than normal accidents involving villains. Here, the enemy wasn't exactly easy to pinpoint seeing as it usually involved rotten luck or mother nature being the main cause behind it all. Kind of hard to attack an enemy with no form. Luckily, there were hero's who specified in these types of involvements. 

'Aizawa-sensei and All-Might are more commonly connected to fighting villains, despite All-might's vastly popular rescue video, so the third instructor will be someone who is more experienced with these types of things.' Excited chatter spread, some kids boasting about what there quirks would be perfect for. 

A certain pro-hero looked annoyed at the loudness of his class. "Hey, I'm not finished. Wearing your costumes is optional," he shrugged, "some costumes can be a hindrance in the field, so think before you decide to bring them. Now, get ready, we leave soon." 

As soon as the teacher finished his final word, everyone started moving. Chairs scrapped the floors in some peoples haste. 

Shihana looked over where the others were grabbing their gear. She silently watched as they chattered in excitement. "Shihana, I need to speak with you." 

Looking over, she saw Aizawa-sensei motioning for her to come. Shaking her head at the questioning gaze Izuku threw at her, she walked over to the teacher. "Yes?" She asked. 

At first, Aizawa didn't reply, staying silent as he watch the students slowly make their way out the room and over to the changing rooms. Katsuki was the last one out, throwing Aizawa a glare. The door slid shut behind him, leaving the last two inhabitants alone inside. 

Aizawa leaned against his desk, his hands fixed in his pockets. "Today, and for a while you'll just be watching from afar. Your status is still too delicate," he looked at the bags under her eyes, " so its best that you do nothing for now." He informed her. 

Shihana pressed her lips into a fine line, only nodding. She hated standing mindlessly around. But she couldn't take another fainting, not so soon. 

"There was another thing I wanted to talk to you about." 

Shihana instantly noticed the change in air. Even his tone had gotten more serious. "We told All-Might about your condition." 

The white girl chocked, her eyes widening. 'No! They didn't!' "W-what?! Why!" She questioned desperately, her fists up. Aizawa-sensei stared at her cooly. 

"You've been acting far too recklessly. This is the second incident, and if left unchecked, they will only add up. You take advantage of the fact that no one knows about your condition and push yourself to the point of passing out—" 

"But that's only because I needed to!" The small girl protested. 

"—and ignore the facts. Your heart can't take the stress. When will you learn to take better care of yourself?" He narrowed his eyes at her, moving off the desk and staring pointedly at her. "What will you do if one day you forget to take your medicine and you push yourself too hard that day? You'll die before you even get to the hospital and all because you acted rashly and no one knew knew about your health!" 

Shihana shrunk slightly as his voice grew stronger. It was all true. And damn if the truth didn't hurt. She refused to back down though. Looking him in the eyes, she asked, "How am I supposed to help others when I'm constantly having to think about myself?" She refused to stay helpless, dammit! 

Aizawa-sensei didn't even blink. "How can you save others when you can't even take care of yourself?" He countered, raising an eyebrow. At this point, his voice had risen more than usual. Realising this, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Sighing, he looked down at the girl before him. Only this brat could get him worried in such a small amount of time. Her silence was the only response he needed to know that he had hit it home. 

"Look, you're only a student right now. You can't expect to automatically have to take on risks alone. Always have your health in mind. I believed that you could be a hero back then because I saw a level-headed girl who had potential. Don't make me regret teaching you only for you to act like a headless chicken. Now, with All-Might in on the secret, he won't let you try to practically sacrifice yourself." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Shihana let out a depressed sigh but let out a small smile while nodding. 

Aizawa-sensei was only looking out for her. She knew that. Walking back to her desk , she saw the flower on her desk and gasped, instantly spinning around to face Aizawa-sensei once more. The teacher raised an eyebrow at her action. "Everything fine?" 

"I almost forgot! I might as tell you now since we're already talking in private. Before, in the morning, I saw this man, standing across the street from the school."She explained. She saw that this got his attention and once more he stood alert. 

"Go on." 

She nodded. "I didn't have time to see his face since he was mostly because of the crowd of news reporters and when I tried to look closer, he was already gone." 

Aizawa-sensei stayed silent, a hand under his chin, lost in thought. "Was there anything else that you remember that could describe him?" He finally asked. Shihana shook her head. 

"Not much. Only that he was wearing dark colors and..." she trailed off. Now that she thought about it... "And what?" Aizawa-sensei prompted. 'Could she had seen the one responsible for the damage done up front?" 

"Just that his face had been blurry, like something had been covering it." She finished. It wasn't much to go by, she knew, but it was all she could remember. Besides, it wasn't as if the man was actually responsible for anything. 

Aizawa-sensei nodded. "I'll have to talk to the principal about this when we get back. For now, just keep it to yourself. We don't want to cause unnecessary panic. But thank you for telling me. Now, just change into your PE clothes and head over to the bus. Don't forget about what I told you."

When Shihana left, Aizawa-sensei couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to be more different from now on than in any of the previous years. He just prayed that they could handle whatever came their way. 

[^[^[^[^[^[^ 

"Huh? You're both not wearing your costumes?" 

By the front entrance U.A., Class A-1 stood waiting to leave soon. Izuku and Shihana stood in their PE clothes, the former actually wearing some parts of his original costume as well. The freckled boy smiled sheepishly at the gravity-quirk user. "They're being repaired right now because of tears they got during the first training." 

Shihana just shrugged when the two looked at her. "I'm not participating." 

A loud whistle interrupted their conversation. "Everyone, please line up by your student numbers in order to allow bus boarding to go smoother!" Iida called out, standing in front of the bus doors and gesturing for them to come, whistle at hand. 

The trio just sweat dropped at the fierce amount of dedication Iida put into being class representative as they watch him whistle and signal just as fierce. 

```````••• 

The interior of the bus was very extravagant, much more different than an ordinary school bus. Because the bus had been of higher maintenance, Iida's seating arrangements had been pointless, much to his disappointment. As soon as Katsuki realized this as well he, much to everyone's surprise, snatched Shihana by the arm and dragged her over to seat by him. He took the window seat and to which he mostly just looked out of it. It was safe to say that the white-haired Sharingan wielder was the most surprised but made no move to leave her chosen seat and instead just stared out of katsuki's window as well. 

How did All-Might react when they told him of her health. Did he feel betrayed? Tricked for teaching a sick girl who's chances of being a hero had been zero at one point? The girl grimaced. She only hoped that he understood why she hid the truth. A gloomy cloud appeared over her, one that Katsuki happened to notice as he slyly gave her a quick sideways look. 

"Why didn't you wear your costume?" 

Katsuki was in full gear, minus the eye band. He was still looking out the window but his body tilted towards her slightly, his long legs stretch out in front of him. 

"I'm not going to be involved so it wouldn't be conventional to bring it." It didn't escape her that her answer caused the ash blonde to tense up. 

"Was it because of yesterday?" His voice came out a bit strained, not quite going with his husky voice. He didn't have to specify for her to know exactly what he was referring to. 

Shihana wanted to ease the guilt. Sure, he was naturally violent but it had been her overuse of her quirk and her unexpected entrances that ended her up how she was now. "Yes but look, it was my fault I am how I am—" 

"--Shihana-chan yeah but Bakugou is always so angry that he would just scare away any possible fans--". 

Shihana cast Katsuki a look to see his response. 

He growled and roughly stood up, clenching at the in front of him to the point where it looked it it would bend under his large hands. "What the hell? You wanna fight!" Snarled the boy, smoke exceeding from beneath his palms. Those close by shifted nervously. An angry Katsuki in a closed space was not a good combination. 

Tsuyu didn't even bat an eye. She just pointed a thumb at him, as if to prove her point. "See?" 

Denki, ever the genius, decided to join in on the fun. Giving a sly smile, he casually said, "Its really amazing that in such a short amount of days everyone already knows about his crazy and ferocious personality. Shihana-chan would toootaly be more popular, with such a cool quirk like hers." 

This only made Katsuki angrier. His eyes were practically glowing red with fury at this point as he leaned forward over the rail. "What the fuck did you say!? Do you wanna die!?" The blonde exploded, his muscles flexing with his anger. 

The small girl besides looked up at his looming form. While they were just teasing-- for the most part --katsuki never took insults gracefully. He would do something that would later get him into trouble if he didn't calm down soon. He was the type to go down even in a bus. She placed a small hand on the boy's wrist. 

Said blonde swerved to look, almost going basilisk, at whoever had ever had dared to touch him but froze. Shihana was looking up at him, her yellow eyes seemingly glowing because of the light coming from the window. She bore a slim smile. He almost gulped at the sight. 

"Katsuki, calm down. They're only teasing, no need to get so worked up. You'll have plenty of fans, I'm sure. Even if your attitude can be difficult at times." Her voice was so soothing, he almost overlooked the last part. Almost. 

"What the hell do you mean by 'difficult'?" The boy gritted out. Shihana just gave him a look, like 'really'? 

The entire class watched with baited breath, sure that Katsuki was going to blow up in her face. Much to their surprise, Katsuki just muttered, "fucking whatever," and gave the others staring, the bird, and angrily sat down with a grunt, arms crossed as he "tched". His glare didn't lose its focus though as he it remained on the students in front of him. Shihana was the only one privileged enough to only receive a very mild glare. And that was Katsuki being nice, at least on his terms.

Jaws dropped just as Aizawa-sensei announced their arrival. 'Katsuki was actually nonviolent to a person!' They all thought. 

±×±×± 

They exited to see a humongous dome-shaped building. And standing in from of it was a hero wearing what looked like some type of space suit. One each finger looked to some kind of thimble and the suit was very puffed out. The hero shade a black helmet instead of the usual white ones worn by astronaut. "Hello, I've been waiting for you all." The hero greeted with a fuzzy voice. It was the space hero "13", known for being quite the gentleman and saving and rescuing the many lives of civilians from many forms of disasters. 

Izuku began to gush over the hero upon seeing the hero. Uraraka wasn't far behind as girl declared her likeness of the hero. But unlike the rest of the class, they were the only ones who expressed their feelings, the rest of the class too at awe to say anything. Shihana couldn't control the child-like awe she felt as she met the newly introduced hero. 

13 then took the opportunity to lead them inside the dome. What they saw inside completely took their breath away;the scenery was unlike anything they had ever seen. Now one could hide the feelings they held for the amazing sight. 

With wide eyes, Shihana took in her surroundings. Before them was a clearing with different types of training grounds. Each one was at least a mile long in width and length and looked exactly like a real disaster. 

"It looks just like Universal Studios Japan!" Gasped Kirishima, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light as his jaw hung unhinged. There was a Shipwreck ground, complete with a half sunk in ship in what looked like a lake; a landslide ground with a muddy mountain; a dome that claimed to a fire ground, with a real life fire accident going on inside; another dome but containing an actual windstorm inside and many others. It was incredible to believed that such facilities could hold these types of things all under one roof. 

13 spread his arms wide. "This training ground was designed to various types of accidents and disasters. It's actually called 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'! Or USJ for short!" The hero proudly announced. Class 1-A decided to keep quiet about the shortened name version. 

Aizawa walked over to the rescue hero and leaned in slightly as to not let the students hear. "Has All-Might arrived yet, 13?" He looked around, as if expecting to see the number one hero. "He's supposed to be here already." His attention returned to 13 when the hero beckoned him closer. 

The students in the back strained to hear what 13 whispered to Aizawa but couldn't make anything out. 

Shihana and Izuku snuck glances at each other. They had a hunch as to why the number one hero was missing.

Aizawa leaned back, and sighed. "It can't be helped then. Shall we start?" He asked 13. 

13 nodded and turned his attention to the class once more. "Um...hmm...before we begin, there are a few things I must mention...uh, or maybe more than a few, possible much more..." the hero trailed off before continuing. "He held up his left hand. "I'm sure many of you are well aware of my Quirk, Black Hole, which allows me to completely suck up anything and turn it into dust." 

Everyone nodded. Of course, with a Quirk like that, its hard not to notice. Izuku even exclaimed, "You Quirk has allowed you to help rescue countless civilians from all types of disasters, right?" 13 nodded and put his hand down. 

"That's right, but this quirk can easily be used to kill" he spoke gravely. This shook up the class who weren't expecting such a grave response. Shihana clenched her lips tightly, ignoring the look Aizawa-sensei slipped her. They continued listening. 

"I'm sure some of you have quirks like that as well." Shihana looked down. She was half tempted to just ignore what 13 had to say but went against it. It seemed childish of her to ignore what would most likely be a great speech just because of the topic. "The government has struck protocols when it comes to the usage of quirks. They are so regulated that at first glance don't even see a problem with how quirks are handled. But please, "the hero emphasized, "don't forget that depending on how it is used, quirks could just as easily end lives as they could save them. That's why these tests will help you explore the possibilities of your quirks and, with the one-on-one match you will receive with All-Might when he arrives, you will get a better understanding on the level of the level of damage your quirks can have. You will learn to save, not to harm." 

It was easy to tell that the message had touched everyone on an emotional level, if not personal even. "I have high hopes that whatever you may learn here in this facility will help understand the degree that your quirks can help others." 13 then took the chance to bow, one arm extended to the side while the other rested over his chest. "That is all. Thank you for your attention." 

Everyone clapped and cheered, more pumped up then before. Shihana ran her fingers over the scar across her eyes. She couldn't help but remember what had happened to the man who had given it to her. But never again! Her quirk would never hurt another person to that degree again! She dropped her hand to her side and clenched it. Of that she was sure of. 

"All right the, first--" Aizawa-sensei began , walking towards them when suddenly the lights went out, blinking off one by all around the dome. Everyone than looked at another noise. 

In the very center of the facility was a beautiful fountain. A few feet way, something peculiar began to appear. Everyone watched with fascination. 

A type on black/purple mist began to appear. After a few seconds, meticulously, a hand slowly reached out only to move way and reveal a haunting red eye peeking behind some kind of hand-mask. 

Aizaw's eyes widened as he snapped out of it and he jumped into action. Looking back at the students, he quickly ordered the students ,"mover into a group and stay that way!" 

The class was bewildered by what was happening. Aizawa-sensei then looked at 13 how seemed to have come up with the same realization. "13, protect the students!" 

As everyone stood there, confused, Shihana looked closer at the swirling mist. Something didn't feel right... Wait...Its him! That was the same man, she thought in horror as the man completely emerged from the mist. Along side him more strange beings began to emerge from the mist as well. Shihana took a step back. 

This wasn't, wasn't right! 

Kirishima blinked, tilting his head. "Is this like the U.A. exams where the test just automatically begins?" 

Curious, Izuku took a step forward before Shihana could warn him only for Aizawa-sensei to yell, "Don't move!" 

Everyone froze, the feeling that something was off slowly seeping in. Aizawa-sensei was usually always calm! They stared as Aizaw placed his goggles over his eyes. "Those are villains!" 

Class 1-A flinched with horror, paling at the sight. Those are real villains?! They could only watch as ,ore and ,ore villains emerged from the mist. The one wearing the mask raised a hand. He waved at them, playing with them. 

The odds were not in their favor. Shihana couldn't control the way her body shook as the villain stared directly at them. However, she gasped when he slowly reached out his pocket and drew something. 

It was red flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm very sorry for updating so late. The tests have just been killing me. But thank you to all have given this story kudos. It really makes me happy! I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!! ~^•^~


	16. A whole new game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, challenges arise that really make you have to prove your dedication to a certain objective. Its up to you to demonstrate just how far you are willing to succeed the expectations of others. Shihana will have to struggle to prove her worth even without the use of her quirk. Will she be able to? Or will she be proven that she will only always end up a liability?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, my dear readers! I'm so happy, this story is getting a lot of more views than I ever expected! I could legit cry right now. But I'll hold it all in!  
> This this is being posted on June 31, I want to tell everyone who my be reading this, "Happy Canada Day!", July 1st. And for July 4th, "Happy Independence day!" I love you all! Have good holidays and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Her blood ran cold. The man seemed to be taunting her as he just played a little with the delicate flower, wiggling it this way and that. That flower was the same type of flower that she had found at the back of the school. It couldn't be a coincidence... could it? She didn't know what to think. 

Eraser-Head turned to look back at the white-haired student, his expression serious. "It looks like your suspicions about what you saw were right." So he thought the same thing? The hero's attention went back to the man standing in the plaza. 

The man's entire upper body was littered with the suspiciously real looking dead hands. His face was mostly concealed except for his glowing red eyes which looked like they wanted to rip you apart just for the heck of it; two hands went around his neck as if someone had tried to choke him but had gotten their hands chopped off in the process. It took the fashionable chocker to a whole new level. Hands were placed evenly down his sides and down his arms, appearing to fave firm grips. Because of his dark clothing, his light grey-blue hair stood out even more then it probably would have. But it was a common hair color. 

In his hands, the villain twirled the long stem of the gorgeous flower before letting the full blossom land right in the middle of his palm. In an instant, the once beautiful flower was reduced to just dull crumbles where it eventually just fell off his hand like sand. All this happened while he stared at them. A true a wholesome demonstration of his power. Like a magician finished with a marvelous magic trick, his spread his arms. 

No one made a sound as the terrible display rendered them fearful. Shihana gulped and looked at Aizawa-sensei. She knew that while he was also technically a mid distance fighter, a quirk like that could be deadly if he turned his eyes away for even a moment. And with more and more villains appearing...it wasn't looking too good. 

However, unlike the minors, his face was void of emotions. Still, even without her Sharingan, Shihana's eyes were still more observant than most. Spending a long time by his side, his tense form did not escape her. This villain was no ordinary villain, not with such a destructive quirk like his. And her dread only grew as the villains just kept on coming, most scattering to other areas but 1/4 stayed behind. 

Aizawa-sensei wasn't going to wait any longer. There was no telling when help would even come or if they would even come in time. With an extravagant gesture, Aizaw extended his scarf, making it expand in the air around him. It was time use his quirk. 

Looking over her shoulder, Shihana checked on the rest of her class. Young faces were clearly petrified, the horror evident on their faces. They could only watch as the villains slowly made their way towards them in a large and scattered mass. 

"Huh? Villains? How could they possibly have gotten into a Hero School?!" Kirishima uttered incredulously, his face as pale as the rest of them. 

Momo at that moment made her way forwards from the back of the class, her dark and elegant eyes worried as she struggled to keep her composer. "13-sensei, what happened with the sensors for trespassers?" 13 looked at them. 

"They don't seem to be working at the moment..." he trailed off, no doubt wondering himself.

"Where exactly are they positioned?" Todoroki inquired. The attention fell on him as her assessed the situation. "If the sensors aren't responding, that can only mean that someone's quirk is the cause behind the blockage. This is an isolated area, far away from the main campus or any other part of society for that case." His mismatched eyes were hard. "The attack is taking place right at the same time a class was supposed to come here. Foolish they may be but idiots there are not." Eyes narrowed, his gazed rolled over the structure of the building and all it's inhabitants. "This was a carefully planned attack no doubt, with a main purpose that isn't clear yet." 

It was unnerving how his words all fit the situation. A rescue would be most difficult to come by, meaning they would either have to run. Shihana looked at the villains below. 

Or fight. 

Mineta, the smallest boy in the class who even after a few days was already classified as the class pervert, wasn't very good at holding his fear in as he let out a loud whimper. Now the students were certainly more afraid, they turned to the two teachers for clearance. Katsuki crossed his arms, a scowl on his face.

Stupid fucking villains. 

Dumb villains would have been better. Or no villains at all. 

Aizawa-sensei began heading towards the direction of the villains, goggles firmly in place as his scarf billowed in the air impressively. "13, evacuate all the students and try to get in contact with the school. These villains have a way to cancel the Senors meaning they probably also have someone interfering with the radio-signals. Kaminari!" The blonde was startled at being singled out and the sudden attention. "Try contacting the school too with your quirk." Kaminari's quirk involved electricity and for his costume he wore a radio device by his left ear, making him perfect for the task. He might be their only hope if all things fail. With a determined face, he immediately began messing with his earpiece, ignoring the rest. 

"But sir! There's no way you can fight all those villains by yourself!" Izuku cried out, fear for his teacher leaking into his voice as he watched the pro hero prepare to jump into the group of villains below by himself. "While you can erase their quirks, going on a head-to-head battle with them..." he swallowed. Aizawa-sensei didn't have a physical quirk or a quirk that was for offense! If he tried to fight them he would lose! 

Besides him, Shihana bunched her eyebrows. Izuku unknowingly brought up another good point. With so many villains, how long can he hold them off? 

This wasn't like the world of Naruto, where you could just kill the enemy and be done with it. In this world, for a hero killing was kind of a taboo. It wasn't done since heroes are supposed to be the good guys and killing was widely frowned apon. Killing was something only villains did. 

She knew he could hold his own in a fight but sometimes quantity was a real bitch, no matter your skills. But if Aizawa was anything, he certainly wasn't a one trick pony. Aizawa-sensei gave them a look. 

"You can't expect to be a hero with just one trick up your sleeve." The hero replied. "I'll be going 13." He then jumped into the air, his legs bent and his arms stretched into the air, soaring for a couple of seconds. The villains were a bit taken aback by his very obvious entry but grinned anyways when Aizawa-sensei land right smack in the middle of them. 

Cruel laughter speed amongst the group of law breakers. This was going to be an easy picking! Some pro-Hero he was! They thought in amusement. A few of them run to the hero, ready to beat him to a pulp, only to realize they couldn't utilize their quirks. In fact, many of them couldn't use their quirks! While they were looking at each other is confusion, Aizawa-sensei moved in! In a quick moment, the pro-Hero had them dropped up with his scarf before bringing them closer to knock their heads together, officially knocking the living day lights out of them!

He didn't stop there. Soon the villains were cursing his name, Eraser-Head, the hero who can erase quirks. Knowing this, the villains with heteromorphic.types quirks charged at the hero, scary looks on their faces. Aizawa used his agility to easily evade them, sloppy punches never landing a hit. A four-armed tried to land a punch to his head, hoping to end the fight with one punch, only to end up with a sock to the face. 

Up above, no one from Class 1-A expected the skeptical they were seeing. When they had first gone into the classroom, they weren't going to lie that they hadn't even recognized him as a hero when they first saw him! Now, however, as they looked at the swiftness in which he singlehandedly took down villains, there was no doubt in the capabilities of this hero. 

With the ankle of the four-armed villain in his hand, EraserHead bent backwards just in time to allow another villain who was trying to charge at him to collide with the villain at hand, dragging others along the way. They landed in a heap as they crashed to the ground. However, Aizawa-sensei didn't stop to admire his handy work and instead continued striking other villains like a snake attacks his prey. 

Unfortunately, the luck from their teacher didn't pass on to them. As they turned to run back towards the exit, a terribly familiar sight came up. Black/ purple mist began to form fleets away from the entryway, essentially blocking them in. The shape quickly formed over the ground before stretching to make out a lean and skinny shape. Yellow narrow eyes stared coldly down at them, running his eyes over the group as they came to a halt in front of him. "I'm afraid I cannot let you pass." A baritone voice mystifyingly arose from the shape. 

Deciding to check up on his class for a quick second, Aizawa's heart speed up as he noticed to dangerous villain preventing them from reaching safety. He tried retreating, hoping to help them but was surround as soon as the villains realized his attentions. Aizawa-sensei growled under his breath but got back to fighting. There was nothing he could do at the moment. 

"Its nice to meet you all." While having no face, a smile could be heard in his voice. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the League of Villains. It may seem arrogant of us, but we decided to let ourselves in. We hope you don't mind." A soft chuckle escaped him. 13 stood his ground in front of the children, holding his arms out to keep them safe. The villain merely looked at the space hero in amusement. "Our task is simple. To make sure that the Symbol of Peace, the number one hero, AllMight, does not leave these school grounds alive. And of course, to observe a certain little flower." 

Shihana stifled down a gasp, but didn't shrink behind the almost demonic eyes. There was no way she would give the villain that satisfaction! She ignored the clamy feeling of her palms as the rest of class was taken aback by the declaration. Then it hit them! They were interested in one of them! 

A pair of crimson eyes instantly shifted to Shihana. He knew something was going on with that fucked up flower! Then that sick freak comes up and literally destroyed one! No way in hell was he going to let anything happen to her! 

"We were under the impression that the symbol of Peace would be here," the misty figure continued. "Did something change? Well, that is neither here nor there. I have a different role to play." The villain began to expand, growing wider. But 13 was quickly on it, having been preparing for the right moment. But to his surprise, he was beat to the punch. By two Freshman teenagers. 

Kirishima and Katsuki ran forward at full speed, their arm drawn back to punch and explode. Then, they made contact. Everyone reeled back as they coughed, smoke completely covering their vision. Mere seconds later, the smoke passed, allowing for all to check what was the fruit of the attack. Did they do? In the crowd, several gat the creeping feeling that the effort was null. 

Kirishima smirked, his hardening Quirk activated in his arms. "You have us to face, or did you forget?" To his left, Katsuki stood at the ready, growing more restless with each second that passed. A look of shock flashed onto their faces when they heard that familiar voice. 

"Oh dear. Tut tut, children.~ That was quite dangerous. Of course, even so young, you are excellent golden eggs." A voice purred as the smoke finally drifted away completely to reveal the misty figure, unharmed and well. 

13 took action straight away, not wanting for any more interferences. "Get back you two!" 

The villain however wasn't just going to stand around and allow his enemy to strike. "My job is to separate you all and torture you to death!" With a flourish, tendrils made from the mists dropped out, caging them like birds in a cage. It was a living, black dust storm. As winds blew from what appeared out of no where, Shihana grasped Izuku's hand tightly, unwilling to let go. She tried to look around, but it was difficult to see her other classmates. She could barely even make out their shapes in all the chaos. 

Uraraka, Iida...Katsuki, where were they?! She just saw them! They were close last time! Izuku's hand still in her grasp, she searched desperately, searching for a hint of that ashy blond hair. 

The mist finally took a more defined form. A dome. Then, the mist began to swirl faster and faster. Shihana dug her nails into Izuku's hand when she began to feel a force breaking them apart. She looked up at what she could make out of Izuku's face. His normally bright green eyes were now clouded with fear, as were hers. "Izuku—!". 

Before she could say more, their hands were ripped apart, flinging their persons into the air. It was like a tornado. Shihana's eyes grew wide. "Izuku!" She waved her arms around. "Izuku, where are you! Uraraka! Iida!" She closed her eyes as the force began to spin her body. "Katsuki!" 

It all happened so quickly, she could barely register what was happening. It was complete darkness and she could only hear harsh winds blowing against her ears. 

As soon as it started, it then ended. There was light and a rush. Free falling, Shihana made impact with the floor, tumbling along with a few short thumps. 

Head spinning, Shihana tried to crack an eye open but found that she felt too dizzy. Her heart was beating so fast from the experience as the air slowly started to return to her lungs. It was a wonder that she wasn't coughing up blood with the way her heart was acting or how harsh her landing had been. Slowly moving her body, the real miracle was that she had no broken bones! 

"Hey, look! Its one of the brats!" 

That wasn't good. Not liking the sound of that, Shihana forced her eyes open with all her might. With her dizziness however, she could only make out shapes at first. Looking around, she could see figures coming over. Not completely able to see straight, she rolled over anyways and sluggishly got into a crouch, swaying slightly. She blinked and shook her head, trying to become more focussed. 

Steadily, she rose to her feet completely, just in time to see an incoming swing aimed at her face. With large eyes, she ducked the clawed fingers from a Villain who had cat whiskers and hissed at her. The criminal got more angry and relentlessly moved in for another opportunity. Then, seemingly out of the sidelines, a pale beige scarf band snapped around his neck, making him 'erk!' as he was pulled backwards. Shihana started at her savior, a smile on her face. 

Aizawa-sensei punched the man he dragged towards him, before throwing him away and rushed towards her, googles over his eyes as his scarf continued to drag people down around him even as he ran to her. "Shihana, get behind me! As soon as I make an opening, run—" 

"Ah ah ah ah...Nope, I'm the boss here, Hero. You don't get any say. Flower-chan isn't leaving. Because I want here here." A slightly scratchy but low voice taunted them. 

Her eyesight now good 100%, Shihana was able to get a better barring from her surroundings. Aizawa-sensei grit his teeth as he stood close in front of her, shielding her as his scarf bands hovered around her protectively. She saw that at least 30 villains were surrounding them, making the possibility of escape damn near impossible. They wore faces of glee at seeing them two practically at their mercy. 

However, they stood still and silently, waiting for the commands of the man slowly making his way through the path they had opened for him. Said man was casually making his way to the Hero-in-training and the Pro-Hero. He speed his arms wide. "How heroic of you to try and protect Flower-chan." He sighed before giggling, "but it's useless because you won't be alive for much longer!" 

His hand-mask may have prevented them from seeing his expression but just by looking into his eyes was all one needed to see to see the amusement and madness quite clearly. 

Aizawa-sensei tensed. Why was he after her? What did this madman want with Shihana? "What do you want with her!" Aizawa growled, body positioned to attack. From behind him, Shihana also readied herself, but inside she was shaking. This villain was after her personally. 

The man just gave a shrug. "Flower-chan is a very important piece. We are opposites and that intrigues me," he replied, a hand behind his neck. From behind Aizawa-sensei, now that the villain was closer, she could see how deathly pale his skin was, grey almost. He continued, "But you're in the way." Turning to face the other criminals, he stated a simple order. 

"Kill him" 

Say no more. The villains charged without a passing second. 

"Stay behind me!" Aizawa ordered and prepared to fight once more. Shihana shook her head. 

"Aizawa-sensei, please, let me fight with my quirk! You won't be able to fight them all on your own!" Aizawa was close enough that she was able to keep the plead between them. Letting it be known to others that she wasn't allowed to use her quirk would only bring hell on earth for her and paint her as an easy target. Unfortunately, Aizawa-sensei wasn't able to answer as he leapt away as was quickly bombarded by villains. 

Shihana clenched her fists, spreading her feet apart as the boss villain continued to walk towards her. Seeing as he seemed to be the one in charge, if she took him down, then the other villains would be leaderless and might stop attacking. It was highly unlikely but she had to try. 

Taking off, the teen danced away from the villains that tried to hinder her. She managed to uppercut an incoming villain before dodging the needles sent straight for her feet by jumping. They were aiming to hinder her, not attacking main body parts. In a speed of light, before the Handed-villain could even raise a hand , she reached him and landed a well aimed punch to his unprotected stomach. Her body may be weak clinically, but even without chakra she had strength. 

He the villain let out a , "Oof!" As he flew backwards, his back hitting the ground, his eyes wide with surprise and pain. He clearly hadn't been expecting that kind of attack from such a tiny girl. As he moved to try and get up, Shihana jumped on him, sitting on him as she quickly pinned him to the ground by grabbing his wrists just before his palms, preventing him from attempting to even use his Quirk. Her legs lay on either of his sides as she sat on him, cutting off his movement. She looked into his eyes, sure that they would be full of anger and hate. Her expectations were only met half way. 

Red eyes stared at her with anger, yes, but also awe. It chilled her to be on the receiving end of those eyes. She was unable to use her hands at the moment but if she used her Sharingan to hypnotise him for a few minutes, she could release her hands and knock him out using some chakra. She could even use her chakra to make him go limp, kind of like what she did before with Katsuki. 

Not far, Aizawa, who had just used his scarf to send one of the men flying, searched frantically for his yellow-eyed student. His eyes stopped at spotting a head of white hair. His eyes grew wide with shock. His student was pinning the man with the multiple hands on his body. 

However, the villain seemed fine other than the fact that he was immobile. Eraserhead knew his student well enough that he knew she wasn't just going to stay pinning him down like that. She couldn't move her hands though so her only options involved using her... 

"Shihana, no! I forbid you from risking yourself!" Eraserhead yelled, kicking a man away from him. 

Shihana looked up in shock. 'What!?' 

Now, Aizawa-sensei wasn't stupid. Anyone with common sense knew that when in a fight, one had to use anything at their disposal to fight back. In this case, a Quirk would work wonderfully and would be the best choice. Nonetheless, for a girl like Shihana Kurohi, whose medical records medical records were nothing to sneeze, using her Quirk would surly tip the health balance on the odd side. He last stunt didn't win her any points either. Constant overuse and abuse of her Quirk would only result on her scale tipping over, and it wouldn't be good either. If she used her Quirk now, there was no telling how her body would respond. It could possibly cripple her, leaving her utterly defenseless, or worse. 

It was for her own safety, regardless of the situation. As her teacher, as everyone's teacher, it has his duty to look out those kids. Even if it was against themselves. 

The Pro-Hero jumped, moving aside to just dodge a charging villain who came at him like a bull, bull horns included on either side of his head just above his ears. 

Shihana, on the other side, was consumed by an inner conflict. Should she pretend that she hadn't heard Aizawa-sensei and just go with it? She didn't even notice the villain underneath her tense up, preparing to do something. 

Before she knew it, the cards were flipped. Shihana felt the man push her back with his arms, sending her on her back. This time, it was him who pined her down, capturing her wrists in his grasps. Shihana eyes darted down to her wrists, sure that they were going to crumble just like the flower from before.

She jerked around, waiting for the pain that was certain to come. But it never came. Shihana now stared at her wrists, her yellow eyes full of confusion. Why wasn't her wrists crumbling away like the rose before? 

"That wasn't very nice." 

Yellow eyes glanced up. The villain was hovering over her, holding her arms beside her head, his face shadowed by his mask but his eyes were clear with a certain glint to them. "Wha...?" She croaked. She sucked in a breath when the grip on her wrists got a lot tighter. 

The pale skin around his eyes crinkled. "You hit me." He muttered almost sadly. Shihana lay there, not sure what to make of him. He was like a child. A man-child. But she didn't want to keep entertaining this guy so she started struggling again. 

From the corner of her eye, she could see the shape of Aizawa-sensei. He was almost finished with most of the villains, amazingly. But he looked sluggish, to her at least. She knew that he was probably exhausted. 

She grit her teeth as she tried to yank at her wrists. "Let...let me go! What do you want from me!?" She exclaimed, completely out of loop. What was up with this villain? How did he know her? She tried to knee him in his privates but he held her down with his knees. "You're the one who left the flower right? It was you." She tried a different tactic. The villain surprisingly nodded. 

"Oh, I told Warp Gate to leave the flower there after I saw you that day. I had him keep an eye on you, an then leave it in a place you would see it. He told me to test you. To see if you would figure out the best and most logical place for a villain to break in. You passed!" He answered gleefully. Shihana's eyes grew wide but she stayed silent as he continued. "You know, you're still the same. So caring. You are like me. I know it! You should therefore join me. Join the League of Villains." 

Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ• 

Katsuki growled as he blasted the last villain in the Ruin Zone. He didn't bother checking on hair-for-brains. That rock could handle himself. He glowered, looking out the window. Where could she be? That Fragling could take care of herself, but she could be so stupid sometimes! She drew trouble like crazy! Just like that bear trap when they were younger. He clenched his gloved fist. 

Kirishima let out a sigh of relief as he finished his last villain. They were weak but they sure made up for it with numbers. Quantity over quality. He looked over at his companion. Like always, he face had an angry look. But... there was something different this time. He seemed...worried? Him? Worried? Kirishima may not have known Katsuki for long, but he had picked up on his habits. He was angry at everyone and everything. Well, almost everyone. He learned that on the bus. 

He walked over the villains, making sure not to step on them, and grinned at Katsuki. "Yo, Katsuki, we make a great team right?" He laughed. He grinned when Katsuki turned to glare at him. "So, what do you think about the villains. There's no way they can take on All-Might, right. Even WE were able to beat them and this is barely our first year!" He wanted to see what Katsuki had to say. Katsuki may not look it, but the red-haired teen knew he was much, much smarter than him. 

Katsuki grunted. "Obviously these shit stains would never be able to take down All-Might. But that's probably why they're here. They're not here for him. They're here for us. Which is why the probably split us up like fucking cattle." He looked out of the 3-story building they were in. "Its more likely that they have some stronger asshole waiting for him while we get the extras." He tched. He hated weaklings. 

Kirishima nodded but then clinched his fist in frustration. "Yeah, but because of us 13 messed up on doing his attack earlier! Damn it, I hate how useless a our attacks were!" 

Behind him, crawling on the sealing, an invisible force slowly made his way forwards, grinning. Those brats were so stupid! Deciding it was his chance, he leapt at the blond, tongue hanging out. "You're mine!" He screeched as he aimed for his back facing him. 

Katsuki merely turned his head, looking back at him from the corner of his eye. In one move, the villain's head was caught mid-air. He looked exactly like a chameleon, his eyes wide. He let out a gurgle of pain as an explosion went off in his face, knocking him out. 

Katsuki dropped the body in disgust. "See, just some extra. Let's get the hell out of here. The real fight is out there." He sported a wild grin but inside he couldn't crush the spot of fear he felt. Damn it! He needed to stop thinking of her like that. She was driving him crazy! He moved to walk to the stairs, a happy Kirishima right behind him. 

"Right behind you, Bakubro!" 

"Do fucking call me that!" 

Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ• 

Shihana blinked. She blinked again. Had she heard again. She looked at him like he was crazy. How could even ask that when he knew she was in a HERO school? She wasn't a villain. There was no way she would ever be a villain. It didn't matter that her quirk could be...destructive. Her dream was to save those who couldn't save themselves. Always. 

"What!? No! Let me go already! I won't join you!" She blurted. As she faut against her captor, a loud explosion went off to her left. Far away, it looked like a gyzer was shooting upwards, riding from the Shipwreck Zone. It rose at high heights. The villain also looked at the high body of water with interest. 

"You're classmates are most likely dead. You heroes don't stand a chance. Its not like you're real heros though so it doesn't matter." He speculated, eyeing the scene as he stayed still above her. 

The white-haired girl's eyes darted between him and the commotion. With his attention elsewhere, Shihana gathered her strength and headbutted the villain, blinking back the pain that almost made her see black spots. That hurt, as a small trickle of blood ran down the front of her face. She felt like Naruto when he faced Gaara during the Sound invasion. His head flew back due to the force and he released his hold on her, falling back. He had been hit so hard, the hand on his face even flying, landing close by, looking a a chopped off hand. 

Shihana quickly crawled up to her knees, ignoring the drops of blood as she wobbled to her feet. Unsteadily, she started to run past the villain. Or she tried to. 

When passing the man on the floor, a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, all the fingers locked firmly around her limb. Then, he let go. Shihana feel to the floor, gasping at the pain. She bit her lip, preventing herself from crying out. The teen remained unaware that she had bit her lip. She shakily looked at her ankle. 

The skin was gone, showing ghastly flesh. She winked as she tried moving but continued anyways. It escaped her notice that the man who had hurt her had already gotten up and had returned his hand to cover his face once more. She glanced up hesitantly she saw him near her. She tried to scoot back, practicality forcing her leg to move but it was hard. The villain took a step towards her but stopped when he saw her tense up. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to stop you, but you made it difficult. Hitting me twice now and trying to run away. Had it been anyone else, they would be dead right now. But you're different, you helped me that day--" 

WHAM! 

His body twisted as a boot implanted itself into his side, sending him crashing by the harsh kick. Aizawa panted some as he faced the direction where he had kicked the villain away, his hair down. "Aizawa-sensei!" Shihana cried with relief and joy at her savior. The Pro-Hero looked back at her and extended a hand to her. Shihana took it, but only for the hand to tighten impossibly and hull her sideways and away from Aizawa. 

Eraserhead activated his quirk once more as soon as he realized the villain was getting up again, the safety of his student in his hands. He pushed her away when the villain ran towards them, his hand out in front of him as he tried to reach them. Aizawa couldn't afford him getting close to Shihana so he ran to meet him halfway. He brought his elbow up to strike the villain in the face only for his limb to be held captive. He looked into the villains crazy red eyes and felt his own eyes widen. Realizing his quirk was going to run out soon, Aizawa jumped back wards just as his hair went limp as before, covering his face. "So your the main boss." Aizawa tried his best to evade the other villains groping up to attack him but found himself feeling a bit sluggish. At the moment, his only defense was to rely on brute strength and his scarf to out maneuver them. 

His eyes narrowed as the villain just laughed him off. The shook his head, amused by his conclusion and pointed at him. "You can only use your Quirk for a certain amount of time, right? After that, the time limit gets shorter and shorter. These types of fights aren't your forte. You're more of the type to spring a surprise and then attack quickly, ending the fight as soon as possible. But I got to say," red eyes widened gleefully, "you are really cool! Like really cool, to take on as many villains as you have. All. By. Yourself. How nice to offer yourself up in exchange to giving your students some hope. Its touching," he cooed, placing his hand under his chin. However, inside the glee was coming for a different reason. Soon, the hero would be out of commission! 

Said Pro-Hero was unaware of the doom silently walking up to him from behind. 

Shihana rose herself up to a crouch as fear seeped into her consciousness when she saw the Hulking mass of danger and darkness creep up on her teacher. Aizawa-sensei wouldn't react in time and something told the white-haired girl that the villain's physique wasn't just for show. Damn it all, she was going to use her Quirk. Even if she couldn't use Amaterasu, she sure as heck was going to try! "Mangekyo Sharingan." She whispered and with a newfound determination lit inside her, she braced herself, ignores the pain in her ankle, and ran towards Aizawa as fast as her limp could take her. "Aizawa-sensei!" 

All Aizawa-sensei had time for was the force that pushed him to the floor as A small body slammed into him. Looking up to heavily yell at his student, his eyes widened as an monstrous being towered over them, looking down at his small standing student with a crazy and unstable gaze. Shihana realized the look on Aizawa-sensei's face and half-turned, looking up. 

The New villain was over 8 feet tall and its entire body was a mass of pure muscle, bulging in disturbing ways. Beige shorts were the only article of clothing on his body. The strangest part were his facial features. It wasn't uncommon for a persons quirk to sometimes make them look completely inhuman but there was something in his unsteady eyes that made you question his intelligence. His eorbs only looked at Shihana a look of insanity as it cocked its large head. More disturbingly, his brain was out for all to see. 

Before Shihana had time to regester true fear in order to react, the villain didn't change its expression as it brought its fists down with an impeccable force. 

"NO!!!" 

Sever voices were in sync as they screamed. 

Aizawa-sensei couldn't hide his pain from escaping as he was unable to do anything when the villain brought down its enormous fists. 

Izuku, along with Tsuyu and Mineta were shaking as they watched everything play out. All they could do was scream out their protests. 

Tomura raised his hand to try to signal his Nomu to stop. No,no,no! She couldn't get hurt! She couldn't die! 

Shihana didn't closed her eyes the minute she Sharingan caught the movement that was meant to come. She couldn't move because that meant Aizawa-sensei would take the hit and there was no way she could push them both out of the way in time. So she squeezed her eyes, prepared for the pin that was sure to come. But then she felt something different flow inside her, a change happening. But she felt to impact. 

Opening an eye lowly, she saw something unbelievable. 

In front of her was a sort of a shield. Only it wasn't. There, in front of her, were the biggest ribs she had ever seen. They were encased by red flames that didn't seem to be harm either her or the ribs. Looking closer, she realized that the flames were made from chakra. A slight air called her attention back. The beast was continuously slamming fist apon fist on the ribs. A low voice made her look back. "Shihana... what...?" Aizawa was giving her a look of confusion. He thought he knew everything about his student. Apparently, his student was even more of a mystery than he had first thought. 

Turning her head to look around her, Shihana saw that Aizawa-sensei was also safe inside with her. Now she knew what it was A ribcage. "Susanno," she whispered, beginning to feel pain throughout her body. She achieved Susanno! It was only in its first and weakest form but even so, it was able to withstand the power of the Villain. But it was draining her, and fast. 

Aizawa-sensei activated his quirk but that didn't stop the villain from continuing its fits of violence. So its strength wasn't apart of his quirk. When Shihana sank to one knee, her head bowed, he turned off his quirk and rushed towards her.

Before the pain could intensify or hinder her, Shihana concentrated on poring Chakra into her heart, feeling breathless. Unfortunately, the effect wasnt mediate and the teen was left with pain coursing through her body. Aizawa could see the pain her Quirk was putting her through and looked back at the strong Ribcage protecting them. As much as he wanted to get her out of here, they were unable to make a move at the moment. He cursed under his breath as he cradled his student, tkinking of other options. 

Watching the scene, Tomura fidgeted as he urgently scratched his neck with both hands. "Nomu, Stop!" He yelled. The Villain Nomu stopped mid attack and lowered its fists, looking up at Tomura for further instructions. Tomura let out a sigh or relief and stopped scratching his neck. 

Deciding not to question the Villain's decision, Aizawa-sensei took his chance, picked up Shihana, and made a run for it. As for Shihana, the effects of her chakra was finally going into effect. She breathed softly, feeling much better as the pain dulled significantly. When she saw Aizawa-sensei move to carry her, she made sure to cut off the chakra flowing into making her Susanno, along with turning off her Sharingan. 

Aizawa ran forward and to his surprise he saw 3 of his students not far off up ahead, looking scared out of their wits but happy to see him running to them. Reaching them, he dropped down to his knees and quickly but gently settled Shihana next to them. He registered the look of confusion once he made to move away. "Help each other and get out of here. I'll take care of this. Be careful. And Shihana, we are going to have a VERY long talk after this. Now go!" He didn't waiste another second and turned his heal, rushing away towards Tomura, his scarf flowing behind him. 

"Aizawa-sensei!" Shihana reached out but he was gone, running ahead towards more danger. Shihana scrunched her brows together as she sighed worriedly before looking back at the other 3 students. 

Izuku immediately threw himself at Shihana, hugging the life out of her. "Shihana, you're okay!" He sobbed. He held her tightly. This was the girl who had always supported him when no one else had. He had even begun to think of her as his sister. She was his best friend and he knew he would be lost without her. 

Shihana hugged back just as tightly. When she had felt his hand slip away, she felt desperate. Not knowing what had happened to him had been a nightmare! As an only child, he had been like the brother she'd never had. Even now, she really did consider him to be her family, along with Aunty Inko." I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered as she clung to him. 

Drawing back, he looked at her to make sure she was okay until he looked down. His gasp brought the others to look down with him. 

Shihana's ankle looked very bad. Most of gym clothe pants part that covered her ankle was gone, revealing a disfigured sight. A majority of the skin was gone and you could even seen flesh. Shihana grimaced and without saying a word ripped off a piece of her sleeve. Tsuyu looked at her, pale. "What happened? Do you need help?" 

Shihana shook her head. Not much to do. "Ah, the villain that can make things crumble grabbed my ankle as I tried to run. And this happened..." she trailed off she hesitantly rapped her ankle with the clothe. She bit her lip to stop a sound from escaping her. A hiss managed to escape. 

Tsuyu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shihana-chan, don't move too much, okay? How did you end up here with them. Did you go there? Alone?" The other two were just as interested in learning what had happened to her and if there were others. 

"I...I was dropped here...alone. Why? Have you seen the others?" she asked urgently. Had they seen Katsuki? Was he okay? Her stomach churned at the thought of something happening to him. She had just gotten to be friends with him. Izuku shook his head and her heart dropped a little. They hadn't seen Katsuki. But they we're okay, so the others must be as well. Or so she hoped. 

This time it was Mineta who answered. "We haven't seen anyone ! You the only one! It was crazy! We landed in the shipwreck zone and..." he started crying any shooting off his mouth at a hundred miles per hour. Shihana was shocked by what they went through. If they both had rough experiences, then the others would to. 

Izuku looked down at her ankle again. "Shihana-chan, can't you heal yourself?" 

The girl sighed. "I wish. But this is too much for me. There is no way I could heal something like this. I'll have to wait for a rescue." 

They nodded in understanding. Then Izuku looked up. "You guys, we can't leave Aizawa-sensei —." 

Izuku stopped when a misty figure made it's appearance next to the grey haired villain. It was the same villain who had teleported them to different areas. 

They watched silently, listening intently for any information that could help them. Tomura looked away from Aizawa-sensei who was taking down more villains and looked at the misty fellow. It was only a matter of time before the Pro-Hero fell. He was already reaching his limit. "Tomura Shigaraki," the mist villain greeted him. So that was his name, thought the hidden U.A. students. 

"Kurogiri, did you kill 13?" 

Shihana and the others looked at each other with panic. Kurogiri hesitated. "I was unable to kill 13, only put him out of commission. And one of the students I didn't disperse managed to escape," he confessed. 

At this, the 3 U.A students brightened. 13 was alive and since one of their classmates had managed to flee, that meant help would soon be on the way. Tamura, on the other hand, did not take the news too kindly. 

"What?" He whispered. He touched his neck and began scratching slowly. But quickly it escalated. "Kurogiri, you..," he started scratching manically ," if you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces," he seethed. The scratching abruptly stopped. He drew his hands away from his abused neck. 

"We'll be outnumbered soon. Its came over," he announced, his shoulders slumping. "Man, its game over this time. Let's go home." 

The 3 teens hearing were surprised. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Miners asked excitedly. Tsuyu nodded. 

"Yeah, I heard it too, ribbit." 

Shihana looked at the others. "I don't like this. It can't be that simple. There is now way they are just going to leave just like that after everything. There's more, there has to be." Tsuyu nodded, looking up from where she was drowning Mineta for grabbing her chest. 

"You're right. I have a bad feeling about this. They have something else planned." She croaked. They feel silent as they thought about it more, waiting to see what else would happen. 

Tamura turned around. "But before we leave, let's put on a demonstration. Flower-chan can see the reality of a Heroes strength and All-Might's pride as the symbol of peace will crumble!" He laughed and dead straight at the 3 petrified students. With an unnatural speed, he appeared before them, red eyes wide and glinting like mad. His arm was outstretched, reaching for Tsuyu. Before anyone could move to intervene, Tomura's hand gulfed Tsuyu's face. Tsuyu was still as a rock, pale. 

And nothing happened. 

Tamura scoffed. "Damn it... you really are cool...", he looked back. 

Aizawa was glaring at the Villain with wide eyes, concentrating. But as he did this, his arm was unexpectedly grabbed by behind. He hadn't noticed the giant Nomu standing behind him. In a swift clutch, his arm was crushed and he was slammed backwards onto his back, his breath ripping out off him. Just as quickly, he was grabbed roughly and crushed face forward into the concrete, cracks apeearing in the floor. 

He didn't get up. 

Springing forward, Izuku leapt at Tamura, his arm drawer back. "Let her go!" He screamed, referring to Tsuyu who was still in the villain's grasp. He activated his and swung his fist forward. "SSMMMAAAAASH...!!!" 

The punch was so strong that if created enormous gusts of winds that made the Villains fall over, some even blowing away. The winds even reached the waters of the Shipwreck Zone, causing the water to be highly dangerous with its abrupt and large waves. The floors weren't the only things affected. Up above, the lightbulbs exploded, raining down broken prices of shiny glass. 

Having ducted to avoid the worst, Shihana waited to make sure it was over. Looking, her eyes rounded with disbelief. 

Izuku let out heavy breaths. He was sure his attack had made impact with his mark. That was until the smoke started clearing and Izuku gasped with shock. Stating before him, completely unharmed, in the place of Tomura, was Nomu. His gigantic form towered over him, staring down at him with its deranged looks. Izuku drew his arm away, taking a step back when he saw that the villain was perfectly fine. 

Shihana couldn't believed it. She hadn't even see the large Villain move! Heck, she was positive that only her Sharingan would had been able to capture the action. In that instant, she decided to activate her Quirk. " Sharingan." She whispered.But still, for him to be fine after such an attack... Shihana gulped. Was this why the villains were so confident with being able to take down AllMight? Was Nomu their secret weapon? 

Blocked by Nomu's large form, Tomura chuckled. Now Shihana and Izuku were cut off from Tsuyu and Mineta. "You move well," he complimented Izuku, "That attack of yours...do you follow All-Might? Not that it matters. I'm done with you." 

"Kurogiri, get Flower-chan." 

Everything happened so slowly. The Nomu grabbed Izuku by the arm with one hand, his other hand coming down on the teen. Tomura reached to touch both Miners and Tsuyu, his palms wide, while Tsuyu spit her tongue out to grab Izuku around the waist. Kurogiri materialized behind Shihana started to draw her in into his warp gate, much to her horror. Her Sharingan caught his movements and she drew away, reaching out for Izuku. 

They were doomed, they thought. 

BOOOOOM!!! 

The sound caught everyone off guard. Heads turned in the direction whee the smoke was coming from. 

Slowing making his way forward, stepping over the broken doors, his steps the only sound, in all his bright glory, was AllMight. The hero's' school clothes stretched over his large chest. He had broken the automatic doors. 

His face was dark and taunt and for the first time, there was no smile stretching along his face. No, his lips were curled downwards in anger. "It's fine now." He assured the terrified students and teachers, "I AM HERE!" He boomed. 

"All-Might!" Miners cried out with happiness. Tsuyu was only able to croak as her tongue was wrapped Izuku. Shihana smiled with relief while secretly moving farther away from Kurogiri. Izuku was so startled, all he was able to get out was his teacher's name slowly. 

All-Might's proud form stood at the very top of the steps leading down to the central plaza as he threw a side his stripped suit coat. 

Tomura blinked up at the Number One Hero. "So we get a part two to this story."


	17. The Might of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone who's left comments and kudos. Honestly, they always make me feel amazing. Its great to know that people do enjoy your writing. I also wanted to say that this Fix is going to be long, very long, and I hope that you will continue to read as I go along. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart.

After all the fear and pain, they were saved. There was no other who could give as much hope as the one before them. His strength oozed from his broad form like the sun blared out its rays to those it deemed worthy and unworthy. 

The Number One Hero loosened the tie around his neck and ripped off his throat once it was loose enough, never once losing focus of the Villains staring t him with fear, horror, and pure hatred. Nothing fazed All Might, his grim face only proving to those looking at him that he meant business. This was no longer cheerful man who always appeared on TV, laughing and making those around him feel safe and content. This was no longer the man who was such a rookie when it came to being a teacher, incapable of really teaching a formal class without notes to guide him. 

No, this was the Symbol of Peace, the Strongest Hero in the world. The Man of Every Might. 

Tomura drew away from the trembling forms of Tsuyu and Miners, no longer interested in them. His true focus was elsewhere. He stood to face All Might. "You've kept me waiting , trash of Society." He rasped, annoyance and rage fleeing from his tone. 

Close by, too afraid to move, the other ordinarily weak villains were petrified as they watched helplessly the Number One Hero make way towards them. They backed up when it really hit them that this was the real deal. "No wag! That's All Might? I've never seen him in person!" A weak voice projected as they eyed the blonde's large mass and smile less face. 

"Yeah...he looks freaking intimidating..." another voice feebly agreed quietly. Anxiety started filling everyone's minds as they started convincing themselves that maybe this whole attack thing wasn't such a good idea as they thought.

Up front a man gave those around him a sneer. What a bunch of giddamn wimps. "You idiots! Now's not the time to piss your pants like a bunch of scardy-cats! We just kill him and--urgh!" Spit flew from his mouth. 

It was a blurr, and before they could even realize that they were being attacked, each and everyone of them was knocked out. 

Shihana blinked. Having her Sharingan on, all she saw was All-Might disappearing and then coming at each villain one by one before they were on the floor, knocked out and lightly moaning. There was no possible way for the normal human eye to ever capture the true speed of All-Might. It was impossible without a quirk or a device. Her companions and the other students standing on top of the stairway seemed just as awed as herself. 

Finished with the bach of criminals, All-Might crouched, and in his arms was a beat up Eraserhead. The dark clothed hero was passed out in his arms, he stood up, staring down in sadness at his comrade. AllMight looked over at the spot from which he had recovered him. The concrete was cracked and there was blood, the same blood that was running over Aizawa-sensei's face. "I'm sorry, Aizawa." He apologized, securing his hold before he turned to face the man he presumed was the mastermind behind this entire scheme. He wasn't much to look at, to be honest. There was nothing significant about him, except his choice in style. However, he didn't ignore the red eyes boring into him with unconditional hatred. 

His sky-blue eyes flashed and brightened, contrasting against the black of his eyes. 

Shihana yelped as she felt herself get picked up. But it happened so fast she almost didn't notice it. Almost. Her body was picked at high speeds, and red eyes blazing, she looked to see that her, Tsuyu, Izuku, Miners, and Aizawa-sensei were all safely tucked beneath the arms of AllMight, pressed to his large and strong body. 

Running to a stop a good distance away, the Hero skid to stop, leaving marks on the floor in his wake. The other three teens blinked at the change in scenery except for Shihana. First they were in a life or death situation, on the brink of being killed, and the next they were standing next to AllMight, who was holding an injured Aizawa-sensei. Shihana leaned against Izuku, putting pressure off of her damaged leg. Mineta blinked before whipping his head left and right, down right confused. "Huh?!" 

They stood attentive as Aizawa was gently lowered to the ground by All-Might. He looked at them. "Children, go to the entrance. I leave Aizawa in you care; he's unconscious. Hurry now!" He urged them, standing up to his almost 7 foot stature. Mineta bobbed his head and cried out a yes.

Shihana stared at All-Might, as did Izuku. They were both vastly worried for their mentor. The white haired girl looked over at Tomura then. She remembers tracing All-Might as he speed to them, but not before knocking the hand covering the grey-haired villain's face. What made her confused was how the villain was no reacting. 

Tomura now had to use one of his own hands to cover his face, all the while hunching over, hurting to reunite with the object that usually protected his face. He kept apologizing under his breath, almost like a chant, before he finally found what he yearned for. Hastily, he placed the fake hand over his face and his body relaxed again, a breath of relief escaping him as he returned to the way he once was. 

Watching, the white-haired girl grew uneasy as she watched the unstable man mutter under his breath, seemingly growing more and more excited with each word he spoke to himself. His hands twitched besides him and Shihana shivered as she remembered what those hands were capable, her keg serving as her own personal testament. 

The group of teens decided to switch loads. Tsuyu played one of Shihana's arms around her neck to support her while Izuku switched to carrying Aizawa. 

Standing in the sidelines, Tomura observe red the fight with glee. "Nomu's shock absorption makes your hits useless," he informed AllMight, "Really, the only way to damage him is to slowly gouge out his flesh. If you can, that is." He snickered, spreading his arms outs like 'oh well'!

Taking that into consideration, AllMight changed his tactic and raced behind Nomu to grab him, securing his arms around his torso tightly. "Thanks for the tip. Proven true, this could make things easier for me." All Might heaved and used his strength to pick up Nomu, throwing him backwards into the concrete, Nomu's body flying up. AllMight bent his body backwards in order to accommodate to the task. He performed a suplex to keep Nomu deep in the cement. 

A huge geyser of smoke rushed into the air, sending wind storms spreading outwards towards the ground. Tomura covered his face with his arms, as he was pushed back a few feet by the power of the forceful winds, but remained standing. "Hey, hey," he complained. 

Even Shihana and the others were able to feel a bit of the winds and Shihana closed her eyes a bit to keep the wind out. Having 

With Aizawa on his back, Izuku looked worriedly at his teacher. "All Might, you can't! That brain villain was able to take One-For--" he stopped himself just in time, before hurting to correct himself. He was lucky that only Shihana and AllMight were able to catch what he was going to let slip. "He took one of my punches, which didn't leave me injured for once, and even THAT didn't hurt him whatsoever. He might be--!" 

He was silenced when AllMight held his hand up to him, his back facing them, before he turned to give them a bright smile."Young Children, Its fine!" Shihana tapped Tsuyu's arm to let her step forward a bit. 

"All-Might, keep an eye out for his speed. His speed and yours almost seem to be on par with each other. Its as if he somehow matches you in every strength!" 

The Number One Hero nodded, thanking her, before he realized that she was receiving support just to stand. He looked at her damaged leg for a second, and his smile wavered for a millisecond before coming back stronger. 

"Thank you, Young Kurohi! There is no need to worry." 

Shihana just stared, unsmiling. She had a bad feeling. This was only the beginning of something terrible, she could feel it. But she prayed she was wrong, for the sake of her class and her teachers. But at the same time, if anyone can defeat Nomu, its AllMight, so she gave him her hope silently. 

The students slowing started heading to the entrance, it being quite far. Tsuyu asked Shihana if she was fine, to which she replied that she didn't feel as much pain anymore. However, Tsuyu looked at her, as if saying that wasn't what she was asking about. Shihana pretended not to see the look. With the help of Mineta, Izuku was able to carry Aizawa easier. 

Looking over her shoulder, Shihana watched , her lips forming a straight line, as All-Might flew at the Villain Tomura. AllMight had his serious game face as his arms formed an 'X'. "Carolina... Smash!!!" 

Tomura didn't even flinch nor did he make any sanctions of moving. "Nomu." 

With that simple command, Nomu flashed in front of Tomura with the same speed All-Might was using. AllMight slashed his arms outwardly, creating sharp gusts of winds that should have flown any normal man hundreds of feet back. It was then that he realized his mark had hit the wrong target, to which he stopped to study the challenge before him. The Nomu croaked a little, showing his lines of sharp teeth, before deciding to return the favor. Just in time, All-Might bent backwards, Limbo style, as Nomu's hands sprung out to grab at him. 

"So, it is as the young ones claimed." The muscled blonde stood back up, aiming another strong lunch after another. None of them did a thing; Nomu just took them like a champ while his body absorbed the attacks, never showing an ounce of pain. Or maybe he wasn't capable of doing so. 

Nomu got tired of the us less attacks and roared, charging at the Number One Hero. As his only option, the Symbol of Peace, retreated, jumping back to avoids Nomu's advancements. 

Standing on the sidelines, Tomura observed the fight taking place with glee. "Nomu's shock absorption makes your hits useless," he informed AllMight ,"really, the only way to damage him is to slowly gouge out his flesh. If you can, that is." He snickered, spreading his arms outwards like, 'oh well'.

With this information in mind, All Might decided to change his tactics and raced behind Nomu, grabbing the villain around his torso tightly. "Thank you for the tip. Proven true, this tidbit of info can make things easier for me." Heaving, All might then picked up Nomu's enormous body and threw him backwards into the cement, performing a suplex as his body bent to accommodate the task. 

A huge geyser of smoke rushed upwards, sending storms of winds towards the grounds. Tomura was forced to cover his face with his arms as he was pushed slightly by the wind, but remained standing. "Hey, hey," he complained. 

Even from where they were, Shihana and the the rest still felt some of the wind and closed their eyes to keep dirt out. Having turned off her Sharingan, Shihana was no longer able to keep up with the attacks and was only able to see the same as the others. Mineta whistled. "I wonder how he made a simple suplex look like an explosion?" Mineta exclaimed. "He's like on a whole other level!" 

"Despite having no experience with teaching without using notes," Tsuyu agreed, walking again. Shihana nodded mindlessly, thinking back. 

Is All Might really ready to take on Nomu? Not even hours before, he had been out of commission to fight, probably from previous rescues. From what she had seen so far, Nomu was practically on his same level. As much as she hates even thinking it, she doesn't believed that All Might's suplex was able to take down Nomu. It will most likely take more than that to defeat him, especially alone. But it can't be helped, not when powerhouses are fighting it out like crazy. 

Mineta then yelled crude remarked about All Might aiming for the spot where the sun doesn't shine. Honestly, were private parts all he thought about? She was starting to think so. 

"Maybe we over thought it?" Tsuyu wondered out loud, making Shihana look at her in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" 

Tsuyu looked at her with her large, round green eyes. "Oh right. Well, after we got separated and we were in the Shipwreck Zone, we talked about reasons that resolved around why these villains were so confidant. It was then that I mentioned that maybe the reasons these villains are so confident is because they know they CAN win. That maybe they had a weapon they were of that can kill All Might." Recalled the frog girl. Shihana scrunched her eyebrows. 

That made since. So far, Nomu seemed to evenly match All Might in everything, from speed to strength. But did that mean he could really kill All Might? 

"But there's no way. All Might is far too strong." Tsuyu described, looking at the dust covering All Might and Nomu from sight, not noticing Shihana's pale face. Slowly, the smoke obscuring the two finally drifted, revealing them to all. Most expected to see All Might smiling, the villain defeated after one of his many famous attacks. Others didn't know what to expect. Gut feelings do all the talking. But what they all saw disturbed them deeply.

Gritting his teeth in pain, face damp with sweat, was All Might. Hindered by the suplex he had attempted in order to stick Nomu into the concrete, the hero was unable to move, not when the villain's fingers were sinking into his sides like claws. Blood bleed through his shirt as the fingers dug into the very same injury he had received many years prior. 

To Tomura's pleasure, Kurogiri had interfered at the last second, just before Nomu could connect with the hard, solid floor. His quirk allowed portals to open wherever he liked and that's exactly what happened. On the floor, there was a warp gate allowing Nomu's upper half beyond his arms to appear right under All Might, therefore making crushing his ribs very possible. Thanks to Kurogiri's ability to open multiple gates, the lower part of Nomu's body was still in All Night's grasp, not that it was doing him any good at the moment. 

Tomura smirked beneath his mask. "How is it? Trying to neutralize his movements by sticking him in deep concrete? That's not going to work!" He crooned, basking in All Might's misjudgment. "That's not possible when Nomu is as strong as you are." 

All Might tensed even more in his unfortunate predicament as Tomura chuckled at his helplessness. 

"Good job, Kurogiri. This is the perfect opportunity." 

As the pressure against his sides increased, digging deeper, All Might had no choice but to release his hold on the Nomu in order to focus on grabbing the hands holding him instead, using his fingers to try to pry the hands off him. It was useless. He grunted and his body quivered with the difficulty he was having before he stilled, looking at Tomura. 

"This is your first move? You'll have to do better than that..." he choked, circling around the pain he was feeling. He couldn't show weakness, not when the children needed him. The villain wasn't very intimidated, and just scratched his neck softly. 

"Kurogiri." 

Kurogiri understood. "I am not fond of the idea of having guts and blood inside me but," his yellow eyes slanted with cruel delight ," I will allow it for someone as great as yourself." He confessed. "Seeing as your speed is too fast for the human eye, it was up to Nomu to restrain you. And, it was MY job to close the gate once your body was half way in!" He described the horrific plan. Chopping the Symbol of Peace in half. All Might began to struggle as his body began to sink into the misty gate. 

Izuku couldn't bare with the sight. There was still so much he needed to learn. There was no way he would die! No, it wouldn't happen! "Tsuyu-chan, Shihana-chan, could you guys carry Aizawa-sensei in my place?" 

The other three looked at him strangely, but it was Shihana who recognized the look on his face. He was planning to run into the whole fiasco with no plan. 

"Izuku, I'll come with you." Shihana leaned off Tsuyu who steadied her. Izuku immediately shook his head. 

"No, you're injured, you have to go back to get that fixed better. You'll get more hurt!" The green-haired boy countered. But Shihana could be persistent. No way was she letting him go alone. 

"I won't hold you back, I promise. And I'll be fine. The faster we finish this the faster I can get this leg healed, so its a win-win. I've got your back." To prove her point, she stood on her bad leg, hiding her pain. As long as she ignored the pain, she would be good. 

Tsuyu looked worriedly between the two best friends. She didn't like where this was going. "What are you two planning to do?" 

Shihana stared hard at Izuku who sighed and nodded. Izuku then ran off, hopping that maybe Shihana would change her mind and stay once she realized just how much she would have to move. Shihana just shook her head at his antics and limped/ran after him. She wasn't one to be deterred. Her pain was put aside; she was going to help in any way she could. She wouldn't let anything happen to those she cared about. Her yellow eyes bleed into a red color as she whispered under her breath. 

All Might was confused when saw two teens running for him, one of them lagging a bit. What were...? 

As Izuku ran faster, he stretched his hand out in an attempt to help All Might from sinking further into the warp gate. He was running so fast that he couldn't stop when Kurogiri appeared in front of him, blocking him from All Might. The villain than opened his gate, a swirling dark mass. "How foolish." The villain bore his yellow eyes apon Izuku, looking down at him, ready to bring the boy into his warp. Two birds with one stone. 

With her red eyes reading the planned movements of Kurogiri, Just before Izuku could run into the warp gate, Shihana managed to run as fast as she could and grabbed Izuku by the shirt, essentially spinning to the side where he tripped to the ground while Shihana rolled to ground after him. As she fell, her eyes caught an explosion heading for Kurogiri's form. 

Katsuki had never been so relived as he was at that moment when he saw the moving figure of a small white haired girl. He and Kirishima had been searching like crazy, trying to find the villains and the rest. He emotions started spiralling out of control when drew closer. Anger for the person who had clearly hurt her, HIS FRAGLING-he would deny ever thinking such things later--, judging by her fucked up leg. Anger at the fact that the Fragling was RUNNING on said screwed up. And finally fear, fearful of the fact that she was running straight for the enemy. Injured. And with no one but that fuckibg Deku to help her, who was also running like a complete dumbass. Fuck his life. 

On the bright side, it were his emotions that heightened the power of his explosions. "Move! You're in the way, Deku!" Katsuki screamed, enjoying the crushing feeling of the villains neck as his explosions knocked knocked him over, his adrenaline pumping. He gripped the neck of the caught-off-guard villain and slammed his face into the ground, restraining him. 

Across the floor, beautifully white/blue ice spread in a single path, running across the dirt and up the right side of the Nomu's body, even traveling through the warp gate on the floor to cover his arm and up to his wrist, leaving his hands alone. Todoroki took a step on his ice, his white costume standing out in the messy situation. He wore no expression, masking his true feelings from reaching blue and grey eyes. "I only heard that you are here to end All Night's life. 

Feeling that the Nomu's hold on his sides were loosened thanks to the ice, All Might prided them apart to crest just enough space to flip himself and jump away, pressing down on his bleeding area to slow down the bleeding while showing his teeth at the pain. 

From the the ground, Izuku teared up at the arrival of the others. All Might was okay. "All Might!" 

Shihana glared at Izuku. "Izuku, try not to run headfirst into things. You could've gotten sucked in!" She scoled. Izuku had the grace of blushing and gave her an apologetic smile. Seeing his smile consumed her with guilt. She didn't have a right to talk, not when she did the same thing, too. Kami, she should practice what she preached. She silently vowed to act less recklessly. After this. "Sorry, Izuku, the pain is making me a bit cranky." 

She looked away to see Kirishima trying to land a blow on Tomura, but the villain too quick and moved before the red head could land a hit. Kirishima was thoroughly put out about not having been able to land a hit. 

Katsuki looked up from his hold on Kurogiri at Shihana. "You idiot! Don't you ever think before you act! And who the fuck hurt you?!" He growled loudly, his crimson eyes narrowing at the last part. 

"Not the time, Katsuki." Shihana was helped up by Izuku, her eyes spinning. The steady flow of chakra to her heart was very thin, seeing as she was having difficulty directing the chakra flow into two direction, but it was holding out for now. But she didn't know how long she could hold out. Not for long, she was sure. 

Katsuki snorted but chose to let the subject drop. For now. 

The fire and ice user nonchalantly remarked how the Symbol of Peace wouldn't be killed killed by a bunch of no bodies. All five teens present stared defiantly at Tomura, who looked at each teen, his gaze lingering on Shihana. Katsuki growled lowly when he saw this. 

The air grew tense as they stood there, daring each other to attack. 

Tomura looked over at where Kurogiri was being pinned to the floor, immobile. "Our only escape getaway, Kurogiri, has been overcome. Wow, we sure are in a pinch." He spook as if he were discussing a rainy day. 

Katsuki grinned proudly, staring down at his captive. "You careless loser, exactly what I was expecting. You're mostly solid, with only some parts of you actually being mist. The mist was used as a cover up, right? Back then...," he leaned closer, recalling ," if you were completely made of mist, then when I blasted you, you wouldn't have said how it was a close one." 

Kurogiri tried to move, only to be met with tiny explosions on the metal shielding of his neck. "Move, I dare you!" Katsuki's grin grew wider, showing sharp canines. Kirishima saw the exchange and laughed at his friends dangerous and eager behavior. That was Katsuki for you. 

"Despite being captured, they are unharmed. You guys caught them fast. Kids sure are amazing these days, right Flower-chan?" The villain ignored Katsuki, turning his eye on the real prize. 

Shihana stiffened. Katsuki's grin faded and he gave Tomura a murderous glare. Tomura wasn't the least bit bothered. 

"The League of Villains is even starting to look bad. Can't let that continue." He jested, looking at his weapon. "Nomu." 

Nomu's upper body began to sink back into the warp, reappearing in one peace from the other warp, the ice doing nothing to hinder him. Even when the frozen parts of his body broke off because of the cold, he continued moving regardless. 

"No way, he's still moving even after losing half of his limbs?" Shihana whispered. The rest were just as shocked, excluding he villains. Seeing this, All Might barked for them to move back, positive that something was going to occur. 

And sure enough, something did happen. To their horror, Nomu,s arm and leg grew back in less than 10 seconds, pulsing and fleshy looking, good as new. 

All Might stared incredulously at the villain. "His quirk isn't shock absorption!" Tomura smirked under his mask. 

"I didn't say that was ALL he had," he chuckled, sounding smug, " you're looking at his super-regeneration. He was designed to beat you at your 100%. He's wonderful, no?" He turned his attention back to Shihana. "Flower-chan, you're different. Join us. These trash of society don't deserve you." Everyone looked at the stare down going on between Shihana and Tomura, curious by their connection. How did they know each other? 

No longer able to contain his anger, an explosion went off under Katsuki's palm. "You fucker! Who do you think you are!?" This bastard, what the hell did he want with Shihana? Like hell he was going to let him even get close to her. 

Red with black tomoes stares down red eyes. But Shihana's were much brighter and full of life despite everything she has been through. 

"I may be different, but like everyone else, I'm going to be a hero. I stand by my friends and values!" She declared.

"Yet, those so called heros around you let you get hurt by me", at that Katsuki started snarling like crazy. "What does that say? They're not very efficient--". 

Shihana bristled. "That was my fault. My actions got me how I am. Those heroes, they put their lives on the line for us! I'm proud to be surrounded by such great people; their acts inspire me to be as selfless as they are. I want to be like them so why don't you just drop it? You won't kill All Might and I will never be a villain. If you knew anything about me, you have known from the very beginning that I would never agree with you on anything." Her Sharingan bore into his eyes, staring unflinchingly. 

The villain just cocked his head, as if seeing her for the first time. "You're loyal. That's good to know." Than his eyes narrowed happily. "Oh, I know much more than you think..."he whispered cryptically. Shihana's face morphed to one of confusion. He just looked away, shaking his head with a raspy laugh. "Before anything, we need to get our gate back," the teens and All Might tensed, ready for anything, "Go, Nomu." 

A certain white haired teen's eyes morphed once more and in an instant, she acted. 

While holding Kurogiri, Katsuki was only able to catch the glimpse of Nomu flashing away in incredible speeds. Then, a gust of wind caused him to fly back, losing his trio on the semi-solid villain, crashing into a solid object. He cursed, and cracked his eyes open, his crimson eyes darting around. 

Where he had been before, was now a giant skeleton hand, it being covered in some type of red flames, connected to an arm, connected to a shoulder, connected to a ribcage. His eyes widened with shock when he realized that inside the ribcage was Shihana. But as soon as the skeleton appeared it vanished just as quickly. 

Shihana slumped, exhausted. That was it. She couldn't use her Quirk anymore. Anymore usage and...her normal yellow eyes returned, not able to keep her Sharingan on any longer. Her eyes widened when she felt something crawl up her throat, threatening to spill. As soon as she tasted the copper, she clamped her hand over her hand and fell to a knee. 

Seeing her kneel over, izuku rushed to her her side, green eyes huge with worry. "Shihana, are you okay? You over used your Quirk, didn't you!" He acussed, kneeling besides her. Shihana's hair thankfully covered her face enough for him not to notice how she was forcefully clamping her mouth shut. She just nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth to even let a peep out, blood would slip down her chin. With Izuku hovering, she willed herself to force the bitter liquid back down. Izuku would find it odd if she didn't talk soon. 

"Ah-im-m fine..." she swallowed as Izuku helped her up. Green eyes held hers with worry. "Don't worry, I won't use my Quirk anymore. I've used it more than I was supposed to anyways. Thanks for helping me." Izuku seemed reluctant but finally calmed down, stepping away once she demonstrated that she was fine enough to stand on her own. 

The small girl glanced to where Katsuki was standing and smiled when he appeared to not be harmed. Behind him, having ran to protect him from dying crashing into the wall behind them, stood All Might. He nodded his thanks to her. She returned it with a tiny nod as well and looked over where Nomu stood. 

She cursed herself for her idiocy when she saw him standing by Kurogiri, who was now free. A sudden woosh coming from the direction made her look over. Katsuki was standing right in her face, glaring at her. Shihana made a clumsy move to step back but Katsuki just matched her in steps and grabbed her thin wrist. 

Standing behind Katsuki, All Might watched their interaction. But he couldn't help but reveal some of his dissaproval. She looked like she was about to fall over, and Katsuki wasn't helping. "Young Bakugou, Young Kurohi is injured, so please do try to keep your anger at bay." He could tell how passionate the young hero could get. The young hero clicked his tongue but released Shihana's wrist. 

"What the fuck was that?! Why are you like this after using that bigass skeleton! I didn't need your help!" Katsuki hollered, his eyes flashing. His blood boiled even more when she just gave him a shake of the head. 

"You were in trouble, so I helped you. I don't regret it. I'm glad I got to you in time." The ends of her lips quirked upwards as she looked up at him. Katsuki, ignoring the light heat he felt in his cheeks, never felt so frustrated over someone. How could this girl be so reckless? She was supposed to be the sensible one! He didn't know whether to question what went on in her head or to shake some sense into her. 

All Might looked at Shihana's stance. She looked pale and tired, but was hiding her pain very well but he knew now. How could he have missed it, when they were so very alike? Aizawa would no doubt go crazy when he woke up over her antics. Itseems she ddidn't heed his instructions. But All Might would be talking with Aizawa and the principal later. Right now, he has to deal with those threatening his comrades and students. 

"That attack.. you villains don't know how to hold back against children!" All Mall was disgusted. His anger rose when Tomura ignored him. 

The grey/blue haired man was shaking, staring at Shihana. "So much power... but she's not supposed to be hurt" he muttered softly to himself. After a while, finally switched his attention towards All Might. 

"It was to rescue my companions. There was no choice, not that it matters. Flower-chan protected that trash," he spat the last part, hate in his eyes as he glared at Katsuki. "Trash like you went worthy of her." He looked at The Number One Hero. 

"I mean, earlier... that plain looking one was going to punch me with all his power? That's not very heroic. Violence is only admirable when its its used for the sake of others, right, Hero?"

Anger filled All Might as the villain continued degrading the Hero Profession. Spreading his arms, "You know what, All Might? I'm angry! This would that categorizes violence as either good or bad makes me angry!" He claimed. " 'Symbol of Peace'?" He mocked, "Ha!" 

"Heroes use violence to repress violence but that only makes more violence! And we'll show that to the world once we kill you!" He promised loudly, eager to fulfill that promise. All night's lips curled downward. He wasn't buying it for a second. The man was clearly deranged. 

"That's preposterous!" He boomed. "You are only doing this for your own enjoyment, went you? You don't give a damn about the world." 

Shihana felt sick as the Tomura seemed to radiate joy at All Might figuring out his real motives. He didn't a purpose for attacking. No, he was excited to destroy the Symbol of peace for the sake of killing him, the thrill. What could a crazy man like him want with her? 

Todoroki had had enough. It was time to back up All Might and this already. He looked at his four classmates. "We need to help All Might." His heterochromia eyes moved played apon his only female classmate close by. "Kurohi-San, do you think you can fight?" 

Just as she was going to reply, Izuku interjected. "No, Shihana can't fight anymore, she used her Quirk too much!" He cried just as Katsuki practically butted heads with Todoroki, barking out a, "No well in hell is Fragling fighting all fucked like she is! She'll get her ass handed to her!" 

Shihana gave Katsuki a glare but nodded anyways. "Izuku's right, I'm all out of juice. I'm going to have to sit this one out. I'm sorry, you guys." She looked down shamefully. In a fight to help her teacher, she couldn't be of any use, her chakra all but used up. That tends to happen when you overuse for two different matters of the body, supplying her Quirk and making her heart doesn't stop. Kami, she was so pathetic. 

Todoroki studied his solemn-faced classmate as their red-haired classmate tried to convince her just how many she was for saving Katsuki, which Katsuki heard and threatened to blow the redhead's balls off. The white haired girl may put herself down but he had seen her in action before, in the practical training and now. He knew she would be a force to be reckoned with later on. He nodded. 

Seriously, the five boys looked at each other. "Kaachan's already revealed the fog's weakness!" Izuku pointed out. 

Kirishima nodded, grinning. "Yeah, despite how strong these guys are, if we back up All might," his arms hardened, "then we can make them fall back!" 

Shihana nodded with the plan. "Since there are four of you and All Might is going to be taking on that Nomu, than two of you can take on Tamura while the other two take on Kurogiri--" 

"No!"

The boys and Shihana turned to look at All Might, confused. The hero stood in front of them, his broad back facing them. His arm moved to stop them from moving any further. "Run away, children. Its too dangerous." 

Todoroki gestured to the ice he had used to contain the Nomu. "If I hadn't intervened with my ice, you would have been in trouble earlier. We can help you. If you just let us--. 

All Might nodded. "You are correct, but now is different. I do appreciate what you did, thank you Young Todoroki." He gave him a reassuring smile when the boy looked at him questioningly. "Its fine." 

Pulling an arm back, All Might got ready. He looked slightly back at them, giving them his famous grin. "Just watch as a Pro gives this everything he's got." Faltering, Izuku couldn't tear his eyes away from his Mentor's injury. 

"But you're bleeding, All Might...! Besides, times run--!" Shihana elbowed him. Izuku stopped, looking at her with wide eyes, hoping that she would back him up. Intending on giving her opinion, she stopped when All Might threw up a thumb's up before facing the villains. 

By the looks of it, the bad guys were also waiting with anticipation. "Nomu, Kurogiri, get him. I'll deal with the children and grab Flower-chan. Then we can finally leave." Tamura echoed. 

The Number One Hero took a deep breath. As the only available conscious hero, he defeat the villains or die trying. Even with only one minute remaining, he would fight until the last second. He ignored the tiny voice reminding him of his vastly declining power. He could hold off until help arrived. 

Tamura's confidence didn't waver. "Nomu, just finish this." 

With his command sent out, Tamura rushed at the teens, his hands itching to make them crumble away from this world. Even with seeing the crazed leader running at them full throttle, the U.A. students stood their ground. Shihana took a shallow breath and tried to make back but was thrown off balance as an invisible force nocked her off her feet. The same happened with the others, including the two villains not fighting. 

All Night's feet weren't even touching the ground as he flew right past Tomura, making him stumble away from his original course. Nomu charged at him at the two outstretched fists collided with a fierce pow, sending waves and waves of winds throughout the simulation. 

Tomura just twriled in the air, unbothered by the disruption. "Damn. Don't you remember his shock absorption?" Gravity pulled him back, his hand slidding across the floor as he landed on one knee, unable to reach the kids on the other side. All Might smiled, never taking his eyes eyes his death battle. 

"Yes, I do! But that won't stop me!" With new zeal, the Symbol of Peace delivered the first blow. What came after that was a wild exchange of blows, landing so hard and fast that no one could keep up with their punches. Especially when they to root themselves to the ground just to not get blown away like a tumbleweed in a tornado, covering their faces to avoid the dirt flying everywhere. 

"Their duking it out?" Izuku managed, debris flying in his face. Todoroki was amazed by the the strength displayed by the Number one Hero, who was strong enough to change the wind currency. Kirishima yelped as he accidentally let go of the ground, getting pushed over and away. 

"Wo-oa!" The boy's arms flailed. 

Luckily for them, the winds also acted as a barrier against the villains, who had to stay put where they were, too. 

Punch after punch, All Might got more ruthless. "If you can only ABSORB punches, that means there's a limit to the number of hits you can take!" The earth began breaking and splitting apart around the two. When the Nomu managed a solid hit straight into his injured side, All Might fell back, but continued forward, pushing back harder than before. "You were designed to kill me? If you can keep up with me at 100% than I will just have to go above and beyond!!" 

His fists of fury rained upon the Nomu lightning fast, not giving the villain enough time to respond with his own attacks. 

Wide eyed, Shihana watched as her teacher, even injured an near the point of reaching normalcy once more, continued to fight for them, ignoring the excessive blood flowing out of him. Each pummel was precise and deliberate, as to never miss an opportunity. And above all, he was going beyond the great 100%. 

Their battle grew more insane as their battleground started reaching new heights, literally. They fought in the air and in the trees, never once losing sight of those opponent even as those speculating from afar lost sight of them ,any times, only knowing the area they were in thanks to the destruction they left behind. 

Katsuki cursed the earth as dirt flue into his mouth, looking back over his shoulder, the teen checked on Shihana so see how she was holding up. But not because he was worried! He just didn't want to carry the little shit back like he did during the Basic Hero Training. "OK, Fragling, you holding up?" He screamed above the wind.

Shihana held up a thumbs up. Besides the wind making the cloth around her ankle hurt, she was good. "I'm fine! And you guys?" She shouted back. The boys heard her and also responded with thumbs up and a shit-eating grin, courtesy of Kirishima. 

Away, a certain red-eyed villain was glarring daggers at the Number One Hero. 

The Nomu and All Might clashed, jumping and soaring through the air, doing stunts that defied gravity, all the while never taking their attentions off one another. When they landed back on earth, they made it known to everyone. The ground gave way beneath their hustle and shattered. 

"A hero...can always overcome any challenge that comes to them!" All Might grabbed Nomu by one of his arms and heaved, swinging him around a couple of times before letting go, launching him to the earth. 

Nomu landed on his back, creating a created about half a mile wide. 

Shihana, along with her classmates, silently watched the spectacle, their respect for the Number One Hero soaring. Never did Shihana ever believed that she would witness such a spectacular fight. In her last life, the only things powerful enough to cause such damage were guns, and bombs. Never humans. But that was the difference between her old world and her current one. Humans could literally stand up for what they believed in, with the right power. They could be their own heroes. 

That was not to say that the people from her last world didn't have heroes. There were many. But this was the world where fighting for justice was a practical thing to do. Unfortunately, even people with petty desires realized their powers were theirs to use. 

But watching All Might, she truly beloved in peace and justice. Because All Might really did have a pure soul. 

The Nomu got up on his feet, only for All Might to land in front of him like a boss, his face half shadowed. 

"Villain, heed these words." All Might drew his right first back, preparing for his greatest blow yet, 

"GO BEYOND!" He punched as hard as he could. "PLUS ULTRA!!" His fist landed perfectly through Nomu's stomach, causing him to go kind of like a 'U' in the process. The Nomu flew through the air, breaking through the riff and causing an explosion, which shook the entire building, as if there were an earthquake. No doubt everyone heard it. 

The Nomu continued soaring, until he disappeared into the nothingness of the beautiful day with a twinkle. 

"This is like something out of a comic book. How did he manage to beat him when his quirk was supposedly able to take all his hits? His power is so crazy! But that PROVES that All Might is the best, Kirishima exclaimed, standing up and pumping his fist in the air as glanced up at the sky throw the hole in the roof. 

Katsuki scowled. "What insane power... was his plan to overwhelm with lunches that he wouldn't be able to regenerate fast enough?" It was almost hard to believe that one man was capable of such a feat. 

Todoroki watched along side his classmates. This was caused by the man he was born to surpass one day. Katsuki was thinking something along the same lines. 

Shihana and Izuku looked over to where All Might was standing, still holding the position of when he had punched the Nomu into the stars, shirt ripped and covered in dirt and blood. 

The blonde steadied himself, exhausted. "I really am past my prime. Before, I could have easily finished the battle in 5 hits. Today, it took me more than 300." Still, he smiled even as steam rose from him body. (Lol, he's a titan shifter). He had protected the children and the hetos and that was all that mattered.Izuku stared at his mentor with tears in his eyes, happy that he was alive as Shihana collapsed on the floor, sitting up wards. 

The Number One Hero faced Tomura, never showing his tiredness, who was shaking with anger, and Kurogiri. "Now, villains, it would be best for everyone to finish this as soon as possible." 

Tomura ignored him, his body trembling. "A cheat code!?" He scratched his neck. "How could we have lost!?" He screeched. "Oh, I'll just do the second thing we came here for! We'll just take Flower-chan!" 

Katsuki let out explosions, his body ready for a fight. Shihana tiredly stood up. They weren't finished, by the looks of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, just be sure to give kudos and comments! They are always appreciated! Now, have a great day/ night my wonderful readers!!! Ja ne


	18. An Eye Opening Victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers! I'm so happy that you are still along for the very long journey. Soon we will be out of season 1 and into season 2! I know I'm at a veeerrry slow pace but I love putting detail into my chapters. I want all the readers to have a very good vision of the events taking place along with the characters involving them. Just know that I always pour my heart into these chapters. You're support only fuels my muse. On with the story.

No one moved. Just when the fight seemed to come at and end, the villains reveal to continue following their plans, with or without Nomu. 

While Tomura blatantly insisted that they would move onto the second course of their schedule, first one be damned, his posture spoke differently. Much differently. Tomura was pissed. It wasn't supposed to go this way! They were so sure in their power to overtake All Might; how could they lose? His hands moved on their own and his fingers were scratching fiercing, marking his neck, a horrible habit of his. "Dammit... he's still powerful!! Was I lied to then?" He hissed. 

"You won't be taking anyone!" 

The blue/grey haired man glared at All Might with anger, his body trembling at the awfulness of the situation. He should be dead? A corpse laying before him! Who was that damn hero to tell him what he could and couldn't do. His fingers itched to wrap around the Blonde's neck, making him crumble... Disgusting hero...him and all the others... they were liars! Fakes! They didn't deserve her! 

"I will defend these students, so come!" All Might declared, putting on a brave and courageous face. Not that he wasn't those things. But underneath the hero was sweating bullets. He was only bluffing; there wasn't much time he had left. In mere minutes he would transform back into his original form. Any drastic movement and the process would be speed up. Luckily, the villain didn't seem keen on making any moves. He was just killing him with his red eyes. Lovely. "What's the matter? Weren't you going to finish this? You'll have to go through me before I ever let you take anyone!"

The villain growled, instead taking a step back. His trembling now included fear. 

Shihana watched with worry. Right now, she had no way to really defend herself, other than hand to hand combat. Even that was limited, with her over use of her chakra and hurt leg. And they boys around her didn't see the true dangers that were being thrown at them. Things were far from fine. 

"I was wrong, we don't need to fight. All Might has it under control, as expected." Todoroki observed from beside, the rest seemingly just as impressed. 

But it WASN'T okay! All Might barely had any time, she was sure of it. And just by taking one glance at Izuku beside her, she knew she wasn't the only one who faced with thses feelings. She get why All Might was doing it, but if continued to egg them on, it would be disastrous for all of then if the villains actually decided to take the fake bait. They didn't need Nomu to kill. These two were dangerous on their own, with quirks such as their own. 

Shihana wasn't blind to the steam directly leaving All Night's body. It was the steam that rose from he was close to returning to his original form. To others, it may seem like its just apart of the rising dust moving around him, but Shihana and Izuku knew the truth. She edged closer to him. At first, the greenete was so caught up in worry, that he don't notice her. It wasn't until she poked his arm, that he looked up, quickly masking his fear. However, upon discovering it was her, he openly showed his worry. "Shihana... All Night's close to.." he whispered. The small girl nodded. 

"I know..." 

"You, Medoriya! Kurohi! We need to leave now! We have to you, Kurohi, out of here before the villains get any ideas!" Kirishima yelled-whispered, waving an arm. But they made to move to leave. All they could was watch. All Might was on the verge of revealing himself to everyone. And they had no way to help stop it. 

"What's holding you up?" All Might hollered, testing his bluff further. 

While Tomura seemed to totally be buying the lie, Kurogiri was more on the cautious side, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. 

All Might felt sweat run down his temple as he struggled to hold his powerful form. If he could just hold until help arrived...! But if the situation called for it, he would still try to fight. His students were counting on him! He wasn't about to let them get taken away. 

Things were beginning to look ugly. Tomura's neck now held blodfy scratch mark, a testimony of his anger and nervousness. "Damn it! I won't let him win! Kurogiri, go grab Flower-chan!" He grit his teeth behind the hand covering his face. 

"Wait!" Kurohi suddenly insisted. His partner in crime played him no heed, his scratching borderline insane. "Tomura Shigaraki!" 

The grey/blue haired man froze. Kurogiri quickly went on. "Please, calm yourself. Before you decide to make any hasty decisions, look around carefully. We should not grab the girl right away. The Symbol of Peace is drastically weakened. We can still continue with the first part of the plan if we carefully carryout the mission ourselves. We still have a chance." 

Kurogiri looked at the band of boys, before narrowing his eyes on the only girl among them. "The child is injured and won't be able to run far if she tried. Her earlier actions might have also drained her, we can hope. The other children appear to be too frightened to make any moves against us." 

Shihana's nerves skyrocketed as she saw multiple villains beginning to wake up from their forced slumbers, regaining their consciousness of the world. To their luck, Kurogiri also took noticed of these occurrences. 

"The underlings are starting to regain their bearings. We can use them before reinforcements come, which will most likely be in a few minutes." 

Tomura listened intently, his head tilted as he thought it over, so the warp gate continued. "We can still carry out the main fold and then get the girl. We just need to work together and in doing so, we can finally kill the beloved Symbol of Peace." Kurogiri persisted and waited with baited breath. While Tomura hated others taking him what to do, this was their only opportunity. There wouldn't be anymore dealing with an tired All Might. 

Withdrawing and lowering his slightly, bloodstained hands, his leader finally nodded, his red eyes watching All Might carefully. "Ahhh... yeah...yeah..that's right! We don't have any other choices. We can't let this opportunity escape us, not when we have the lass boss in front of us, weak." His fear was now completely replased with excitement as his body shivered with delight. He would be able to kill the Symbol of Peace with his very own hands! He grinned. 

And just as Kurogiri had mentioned, the other villains were spreading rising slowly to their feet. Kirishima looked over at his companions." We can take these guys on while All Might focuses on the main villains. Kurohi-san, just stay--" 

"Don't worry about me. If any villains come near me, I'll give them hell, trust me. You guys just focus on yourselves." The small girl waved the redhead off. "You do you." 

Katsuki was seriously conflicted but for some reason for some unholy reason, the idiotic redhead seemed to find with what she said, despite looking tired as heck and having a busted up ankle. He stared hard at her. She blinked at and made a 'shoo' motion with her small hands. A tic appeared besides Katsuki's head as he grit his teeth at her. 

"Bakugou, come on! You heard her. Besides, we won't be far, so if a villain does come, we'll totally beat them down!" Kirishima insisted, taking on the same pose from previous war posters dedicated to women in encouraging them to help out. True, the hardning-Quirk user didn't know Kurohi well, but he somehow wholeheartedly believed her. Her scar was super manly! 

Katsuki finally relented, tearing his gaze away as he stomped away. "Fine! But you better not die or I'll drag your ass from the grave!" The blonde promised over his shoulder. Shihana rolled her eyes at his dramatics but nodded. "Yeah, yeah." But under her breath, she muttered, "but technically, I've already been drug out of a grave. Probably." Shaking her head, she looked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow. 

Todoroki was giving him an inquiring glance. "Izuku?" The greenete didn't respond, his posture tense. Following his gaze, the two saw All Might, still as can be. 

Izuku was as worried as she was, if not more. Izuku had looked up to All Might for years, way before she had. Then when he finally met his idol, his world changed forever. Is was only natural that Izuku had instantly taken to All Night's true persona. He was kind and strong in both forms, each in their own way. 

If it came down to fighting, she wouldn't be able to do a thing; nothing worth mentioning anyways. Izuku was the only other student there who knew of All Night's condition, meaning that if the situation called for it, IZUKU would have to interred, like he had before when Tomura tried killing Tsuyu and Mineta. 

Quick steps against the pavement caught them off guard. Tomura had decided to make his first move. And he was running straight for All Might, who stared at him intensely but hid the panic beneath his powerful facade. He was screwed if he tried moving. 

Shihana's blood ran cold, her fears coming true. 

"This is for Nomu!" The villain raged, getting closer, arms outstretched, eager to reach him and avenge Nomu. 

To make matters worse, Kurogiri was also on the move and quickly moving in on the Symbol of Peace like a wolf would his prey, eyes glinting. 

The yellow-eyed girl moved to try to help but froze. What could she do? She would only get in the way. She started panicking, her eyes wide. All Might! 

A flash of green caught the side vision of her eye. Before she could blink, Izuku was in the air in front of her, green flashes of electricity crackling around him in a dazzling way.The other three boys were just as surprised at Izuku's speed. No one even saw him move! He was almost as fast as All Might! He only left a dust cloud in his wake. 

But to her horror, it was easy to see that the speed came at a steep price. Her friend's legs were jerking erratically in the air...almost like...they were broken! 

Izuku drew his right arm back, his face showing his determination to save All Might. "Get away from All Might!" 

History had a funny/ unfortunate way of repeating itself. Once again, Kurogiri wasn't going to allow Izuku to interfere with their plans. This time he was even more prepared. Instead, Izuku was greeted with a warp gate opening up in his way, and a familiar hand emerged. The same hand that had destroyed the flower in the beginning. Izuku's green eyes widened with fear. He couldn't stop in mid air! 

All the others could do was watch, no one close enough or fast enough to stop ipthe inevitable contact. Katsuki was too far unlike the last time. Shihana hated the insane giggles belonging to Tomura, ringing in her ears. 

A bullet whisked through the air, embedding itself deep into Tomura's hand, instantly drawing blood. 

More shots rang, going to what seemed completely random places. 

Shihana jerked her head upwards over to the staircase. Could it be...? 

The others had the same thoughts. "Sorry for the holdup, everyone! We apologize for being late!" A soft but calm voice sounded from atop of the stairs. "I rounded all those who were available immediately." A small furry figure stepped forward, making his presence known, light from the entryway shining through behind him. The light quickly dispersed, however, when taller and wider figures appeared behind him. 

"I, Tenya Iida, representative of Class-1A, have now completed the duty given to me!" Joining them at the top of the steps was Iida, proclaiming his return with a strict and dutiful voice. Shihana thought back, remembering what Kurogiri had mentioned. The kid who escaped..it was Iida. Of course, it makes sense with him being the fastest. Surrounding their class representative were no less and no morethan 10, strong looking hhero's, each giving off an impressive aura. 

Below, the villains who've regained their conscious immediately freaked out, opening fire at seeing the heros's grand entrance. They ran forward, Quirks blazing. 

They didn't make it far. The heroes took everything in stride. Instead of all of them jumping into action, one of the hero's, Present Mic, calmly stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, he let out a ear-busting screach, directed for the villains, which was only amplified by the amplifier around his neck. Sound waves roared down apon the criminals, so strong that many were blown off their fleets by the pounding sound. 

Beside Present Mic, a different hero opened his mouth wide. Out came blobbs of white figures, quickly taking the figure of him and becoming perfect replicas of him. The clones rushed at the villains who were just recovering from the ear piercing yells from seconds before. 

The replicas made quick work and began taking them on one by one. They acted like Shadow clones but they didn't disappear when they were hit. This hero would have been incredibly powerful in the five Elemental Nations.

Shihana's heart began to return to normal once she saw the new arrivals taking care of the other villains. She silently sent them her gratitude and looked back at the two villains behind the operation. 

Tomura cradled his bleeding hand, holding it close to his chest as blood steadily flowed from the bullet wound. "Damn, they're here," he backed up closer to Kurogiri's misty form, "we lost this level. Let's go home and try again later, shall we, Kurog--" 

He stumbled, not expecting another wave of bullets to pour down on them. He was unable to dodge a few stray bullets, ending up getting shot on both legs and one arm. Acting quickly to protect him from getting killed, Kurogiri shielded the blue/ grey haired villain, spreading himself like a wall with eyes. All the bullets that continued sailing were just absorbed, causing no harm. 

But they weren't safe yet. 

A tunnel of wind suddenly started sucking Kurogiri and Tomura, pulling them towards a certain point. Still injured and barely standing with the help of another, 13 stood at the top of the stone stairs, his Quirk active in an attempt to capture both villains and put an end to their plans. 

/Slowly, the warp gate containing Tomura was dragged closer and closer, no matter how hard he tried to resist. With only his head and shoulders in view, Tomura eyed All Might, giving him a haunting stare. "We may have not been successful this time, but next time I WILL kill you...Symbol of Peace, All Might!" 

All Might just watched him gravely and said no word as the pair of villains were pulled further along. He thought were going to be his final words but he was wrong. 

Next, the villain slowly turned to Shihana, giving her his undivided attention, who in response felt uneasy with all his attention. 

"We're more alike than you think, Flower-chan. Until next time." 

The warp closed, and the two villains disappeared, completely disregarding all the other villains they had brought along for the ride. 

Staring at the empty space in which they had disappeared, Shihana snapped herself out of her haze. What did he mean, they were "more alike" than she thought? And now that she thought about it, he seemed so familiar... but from where? Shaking her thoughts out of head, she slowly limped to Izuku's side, who lay on the floor, unable to move because of his broken legs. She ignored the signs of pains coming from her chest. "Izuku!" She kneeled beside him and looked him over, hesitant to touch him. Much of his body WAS broken after all and she didn't have enough chakra to at least take the pain away. "I know this is a stupid question, but can you move? No wait, it doesn't matter. I'm sure the paramedics should be here soon!" 

Izuku shook his head and drew himself up to his elbows. He groaned as he tried moving. 

Izuku stilled and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, he clenched his fists. "I wasn't...able to do a thing..!" 

The white-haired girl was about to protest but didn't have to. 

"That is not true, Young Medoriya." 

The two teens glanced up to see All Might smiling proudly down at them.

The hero was battered and beat up but his smile never once wavered as he looked at them. What was surprising that All Might still held his power form. "I would have been killed if it hadn't been for those few seconds you bought me. Once again, you saved me." He said softly. Izuku teared up, his lips wobbling into a crooked smile. 

"I'm so...glad you're okay...!" The boy choked out, already sobbing. Shihana gave a tiny smile at his ability to cry so easily. She clenched her chest when she felt a spark pain, and luckily, Izuku's eyes were too filled of water to notice. But All Might noticed. He eyed her reactions but also gave her a warm smile. 

"Young Kurohi, thank you for helping Young Bakugou back then. You saved me some power. Although I apologize for not appearing there first." He thanked her, but feeling bad at the same time. She took a hit he should have taken as the hero protecting them. The small girl nodded, showing a faint smile, but his eyes captured something else in her eyes. Pain. 

"Medoriya! Kurohi!" 

The two teens and one adult looked over to the shouter. Kirishima was running towards them, waving. "Are you two alright?" He shouted, concerned. 

Shihana was about to nod to assure him that they were fine-- for the most part-- when he eyes widened and she jerked a look at All Might. The man had already returned to his normal skeletal form. She swallowed her pain, for some reason she could feel the hurt all over her body, and stood up jerkily to waver Kirishima away. "Wait Kirishima--!" 

Izuku had also realized their situation. "Kirishima, wait--!" He protested from the floor. 

Just when it seemed that he was going to get close enough to see All Might's true form, a long, hastily made clay-like wall erupted from the floor, forming a barrier between Izuku, All Might, and Shihana from Kirishima, who stubbled at the sudden appearance of the structure. 

"To assure that all the students are safe, it would be best if you and the others met up with the rest of your class in the front of the gate, if you will. We will handle the injured here." A new clam voice informed Kirishima. 

Shihana looked over to see a kind looking figure who seemed to be made completely out of cement, his shape even looking like a block. He was the one who saved All Might's cover. 

"Oh, that makes sense!" Kirishima exclaimed from behind the wall before they heard him turn and run back yelling, "hey, he said we should gather with the rest at the front gate!" He voice grew smaller as he neared away. 

Katsuki stared at the wall, his face hard. He thought back to all he had seen Shihana do. She had changed, both in strength and personality. To jump like that in front of him... His eyes narrowed. Yeah, they were going to have another talk. 

Izuku and All Might let out loud sighs of relief while Shihana sunk to the floor, no longer able to stand. She felt so heavy. She tried to control her heavy breaths as her chest tightened. 

Toshinori fell to one knee, exhausted. Today did NOT go as planned at all. "Thanks for the save, Cementoss." He looked back at the blocky Hero. They grey-squared man nodded. 

"Anything for a fellow hero. I also happen to be a fan of yours, too." The hero confessed. Cementoss was a hero with the ability to manipulate any cement her comes in contact with, making him a powerful hero in modern times. 

"We should get you three to the nurses office--" 

The cement hero cut off when he heard rough coughing. The three males looked at Shihana, who had her head down as she tried to stifle her coughs but to no avail. She winced as a sharp pain traveled through her heart and desperately tried to prevent blood from escaping her mouth, feeling weak. A particularly nasty cough had Izuku looking at her in worry, reaching a hand out. "Shihana!" 

The small girl managed to lift her head, the world spinning, but her eyes managed to meet Toshinori's gaze. She gave him a pleading look. Shocked, the blonde stumbled to her side. "Young Kurohi! Are you alright!?" The skinny man lowered himself down to the floor and he gently wrapped his arms around her small form, lifting her. She hardly weighed a thing. It was like she had no nourishment. He looked down as he held her to his chest, her head lofting on his shoulder. She weakly pulled at his shirt, gesturing for him to lean closer. "Pleas..please...don't tell him.." she rasped, a bit of blood covering her lips. Izuku was unable to see Shihana's true state as lay looking from the floor, Toshinori keeping her face hidden. 

"All Might! Is she okay!? Shihana!" Izuku cried, wanting to reach out for his bestf friend. He had this bad feeling! 

All Might's heart broke at the sight of his sickly student. He truly was a fool to miss all the signs! How could he have made her over use her quirk back at the Basic Hero training? 

As Shihana lay in the hero's arms, her vision began to get hazy, her head spinning. Her body began to feel numb as she began to hear more voices. 

She didn't know how much time was passing before she felt her self being moved. Her surrounding were a mystery to her. She had no idea what was going on. And she felt cold. So cold. 

She would black in and out, only catching a few voices. 

"...need to get her stable..." 

"Her heart... blood...!" 

"... go quickly...!" 

It was bright. 

"...can't lose her... !" 

"...Hurry...!" 

"...no...!" 

Familiar. 

"...Kami...!" 

At her last memory, she felt a mask being placed over her mouth. She then slipped into a sweet bliss, her eyes fluttering closed.

****************************** 

Katsuki stood around with the rest of his classmates as the detective in the light brown trenchcoat to a head count. The students were still feel in a bit jittery. 

"...19. All of you are here except for the boy with booths his legs broken and.." the detective trailed as he stared at his class list which included pictures. Yellow eyes stared back at him, "Kurohi-san." 

Katsuki didn't bother listening and standing with the rest of class any longer than he had to. He walked toward the edge of USJ and stared up, a calculating gaze escaping him. 

Those two... they were both so different from before. He had always considered himself superior. How could he not. With a Quirk as flashy and as powerful as his, compared to Shihana's mere eyes and Deku's Quirklessness, HE was the one who would enter UA and surpass All Might, becoming the greatest Hero ever! 

But no. It didn't stay that way. Because apparently, that Fragling has MORE THAN ONE Quirk, and that Quirkless wasn't so Quirkless after all! It made his blood boil. He never knew a thing! No one made a fool out of him! 

And her! Fragling's power... it was unlike anything he had ever seen before... Those Black Flames he had seen during the videos of the Basic Hero training and then that Skeleton! Had she been hiding her true power all along? Like Deku? His eyes narrowed as he angrily thought back to the way he had to be...saved. He was a fucking Hero in training! He didn't need anyone's help! 

He didn't even WANT to think about that damn nerd and his apparent Quirk! 

"--Deku-kun! And Shihana-chan! How are they!?" A girly voice cried. Katsuki couldn't stop himself from turning once he heard her name come up. He buried any nerves he had, ignoring the worry coursing through him. The last he had seen of her she had been looking like shit. Trying to act tough through her fragile shell. 

"Midor...? Ah, he will be receiving the same care under Recovery Girl, the same as All Might." He smiled at them. Ochaco and Iida smiled at each other, until they heard the rest the somber detective had to say, "Unfortunately, Kurohi-San wasn't as lucky and had to be transported to the hospital for her injuries. Now, I'm sure they will be fine, head back to class now." 

"Okay!" The class choired 

Katsuki squashed any worry he had like a bug. There was no reason for him to be feeling this way. Its not like injures were even that bad. Just a stupid busted up leg. His eyes hardened as he remembered Deku's and Shihana's attacks. 

It was that Fragling's fault that she got hurt, especially when she all those damn attacks of hers to help her out. His lips curled back, revealing his canines slightly. "Damn." He cursed. Katsuki would work harder than before. He would become the Number One and there was no one was going to get in his way! 

In his stubbornness, he refused to acknowledge the hurt he felt at knowing that Shihana's secrets were much more than they seemed. 

"Ooi! Bakugou, we need to get back to the classroom!" 

Katsuki snarked, his mood completely dark, and faced Kirishima. "I know, dumbass! I can hear!" 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

The sun had mostly set already by the time the students returned to the official school building. Many were still a bit anxious over their injured teachers and classmates. Katsuki, being in a bad mood, would bark at anyone who tried talking with him. 

Even if some did refuse to admit, even to themselves. 

All Might and Izuku played in their own beds, resting in Recovery Girl's rooms at the school. All Might's thin chest was bare, wrapped in many bandages while Izuku looked completely fine for the most part. 

At her desk, Recovery sighed as she watched the two lay there. "I would normally scold you two..but I can't because of what went on." 

The blond hero gazed at the ceiling. "I think I may have shortened my time limit for my Hero form again... but I hope I at least have an hour left..." he confessed quietly, causing Izuku to turn his head on his pillow and look at his mentor worriedly. 

"All Might..." 

Toshinori tried to get rid of the gloominess and sat up, the sheets bunching around his waist. 

"Ah, well, what's done is done. Things happen." 

The gloominess still hung in the room however. But they all looked when the room door slid open, revealing the Detective with the trenchcoat. Toshinori was surprised by the man's appearance as he stepped in, taking off his hat. 

"Tsukauchi! You're here, too?" "All Might? Should you really be showing your form...?" He trailer off, wide eyes darting from Detective Tsukauchi and back to All Might. The hero looked at his pupil and nodded. 

"Ah, yeah, its fine," he assured the boy. "This Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend in the police force." 

Detective Tsukauchi laughed. "That's a funny way of introducing me. Sorry to interrupt so abruptly though, but All Might, can you describe the villa--" 

The blonde skeleton cut him off with his hands. "Wait, sorry, sorry. Are all the students unharmed?And what about Eraser-Head and 13? And Shihana Kurohi? I know her conditi--" 

"Wait!" 

The two men looked at Izuku. The greenete held himself stiff, his freckled face determined. "I want to know what's wrong with Shihana-chan!" He fisted his sheets. "What happened...with her?" He whispered. "Why did she get like that?" 

For the longest, Shihana and him had been the best of friends. She stood up for him against Kaachan when no one else would. Before, when they were young, he always beloved that there were no secrets between them. That they shared everything with each other! 

But as they grew older, it seemed that Shihana held more secrets than he wanted to believed. But there was one secret that he had a hunch about. He had known Shihana for so long, that he noticed when things weren't right. And he never mentioned it, hoping that she would tell him one day. But she hasn't. And his hunch is only growing in certainty as things continue to happen to her. 

Knowing his friend as well as he does, she probably wanted to keep every burden to herself, never wanting to worry anyone. Even as kids, she always wanted to do things herself, never wanting to 'stress' anyone. 

But now... things were different. He could feel it. This secret... that she was keeping to herself, it was harming her to keep it a secret. 

Well no more. Izuku was determined to help take off some of the burden on Shihana's shoulders. He would help her overcome it. 

The detective was silent for a few moments, before he looked at Toshinori. "So you know?" He asked. The blonde nodded. 

"Yes, just recently. And you do as well?" 

"I've known for a good while. And do you believed he should know? I'm not authorized to just give the informat--" 

"Tell the boy, Toshinori. It'll probably do her some good if one of her friends know. Maybe he can stop her from being so reckless." Recovery Girl spoke out as they all looked at her. 

Toshinori sighed deeply and nodes. "But first, how are the rest?" 

"Only a few students had any minor injuries. Eraser-Head and 13 are in stable condition." Reported Detective Tsukauchi. 

Both teacher and student let out sighs of relive. "That's good.." Toshinori nodded before he finally looked at Izuku. Just then, Shihana's last words to him hit him. He took a deep breath. He would have to brake his promise. She shouldn't have carry this burden alone. Not when she had people who cared deeply for her health and safety. 

"Medoriya, my boy..." All Might began. And so, with each new bit of information, Izuku felt tears spring into his eyes. He finally knew what his friend suffered. 

______________________________________________ 

The room was bare, except for a small elderly woman hovering over the figure of the only other person in the room, who was lying on the bed. Shihana lay on the bed, only her chest moving as she unconsciously took breaths, a breathing mask places over her nose and mouth.

The binds were open, allowing the rays of the the rising sun to seep into the room, giving the woman a clearer vision of the girl lying in the bed, the girl's arms resting beside her. Shihana's eyelids did twitch however as the elderly woman leaned closer. 

In a gentle move, the woman puckerwd up and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. There was a soft glow before it quickly disappeared. Her brows bunching up slightly in worry, she took a step back, wanting the girl to wake up but she didn't get her hopes up. 

Everything seemed to be like some type of a foggy dream. Then, ever so slightly, Shihana's sunny orbs were revealed. The girl blinked, confused and drowsy. She looked around until her eyes landes on the happy grey-haired woman standing close by. 

"Oh thank Goodness. Good Morning, deary. How do you feel?" 

Shihana blinked and gently removed the mask off her face as she looked at Recovery Girl. "Wh-wha--- good morning...I'm fine. But...where am I?" She placed her hand on her forehead. "What happened? Last I remember was was--!" Her eyes widened. She shifted her gaze, unable to meet the sharp gaze being sent her way. "What happened with everyone? Izuku, All Might, Aizawa-sensei, 13, Katsu--" 

"Everyone is fine and well, for the most part. No other students were as injured as you and Izuku. Aizawa-sensei and 13 are in stable conditions. Although, I should point out that no one was as in much critical condition as you were when you were brought in." The healer gave her a fixed stare. Shihana sighed deeply. 

Izuku had seen her. Hopefully All Might had covered her enough that she can just explain-- 

"You used your quirk, even after we deliberately told you you were not allowed." 

The room went silent. Shihana finally looked back at Recovery Girl's serious and mad gaze. She hated that she made her so unlike her usual self. It was her fault. "I know. I had to, they were going to kill--" 

"You had to go through surgery, did you know? The doctors almost lost you, you almost didn't make it in time. Do you have any idea how worried we were? How devastated Izuku and All Might would have been if you--" Recovery Girl took a deep breath and stopped. She had made her point. 

Shihana was shocked. She had been so close to dying? Again? But then it went away. It didn't matter, not as long as they were safe. She looked at the light streaming through the window before seeking Recovery Girl again. "I'm sorry, so sorry that I made you worry," she paused, "but I had to act. I- I - i- couldn't lose any more. Not any more. I won't stand by and let them get hurt. I'm sorry." But they are all I have left. I'm alone without them. 

Just when she was sure that Recovery Girl was going to continue on the same subject, she surprised her. Recovery Girl shook her head instead. "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. No, but I should be saying sorry to you." Shihana was taken aback by that. And so the healer continued. "Your condition was bad when you were brought in, they had to implant a pacemaker into your chest just to keep you from dying. Yesterday, your heart went into overload." 

"You overworked it. And from what I've been told, you have manifested another Quirk. Which you used more than once. Do you know why children are monitored so closely during their time when a Quirk is ripe to appear?" 

Shihana shook her head. "I thought it was supposed to be a memorable moment?" She received a shake of the head. 

"That may be one reason, but not the most important. A Quirk is a delicate thing. They can be dangerous. Because they are apart of your body, to use it excessively for the first time can lead to many injuries, sometimes even death. It was why Izuku had such a backlash when he first used One For All. It was why YOU fainted each time you first manifested your eyes and those black flames. We are careful with young children because they too easily get caught up in the fun of their new found Quirk that they don't even even realize that they are getting tired or that injures(depending on the quirk) are appearing." 

"That Skeleton figure of yours, was it your first time using it?" 

Finally, Shihana knew what she was getting at. She nodded anyways. "When I realizes how useful it was and then that Nomu was coming for Katsuki, I just--" she quickly explained but Recovery Girl's face stopped her. 

"This may come as a surprise, but I wasn't actually sure whether you were going to wake up just now. I actually beloved you wouldn't wake up for another two days at least." Recovery Girl Confessed. This revelation had Shihana giving the old woman a strange look. Carefully, she pushed herself into a sitting position, careful for her leg, until she noticed that she didn't feel an an once of pain. Only discomfort. 

That shouldn't be. Her skin was literally torn away. 

Quickly, she threw back the covers and her ankle was revealed to be wrapped in bands , pulled tightly around her leg. She poked her ankle hard and instantly drew her hand away once more, waiting for the pain. But it never came. 

Shihana didn't notice Recovery Girl observing her curiously, waiting to see what would happen. 

The white-haired girl's hands moved in a flash, pealing away the secure wraps.In mmoments, they were gone, pooling around her feel as her bare ankle was revealed. 

Her leg was fine, except for a large scab, as if she had scrapped herself. But no signs of a horrific Quirk aftereffect. But how? Shihana traced the scab. There was no way recovery could have healed her. She was like laterally out of chakra by the time she passed out. She looked at Recovery Girl, unable to form words. 

In return, the elderly woman nodded, tapping her cane. "I had wondered..." she stated, examining the mark more closely. "As you know, I can only heal the wounds of others by using their own energy to supply the process. Last night, as soon as I was able to after receiving the notice that you were finally stabilized, I spoke with one of the doctors. She had the ability to see... anomalies in the human body. She addressed that strange... energy of yous, the very same that we had noticed when we had taken scans of you when you were younger." 

"Back then, it had been worrisome, the energy had seemed to be a direct part of your body, it seemed to have to same importance as a heart. The energy seemed to be in a core, as I call it. It was much smaller before. But apparently, it has grown a good bit. It has expanded. Not by very much, mind you, but the the grown is a bit noticeable. On the other occasions when I would heal you, you didn't have much energy, stamina I should say. It was why I was never able to fully heal you after a fight. You are so reckless, you know," Shihana shrunk under the scolding a bit as Recovery Girl huffed before continuing. "But now, with your core, your stamina returned much faster than normal. When I healed you, most of your wounds were healed, for the most part." 

Shihana was shook. She couldn't believed it. With this news, she could now use her Quirk for longer periods of time. Even make them stronger, because that's the only way to use a Susanno. Back in the world of Naruto, the only way to have more chakra, was to get your chakra core bigger and the only way to do that was to train and push it to the limit. She touched her hair, of course, she may have pushed too far too fast. 

When she had first used her Susanno, she hadnt even been aware of the amount of chakra she had used. Probably too much. She would have to test that, she made a mental note for later. 

But it would explain why she was only able to use it twice before her chakra was almost completely used up. Course, she hadn't been in the best state of health. That just made it worse. No wonder she almost died. 

But then again, she had felt it take so much out of her, so it could be that using her quirk had taken all she had. If she ever wanted to successfully be able to use it, she would have to her more chakra. Her chakra core would have to grow bigger. 

And Lord knows how long that would take. It took years for a kage to gain the enormous amount of chakra they used in battle. Without a doubt though, it was damn helpful. She wouldn't be such a nuisance, forcing others to pick her up. She looked at Recovery Girl, her eyes shinning with glee. "This is great!" She exclaimed, but then her eyes dimmed and her eye brows drew closer together as she noticed the grave look Recovery Girl was sporting. "What's wrong?" 

Recovery sat on the chair by her bed and faced her. "Shihana-chan, tell me, do you think you will develop your Quirk even more?" 

Shihana was stunned by the question. In all honesty, she wasn't really sure. Heck, her Sharingan had only manifested because-- because she had been extremely emotional. She looked down at her before drawing her legs to her chest and placing her chin on her knees. 

She wasn't really an Uchiha. For some insane reason, she was just born looking the exact opposite of an Uchiha but very much sporting their abilities. She had the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan even, along with the ability yo use the special techniques that came with it. By experimenting, healing had opened to her. Her strength could become stronger thanks to the use of chakra enhancing. She could even walk water. 

But on the other hand, her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was one she had never seen before. But she could just be over thinking it, seeing as all the Uchiha who have ever managed to get it had different onces. But her Susanno HAD been red/orange, like Itachi's. Who knows, the current abilities she had may be ALL she would ever have. Or she could develop more. And she couldn't even begin to deal with the question about Jutsus. That was just a whole thing. Did she an Element? Were Ninja Art Styles an option for her? 

The UA student sighed, closing her eyes. Recovery Girl didn't disturb her thinking. Because she hadn't seen something like this ever. 

There were so many things Shihana had no knowledge of. And she had no one to help her with her thoughts. Turning her head, she looked at Recovery Girl and responded honestly. 

"I that energy, the one you mentioned, let's call it Chakra. Well, it think that my chakra core IS my actual Quirk and all those other techniques are more like branching out of it. A cause and effect. As for if I might have more abilities? I'm honestly not sure." Her yellow eyes stared right at Recovery Girl's own eyes. "They seem to manifest in dire situations, responding to my emotions. I do have some theories I would like to test, but I'm not 100% sure, like I said. I may have a better idea than you, but its still all a big mystery to me too. However, there is still a chance that yes, I may have more," she confessed, looking liking the look she received at her last statement. 

Recovery Girl looked away, a concentrating look on her face, before she looked once more at her student. 

"I was afraid you would say that," she murmured. "If what you say is true, and with your luck, I believed it is, I just have a feeling-- I believe that if you gain any more, it will not end well." 

"Your heart. Your heart is the main cause behind your current condition. Its why you are constantly on the verge of death, unfortunately." 

"But Recovery Girl, during the fight, when I used my Quirk to fight, I was able to coat my heart with my chakra! And it actually helped me!" Shihana recalled, placing her hand over heart. Recovery Girl shook her head. 

"Where you able to do this while attacking with your Quirk?" She raised a brow. Just by looking at her face, Shihana already knew that Recovery Girl probly already believed something else. " 

"Well no, but--" 

"Shihana, remember, it didn't actually help, all it did was delay the inevitable for that moment. Even when you still used it, why are you here then? Because it didn't really help. You were closer than ever to dying." 

Shihana bit her lip. She couldn't deny the logic being thrown her way. Hell, she probably realized it herself but wanted do deeply to be live that she had finally found a way to efficiently strengthen her heart for battle, that she clouded herself with disillusions. She didn't respond. 

"I'm sorry dear, but its the reality." The UA nurse apologized. The continued when Shihana glumly nodded. "Now, from I have gathered, your techniques require a good deal of chakra, was it?" The UA student nodded. "Again, your heart is behind this in more ways than one. It keeps your blood pumping, keeps you alive. But your a special case, your heart has always been to weak, leaving you with only so much to do. I should have realized this when you were younger." 

But I suppose, I always hoped you wouldn't continue wanting to take the hero path, she thought silently as she watched the small girl. 

"If your core continues to grow along with your abilities, your heart won't be able to keep up. You almost died when your first growth happened just hours ago." 

Shihana gave her a pleading look. "But that's what the pacemaker is for, no? To help my heart. And the pills I'm taking, they should make some difference, right?" She began to grow more worried as Recovery Girl gave her a sympathetic look. 

"Shihana, at U.A., students can still be expelled if they don't show any progress in becoming a successful hero. Its a fear that always keeps students on their toes, amongst other things." 

"And for you, making more progress, will lead to your death. A pacemaker can only do do much and in this case, for a Hero pathway, not enough. Shihana, if you want to continue on the path of a Hero, you are going to have to have to have another surgery. Because if your Quirk gets stronger, you will die. There is no others solution." 

Shihana grabbed Recovery Girl's hand. "What is it?" 

Recovery Girl gave her a steady look. 

"You are going to need a heart transplant. Within the year."


	19. My Fault

The food was pretty alright. Not the worst but not the best either. That's hospital food for you.

Shihana ate the last of her oatmeal with bananas before placing the empty plate beside her bed on the table before laying her hands on her lap. Soon after Recovery Girl told her how she was on the waiting list for a heart transplant, she left, promising to return the next. Something about probably having too many visitors today. She hadn't paid too much attention to what she had said; her thoughts had taken all of her attention away from anything else she had to say.

To describe how she was feeling would be too complicated. And that was saying something because it wasn't common for her to REALLY get caught up in her feelings. But she was just feeling very conflicted.

Just when she thought that she had finally found a possible solution to her heart's shortcomings, it turned out to be a dead end. No actual progress. She leaned back, her eyes shutting. Could she really become a Hero? Was it foolish of her to dream even when reality kept knocking on her door, demanding her to wake up?

In her mind, she could see her kind mother encouraging her, as well as hear her father's warm laughter as he laughed with her. Oh how she missed them so much. The last time she had been at a real hospital had been... when she had officially became alone. For many nights after that, she would blame herself as she lay in a cold bed, her mother no longer coming into her room to kiss her good night and her father long gone, his light shows no longer lighting up her world.

There she had been, alive, but a wonderful couple dead. All they had wanted was a child to cherish, but in the end they got a sickly little girl who cut their lives shorter than it had to be. Even without a child, they would still be living.

A low number of knocks on her hospital door drew her away from her memories, her yellow eyes opening as she leaned forward just as the door opened.

Even when wrapped up like a modern mummy, wearing hospital clothes and ridding in a wheel chain, Aizawa still managed to look as bored as ever. Only his eyes escaped the wrapping of a lifetime. He did look pretty funny. Rolling him in, Detective Tsukauchi smiled at her and nodded, "Ohayo, Shihana-chan. Its been a while." All the while Aizawa-sensei murmured a clear "Good morning."

This must have been what Recovery Girl had been talking about. The detective wheeled Aizawa closer to her bed before choosing the seat by her bed. "It has been a long time. Good morning, Detective Tsukauchi, Aizawa-sensei. Hey, sensei, should you really be out of bed? You don't look so good."

The U.A's covered eyebrow twitched. "I'm fine. I'll even be returning to classes tomorrow, but I can't say the same for you. I shouldn't be surprised. Despite having a leveled head, you always were one to push yourself even when I told you not to. With your condition, you should know better by now," he snorted, before his dark eyes narrowed," you know, going against everything everything we said, and putting your life at stake, you should be expelled."

Shihana's breath hitched. She had forgotten about what her actions would bring her. She didn't regret it but of course there would be consequences. When Recovery Girl had been over earlier, she hadn't mentioned any sort of expulsion. But she must have know, if she knew that they were coming. "Does this mean..."

Both student and teacher stared at each other. While looking into his eyes, Shihana realized something. Both of their eyes turned red when using their quirks. "Normally, doing a stunt like the one you did would immediately get you expelled. When you are a student, you are expected to follow our instructions, especially when it was of great importance like of which both me and Recovery Girl spoke to you about." Still, Shihana didn't say anything. "But no, for now, you are not expelled. That is to be explored later."

"What do you mean?" Shihana asked. Aizawa had never been one to feel sorry about expelling a student. What was going on? Not that she wasn't happy, but there was still a huge chance. Heck, her nerves were rising.

"We have yet to discuss it. All Might wants to talk it over with every teacher. So your safe for now. Even when it was me who suggested your expulsion." This made Shihana snap.

"But why!? You were there, I even used my quirk to save you! Why--!" Shihana waved a hand in front of her. As she grew more emotional, she didn't notice her heart monitor jump a bit higher. But as they warned beforehand, the two grown males noticed. Aizawa narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down, you know why. Even after I told you not to, right in the middle of all those villains, you still acted. Just the day before you had passed out! Of course you weren't in the condition to be fighting. Even if I had been hurt, KILLED even, you should have stayed back. As your teacher and a professional Hero, its my duty to protect those around me, not the other way around." Aizawa said gruffly. Shihana couldn't believe.

She shook her head. "How can you say that? If I'm training to be a Hero, than I should act like one! Heroes put their lives on the line all the time, like you said! I couldn't just watch you as you were in danger--". The air only grew more tense as the two continued to argue. Even Detective Tsukauchi was starting to fidget, wondering when to interfere. Aizawa clutched the armrest of his wheelchair.

"Yes, I was in complicated situation, but in the end, who ended in more of a crisis? What's dangerous is you carelessly throwing your life on the line! You almost died! Why can't you understand!?" Eraserhead demanded. They had specifically told her not to use her quirk. What does she do? She uses her quirk and almost ends up dead! Why can't this girl get it?

At this point, her heart was beating pretty fast, she was so frustrated. "Because I couldn't see you die! I couldn't leave you helplessly lying there! I HAD to act. Even if that meant that I had to die. I'd rather put my life on the line than to see you die!" She squeezed her eyes. "You took care of me after I was all alone. You helped me. I don't ever want to see anyone else die in front of me when I can do something."

Surprised, Aizawa almost didn't hear what she whispered next. The detective was shocked as well.

"I'm not afraid to risk my life for what I believed in." She whispered, her head lowered, trying to calm herself.

Aizawa almost wanted to pretend that he didn't hear that. But he had. And suddenly, he realized what All Might had been suggesting during the online meeting they had earlier that morning.

********

"All Might, you can't be serious!" Aizawa stared incredulously at the Number One Hero through the screen. The blonde was in his normal for as he sat around Principal Nezu and Recovery Girl. All Might had personally asked that the meeting be held as soon as possible.

The previous night, right after the attack of the villain attack had occurred earlier that day, All of the U.A teachers, and the Principal had held an emergency meeting. There, they had reviewed what they had learned in the few hours since.

Now, the only ones present were those three, all ready to discuss what to make of Shihana. They all were very much aware of her state of health, with of course the principal knowing due to the importance of such news. That's why her disregarding what she had been told more than once was troubling to say the least. While U.A did train in harsh conditions to prepare the future generation of Heroes, they always put their student's health first.

All Might had been extremely adamant about hold the meeting before Aizawa decided anything drastic. "Please, don't go too harsh on the young girl. She did what any other Hero would have done in her case. I'm not saying that going against your words was correct, but it would be hypocritical of me to go against her actions when I myself have been doing the same thing every time I do hero work." He stood, placing his palms flat against the table.

Recovery Girl crinkled her eyes. "All Might, don't forget that Shihana's health is a very difficult thing. What we told her was for own good. Not to mention she's just a first year student. The year has just begun."

"So do you suggest we just congratulate her?" Aizawa asked sarcastically, eyeing his fellow hero. Principal Nezu looked at All Might, calm.

"All Might, what they say is all true. She had used her quirk even after they asked her not to, and they did so knowing that what happened to her could have been a huge possibility. I we do nothing, there may be another occurrence and this time, it may be her last." He splayed his paws, before looking at the large screen displaying Aizawa's face in the hospital. "I understand that she is out of danger, yes?"

Eraser-Head nodded. "She's in no danger but I'm sure the hospital is going to want to keep here for a while." He turned to the school nurse. "You'll be stopping by to check on her soon, right?"

she nodded cheerfully. But her smile soon dimmed. "Yes, I'll be going soon. Last night when I saw her... the girl looked so pale and frail..." just thinking about it haunted her. A pure girl shouldn't be suffering so much.

Turing somber, All Might looked at all three present. "I realize that I'm asking may seem like favoritism...." he looked at All Might, "but please, before we decide anything, speaks to her, Aizawa. You know why she did it. You've known her longer. I understand that you even trained her. So don't let her leave her dreams. There's something else behind it. Something that shouldn't seem so normal to her and if you speak with her, I know you'll realize it as well." The hero paused and bowed his head, showing how serious he was about what he was asking. "And if you still believed that she should be expelled, I won't argue. I just ask for this on thing."

*******

If you were to read Shihana Kurohi's life as a story, you would quickly realize how depressing it was.

Born with a heart defect, she was forced to take medicines from a very tender age everyday, all because she defied expectations and lived. The Kurohi parents were so happy, ecstatic, for being able to receive their own little miracle. They showered their little girl with love, always making sure that while she couldn't have everything, she had enough. And it was enough.

But far too soon, their little family of three became a family of two and not long after, all that was left was one. Little Shihana. Having bared witness to the harsh murders of her beloved parents but unable to stop their passing.

Even at a orphaned full of children, all alone in the world as she was, she still stood apart from the rest. Forced to listen to the harsh whispers from those around.

Nonetheless, she wasn't completely 100% alone. No, she had her childhood friend. A boy by the name Izuku. The very same day they met, they soon became the best of friends( even if his old friend tried to always make them unhappy.) Izuku's mother even became a sort of aunt to her, even if she didn't always come over very often.

The two were always seen together when she only one parent and when she had none, he was still there. Izuku knew that there were things his friend didn't tell him but he didn't care. They supported each other like no other. Away from their close friendship, there was another boy. This blonde was always angry at them(and jealous of their friendship). He always tried to put them down and prove himself worthier.( what he didnt realize was that he hard made a rival/friend. One that would have more of an impact then he could have imagined.)

And when Shihana moved schools and homes, Izuku and her still met every chance they got.

When Shihana's parents died, she despaired. She had never felt so much pain. Not even when she died. Maybe, it had to do with her life as Kathrine.

In her old life, she had been so lonely. It hadn't even bothered her that she would be leaving her life when she had been dying. Despite how it made her sound, while she had missed her old parents, her new parents had made her more happy. More happy than she had ever been.

So honestly, it was no wonder, that now without her parents, she desperately tried to hold on on the only people she had left. She wanted to protect that last piece of happiness she had. Luckily, the amount of people she cared for grew as she met others, including a certain cat-loving, bored looking U.A. teacher and The Number One Hero.

Aizawa swallowed and drew away, gathering himself while Shihana inwardly scolded herself for her outburst. She hadn't ever told anyone that! It just came out. While it was the truth, she had a feeling, it wasn't something either one of them wanted to really hear coming from a small girl or any teen for that matter.

"You don't care if you die."

Shihana froze. Death to her wasn't new. There was no reason to fear it. That's normal, right.

Looking back, Shihana as Katrine has never really been a person to want more than she needed. She never truly had any dreams and death made no difference to her. Fear hadn't coursed through as she died. She had been so disconnected with the world, even with her own parents, that she wasn't even sure if anyone had even mourned her loss.

For years, Shihana had tried to deny it. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Her old parents, Katrine's parents, had never loved her. Countless of times, she tried to convince herself that she that what she was thinking was wrong. That she was being dramatic, spoiled even.

For the life of her, she can't recall a time where her parents ant type of affection. They always just left her to do her own things. She had a nanny even, but she kept everything completely professional and she only had her until she was ten, when her parents beloved her to be old enough to take care of herself. When she tried to get closer to her parents, they would always send her away, leaving her to think she had done something wrong. Even when they had days off from work, they preferred her away from them. It was that reason that she always did her neat in school. She had wanted them to be proud of her. But they didn't really bother with her grades.

As Kathrine, she hadn't seen what was there in front of her. Most likely because she hadn't wanted to see it. But it had always been there.

In reality, Kathrine had always had anything she could possibly want. Any one would had been envious of her life. But she had never wanted riches or glamorous things. The only things of value to her were her books, man gas and anime. That was it.

And so with her loneliness, she clung to the image that she had made in her head about her parents. Even as emotionally neglected as she was, she had still loved her parents, because who else was there? She had no friends or cousins or uncles or aunts. They were all she had so she unconsciously overlooked the huge flaws in her life.

But as Shihana Kurohi, she had been so happy. It hadn't mattered that her family was nowhere near as well off as her last parents, because that didn't matter. Her mom and dad managed to give her the one thing she had always longed for.

Love.

This life, so different from her life, and maybe even more unfair, still offered her more than she could have ever hoped for. Strangely enough, dying was the best thing that could have happened to her. It was because of all the bonds that she has made that she was who she was. And so, with the only last few bonds that she has, she just wants to protect them. Was that so bad?

They bring meaning to her life. That's not to say that her goal of becoming a Hero was worth nothing to her. No, she really wanted to help people. But if something happens while she was protecting her most important people, than things happened.

"No,"she disagreed, "I do care whether I live or die. I don't want to die. Most people don't. Just because I'm willing to risk my life for those I care about, doesn't mean I don't care about it.

"So you live for others other than yourself. The fact that fact that you think so little of your life compared to that of others proves what I said. You don't care about yourself. "Aizawa retorted. "Why did you want to become a hero?"

"Even before I got my quirk, my parents were always sure that I would be a Hero, I don't know why. But after they were... killed, my goal was solidified. I'm going to become a hero. I want to protect those who can't protect themselves." Shihana told them but Aizawa wasn't convinced.

"Okay, but why charge in so recklessly? You know exactly how unstable your heart is and yet you push yourself past what you can handle. Even when there are others who can help."

Shihana smiled and shook her head. "Aizawa-sensei, when it comes to someone else's life and mine, of course I will pick theirs. And yes, there may be others, but I rather risk my life than they risk theirs, for the meantime at least. My Quirk is stronger than most." She fell silent and then her smile became vacant.

"Plus, they're still innocent. I've taken a life Aizawa-sensei. Heroes went supposed to take lives. They save them. So if I die, I know that my dream will be taken care of by others. I don't need to worry."

"Your way of thinking is rather selfish. And arrogant." Aizawa-sensei said casually. Shihana frowned. What was he saying? Her eyes were wide.

Detective Tsukauchi, who had been silent for most of the conversation, placed his hand on Aizawa-sensei's shoulder. "Eraser-head --" he tried to stop him as he looked at the girls heart meter. Aizawa continued though. He looked at the frozen white haired girl looking shocked by his words. Good, maybe now she'll listen.

"You have a small group who care deeply about you and yes, me included, brat. It how do you think the rest would react if they heard you talking like that? You'd break their hearts. I don't like what I'm hearing. And you are so young, too young, to be acting ahead like that. Its arrogant of you to be making decisions for others without hearing what they have to say. And even when we do tell you, you still decide to do what YOU think is best. What gives you the idea that you should be taking everything on yourself? What's the point of trying to protect those precious to you if in the end your very same actions are going to be what ends up hurting them?"

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her face became miserable and even more pale as what he meant sunk in. She in no way had ever thought of herself as being superior. And she never, ever wanted to hurt others with her captions. She did what she did because... because...

A little voice that sounded much like her own spoke in her head. Maybe you didthink you knew everything. You are selfish and arrogant. You only think about yourself and not about others. Admit it, the voice whispered. Shihana covered her ears, her eyes shut, as she shook her head.

"NO! That's not it all! I- i-," her voice trembled, "I just wanted to protect the only bonds I have left..." she whispered brokenly. Her body shook slightly.

Aizawa mentally berated himself. He went too far. His gaze softened. With a history like hers, he couldn't blame her. But her line of thinking and her actions were too dangerous. For her. The mummified man sighed and reached out to touch her leg in order to calm her down.

Shakily, Shihana slowly opened her eyes and looked back at the two men, uncapping her ears. Her eyes were wide but were slowly regaining their normal size.

"Look, I'm sorry. You mean well but you're just a kid. Its fine to rely on others. Don't disregard what we tell you when we are trying to look out for you. Heroes are meant to help." He spook lowly, trying to sooth her. At that moment she looked much younger than she was, her size finally fitting the picture.

"I don't want to lose anymore bonds. Heros nor policemen were there to help my parents. But I was. And I still couldn't prevent their deaths. I just caused more." She whispered. "There's that saying, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. That's what I've been trying to do. That's why I want to become a hero. I don't think I can ever really stop." She admitted softly, looking down.

Aizawa and Detective Tsukauchi were stunned and even a bit ashamed. No one should feel that they had to take it upon themselves to protect, not when there were damn Hero's who were meant to do just that!

Damn it! All Might was right, how didn't I see this earlier?! Ive known her for years!

Shihana noticed the tense air. Thinking that she had insulted them, completely unaware that they were actually mentally fighting themselves, the white haired girl looked up fast. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that--!"

"No, we are sorry."

It was Detective Tsukauchi who had spooke. His voice was firm, but soft as he held his

"I truly am sorry for the loss of your parents. Whenever we fail our duties, it stays imbedded in our minds for the rest of our days. But we aren't perfect, no matter how hard we try to be. Even so, we always strive to better ourselves so that we can serve this city well. So that we can make Japan a saver environment. We want to prevent occurrences like what happened to you. When we fail, we don't just fail others but ourselves as well. But please, don't give up on us. One day, you will be in the position to also protect the people. And when that day comes, we can work together to protect everyone." He gave her smile that didn't reach his eyes. Guilt bit at Shihana as she looked at him sadly. It was obvious that her words had affected him more than she had intended. But she couldn't take them back, even if she wanted to. She didn't mean for her words to have that much sting.

"I-i'm sorry. I shouldn't have put my anger out on you guys. You guys do a wonderful job. Don't listen to the words of a silly girl like me. I'm sorry." She bowedher head to the both of them.

This time, the man gave a smaller but real smile. "No need to apologize. Its good to speak your mind. But actually," his face grew more serious," besides checking up on you and Aizawa, I also came for another reason. The other reason I came was to ask you a few questions concerning the villain attack that occurred yesterday. I've already spoken with your classmates and teachers. Its come to our attention that the villains were interested in you as well? Do you happen to know why?" Tsukauchi pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Shihana looked down to the side. Ever since she had seen him, her senses had bothered her. Something made him seem so familiar, but what...?

Noticing her frustrated look, the Detective held up a hand. "Ah, maybe if you're not feeling well, perhaps it would be beat to wait until you have healed better--?"

Healed. Shihana felt that that word was important. Healed. What..? Then it finally hit her. She only managed to choke out one word, her eyes impossibility wide. "Healed!" Oh Kami, how could she have been so clueless? How was it possible that she had forgotten of their encounter. He head fell into her haplms as her slumped forward.

Alarmed, the Detective jumped to his feet just as Aizawa reached out. "What's wrong? What do you mean 'healed'? Did you remember something?" Aizawa asked her, studying her. Shihana nodded in disbelief. She couldn't believed it herself. This was crazy.

"Yeah... I remember now. I have no idea how I could have forgotten when he even told me his name!" She looked up, meeting their expectant eyes. They waited for her explain. Worried, she nodded.

"I met him a almost a year ago, before me and Izuku had even taken the exams of the entrance test. I remember... it was on the day that the Sludge monster attacked Katsuki. He had been sitting alone on a park bench and I had seen that his hands were bleeding so i.--"

"I can see where this is going. Now I know what you meant by 'healed'. You healed him, didn't you?" He deadpanned. The detective also gave her a critical stare. Too embarrassed, Shihana blushed as she looked away. Well, it had seemedlike a good idea at the time. How was she supposed to know that it would come back to bite her?

"I didn't think that something like this would happen! Yes, I healed his hands. Afterwards...he asked for my name, and me thinking that I would probably never see him again, told him." She mumbled. This time she didn't shrink away when they gave looks of disbelief.

"You just gave a stranger your name!" The Detective asked critically. Aizawa shared his tone and Shihana sighed.

"I didn't think we would meet again!" She repeated. "He told ,e his ma,e was Tomura but I never saw him again until yesterday." She justified before looking down again. "But I can't believed it myself that I had completely forgotten that encounter." She shook her head. "Still, when we met that day, the only personal information he gave about himself was that his quirk was dangerous if all his fingers touched an object. Which we saw back at the USJ with the flower." The same flower I had.

Understanding, the Detective scribbled away on his notepad. "Do you know why he might have taken an interest in you? Did you do anything?" Shihana paused.

"At the park, he had found my healing a bit interesting, I suppose. But something else bothers me..." he had spewed so many crazy things, but that one piece had stuck with her. "He said something that put me off." She admitted.

This perked the men's interest and motioned her to continue.

"He said that we 'were more alike' than I thought. But how could he say that? He doesn't know anything about me," she wondered aloud, looking out the window. She missed the detective's reaction apon hearing this. Narrowing his eyes, Aizawa turned his attention on a paralyzed Tsukauchi.

"Tsukauchi, you know something." It wasn't a question.

Hearing this, Shihana instantly looked at the Detective. His normally calm face was now unusually pinched, his lips pressed firmly into a line and he clutched his notepad. Something was wrong.

"I-", the man struggled to form words but he cleared his throat, composing himself before going on, this time with more assurance. "I didn't realize it before, but I be love another case is connected with what you say. I thought it was a coincidence but no," he looked at Shihana. "It makes sense now."

"What was the other incident?" Aizawa-sensei could only speculate what it could be.

"Just a few days after after the Sludge Monster incident, someone broke into the police's private archives."

For some reason, Shihana was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Fortunately, the alarm went off and we were alerted immediately. Within minutes, we were there. But when we got to the room, the culprate had vanished. We still don't know how they managed to break in when everything was completely sealed. We made sure that all the files were safe but while investigating, I noticed something. There was only one file that had been pulled off. At the time, I thought that maybe the culprate hadn't realized the way we order the files and had been looking at random. But while I thought about it more, I couldn't make sense out of it."

Aizawa was the one to ask the question. "Whose file was it?"

"It was Shihana Kurohi's."

Shihana's heart skipped a beat. She was site of it. Swallowing, she asked the next question. "What did... my file have?"

"It held the information about your father's death." Tsukauchi said quietly.

Shihana lost it. "How could that sick bastard say we were alike after seeing those files!" She cried, gripping her sheets. Her heart monitor went as crazy as her emotions. Was he mocking her by saying that? Did he think her father's death was funny!? Seeing her state of anger, Aizawa grabbed her hand.

"Hey, calm down! I get that your angry but you have to stay calm. You just got out of surgery! You're going to have a relapse, you're still weak." He pulled on her hand. He could hear the footsteps of a doctor and a nurse coming. As he suspected, the door opened, and a doctor followed by a nurse rushed in.

"What happened? I told you two not to rile up my patient! She's still in a very delicate position!" The doctor rushed to look Shihana over, who was panting softly. Without saying a word. He pulled out a needle injection. Just as he was going to inject it into her IV, a small hand stopped him.

He looked down, surprised at seeing Shihana's protest. "Please don't. I'll try to keep myself calm. But I still need to talk to them. I don't want to go to sleep yet." She pleaded softly. The nurse looked at the doctor curiously and was surprised when he nodded. It must be because of the patient's condition. She looked frail.

Nodding, he agreed. "Very well, but I will send a nurse again in 20 minutes to give you this. You should be resting." And with that, the two walked out once more.

Shihana looked at the detective once more. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Go on."

Tsukauchi was surprised by how quickly she had composes herself but continued nonetheless. "Well, I think on that day you two meet, he grew interested in you. He must have looked you up on public records, where he must have learned of your status as an orphan. I'm not going to low, both of your parent's death a vary vague, so he must have wanted to have some deeper knowledge, hence how he somehow broke into the Archives. With all this in mind, I believed that you will need protection until we can capture these villains, so I'll try to put you in some kind of protection system--"

"She can stay with me."

The resolve in Aizawa's voice didn't waiver even as Shihana and Tsukauchi spun to look at him, surprise clearly all over their faces. He continued firmly. "I'll even become her legal guardian if need. As a Pro Hero, I can protect and provide for her. My home has two rooms and she's welcome to sleep in the extra. That is, if you would like to live with me?" Aizawa faced Shihana, the question hanging.

Completely blown away by the suggestion, Shihana was only able to slowly shake her head. "Why... would you want to suggest that? They almost killed you once and they will surly try to again. Plus, your privacy, I know how big you are about that. Is this really what you want?"

Thrown off as well, the Detective blinked but nodded, writting it down. "Well, Aizawa, I don't see why not. We would have to send people to make sire the home is suitable for a minor but with your credentials, I don't see why not. Along as Shihana agrees of course."

Aizawa just nodded but continued looking at Shihana's terribly confused face. She looked so lost. He chuckled. "Brat, I just asked you if you were fine with the idea and then you turn the tables and try to convince me otherwise. I you don't want to--"

"NO,No,no! Its okay! I'm happy with the idea. I just... don't want you to feel pressured." Shihana rushed, waving her hands in front of her. She almost wanted to cry. He didn't have to offer but he did anyways. She was surrounded by such great people. She bowed lowly, or as she could on a bed. "Thank you. I mean it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. They all looked to see that it was the same nurse from before, holding a syringe. "I'm sorry, but by doctors instructions she has to take this. I'm afraid that visits will be over for today." She apologized, before sticking the needle into the IV. The Detective nodded.

"That's fine, we were just finishing up." He faced Aizawa and Shihana. "I'll make the calls to make the arrangement. It shouldn't take long considering the circumstances. Shihana-chan, I hope you feel better soon. Thank you for your time. Excuse me." He turned to Aizawa. "Would you like me to take you back--?"

"Actually sir, I could do it." The nurse offered and they accepted. Shihana could already feel the effects of the shot as her eyes started drooping. Just as Aizawa was being wheeled away, he asked the nurse to stop.

"Have a nice sleep kid. Rest up. You'll need it for what comes next in school. Its going to be quire the festival."

With the effects kicking in, Shihana wasn't able to make out the last part and just waved sleepily. When the door closed, she leaned back and moved deeper under the covers. In minutes, she was under the spell called deep sleep.

**********

The next morning, things got interesting. Recovery Girl came again, but this time she wasn't alone. She had brought with her a special nurse who had just arrived from abroad. Her quirk specialized in the movements of the muscles of the human body. Since Shihana would have to stay at the Hospital for week, the new nurse would use her quirk everyday that she was there on her heart, to speed up the healing process. This way, the cardiac muscles would be more relaxed and would be easier to heal. And that's just what the nurse did for one house that day. She would do the same for the next couple of days.

Besides being put out about the fact that she would have to be hospital for more days. She accepted wholeheartedly. Anything to male her heart better. Plus, Recovery Girl had told her that she would receive even more visitors latter! Why was she popular all of a sudden. She wondered who it could be.

By lunch time, Shihana was bored out of her mind. And it only dragged on by mid-afternoon. I guess the class would be out by now, she thought. There was no TV. And they didn't want her reading. Could she at least draw or something? Play a board game? Sighing, she sat there, her chin in her palm.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Looking up, Shihana called out,"it's open."

Softly, the door opened. Shihana gave a small smiled in surprise when she saw that it was a tall, sunken faced Toshinori, who gave her a great big smile and a thumbs up. "Yo, how you doing young Kurohi?" Before she could respond, a figure pushed himself from behind Toshinori, looking at her with big, green, watery eyes.

"Izuku!" She exclaimed. Inwardly, she panicked but quickly smashes the panic. Calm down, she told herself, he's only here because of your leg injury. Nothing else. There was no way he could know. "Hi, how are guys feeling? I heard--"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick!" Izuku blurted out, clenching his fists. Shihana let out a small breath.

"What do you mean? Oh, because I'm here? No, its probably because they want to make sure that I'm fully healed--"

"No, you're not! Why didn't you ever tell me?" He cries, stepping closer, hurt in his eyes. Shihana, shocked, tried to give a small smile.

"But Izuku, I am fine--"But again, Izuku interrupted her.

"I know about your heart." He whispered, his eyes downcast. "Why didn't you tell me?" He echoed.

Her head snapping back, Shihana was unable to respond. Quickly, she looked at All Might, hurt in her eyes.

"You told him?" She whispered, hurt. "You promised!" She acussed him. All Might took a step forward.

"Listen, I--"

"I made him tell me!" Izuku interjected. "But he shouldn't have had to had to tell me! It should have been you!" He cried, looking so hurt by her actions. "So why didn't you?"

"Its not Important! Nothings changed!" Shihana insisted, leaning forwards. "Im--"

"But things have changed!" Izuku cried frustrated. "You could have died! You almost did die! I was close to losing my best friend and I wouldn't even had known why!" Tears were falling down his face. Before Shihana knew it, Izuku had thrown himself at her, his body jerking as he cried. "All this time, I never knew you were suffering. You were alone." He hiccupped. For years, his friend suffered and he never knew a thing. She could have... he screwed his eyes shut. "Please, don't close yourself off. Of course anything that happens to you matters to me! To All Might, my mom, Kaachan, Aunty Mitsui! So please, don't hide yourself. I don't want to lose my best friend. You don't have to go through this alone!" He sobbed.

Shihana looked down at her friend sadly. "I'm so sorry, Izuku. I always hid it because I didn't want to worry anyone. I don't want you to treat me any differently. I didn't want you finding out like, though." She felt him shake his head.

"No, I would have rather found out now than when it would have been too late."

Shihana's heart broke at seeing Izuku in such a state. He was supposed to always be cheerful and bright. No like this. Never like this. Seeing Izuku cry always made her heart hurt.

Aizawa had been right. She had been so arrogant in assuming that everything she did was the right thing. In her attempt to try to not make anyone worry, she had ended up hurting those around her. It was her fault Izuku was crying. She no one else to blame but herself.

"I was being inconsiderate, keeping this to myself." She smiled bitterly. "I got so caught up in trying to make sure that no one found out that I didn't even stop to think how much of a shock it would be to you if I just died out of nowhere. I never wanted you guys to worry. I'm sorry."

The two teens sat there, with Izuku now in the bed besides her, holding her while she wrapped her arms around him. A nice silence settled over them. Only moving slightly, Shihana gestured for All Might to sit on the chair besides her, seeing as Izuku was holding her in a strong grip. "Sit down, All Might. Standing around like that can be helping with your recovery."

Nodding in thanks, the tall blonde smiled and took the offered seat.

Shihana had to make it up to him as well. "All Might," she began, "I owe you an apology. Even when you trusted me with your secret, I didn't return the gesture. Its not that I didn't trust you guys, on the contrary. You helped me and just a while ago I lashed out on you, overreacting when all you were doing was actually helping me. You gave the push that without it, to be honest, I probably wouldn't have taken the step. And I'm sorry that you had to learn it from someone else, like Izuku." She bowed her head in shame. Izuku looked like he wanted to speak up but when seeing All Might's face, he decided to just look at one to the other.

Sighing, the number One Hero leaning forward, his eblows balanced on his knees as his enclosed palms held his chin upright. The man nodded sadly and his glum sky blue eyes stared at her. "I must admit, that when the truth was revealed to me, I was horrified. All this time...those training methods I use with you and Izuku, if I had been more demanding, something could have happened." You could have passed out, and me being ignorant of the real situation, would have thought that you were just tired. It would have been too late... There were so many what its that he felt sick. One of his precious students could have been lost to him.

"And during the Basic Hero Training... I could have stopped it earlier... no, I SHOULD have stopped it sooner," the man stressed, clasping his hands tightly. "It was my fault--" the man rushed, overcome by emotions. 

"ALL MIGHT!" Shihana exclaimed loudly, trying to stop him from blaming himself. Blinking the man gave her an apologetic smile. 

"All Might, don't give me that look." Shihana shook her head. "Everything that ever happened was my fault. I knew the consequences better than anyone but still did what I did. And as for what could have happened, it didn't. Despite not knowing of my condition, you did a fantastic job of training us. Nothing ever happened to me because you were always fair with our training. Don't blame yourself for not knowing something that was unimaginable. My type of condition is rare you know." 

One thing was for sure, no one should be feeling guilty other than her. And the guilt would be for the horrible way she made them feel apon learning of her illness and realizing the extent of her reckless actions. Wait no, she didn't even have that right. Shifting some more, Izuku looked at her. 

"What's going to happen now?" He asked quietly, his green orbs questioning. 

Shihana wasn't going to lie. She debated whether or not to tell them what she had learned the morning before and today, but in the end decided to tell them the truth, minis the part about the whole Tamura breaking into her private records. Her bonds couldn't be built on pure lies. So she told the what Recovery Girl and her had discussed, as well about moving in with Aizawa-sensei. They were most shocked by the vast information they received. At first they were stunned, but then they were relived, and then they grew fearful again. 

"Its good that you'll he receiving a heart transplant. Then you'll be out of danger for the most part!" Izuku exclaimed cheerfully while All Might nodded, his hand on his chin as he observed Shihana thoughtfully. 

"That truly is good news. Your quirk is truly unique, one of a kind. Such Quirks are almost unheard of. Still, I'm most worried about the League of Villains who are after you. I'm relived that you'll be staying Aizawa, that way you'll be safe at all times." 

"All Might, you're being targeted, too." The white haired girl pointed out. 

"Yes, you're right, but its something I'm used to. As the Symbol of Peace, I've been targeted by many villains hoping to either make names for themselves or wanting to break the peace. My experience makes it difficult for either to be accomplished. But you, if you try to use everything you have to defend yourself, you'll put yourself at risk." He replied. Shihana inwardly groaned. 

"Please tell me you won't be treating me any differently. This is one of the things I wanted to avoid." She mourned. Izuku shook his head. 

"Shihana, we won't be treating you differently as a person. You'll be very powerful in the future, but for now, its not bad receiving help fro those who care about you. We just want to see you okay." He assured her." We know your strong. But you also need to know your limits." 

Shihana nodded, if a bit glumly. There went her free reign. 

Izuku turned to All Might. "All Might, do you think they'll let Shihana-can into the festivals?" 

"It depends really. On when she'll be released and if she'll be able to use her Quirk." All Might answered. Shihana looked between the two, confused and interested. 

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? Festival?" She inquired. 

In a second, Izuku sat up quickly, his eyes bright and shiny, practically shinning. "Ah, that's right! You weren't there when Aizawa announced it today!" 

"Announced what?" She asked, a bit impatient. 

"The Annual Sports Festival is going to be held in two weeks!" The greenete reveled, excited. 

Shihana looked at Izuku and then at All Might. "What? Really?" Aizawa never even mentioned it yesturfay. Wait... "its in TWO weeks? I'm going to be here until Sunday! That only gives you a week to her ready!" She realized, looking slightly unsteady as it hit her. She wouldn't be ready. Izuku shook her by her shoulders to bring her back. 

"Shihana-chan, that, doesn't matter! As long as you're healing, that's the most important thing right now! Don't worry, a week is enough to train." He gave her a bright smile. "Although, I'm sure Kacchan is going to try to beat us all." He frowned. Shihana noticed this as her interest peaked at the mention of Katsuki. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing really, but... Kacchan has been acting more angry than usual. He's even more cold and I've heard he's been like that since the incident." 

Worry wormed into her heart. I wounded what's going on with Katsuki? I hope nothing drastic. 

"I hope he's fine. Izuku. Even of I don't make it far, you'll have to be Number One in the festival, got it? Although I'm sure Katsuki will be fighting and training like training, but thata good." 

"HUH!?!!" 

Izuku's loud yell of surprise rang through the hospital. 

*********** 

The sun had almost completely set by the time the pair said their goodbyes, promising to see her soon.

An unexpected burden was lifted a bit. Now she didn't have to worry over trying to hide her sickness to them. She could breath a bit easier around them. 

The days went one, Izuku and All Might would visit but not as long as their first visit. Izuku would talk about their training, even mentioning how Katsuki was actually getting a bit colder, especially to him. When saying this, Shihana frowned. What could be going on with him, she wondered. 

Every morning, the same nurse as before would come and use her Quirk on Shihana and she could really feel the effects. She felt better each day and soon she would be allowed to leave. 

On the fifth day of her stay, The Detective and Aizawa-sensei came back with good news. Aizawa-sensei was not her legal guardian and that meant that she would be living with him. On that very same day, her belongings from the Orphanage would be moved to his home, not that there was Mich stuff to begin with. Shihana was so happy that she launched herself out of bed and into Aizawa's arms, making the teacher look towards the Detective for help as he held her awkwardly. In the end, he just patted her on the back. 

"I'll pick you up on Sunday. Now let me go, please." He said uncomfortably. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person. 

Finally, Sunday came. The doctor had already checked her over, saying she was good to go but that she would have to come back once a month to make sure everything was coming along smoothly. A new set of pills was also added to the ones she already took, and just like her originals, she would have to take them everyday. She inwardly groaned. Kills were a pain to deal with. 

As she was putting on her original shoes, already wearing some of her old casual clothes, courtesy of Recovery Girl from Aizawa. A knock made her look up as Recovery Girl walked in, Aizawa right behind her. What was curious was that Aizawa was carrying a small suitcase. 

"Hello dear, are you all set to go? There's one last thing we must do before you leave." Recovery Girl cheerfully commented. Shihana nodded. 

"Hello, um yes. I'm ready. What is it we have to do?" She asked. Quietly, Aizawa-sensei stepped forward, and placed the suitcase he was carrying on the bed. Opening it, it revealed two white bands, a each about 2 inches thick. He took one out and held it out. 

"Hold out one of your wrists," he commanded. Wordlessly, Shihana did as told. Aizawa then took out a controller that had also been included in the box. The controller was round and seemed to be touch screen. With a little scrolling around, Aizawa looked over as the white band pulled apart with a soft click. Taking the now open wrist band, he clasped it over her wrist. 

Shihana examined the band, flexing her arm and moving her wrist this way and that. Strangely enough, the band moved perfectly with her, not hindering her whatsoever. It fit snuggly around her but not too tightly, just right. 

"The band is made out of a type of metal and plastic that is extremely durable and expandable. Its also shatterproof and waterproof. In fact, you won't be able to take it off yourself. Only me— since I'm now taking care of you— or Recovery Girl can the band off. " Aizawa explained mono tonelessly. At this, Shihana quickly glanced up. 

"What does it do?" she asked as Aizawa motioned for her other hand, other band at hand. 

"It prevents you from using your Quirk." 

As soon as that sentence was done, Shihana ripped her hand away, taking a quick step back, eyes wide, but it was already too late. Both of her wrists now bared a band each. She tried tughing at them but it was no use. She frantically looked between the two. "What?" She gasped. "Why? How? What is this?" She watched as Aizawa casually took a seat. 

"These bands are special. They're used for prisoners in order to prevent them from using their quirks. Of course, yours are much more comfortable, be great full. We not completely sure that your reckless days were behind us so the school decide that as a percussion, you would be wearing these everyday, all day. And don't worry, the bands can be turned on and off by us." 

"This way, you can only use your Quirk under our supervision and you won't go over board. Sound good?" He stared at her bored. Shihana fiercely shook her head. 

"But why? I'm going to under your constant watch! And what happens if villains come--" 

"This isn't up for discussion. You either wear the bands or you are expelled." He finally changed his note, his eyes narrowing as he took a more serious tone. "Remember, you were supposed to be expelled. Compared to that, this is nothing." He stared at her, daring her to argue. Shihana knew she was stuck. When he had that tone, there was no way to change his mind. Besides, he was right. There were worse things. 

"Fine, I won't argue. But please, don't always have the band off." She gave them a pleading look. 

Aizawa nodded and stood up. "Come on. We're walking. I can't drive just yet." 

***** 

They walked in a comfortable silence. After a while, they stopped in front of a an apartment building. Aizawa-sensei slowly walked up the first flight of stairs and stood before a Building with the number A1. He opened the door and gestured her to follow. The building was dark inside and as soon as Shihana stepped, she looked down quickly when she felt something slide against her leg. 

Aizawa didn't look back as he walked into what she guessed was the kitchen. "That's Munchu. If he doesn't like you, its over. He usually tends to hate others." 

A light flickered on and Shihana was now able to see that a orange cat was staring at her. The cat had a white spot around his eye. What should she do? What if he hates her? Well, nothing like learning the truth. 

Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and held her hand to Munchu. She waited with bated breath. Nothing happened as the tomcat continued stating her down. Starting to get worried, she almost drew her hand back until finally, the cat moved under her hand, purring loudly as he demanded her to pet him. 

Giving a small smile, she gave into the cat's demands, rubbing his soft fur. She never had a pet before and thankfully, Munchu seemed to like her. Its was so relaxing rubbing a cat. So caught up she was in it, she didn't even realize that she had sat down by the floor, just petting the cat on her lap. 

"Don't spoil him. Then he'll get even more demanding." Shihana bkinked as Aizawa stood over her, wearing an apron. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Your room already has all your things, everything. I had a bed and small table ordered, so it should be okay. Tell me if you need anything. Your room is down the hall to the left, the second door. There are two bathrooms. The one one In my room and the single bathroom next to yours. Enjoy." 

Shihana just stared up at him, trying to absorb everything. Finally, gently pushing Munchu, much to his loud protests, and stood up, facing Aizawa. They stood there. Aizawa was still wearing his bands. 

Without a word, Shihana gave him a huge hug. She rarely gave much hugs, so giving two in a day was huge. And yup. Aizawa was just like her when it came to hugs. Awkward. "Thank you. For everything." She said truthfully, not looking at his face. She didn't notice that there was a light blush on his face. 

"Of course. Can't let you be reckless by yourself. You'd probably go around healing villains." He cracked a smirk as Shihana let him go. She gave him a deadpan look. 

"That was one time." 

"One time too many. Now go do your homework. I left it on your bed. Its a weeks worth." 

"When is it due?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"That only only gives me a few hours!" 

"Then you better get started." 

Shihana trudged to her new room, Munchu trailing behind her with his tail high in the air. She was going to have a long night. And tomorrow, school.


	20. Pancakes and explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the late update. School has started again, which means I'll probably only be able to read once a month a month. I'm super sorry about that! But thank you for all the comments and kudos! I love you all! Thank you again! On with the story!

Shihana sleepily blinked as she took a carton of eggs out of the fridge and set them on the counter. 

It was 6:15 in the morning, still plenty of darkness outside, but she had woken up at this time hoping that she could go out for a run before class started. Because of her stay at the hospital all week long, she was behind the rest of her class when it came to training for the school Sports Festival. An entire week of justlaying in bed, with only an hour of outside time, was horrible. She hated being unable to do nothing. She could have had at least done her Homework in there, but no, Aizawa-sensei wanted to torture her by making her do it all last minute. 

So now, she had to get as much training of exercise packed in one week. Lucky her. She had to show her worth at the Festival; show that she had the power and ability to protect others. 

Carefully, to avoid egg grease from from getting on her running clothes, she leaned a bit back while she cracked two eggs over the stove. Instantly, the eggs sizzled and hissed. 

"What are you doing up so early? Don't you know that sleep is sacred?" 

Startled, Shihana spun around, almost tipping the frying pan. It had taken her a while to find where everything was placed. She was greeted with the sight of a very grumpy and disturbed looking Aizawa-sensei in his sleep wear. Looking past her, he eyed the sizzling eggs. "Why are you cooking so early?" 

Quickly remembering the eggs, Shihana flipped around to give the eggs her full attention. She couldn't let them burn. "How do you like your eggs?" She asked without turning around. 

Seeing that the teen in front of him wasn't going to respond to his questions immediately, the UA teacher shuffled over to the table and pulled out a seat for himself out of the four chairs available at the round table. "Scrambled." He sighed. It was too damn early for this. 

In minutes, the eggs were ready. Sprinkling some salt and pepper, Shihana played them on a plate and finally faced her new legal guardian. "Good Morning. I was going to leave this for you to eat later but if you want them now--" 

"I'll eat them later, thanks. First, why are you up so early?" He watched as Shihana searched through the kitchen for what he assumed was plastic wrap. "In the oven." 

Nodding a thanks, Shihana successfully found the wrap and wrapped the plate before placing them in the fridge. For a second she stood there, not sure what to do next. "Sit down." He ordered. She did just that as she pulled out the chair across from him. 

"Well, I wanted to make you breakfast, as a thank you. I know its not much nor nearly enough to repay you but, I just had to do something." She brought her hands over the table. "Its the least I could do, I think, since there's not much else I could do." 

The Pro Hero pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down, shaking his head. "This again? Look, there's no reason that you have to do any of this. Yes I'll expect you to keep your room clean and to not make a mess of the house but you don't have to do anything for me." He looked into her yellow eyes. "I offered to take you in because it made the most sense. I have known for somw years now; I know how you are. And you know me for the most part. There was no need to put you in a kind of witness protection when you could just stay with me and it would be the same thing." He closed his eyes. "Besides, I saw the look you gave when you heard witness protection. " 

Well, this was news to Shihana. She hadn't even realized that she had made a face. 

"-- plus, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around. You should be asleep right now. And since when could you cook?" 

She cast her eyes to the side, staring at the floor. "I--", she paused when she felt a soft and slight figure brush against her legs. Glancing under the table, Munchu looked up at her, pawing at her to pick him up. She's only known him for less than a day and already he was ordering her around. The saying is true. Cats were once worshipped and they haven't forgotten. 

Gently, she picked him up and placed him on her lap, ignoring Aizawa's grumble of "great, now you've spoiled him." 

Petting the small figure on her lap, she continued. "I was taught at the Orphanage. A group of kids would take turns cooking everyday." Not that many children were particularly keen with eating her food. Most of the time, kids would refuse to eat anything she made so she rarely had cooked for others. 

Aizawa nodded. "Why are you awake at these times though?" 

"I wanted to go run." 

Aizawa raised a bandaged brow. "Without telling me?" 

Shihana frowned. "No, I was going to--" 

"Leave a note in case I woke up before you returned. Were the eggs supposed to take my mind off the fact that you were leaving without my permission?" He finished, his voice a little cold. 

Shihana scowled. "Don't put words in my mouth, please. I was going to wake you. The eggs were so that if I came too late, you wouldn't have to cook much because there was some to eat. I assumed you would agree because you know how close the sports festival is." She would have left a note too though, in case he forgot what he agreed to. 

"And now you're assuming things." He crosses his arms. "Shihana, how was the matron at the Orphanage? Where there other adult helpers?" 

Furring her brows, her scowl dimmed. "The matron was fine and there were only one or two helpers around. Why?" 

Aizawa tilted his head. "Did the matron let you run at these hours?" 

"I only started running a year ago, but yeah, she did, especially when I told her I wasn't running alone. I had Izuku." And All Might. "She gave me spare keys to come and go." 

Again, the UA teacher just nodded. "Were you close with any of them?" 

Shihana would have snorted but didn't. They were anything but close. The matron barely spared her a glance and the helpers always made sure to never be around her. The helpers were especially aware of the bad luck the children said she had. 

"No, I wasn't close with any of them, or anyone there." She replied, gently scratching behind Munchu's ear as he purred. 

"Would you say the matron cared about your wellbeing?" He bluntly asked. Shihana winced. No, the matron had never cared for her. Sure, the woman hadn't hated her, but the she defiantly never really cared for her in the years she had been in her care. 

"She never mistreated me." She said instead, shifting slightly in her seat. 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush I'm aware that you haven't had a real parental figure in your these last couple of years. But I won't just let you do what you want, like running around at five in the morning, before even asking for my permission. I'm in charge of you now, so I'll be damned if something happens to you under my watch. Understand?" Aizawa watched as the teen's eyes widened. He meant every word he said. Sometimes, she was too independent and not having anyone around to watch her as a guardian should showed a lot from her recent actions. 

"Aizawa-sensei--" he cut her off. 

"Just call me Aizawa when we are here." 

"Okay. Aizawa. I didn't mean to come off as disrespectful or anything. I've been used to running most mornings with Izuku for the past year that I guess it flew to my head. I'm sorry." Man I'm a brat. Especially when he's offered to be my guardian! 

They sat there in silence for a few moments. The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor though brought sounds anew. Aizawa stood and wordless walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, disappearing. Shihana sat there, dumbfounded. What now? He just left without saying a word! 

"Meet me outside!", he called from his room, "I'll be there in a a sec."

Hesitantly, Shihana rose from her seat, placed Munchu on the floor and walked to the front door to put on her shoes. "Um, what are you planning?" She called out loud. 

"Just meet me outside!" Was all she received for an answer. Shihana just glanced down at Munchu and shrugged before zipping up her warm jacket. 

You could only see a red tint in the sky where the sky was beginning to rise. The cold air bit into her cheeks as she rubbed her hands. A great time for a run. After waiting for a few minutes outside of the apartment, Aizawa finally appeared, wearing a very different type of apparel and locked the door behind him. Shihana glanced up at him curiously. "We're running?" 

The man faced her. "I meant what I said earlier. I'm not going to let you do as you please and up getting yourself killed. So its either I go along, or nothing. Its up to you." 

Shihana blinked. "But what about sleep being--" 

"Look, do you want to go or not? Im not just going to stand out here in the cold. Plus, you only have like an hour or so." Aizawa said annoyed. Teens, they talk one thing but mean something else. Shihana gave an endearing scoff and a tiny smile. 

"Then let's go. Thank you." 

Nodding, the two began on their way. As they walked, Aizawa glanced at Shihana from the corner of his eye. "How are you on making pancakes?" He asked randomly. Shihana looked at him strangely. 

"Fine, I suppose." 

"Next time you're going to wake me up earlier than needed, make me pancakes." 

"You got it." 

×°×°×°×° 

About an hour later, Shihana was slightly panting as she slipped her running shoes off. Man, stop doing exercise for a week and your body turns into mush. She headed for the bathroom while Aizawa walked into the kitchen, ready to make some toast to go with those eggs. 

"Don't take so long!" Shihana heard just as she locked the door. He probably just doesn't want her to waste so much water. Not that she ever really took long. At ,most, she took 15 minutes in the shower. 

Basking in the warm water for the first few minutes, she hurriedly washed the grim away when she remembered what Aizawa had mentioned before. 15 minutes later, she was out of the shower, changed and refreshed. Ready for the new day. 

The teen walked into the kitchen to see that Aizawa was almost done with his food. Walking past him, she grabbed an apple and a banana. 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow when he saw this. "You ran for hour and that's all you're going to eat?" Disapproval entered his tone as he eyed the fruits in her hand. 

Shihana inwardly panicked. Dang it, she was never a big eater except for when it came to sweets. She honestly never needed much to go through the day. She swirved her eyes to the side to avoid answering him. "Honestly, I'm not that hungry. This is good for now. If I want more, I'll just get breakfast at school." 

"Do you need money?" 

"Huh?" She blinked. "Ah, no, I'm fine. Before my parents passed, they had a trust fund set up since i was born, and each week I get a small allowance sent to me. Thank you." 

The U.A teacher finished and stood up, Shihana watching as he left the dishes in the sink before he walked to her. Wordlessly, he dug into his pants and pulled out his wallet. Apon seeing the wallet, Shihana was too late to pro taste as he shoved a couple of bills into her hand before quickly putting his wallet away and walked out the kitchen. A bit flustered, Shihana reached a hand out. 

"Hey, wait!" Aizawa stopped but didn't turn around. 

"Keep it. If you try to give it back, I'm going to consider that as you not being dissatisfied with my choices involving me keeping you. I'm your guardian, so now I'm providing you with what every essential item you may need. Don't blow it all in one go,though. That should last you for the week." 

Shihana stared at the bills in her hand, standing there even when Aizawa was gone. Even if what he said was right, she still felt bad taking the money. But if she gave it back she would seem as ungreatful. Determinedly, she put the money away. 

She would only use what she needed and would save the rest. Maybe she could buy Aizawa something with it. 

Washing her hands, Shihana mindlessly ate her breakfast. 

"By the way, don't be alarmed by the loud radio!" Shihana tiled her head back when she heard this. Radio? What did he mean. She hadn't seen one in the appartment. 

Done with her food, she threw away her trash and went to grab her bag from her room. As she did so, it hit her. How was she going to get to school? She usually walked with Izuku but that was when she lived closer to him at the orphanage. Now though, she didn't know the distance. Not to mention, one of Aizawa's arms was still broken so it wasn't as if he could drive. 

Just as Shihana was going to go over and knock on Aizawa's room door, the doorbell rang. Shihana froze in the hallway, looking down the hall at the door, she looked at the door before her before looking at the front door. Eh, might as well answer it. It didn't seem like Aizawa had heard so she hoped he didn't mind. 

Shihana blew her cheeks out when she realized that the peephole was out of her reach. Curse her height! Trusting her gut, Shihana opened the door. 

"GOOD MORNING! HOW'S YOUR BEAT THIS MORNING? READY TO JAM OUT?! YEAH!!" 

Shihana winced as she almost jumped out of her skin at the noisy greeting. Even without his hero enhancing gear, the hero's voice was still much louder than the normal person's vocals. But at least she now got the radio reference even if he did almost give her a heart attack, which made her place a hand over her heart. 

"YOOO Shihana, how are--hey, are you okay?" The grin dimmed and eventually completely disappeared as he hovered over Shihana worriedly, looking down at her as she sank into the couch. "What's wrong? AIZAWA!" He screamed, panicking. Shihana, from her place on the sofa just shook her head. 

"No, i-im fine. You just scared me. Everything's fine." Her protests were ignored as the blonde continued panixing until Aizawa walked into the room, an annoyed glare aimed at the blonde. 

"What did you do now?" He scowled. All he got as a response was a blonde hero making wild hand gestures at Shihana, who was on the couch, taking deep breaths. Immediately, Aizawa kneeled besides Shihana. "Just take deep breaths. Keep calm." He ordered. 

The girl continued with what she was doing and a few moments later, her heart had returned to normal. The heart monitor was doing a great job so far. 

The loud Pro-Hero peeked over Aizawa's shoulder. "What-at happened? What did I do? Are you okay?" 

Aizawa, finally satisfied that his ward was okay, gave his friend a death glare. "She has asthma." He lied. "And you just scared her. This is why you don't yell in the damn morning and pop up like some clown from a jack-in-the-box!" 

Shihana felt bad as she saw the man shrinking back. "Aw, its fine. You didn't know Present Mic," she decided to go along with Aizawa's lie, since it wasn't far from the truth. She did have trouble breathing at times. "Besides, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about" she assured the broken hero. 

Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in a tight hug. "Oh, you're so nice , Shihana-chan! I'm so sorry about before! I didn't know! I promise I won't do it again." The man cried waterfalls. Awkwardly, Shihana patted him on the back, and looked at Aizawa for help when the hero continued thanking her. Rolling his eyes, Aizawa looked down at Present Mic. 

"Will you let her go? Teachers aren't allowed to touch the students, in case you've forgotten." 

Letting go, the hero stood up and grinned. "What? But I'm not just her teacher! I'm her uncle!" He continued when they gave him crazy stares. "Yeah, cuz you adopted her and I'm like a brother to you! So were family!" He looked excitedly at Shihana. "You can call me uncle Yamada!" 

As the man continued to babble on, Aizawa shook his head. "Wait outside. I'm going to give Shihana some medicine. Make sure the heater is on." 

Not missing a beat, Present Mic nodded. "Alright, I'll wait for you outside." The door closed behind him as he walked out, shutting in the silence that there was before he came. Aizawa turned to Shihana. 

"So getting scared can make you go into a fit?" He raised his brow. Shihana shrugged. 

"Yeah, my mom never let me see horror films because of that. I haven't been scared like that in a long time." 

"And you didn't think to tell me this important price of information?" 

"Like I said, it hasn't happened for a while so I kind of forgot." It made me feel normal, not remembering. 

Aizawa sighed deeply. "Next time, let me know. Now let's go, before Yamada decides to turn on the radio." 

*°*°*°*° 

Turns out its been Present Mic giving Aizawa rides to school since the whole Villain attack. Throughout the whole ride, there was a comfortable silence. Yamada may be loud a lot of the times, unnecessarily so, but he appreciated quite moments like these. 

Even with the smile on his face, Yamada still felt guilty for what had occurred at the apartment. As a Pro Hero, he had seen plenty of people go into a panic or have a lack of breath. But it had never been for a bad reason, or because of him. Seeing someone having trouble breathing because of something he did scared him. He was a hero. He helped, not caused panic. 

In that interaction, Present Mic had totally seen how angry Aizawa had been with him. He hadn't seem him that upset in a long while. It was obvious to him now just his much he cared for the girl. 

Before this year, Aizawa had never mentioned Shihana there was no doubt that they had known each other from before. He just hopes that he didn't blow his chance with getting to know her as well. He hadn't been lying about the uncle thing. 

She seemed so strong yet frail at the same time. It was unsettling. So he wanted to help Aizawa out too, with raising her. Who knew of all the cool things they could do! 

*+*+*+*+* 

Getting out in the parking lot, Shihana pulled her wrist watch from her pocket-- she couldn't wear it around her wrist anymore because of the damn bands!-- and saw that it was 7:55 a.m. There was still 30 minutes until classes started. 

She looked up when she felt a tap on her head, making her look up. "Make sure you eat something. Do what you want for now but DO NOT be late. And dont get into trouble. See yeah." She turned to see Aizawa walking away, entering the large building and disappearing. 

Present Mic grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. "See ya at English, your greatest subject!" He chhered before waving and running after Aizawa.

The campus was still pretty bare. Shrugging and with nothing else to do, Shihana adjusted her backpack straps and started walking through the school door. The sun was now making its appearance very noticeable so it was only a matter of time before students started showing. 

Shihana stopped. Did she take her morning pills? Nah, yeah she did. It was the first thing she did when she woke up. 

The halls were bare, the floors perfectly polished and without blemishes, making her steps louder than ever. It was almost like being in an horror movie. Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei must be in the teachers lounge by now. They always showed up laat , the teachers did, unlike in the United States. 

Looks like she would be the first in class today. She wondered who was usually the first. Iida? 

The chiefs at U.A were some of the best in the country and while she had been told by Aizawa to eat, she wasn't very hungry and besides going to the very large library owned by the school, class would be for the best to head to. 

Nearby, unbeknownst to the first year student, another student was watching her with curiosity. Light and large blues followed Shihana's every step from their hiding spot, specifically looking at the snow white hair. Its looked solo soft! They almost felt jelly about it! They had to see if it was as soft as it looked. Plus she looked super adorable! Say no more! 

Shihana never knew how she got into strange situations. Here she was, just minding her own business, trying to get to class early, when suddenly someone from behind just began to run their hands through her hair like she was some cat! 

Spinning around, weirded out, Shihana raised an eye row at the tall girl with super long blue hair smiling at her, hand still extended as if to continue touching her hair. Her, a stranger. Not one to normally freak out over strange circumstances, she wasn't about to now. 

But how does one handle such a situation. While Shihana stood there, unsure of what to do next, the other, obviously older girl pressed a hand on her check while the other planted itself on her hip as she gushed. 

"Oh my gosh! Your hair is as soft as I had imagined! When I first saw it, I thought it looked like snow, which I love. Do you have a snow quirk by any chance? I've never meet anybody with a snow quirk! It seems like it would be pretty handy!" The girl rambled, all while combing her fingers through her hair. Shihana snapped her head back. When the heck had she moved?! 

Wheel, the girl didn't SEEM hostile. Plus she was a student, so it wouldn't hurt to talk to her, right? She seemed nice actually. She had never received a compliment over her hair from anyone... besides her mother. Shihana's face went somber for a moment, her head casting down. 

Frowning, the light blue haired girl stopped and faced the girl. "Hey, why are you sad? Its totally okay if you don't have an ice quirk! I bet your quirk is super cool already!" The girl beamed, her beautiful face lighting up. 

Apon hearing this, Shihana shook her head, her lips quirking upwards. "Nah, its not that, but thank you for trying to cheer me up." She looked at the older girl. "Umm, what's your name though?" Never shirt to make new friends. Plus, she was liking the girl already. The stranger clamped her hands faster than she could blink, the sound echoing through the lonely halls. 

"Oh," she gasped, "my bad, I never even introduced myself, duh." The girl stepped back and placed a hand over her heart. "I'm Hado Nejire, but you can call me Nejire, cuz I can tell we are going to be good friends." The girl extended her right hand to the first year student before her. "Its very nice to meet you. I'm a third year and--" 

"Nejireeeee! What are you up-- oh hey! I remember you!" 

Both girls turned when they heard a loud voice calling out for Nejire, which then turned into a sound of surprise. The loud voice was coming from one of the stairs that was connected to the upper grounds, and they could hear the footsteps of a person running towards them. Nejire, un-bothered, just waved happily at the tall figure racing towards them. With a screech from his shoes, the boy stooped beforethem, out of breath a little. First, the blonde looked at Nejire. "Hey, we were looking for you!" The blue haired girl just shrugged and pointed at Shihana out the window. 

"I saw her from the window and just had to meet her! She's my new friend." Nejire laughed. The blonde's look of confusion quickly turned into one of understand and the male student suddenly flipped towards Shihana, a grin on his lips as his large, dark eyes lit up. 

"Ah hey, I remember you! We met on the first day of school, but I never got to introduce myself and neither did my friend. My mad, that was pretty rude of us! But I'm Mirio Togata and its a pleasure to meet you again! You're a first year right? What's your name!" Mirio and Nejire looked at the small girl eagerly. Overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving, the girl's eyes widened and she ttok a step back. 

"Its, well, nice to meet you, Sempais. I'm Kurohi Shihana. Pleased to meet," the girl nodded. 

"Mirio, you were supposed to find her, not get held up too. You know that the cheff only makes lobster early in the morning on Mondays." A boy said quietly as he walked towards him. He had dark, chin length wavy hair that kind of hid his face, as if he didn't want people to notice him. The guy shuffled over, hands in his pockets, looking at Shihana in question before staring accusingly at what Shihana supposed were his two best friends. 

Mirio's face brightened as soon as he saw his best goal and he slung his right arm over his friend's shoulder, drawing him closer to the group. "Tamaki, dude, haha, sorry we got held up. But look! This is Shihana, the first year we ran into on the first day of school, remember?" As Mirio explained, recognition filled Tamaki's eyes. The newcomer nodded at Shihana. 

"Hello. I'm Amajiki Tamaki. Its cool meeting you." The boy spoke quietly. Shihana nodded as well, barely any hint of a smile, as always. Didn't mean she was unhappy though. 

"Hey, I'm Kurohi Shihana, a first year. I hope we can get along, sempai." She intodused herself for the second time. Tamaki raised a brow. Most teens were all smiles or moody. But this girl... she didn't seem sad, just calm, even if she didn't smile, like him. Mirio was right. Like on the first day, this kid seems different. Cool. She gave off a warm aura, even without smiles. 

Shihana looked out one of the many windows, the sun rays bursting through the windows, indicating that students were sure to make their way soon. "Sempais, it was nice meeting you guys, but I should get going." She nodded at Tamaki. "You wouldn't want to lose out on lobster. Don't want to miss out on that protein." 

Tamaki looked at Nejire. "She gets it." He deadpanned. Mirio nodded in understanding. 

"Yeah, we should get going." The teen stretched an arm over the back of his head, suddenly looking very sheepish. "Heh, sorry for holding you up, Kurohi-san." He apologized. Shihana shook her head. 

"Shihana is just fine. And it was no problem. Making friends is priceless to me. Thank you." She confessed. Stunned, Nejire suddenly grabbed her hands, her eyes determined. Shihana was shocked by the forwardness of the older girl. 

"Can I see your phone? I want to give you my number." 

Shihana was at a loss for words. "B-but why? We just met!" Why were people always wanting to put their numbers in her friend. It left her flustered! Well, if she could blush some. 

Nejire gave her a gentle smile. "Because like you said. Friends are special, and your my friend, so your special. I know I'm like being really forward here but my gut is telling me that we really are going to be great friends. Don't you think so too?" 

She did. For some unearthly reason, Shihana felt that these three and her were actually going to be good friends. And they just met! 

As for her response, Shihana just pulled out her phone and handed it to the girl. In seconds, her number was input. Nejire turned to her two male friends. "Hey, you guys should do the same! We could all have a group chat! It would be super cool!" "Uhh, are you sure that's appropriate?" Tamaki asked a bit nervously. Nejire nodded fiercely. Sighing, he looked at Shihana for permission. 

Shihana thought about it. Would it hurt? Doesn't hurt to try. "You guys can do it to if you want, I don't mind." 

Nejire squealed happily. "No worries, I'll do it for you two. I already know your guys number off the top of my head. Okay here. Thanks a lot!" She beamed, and provided to hug the life out of Shihana. 

She let go. "Okay, now let's go get some lobster! Shihana-chan! I'll text you, k? See you later!" She gave her one last quick hug before dragging the guys down the hall, towards the food court. The boys managed to say their goodbyes just before they were dragged off, leaving her alone once more. 

Shihana then let out a loud breath. What just happened. Did she just give her number away? What would Aizawa-sensei say? Well, they were students and seemed great, so she regretted nothing. Nodding with a firm faith, Shihana proceeded to make her way to her classroom. 

She was walking so determinedly that she almost passed her classroom. Oops. 

As she had predicted, the classroom was completely bare, with her being the only live soul around. The utter silence that settled as soon as she took her seat for the first time in a week didn't bother her. She was glad for the silence, in fact. Meant she could catch a few z's before anyone else arrived.

Placing her bag on the floor by her chair, Shihana shrugged off her school blazer and neatly folded it into a square before placing it on the desk. Promptly, she gently rested her head on her makeshift pillow and in she seconds, she dozed off, thinking of milk and cookies. 

"--hana-chan! You're back!" 

An excited shriek stirred her conscious once more and Shihana slowly blinked, raiding her head in question as she tried to get her barrings. Where was she again? 

As she turned her head, she saw a female UA uniform floating in front of her, jumping in excitement. Ah, right. She was in school. "Mmmm." She hummed, agreeing as she stretched her arms over her head. "Hey, Toru-chan. Long time no see. Its nice being back." 

By now, the class was almost halfway full, with more students walking in faster and faster. In fact, some of the students were staring at her curiously. How long had she been asleep? Shihana wondered. 

Toru couldn't agree more with her friend. While they didn't know each other that well, she liked her a lot. She tilted her head when she noticed Shihana rubbing her eye. She froze. Oh no! "Ahh... I'm really sorry for waking you up. I didn't really realize you were asleep. I just saw that you were finally in your seat and I got really excited. The class isn't the same without all of its students. And now we're complete again!" Toru cheered. She grew somber suddenly. "We were worried, you know. Aizawa-sensei wouldn't tell us anything!" Toru huffed, crossing her arms. 

Shihana nodded absently. So Izuku and All Might didn't reveal her stay at the hospital. But what was she supposed to tell the class about her week long absence then? She looked at Toru. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'm sorry you guys had to worry, I'm fine. I really missed you guys too." She confessed. Toru nodes fiercely and couldn't help but throw her arms around her smaller friend. Urgh! Shihana was just so huggable! 

Shihana just let it happen. She seemed to be getting a lot of hugs today for some reason. And school hasn't even started. But she made an effort too and awkwardly hugged Toru back. God, she sucked at hugs. Toru, noticing how uncomfortable Shihana was, immediately drew back. 

"He he, sorry. But its so good to have you back!" She then noticed something new. "Oooh, those bands look so pretty? Where'd you get them? Wait, where were you this week?" 

Nervously, Shihana rubbed the band around her wrist. "Um, well you see--" 

"Whoa! Is that you, Kurohi-chan? Its been years, dude! Where you've been?" 

The two girl paused to see a grinning spiky-haired red head grinning at them as he made his way through the door, Sero, the boy with the tape quirk right beside him. 

Shihana nodded at them but froze. 

Glaring at her, unusually silent, Katsuki followed behind the two boys, his red eyes boring right into her, as if trying to drill a hole. Shihana swallowed. Sure, Katsuki had glared at her more times than she can count but never in the way he was glaring at her right now. With such coldness. Hate, even. 

Noticing her stare, Kirishima turned around. "Hey, Bakugou aren't you glad she's back?" He asked cheerfully. 

Katsuki just pushed his way through the two boys and stood right in front of Shihana, looming over her, his eyes glowing. He said nothing. 

"Katsuki--", Shihana started but muffled a sound when Katsuki unexpectedly shoved his shoulder into her as he continued walking as if she wasn't there, never saying a word. 

"Hey! What's your problem?! Be careful!" Toru snapped as Katsuki slumped into his seat with a thud, carelessly dropping his bag besides him.

"Don't tell me what to do. If you want me to do something, why don't you make me?" He snarled lowly, his voice dangerous as he glared at Toru. Toru flinched but didn't move, standing in front of Shihana. Kirishima frowned. 

"Whoa, dude, calm down. You didn't have to bomb into her like that!" Kirishima argued. Men don't do that. Katsuki's eyes flashed towards Shihana who was unsure how to respond. 

"She was in my way. If she has a problem, she can tell me." He retorted, daring her to say something. 

Katsuki is obviously angry at me, but for what? Oh wait, maybe for ignoring him for years? Yeah, that seems like a good reason to hate her. If so, then she deserved it. 

"You're right. I was in the way. I'm sorry." 

As soon as she said it, Shihana regretted it as it only seemed to make Katsuki angrier, he was practically gritting his teeth at her. 

"Ribbit- its good that you came back, Kurohi-san. You left out of no where last week." 

The tension that had been building up was popped when Tsuyu entered the room, her gaze on Shihana. 

"Hello. Yeah, everyone keeps on mentioning it." Shihana really needed to talk to Katsuki. But he looked like he hated her guts right now and would bite her head off if she came near him. But he sat right behind her in class! Gosh, this was going to be uncomfortable. 

"If I can ask, where were you all week. Were in the hospital? You didn't seem to be hurt enough to stay an entire week, ribbit." This caught the current students attention, including Katsuki's who sneekily sat up a bit straighter to hear. 

Shihana rubbed her bracelet. "Well, it was a combination of things. It was mostly due to legal issues." She half lied, wincing inside as she did so. She hated lying. 

"What do you mean?!" 

"Did you do something?" 

Tsuyu nodded. "Oh, is it because of the Villains after you?" 

Shihana nodded. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons. But I'm not sure what I'm allowed to say and what not to say. I have to ask Aizawa-sensei." 

The students nodded in understanding. Being targeted was huge so it made since that the police would want to keep it on the down low. The students caught up in the conversation didn't notice the rest of their classmates coming in. A certain green haired boy flanked by Iida and Ochako smiled when they saw Shihana. 

"Shihana-chan!" They all exclaimed happily. Spotting the freckled teen and the rest of their friends, Shihana waved at them. Soon, all four of them and the group from before were all chatting away, filling her in on what she had missed and promising to let her borrow their notes for copying later. 

"Alright, calm down already. Sit in your seats or I'm marking you all late." 

As soon as they heard Aizawa-sensei's threat, everyone rushed to their seats, and just time too, the bell rang seconds later, signalling the beginning of class. 

Aizawa sighed loudly from behind the podium. "I'm not going to point out the obvious since everyone clearly knows who came back. But I'm going to mention a few things, so don't ask me later for information if you don't listen. As you know, the villains targeted several people when they attacked last week. As a result, Shihana has been gone for the week because of it. All I can say is that we are going to be keeping a closer eye on her so if you see anything suspicious, report it immediately. This is for everyone's safety as they won't hesitate to kill. Don't ask Shihana any details as she's not disclosed to give information, got it?" 

The class nodded, some in disappointment. Awww, they wanted to know! 

From there, class went on as normal, with lunch coming and going. Throughout it all, Katsuki continued either glaring at Shihana or completely ignoring her, much to sadness. But still, she made no move to try to talk to him. He had every right being angry at her and she had no right trying to get his attention. In her mind, this was just Karma. Even as her friends tried to persuade her otherwise, she didn't listen. 

After Class, Aizawa let them go outside to train. They only had about 3 hours, 3 hours of which they had to use to improve themselves for the sports festival. It was only a week away so there was no time to waste. 

Izuku chose to run on the track, with Iida joining him. Uraraka went instead to the training ground, Beta. Even though they offered to go with her to her choice of the tree area, Shihana declined. They each had there own things to deal with. She wasn't going to hold them back. 

However, Aizawa stopped her right before she could to the trees. "I'm going to turn off the bracelets but if I notice that your heart level is dangerously high, I'm going to turn it off, alright. Don't over due it. I'll be walking around helping each of you if you need anything." He left after that, yelling at Mineta who had been trying to spy on Momo. 

For today, Shihana decided to get a better control on her chakra and her Sharingan. Now that she had more chakra, she had to find a perfect balance of chakra so that she didn't overuse it too quickly when she used her Susanno or AMATURASU. And what better way then to train where there were trees, Naruto Style? 

So caught up in planning, that the sound of explosions startled her, making her heart race. Quickly, she took deep breaths, calming herself. She may have her pacemaker but she didn't want to risk Aizawa stopping her before she could even start. 

Curiously, Shihana made her way towards the sound of the explosions which after walking for a few minutes, led her to a small clearing. 

There, growing in frustration, Katsuki took out his anger on dozens of trees, Explosions going off everywhere. He had taken his gym jacket off, only wearing a black tank top that clung to his defined body, the sweat trickling down his neck. His muscles bunched up and relentlessly thrust his palms out, flashes of light and loud bombs going off as if it were a time of war. 

Inside, Shihana argued with herself. He didn't noticed her yet but that would change if she didn't move soon. Should she talk yo him? Apologize for what she had done? But what if he was angry about something else and only made it worse by bring that up too? What did she do? 

Unsure, Shihana took a step back, hopping to think about it more once she was out of his line of sight. But it was just her luck that she happened to step on a particularly loud branch. And to her horror, for some read, somehow, over all those damn explosions, he heard! 

Shihana flinched, frozen like a deer in front of headlights. She gave a shaky wave. "Um, I'll be going. Sorrytobotheryou!" She said quickly and without another word, she spun and quickly started walking away, cursing herself for being so stupid. Of course he wouldn't want to talk to her! 

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the one to decide whether they talked or not, as she would soon find out, because after only taking a couple of steps away, explosions went off yet again. But this time, when she looked she couldn't believed it. There was no time to move before Katsuki came flying at her, his arms behind him as he used his explosions to propel himself to her. And he looked damn pissed. "FRAGLING!" He screamed. 

He crashed into her, grabbed her body and pinning her to a tree as her back roughly hit the tree bark, her head jerking back, the air completely knocked out of her lungs at the surprise impact. 

Katsuki was having angry breaths as he glared down at her, each of her hands trapped against the tree by his own much larger hands. She coughed lightly before cracking an eye open, have closed them when she hit the tree. Ruby red eyes bore down on her. 

"Are you looking down on me,huh? What was up with that half assed reposne in class? Think youre too good now? Oh, you must have been laughing all this damn time, making me seem like a dumbass!" He growled, pressing closer against her, his body pinning her closer. Shihana could feel the enormous amount of heat he was giving off. He was a fire. 

Shihana couldn't get a word out, confused. What was he talking about? She had never once laughed at him! He was the one who laughed at her and Izuku!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you think about it, Eri is like Shihana's and Katsuki's child. Shihana's white hair and Katsuki's red hair. She doesn't know how to smile, Shihana hardly smiles and Katsuki only grins like crazy.


	21. Friends and Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretending everything is okay just leads to further unresolved issues. Be true to one another so that you can really understand each other. That's when a true friendship and bond can begin to sprout or mend.

Katsuki was furious, his eyes burning with rage. ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS!! Since the very BEGINNING!!! For the damn longest, she had been holding back, hiding her true power. Why? Did she think that he was too weak?! Just thinking that she thought that made his blood boil. 

Did she believe that he wasn't even worth her true strength? Well, is so, a lot of fucking good it did her holding back like that because he always ended up beating her. He grit his teeth as those scenes appeared in his mind. If it were true, then all those fights had been fakes. Had she purposely let him win? Fooled him into believing that he had won with his own strength when in reality it was all just fucking pity or something? His head was swimming with crazy theories that only served to fuel his anger. 

"Do you think I'm weak? A nobody who needs your damn pity? Well, I'll fucking tell you, I'm going to beat every motherfucker in this school and become the number one Hero, including you! So don't go around thinking that those shitty attacks of yours will make a difference against me! We're not kids anymore, I won't fall for your shit! I'll crush you if you so much as think of making a move against me!" He growled, leaning even closer, with only inches of space between them, his figure trapping her smaller frame. They were so close, Shihana could see his dilated pupils, and the deeper flecks of red in his eyes. 

There was no way she could escape and if by a miracle she managed to, she wouldn't get very far. But that didn't matter. They needed to speak about this, be real with each other. Because she tried to act as if it was all okay, that their rough history was just that. History. But it did matter. And it had come back from the grave to get them. 

As Katsuki started at his captive, he saw her eyes filled with hurt. Good, he tried to convince himself, she deserved it. Key word, TRIED. More than anything, he hated hated HATED people looking down on him and she obviously was! It wasn't his fault. Fuck, HE was rightfully pissed! (So why did his heart feel like his heart was being pierced through with a jagged knife looking at the pure emotion in her eyes?) 

Shihana couldn't take watching the anger in his eyes so she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Did he really think so little of her? Never in any of her lives had she looked down on anybody. And what was up with him thinking that she had held back on him or something? Was he talking about their rights as kids? She kept quiet, trying to keep her temper in check. It wouldn't do to blow up on someone who was known for being a lose cannon. 

"What? Not going to brag about how strong you really are? I bet you've laughedon about it with Deku. How you ssupposedly saved me when I didn't need your damn help! Huh!? What, cat got your tongue?" Katsuki taunted her, tilting her head. 

Once limp hands formed tight fists as his words only made her pissed. She looked up, her eyes full of cold fury. The blonde almost flinched at the power behind that icy stare but instead he just tightened his hold. 

"You really don't know anything about me." She whispered. Katsuki expected her to try to scramble over herself in explaining herself with lame as excuses, so this was a shock. 

"When we talked, you claimed to be so pissed that I never talked to you, going so far as to make me take your number. When I never told you why or where I left, never called, it must have made you feel awful. But did you also forget how you tormented me and Izuku? That maybe, just maybe, you reserved it a tiny bit?" She shook her head, her fists slacking again as she gave a humorless laugh. "Even then, with all your bullying and hits, we still considered you a friend because we we knew you and accepted your arrogance, pride, and violent attitude. You always came to Izuku's party even if you were forced." 

"We would even invite you to hang out with us, even though we already knew the answer. Why? Because you were a friend to us. Do you remember? And how would you respond? By yelling insults at us, calling us nobodies and losers." 

By this time, Shihana's eyes had dulled with the cruel reality of their early 'friendship'. And for once, Katsuki hated how she looked. This lifeless being, had he done this? It was awful and he never wanted to see her this way! She was supposed to be the person who never bowed down to him, who was never afraid to speak her mind, who was STRONG! 

And she didn't stop. "You know, I felt horrible, terrible, so guilty because I could imagine how you were feeling, too. I felt like a monster despite the fact that if you think about it, I never owed you anything. Yes, you helped me out on that day, but a single event doesn't make up for years of torment." She tilted her head. "I guess, deep down, that was one of the reasons I never reached out to you despite knowing exactly where you were. Because I didn't have to." 

Katsuki eyes widened with shock, his face going pale with her brutal responses. It pained him that he had refused to see the picture in that light. 

"Ever since you manifested your quirk, you quickly became used to all the praise and power that it brought you. I bet that's why you always think that things should go your way." 

"And for the most part, I would say that you did deserve that praise because you never once slacked off. You were always working as hard as you could to be the best, even if your attitude made so many people angry and wouldn't see you asa hard worker. I admire that part of you, the one who isn't afraid to speak his mind and who's determination can take him so far. Whether you like it or not, you're really like Izuku in that matter." She smiled a bit as she thought of her best friend. 

Katsuki's hackles rose. "Don't compare me to that fucking Deku!" He snarled.

"And why not?" Shihana bit back. "Because he's SUPPOSEDLY beneath you. Well, he isn't! He never was but you could never see that, even now you're pretty blind. I'm not beneath you either." She glared at him. Katsuki bit back a snarl. 

"I'm stronger than both of you and you fucking know it!" He argued. Shihana shrugged and let out a deep breath. 

"Even if its true, we aren't beneath or above you! We're equals!" She insisted. "You just refuse to acknowledge the fact that we while we might be powerhouses, we can hold our own." She looked to the side, katsuki's eyes narrowing. 

"You don't have a great idea about me but still you insist on knowing everything about me," she started. "As I said, I DO consider you a friend, despite everything so I I tell you what I believe you should know, for both our benefits. Because I don't have to tell you a single thing, I choose to do so anyway. Like how I'm going to tell you something else right now." 

There wasn't a single bird chirping or any bugs flying around despite the beautiful weather. No interruptions. Nature knew when to give its residents the privacy they needed. 

In a very unlikely fashion, Katsuki couldn't find it in himself to continue being angry as he kept getting bombed by Shihana's true feelings. He did want to protestand rage against them but he was too tired to. He had waited years just to see her again. So he kept quite. He also loosened his grio, instead just holding her hands gently, mostly just for show now. 

"First off, I wouldn't ever brag about saving anyone. That's childish and egotistical. Not my style, thank you very much. And second of all, dang it! I never "held back" like you said, when we were kids! The black flames? I managed to first use those the day that my mother died and my house burned down," she winced, gesturing at her scar with her captive right hand, and Katsuki was quick to catch it. She cleared her throat, "I won't go into all the gritty details about what happened that day, and I don't know when I'll tell you, but yeah, I was able to use the flames after that." 

The memories came streaming aback and it was as painful today thinking about as it as it was right after it happened. Blood stains flashed through her mind. Stubbornly, she shook her head, pushing away the horrible images. Now was not the time. 

She didn't realize how closely she was being observed by her captor, however. Shihana was such a mysterious figure in Katsuki's life, mystifying really. A complex puzzle that didn't want to be solved but that was what tempted others to try anyways. Still, somehow, he felt that he DID know many things about her (like how she fucking adored sweets) and that was ironic, seeing as it was true that he hadn't been a true friend to her. (But that wasn't true. It was the opposite. He had thought her worthy of his attention, so much so that he as a child had done everything he could to keep all her attention centered on him. Abide the only way he one how. How disappointing that only now it was registering that all his actions had been mistakes. Everything seemed so fucked now. How did their roles switch so suddenly?) 

Getting her thoughts sorted out, the small girl continued, if a bit more solemnly. "When I summoned the Skeleton figure, that was actually my first time doing so, believed it or not. I did it for the first time when I saved Aizawa-sensei-- you weren't-- and then I used it for a second time when I save you. Actually one of the reasons I was gone for a bit. May or may have not overused it" she admitted sheepishly under her breath, and regretting those last words as soon as she caught sight of Katsuki's face. Krud, it had slipped out!! 

His face was red as he blew up. "What the fuck? That's why you were gone?! Are you stupid. Why the fuck would you overuse a shitty quirk when you just manifested it?!?" This had landed herself in the hospital because of her lack of preservation?! 

Unintentionally, his fingers curled tightly, causing Shihana to flinch and tense up. Eyes widening, Katsuki loosened his grip considerably but apon doing so frown. He just dropped his hands all together, finally setting her free but by no means backing up.

Shihana opened her mouth in surprise but close it once more as she dropped her arms to her side. "Because you were in danger. I wouldn't be able to life with myself if something happened to you when I had the chance to do something. Surrounded by villains, there was only so much help we could get and give out. A hero does what's right, ya know?" Katsuki blushed when for the first time, Shihana cracked a smile. Holy hell, he hadn't ever really seen her smile. And seeing that innocent and pure smile, Katsuki couldn't help but groan. Then he did something was was completely out of character. 

The Sharingan wielder was to embarrassed to look at Katsuki as he rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing calm. What surprised her that he was not tense at all. Unsure of what to do in such a situation, she hesitantly placed her small hands on his arms. She was so scared that Katsuki would react negatively to her touch but he never said a word. The pair stayed like this, neither saying a word. 

Slowly, Shihana moved her hand from his arm to shoulder and squeezed gently. Katsuki lifted his head, raising a brow. Without thinking, Shihana brought her palms to cup his face, her face slightly warming as his eyes widened. 

"K-katsuki, in all honesty, I've always considered you to be someone to care about but despite this, I don't we've ever been true friends. "She swallowed. "So let's start over, a clean slate. We don't know each other fully, I know, and the trust is a bit strained but we can learn to build a strong friendship. Maybe my secrets will one day be in your knowledge, we'll see how it goes, although I do have the feeling it might be closer than we think." 

"But don't look down on me. Or Izuku. Friends don't look down on each other." She gave him a hard stare. "So what do you say? Do you want to be my friend even knowing that I'm hiding some things from you and may get on your nerves at times?" In that moment, her eyes expressed everything. Her fear, her worry, her honesty, her hope. 

Katsuki shut his eyes. Guilt filled him as it hit him that her words were true. Friends they have never really been. But friends they could be. He wanted to know everything she had to offer but if he let his ego get the best of him like before, everything would go to hell. But that didn't mean he would change his personality. He was who he was. Katsuki Bakugou was arrogant, proud, selfish and probably a whole dictionary full of curses. He was far from perfect but that don't matter. 

Even after acting like a dick, she still wanted to be friends. Most people always tried to avoid him, either too intimidated by his angry nature or disgusted with his way of being. But not her. Not this small weak looking girl. 

Red eyes opened and stared right into big yellow ones. 

Katsuki snorted. "Heh, I should be asking you that, Fragling. I'm not perfect. And yeah, I was a fucking asshole before, so I'll only say this once. And don't fucking say a word!" He took a deep breath. This was hard for him but it was worth it. 

"I'm sorry." He breathed. 

Shihana was sure she didn't hear right. "You actually know those words?" Katsuki glared at her. 

"Shut up! Of course I fucking know, I'm not stupid! I just never say it because I'm always sure about the shit I do." Shihana raised a brow. "Most of the time. But ANYWAYS. I'm going to be number one and I'll crush anyone who gets in my way. I'm not fucking nice, hell I'm not even 'friend' material but you know what? Fuck it! If you still want to hang around me, then to hell with it! Let's be fucking friends!" His face grew serious. "But don't think I'm going to be nice to that Deku." 

"But--" Shihana protested. 

"No. That's a whole different matter." 

Shihana sighed. "Can you at least be civil with him?" 

"I won't kill him." 

"You'll stop trying to blow him up." 

". . ." 

"Katsuki!" 

"Fuck! Fine!" But he could still punch his stupid face. 

"You know that includes physical attacks." 

"Dammit!" 

Shihana pinched the space between her eyes as she let out another sigh. She knew this was as good of a deal as she was going to get. Just then, a ray of light hit her eye, causing her to shade her eyes while looking up. 

With katsuki's back to the sun, the rays went through his spiky locks, almost forming a makeshift halo with the block of his ash blonde hair. 

Katsuki with a halo. There was a thought. 

As she eyed his hair, Shihana couldn't help herself. Standing on the tips of toes, Shihana did something she had always wanted to do. 

Katsuki's eye twitched. What. The. Fuck. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Shihana ran her hands through the spikes and marveled at how soft they were. "I'm touching your hair. " 

"Do I look like a dog to you?" 

"...No." Far from one actually. 

"Fuck you! You had to think about it!" 

Shihana shook her head. "I didn't. But can I touch your hair again?" 

"Why do you want to touch my hair?" Katsuki was in no way actually going to admit that he enjoyed her hands running through his hair. It was relaxing. But he had an image to maintain dammit! 

"Because we're friends." She said simply. Katsuki let out a fake frustrated growl and sat down, pretending to be annoyed as hell. 

"This is the only time! And don't mess my hair up." Shihana knelled beside him. 

"Okay." 

"Tell anyone about this and you die." 

Typical Katsuki. 

~•~•~•~•~•~• 

After that ordeal and Shihana promising to not tell a soul after Katsuki swore up and down about murdering her if she said a word, the two split and did their own thing for the next hour. The two weren't that far from each other though, they were actually in each others line of sight. Katsuki took one side of the clearing to continue blasting the hell out of the trees, all the while screaming "DIE" with a grin on his face. Surprisingly enough, after a bit of exploring for a good training spot, Shihana found herself staring at a small and beautiful pond. A pond on school grounds. Can't say it surprised her, not after seeing UA literally build entire fake cities just to use as training and testing grounds. A pond was nothing. 

And so, standing on the water, her jacket off, Shihana had both her index and thumb pressed together while the rest of her fingers crossed over each other, concentrating on gathering her chakra and getting to know the foundations of her Chakra core. Basically getting a better feeling of her quirk. 

The better control she got, the easier it would be to use her Sharingan and even things like water walking and tree walking, not to mention her Susanno and AMATURASU. 

Most times, when using her Sharingan, it took much of her concentration to gather her chakra towards her eyes, which could be a huge disadvantage when she was facing a villain. Her vulnerability could be used against her at such a critical moment. So rather than wait for someone to pick up on this unfortunate fact, she would make gathering chakra a second nature, something she wouldn't even notice herself doing, like breathing.

Under her feet, a few fishes drifted upwards to investigate what was on the surface of the water. They would poke at the water, testing her feet. Shihana couldn't help but smile at the charming sight of the fishes. 

"So what, you have like multiple quirks or something? Must be convenient." Katsuki snorted as he dropped to the ground behind her, having decided to take a break and instead observe the uniqueness of her quirk. Walking on water. That was something. He sat at the edge of the pond, his right knee bent while the other was spread out, using his arms to prop himself up as he leaned back on his hands, utterly relaxed. For once, his face wasn't fixed into a scowl. 

Shihana opened her eyes, her surroundings becoming obvious to her once more. For a second, she had forgotten where she was. Dropping her hands to her sides, she lightly twirled on one foot, and faced Katsuki. It was weird to see the teenage boy so calm, it was almost unbecoming. This was a new side of him, but she was glad that he trusted her enough to be like this in her presence. 

Lightly whaling her head at his question, the girl walked to the spot were the water meet the grass, her steps making ripples, and lowered herself to a crouch, her knees bent and closed as she stood over the softly rippling water. 

"Nah, its a more complicated," she pinched her forefinger and thumb, "so I'll give the run down." She waved her hand around in the air. "All those techniques you've seen from me? Well, they are only byproducts of my actual Quirk, which is a type of energy that I create in my body, something that is actually essential for me to live." She nodded at katsuki's surprised expression. "Yeah, I need my quirk to life. Pretty scary when you think about it." She looked down, not meeting his eyes, poking at the water's surface instead, like a child. 

"But you're parents's quirks--" 

"--Don't add up when it comes to my quirk, I know. But my flames could kind of be a branch from my father's fire quirk. But I don't have anything that could help me teleport. I think." She pondered, looking to the side. 

Katsuki grinned. "Does that make you a god since you can walk on water?" He eyed her feet. It was against nature to do something like that, just Shihana's style, he thought. 

In a flash, Shihana jerked her head up, her eyes wide. Oh dear lord, she hoped people didn't get any crazy ideas if they saw her walking on water! She shot up, almost falling back in her haste. "What! No, no, no! Of course not!" She waved her hands out in front of her frantically. Suddenly uncomfortable with her position on the water, she quickly walked off the water and planted herself next to Katsuki, criss crossing her legs, her hands on her lap as she frowned.Katsuki barked out a laugh. 

"That's fucking obvious. As if someone as wimpy like you could be a god! What a joke." He reached over and roughly ruffled her hair, causing her to swipe at his hands in annoyance. "Paybacks a bitch." He grinned as she tried taming her head again. 

"Haha, I know I'm not a god. I just hope nobody gets the wrong idea if I use my water walking in public." She replied nervously. Katsuki shook his head. 

"Trust me, nobody is gunna think YOU, some weakass looking little girl", he ignored the glare she threw him, "is a GOD! At most, probably an angle or some crazy shit like that."

Shihana raised a brow. "How do you figure that?" 

"With your small size and white hair, you look pretty angelic." He pointed to her head, and just nearly managed to hold back the blush that was fighting to stain his cheeks once he realized what he had said. Luckily, Shihana didn't look further into his words. 

"Katsuki, my eyes turn red when I use my quirk. I doubt theirs anything angelic about that, more like demonic," she deadpanned. 

"That's bullshit. Just get some shitty wings and some halo and there you go." He said cockily, knowing he was right. Shihana bit back the words she was going to say, instead opting to look away and said, "whatever." Her eye twiched as she heard his laugh of victory. 

"Anyway, who gives a shit about stupid shit like that? The more you stick out, the better!" 

"You mean how you always call attention to yourself with your his sy fits and anger issues?" 

"BItch! People stare at me because they fucking know I'm better than they will ever be! I'm the prime example of amazing!" 

"Inflated ego much?" 

"Its not ego if its the truth!" He retorted, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, looking down at her with a crazy grin, canines flashing. His arms flexed as he crossed his arms. "Now get up. We only have an hour left." He smirked. "And knowing you, your going to need all the time you can get, even if it won't make a difference in the end. I'm going to be the winner of this festival!" 

Shihana just started at him, not able to believe the amount of cockiness he was oozing. This was more than normal, why was acting like this. (Little did she know that the blonde was trying to impress a certain small someone.) 

An idea popped in her head. "I don't know, Bakugou." She shrugged slyly. "You might be one upped by someone. It would be embarrassing to talk so big only to get knocked down a peg. Keep that in mind, will you?" She too lightly stood up, dusting herself off as she faked a yawn, closing her eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that Katsuki would take the bait. 

And she was right. Katsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously and he growled, his smirk disappearing. He stormed right up to her, getting all up in her face as he leaned down to intimate her. "HAH?! What the fuck did you say? Want to say that again?" Shihana scoffed, opening an eye. 

"You better back off before I show exactly what I'm saying during the festivals. I'm not scared of you, Katsuki so stop trying to act all tough." She rubbed her ear. "And will you be quite? You're going to burst my eardrum one of these days, I swear." She shook her head and began walking towards a tall tree. It was time to do the tree walking. "And then who would you have to listen to your angry rants?" She called over her shoulder, once past him and ahead. 

For a secind., Katsuki stood there with his mouth a bit open until he snapped his mouth closed, gritting his teeth. A ferocious grin crept on his lips as he stared after her. "Fragling's shouldn't be talking big. You better put your money where your mouth is!" Then the last part of what she said hit him. "AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT RANTS!?" He howled, storming after her. 

"Oh, my bad. I meant tantrums." 

Far away, Izuku suddenly came to a stop from his fast paced jog alongside Iida. Even from all the way from the running track, he saw a worry some amount of smoke, not to mention the amount of explosions that were going off at an alarming rate. That could only mean Katsuki. An extremely angry, rampaging, Katsuki. That's wasn't good. Shihana had told them that she would be training there too... Could they be connected?

Izuku sweat dropped. What was he thinking? Of course they were connected. But just what had Shihana done to piss the blonde. Wait, that's a stupid question. It was quite easy to piss of Katsuki. He eyed the smoke. 

God, he hoped she was okay. 

•~•~•~•~• 

Shihana happily sank into her bed, burying herself in her blanket and pillows. The cool sheets felt wonderful against her skin. She could die here. 

The training had been tiresome. After unintentionally insulting( it had been an accident, honest), Shihana had decided to seek refuge in a tree. A very, very tall tree. But she wasn't just going to sit there doing nothing for the rest of training. No, in order to make the most out of her situation, the girl had decided to hang sideways from the the tree trunk, concentrating on not falling sideways. 

For the first few minutes, Katsuki had ranted and raved, setting off humongous sparks from his palms as he yelled up at her. It had reminded her of a dog barking up the tree at a cat. Oh, the similarities. After 5 more minutes, he finally stopped, and stomped in the opposite direction, curing under his breath and returned to murdering the trees, surprisingly not causing a wildfire. How was that? Oh well. 

All the while, Shihana concentrated on memorizing the chakara flowing throw her legs and pooling to the bottoms of her feet, ignoring the sweat running down her temple. It was hard just standing sideways. She tried to hold this position for as long as she could. To her disappointment, she was only able to stay in this position for around 45 minutes. 

Unknown to both teens, Aizawa-sensei had made sure to check up on them at least once, right when Shihana had decided to sit next to Katsuki, and was relieved to see that the teens hadn't killed each other. But he had been surprised. Big time. 

Instead of being at each other's throats, the two had been casually seated next to each other, as if Katsuki's animosity from this morning had never exited. Katsuki had even been grinning, and not the cruel ones he had seen the boy baring before. It had been one of genuine happiness. Without disturbing them, he left them alone, a smirk on his lips. He could already tell. 

Just 10 minutes before school was over for them, Aizawa called them from the very apperent intercoms that were scattered throughout the campus. And by every, she meant everywhere. 

Once they had all gathered, their teacher announced that today's schedule was going to be the same for the rest of the week, so they better be productive or they would end up regretting it up coming festivals. Then they were told to change and were dismissed once the bell rang. 

Shihana changed but didn't get ready to leave as soon as possible like the rest of her classmates. 

When Izuku asked her if she was going to walk with them home, Shihana apologized, a sorrow look in her eyes. Shihana explained that she had to stay so that someone would take her to her new living location, which was too far away from Izuku's living area for them to walk together. Not to mention it was in the opposite direction. 

Its had saddened her to see Izuku's emerald eyes dim a bit at hearing this but he covered it up with a bright smile, saying that he was happy that they were making sure that she was okay and safe. Izuku, always looking out for others. 

As much as she wanted to walk with her friends, she couldn't. As she watched the trio walk away, she could help but feel resentment towards the league of Villains. Walking with them, she felt so happy, she could pretend that everything was fine, that she was just a normal teenager. But she wasn't, and reality just had to remind her that yet again. So, in an attempt to hold some normality in her life, she called out, and proposed that they go to a cafe tomorrow. And seeing Izuku's Uraraka's and Iida's smiles was worth it. Now to ask Aizawa-sensei. 

Shihana had to wait an hour for Aizawa, opting to do her homework while waiting, who stayed everyday to grade papers. Most teachers did this, Including Yamada-sensei. After that, Yamada cheerfully time them home. 

With a sigh, Shihana flopped off her bed, and stretched, her bones popping. She searched for her sleeping clothes, seeing as it was 5 p.m. already. Just as she had put on some more comfortable clothes, Aizawa-sensei called her from the kitchen. 

"Shihana, time to eat!" 

Oh, yeah, the bell had rung earlier. 

Aizawa had ordered take out and afeter serving each other, the two ate ,mostly in silence. Shihana coughed, causing Aizawa to look up from his food. "Yes?" 

Shihana placed her chopsticks down. "Um, I was wondering if afetrschool, I could go to a nearby cafe with Izuku and the others..." She didn't mention how she kind of already brought it up to said friends. Aizawa just stared at her for a few minutes, and she tried not to fidget under his unreadable stare. 

"And just how is this a good idea when your life is at risk?" He raised an brow. 

"Its not that far from the school. Plus, I would be in an area where there would be plenty of heroes around, so we should be safe." 

Still, his expression didn't change. Her hope was beginning to dwindle with each passing second of silence. He wasn't going to let her go. 

"You can go. But you have to be back by six. And you have to call me when your leaving. I'll pick you up somehow." 

And that was how Shihana happily needed up texting Izuku about the new. But they only texted for a few minutes since the boy had to do his homework. 

With not much to do, since her chakra was basically sealed off from her usage, Shihana decided to study, but afeter a couple of hours, the girl couldn't take it and switch to reading good old Action/Fantasy books. NEW MESSAGE FROM MissBlueWaves! 

MissBlueWaves? Who was that on her contact list? Wait, Nejire! The older girl had promised to text her and she kind of did have blue hair so it would most likely be her... Without waiting for another second, the girl looked at her new message. 

FROM: MissBlueWaves 

AT: 6:42 p.m. 

[Yoohoo! Are you there? Hiiii!!!! Its been forever! How was school!? Hey, you never really told me about your quirk. You HAVE to show it to me sometime! I bet it matches your cute size!] 

Shihana stared at the screen. She may have just met the girl that morning but yeah, it sounded like her. At cute size? Was she making fun of her height? Sure, she may not be the tallest but... 5' wasn't short... right? 

FROM: WhiteTomoe 

AT: 6:47 p.m. 

[Ah, Hi Nejire-sempai. Um, we just saw each either this morning. But school was good. I got to understand one of my friends better. How was your day? Good I hope. And well, showing my quirk might be a bit difficult.] 

FROM: MissBlueWaves 

AT: 6:50 p.m. 

[Still! That's a very long time! And school was kind of boring... but I can't wait for the festivals! They're gunna rock! And understanding your friends is super great! Its the key to having a great relationship! Awww, well, you'll have to show it to me when you can then! Pinky promise!]

FROM: WhiteTomoe 

AT: 6:54 p.m. 

[Yeah, I was happy. Were not perfect friends, but its a nice start. And yeah, sure I'll show you when I'm able. Things are a bit complicated right now, is all.] 

FROM: MissBlueWaves 

AT: 6:57 p.m. 

[I so understand! OMG, you know, as soon as I met you, I KNEW we would be great friends! I really did! Called it!] 

FROM: WhiteTomoe 

AT: 7:01 p.m. 

[Thank you. I really hope we become great friends too. It means a lot to me that you think so. But I do have to warn you. I can be weird... and awkward.] 

Shihana felt her heart light up as the professed her intuition. Having friends, it was still strange to actually have some. But she would cherish all of them. 

FROM: MissBlueWaves 

AT: 7:05 p.m. 

[Dude! That's me! We're like twins then! I HAVE to tell Mirio and Tameki!] 

The two boys who had been with her. At first glance, two seemed to be total opposites of each other, and they probably were, but even then, it was easy for her to tell that they had a truly strong bond. They must have known each other for a long time, she was sure. She had books and anime to thank for her ability to see strong and pure friendships. Now, if only they could warn her about danger... 

She looked as her phone glowed again. 

FROM: MissBlueWaves 

AT: 7: 14 p.m. 

[OK! I told them! They say hi! They were super chill about it! I have a twin! Grrr... I have so much Homework! You will feel my pain when you're in my year. And yes, you can cry to me,too. I have to go for now! But I'll see you at school for sure! Meet as at the front entrance, same time as before, okay? We can eat together! What's your favorite food? Okay, okay, gtg! Gooooood Night!] 

With a soft smile, the white haired girl also told her goodnight. Her first time texting with a female friend. A yawn escaped her as she charged her phone. It was only seven but she was really tired. It wouldn't hurt to go to sleep early.

Getting up, the girl walked out of her own room and stood in front of Aizawa's closed door. Hesitantly, she knocked softly. 

A muffled voice answered. "Yeah?" 

Shihana swallowed. "G-good night." She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear her. 

A second later, the door opened, causing Shihana to step back, surprised. She looked up to see Aizawa also in his sleepwear, his hair pulled back. She slightly shut her eyes when Aizawa ruffled her soft hair. 

"Good night, brat." 

Shihana scowled. "You don't have to call be brat." 

"No, but it suits you. Now go to sleep. You're going to need it." 

Shaking her head, Shihana returned to her room and snuggled under her covers, pulling her legs close. Soon, the girl was asleep, the gentle lighting of the room illuminating the room. 

*#*#*#*#*# 

Unintentionally, she developed a routine. 

She would wake up early in the morning, make some breakfast for Aizawa before the two headed off for their early morning run. Well, she went running. Aizawa just sat there with a blanket, sipping coffee. 

At school, Nejire, Mirio and Tameki would be waiting by the front entrance, as promised. Eating breakfast with the trio was a great experience. Nejire would ask questions about everything and anything. Mirio would give her tons of advice and would always rub her head, which would then prompt Nejire to touch her hair as well. Tameki would always try to help Shihana by scolding the other two when they didn't seem to realize how weird they were acting. But he always commented on good food options offered at the school. 

Shihana didn't mind their antics. She liked it actually, the fact that they acted like their real selves. She hated fakers. 

Not to mention, they accepted her quite and sometimes weird nature as well. She couldn't ask for more. Classes were the same. English in first period with Yamada-sensei and so on. The last 3 hours of school were left with them training their asses off. 

Everyday, with the festival coming closer and closer, Shihana would train harder and harder, but always within the limits put on her by Aizawa-sensei. The man was super strict and once, when he noticed her dangerously high heart levels, he almost made her stop training for the rest of the week. Safe to say, Shihana was more careful after that. 

The more she trained with her chakra, the raised it became to use it and control it. She also noticed how her Sharingan sometimes didn't give her as much headaches. 

When training, most of the times, Katsuki was there. Other times, she would be with Izuku, Iida, and Uraraka. But then Katsuki would start throwing tantrums... I mean, he would get annoyed that she wasn't close by. 

It became apparent to the class that Shihana was the only one who could actually talk back to him and not get their head bitten off, but Kirishima was also getting there. Very, very slowly. The ballsy redhead would even tease Katsuki about how close her always wanted Shihana to be and always laughed when Katsuki would rage and scream, dodging explosions as he went. 

As promised, Shihana would always head to the nearby cafe with Iida, Izuku and Uraraka were the four would discuss their days, talk about homework or a new game that came out. All in all, they acted like normal teens. The tea and cakes there were bomb as well. 

For Shihana, she was happy. Things seemed perfect. While it was hard to forget that their were people after her, she still tried to have normal days, even if at times she felt like something was going to happen in the future. And something was. She just didn't know it yet. Then, finally, the day of the Sports Festival arrived. She was as ready as she was ever going to be.


End file.
